Another Chance
by Twilightx28
Summary: Bella's mom played favorites since her sister was born,Bella was ignored.Charlie always tried to spend time with Bella to make up for it.Finally Charlie had enough and gets a divorce.Bella & Charlie move to New York.Bella makes friends & falls in love.BxE
1. Life Story

**Authors note- Well ths is obviously a new story. I have six others, Ocean Avenue, Best Man, Blue Tide, We Dont Have To Look Back Now, Is This Real?, Blind Love on the Dance floor.**

**Full Summary-**

**Bella lives with her parents and her little sister. Renee (mom) plays favorites with lily (bellas sister) Every since her little sister was born Bella felt alone. Charlie always tried to spend time with her so make up from her mother. Finally Charlie has had enough of favorites and gets a divorce with her. He takes Bella and they move to New York. Whats happens when Bella makes new friends and meets Edward.**

Preface

I never thought that things would turn out like they did. Everything went wrong and turned out bad.

But...

I always had my dad. We had eachother. He never chose favorites although it seemed as such because I was always with him. He felt I needed attention too.

He never left me in the dust alone with nobody to talk to.

Every girl needs a mom but I didnt have an actual mom she was gone after she had my sister. I needed my dad. With him I needed no more.

Though I met new friends and fell in love with one of them.

This is my story

BPOV

Well to start out, my name is Isabella Swan. Although I am called Bella.

I live with my parents and sister in Pheonix, Arizona.

My moms name in Renee. She is a florist. She has short curly brown hair and really light brown eyes.

My dad's name is Charlie. He is a hard working lawyer. He has brown hair, brown eyes and a mustache.

Lily, she is my sister. She is six and in first grade. She has brown eyes and light brown hair.

I am not very fond of my sister. Yeah a big sister should be happy to have a younger sister but not me. She knows she's a favorite and uses it to her advantage.

Yes, Favorite. When she was born all the attention was turned to her. My mom completely adores her and leaves me in the dust. She has the biggest room in the house (which was mine). While I have a small attic room. She gets all my moms attention.

My dad. He was always with me. He knew my mom played favorites and tried to talk to her. I havent spent time with my mom since I was ten.

I grew up by myself.

My alarm clock rung and I got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the hall bathroom. I took a fast shower and got out.

I put on dark wash burmuda shorts with small chains hanging on them. I put on a black racerback shirt and a pair of converse that went three inches below my knee.

At school I was known as a goth. I wasnt a cheerleader. I was made fun of.

I had dark mahogony hair that was curly and fell to the middle of my back and deep brown eyes. I was about five foot four inches tall.

I walked back to my room and went to my dresser. I opened it and grabbed my thin silver tie. I tied it around my neck then grabbed my red backpack. I slung it over my shoulder. I walked down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. I saw my dad in a suit at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

" Good morning dad." I said.

" Morning Bells." He said.

I looked at the clock

7:30

" I have to get going. I'll see you later." I said.

He stood up and gave me a hug. "I love you have a good day." He said. I said the same and started to walk out when he said my name

" Yeah dad?" I asked.

" You need money sweetheart for new clothes. There ripping." He said.

" That would be nice. Maybe next week alright." I said. He nodded.

I walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. I saw my mom playing with Lily. I watched as they played.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt a hand rub up and down my back.

" I'll try talking to her again. I'm sorry honey." My dad said. I nodded and wiped my tears.

I walked out of the front door and went to my Vanquish my dad gave me and headed to school.

CPOV (Charlie)

I knew that I needed to try and talk to Renee again. When I saw Bella cry it broke my heart

She always spent time with Lily, my youngest daughter. I loved her but Bella lost her mother. When Lily was born Bella was being neglected by Renee. I spent as much time with Bella as I could because she never got the attention. She lives in the attic and I have tried to push Renee to let her have one of our guest rooms but she wouldnt budge.

I't was 2:50 so I was going to talk to her before Bella got home.

" Renee can you come in the kitchen please?" I asked

She came into the kitchen " Yes"

" Renee I need to talk to you about Bella." I said

" Dont you start" She said'

" Who's gonna stop me. Renee I dont know how many times I have to tell you. Bella needs you." I said

" Well Lily needs me more." She stated

" Bella was crying this morning." I said

" So."

" So. Thats all you have to say you dont care about her?" I asked

" Well Charlie you are to blame your so busy with Bella you dont spend time with Lily." She argued

" You dont spend time with Bella. We need to even out the attention. She grew up on her own. Hell she lives in a attic and you dont have to decency to give her a nice room without clawing me out when I ask of you." I said

" Who cares." She yelled

" I do. It breaks my heart to see my daughter so sad. I dont want her to feel that way." I yelled back.

" BELLA WAS A MISTAKE." She screamed.

I gasped. She thought my little angel was a mistake.

" Bella is not a mistake. SHe is the best thing that has ever happened to me and how you dare even say that." I said

" I hate you." I heard a angry voice say. I turned around and saw Bella with tears in her eyes staring at her mother with hate filled eyes.

BPOV

School went by fast. I drove back home.

I got out of my car and heard yelling. I locked my car adn got my keys out for the front door. I opened it and heard the words that broke my heart into two

" BELLA WAS A MISTAKE." I heard my mother yell. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I walked to the kitchen

" I hate you." I told her.

Charlie turned around and looked at me wide eyed

" I am your mother you dont talk to me like that." She yelled

" I will talked to you any damned way I want. You havent been my mother since the day you gave birth to Lily. You only love her. You said yourself I was a mistake." I said

" I am too your mother now go to your room." SHe demanded

" You call that a room. I hate you, you are the worst mother anyone could have." I screamed.

She walked up to me and brought her hand up to slap me. I grabbed it and gripped it tight. She struggled to get free. I gripped tighter and twisted her arm. She let out a yelp and I let go

I was never one to get violent but she needed to feel the pain she caused me.

" You bitch who do you think you are?" She yelled.

" Renee I have had enough. I cant take this. You hurt my daughter and neglect her. You know...This cant go on any longer. I want a divorce." My dad said.

" But Charlie..." She started

" I cant let you do this anymore I will not stand by and let you hurt her. I'm leaving. Bella I am guessing you are with me. Get your things ready. We'll leave tonight." Charlie said.

Renee stomped out of the room. Tears still fell.

" Bella. We'll go somewhere far. Just get away a fresh start." He said.

" Thanks dad."

He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead

" Bella. I want you to know. You were never a mistake to me. You were my first daughter and hold a special place in my heart." With that he walked out of the kitchen to the stairs. I followed suit.

I packed up all my things. Which was not much.

I was excited for a fresh start. I was going to change myself. Be different.

With my father everything was going to be alright.

Hey maybe I would make some friends.

**Authors note- Alright so there we have it. First chapter. What do you think. Well reivew and tell me.**


	2. A Fresh Start

**Authors note- Hey. So here is the update. Sorry its late It was beautiful in my town and I sat outside and did absolutely nothing. It was a hard winter... So anyways. I found more viruses in my laptop and I think its from fanfiction. People are sending me them from there computer to my laptop. Thanks for the reviews. I apppreciate them very much and I hope for more I got ten wow. My birthday is the 28th I only want reviews. Just another day. I may not update because I am going to be painting my room (redoing room for b-day) maybe at night on that day but no promises.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

We drove and drove.

_

When we left the house Renee kept yelling that it was my fault. My head told me it was but my heart said that she drove us to leave.

She neglected and...

Well I wont finish the sentance...

I felt unloved from her. I was a mistake child. Nothing of importance.

I had all my clothes packed an some of my other belongings

_________

I got off at an exit in New York. I kept following my dad not knowing where in the hell I was.

We came into a town. It had very nice houses around them. My dad pulled up to a house.

It was beautiful. It had two were two pillars on the side of the front door. The brick was a brown/red. On the two top story windows (one of each side of the house) there were balconys that were cream colored. Both windows had tree in front There were five stairs going up to the house and a railing on each side. There was no garage just a big area to park cars and there was also a gate on one side of the house. Over all the house was beautiful. (HOUSE LINK IN PROFILE)

I parked my Vanquish and got out.

" Dad is this-"

" I am old friends with the neighbors. Dr. Cullen. I helped him with a case. He said a house for sale was right next to him. He came over and checked it out he said it was in pristine condition all new kitchen stuff and bathrooms." My dad said

" They live next door?" I asked

He nodded.

I looked over to there house.

It was almost the same as ours but the brick was white. They had the same two pillars there's were pearly white and same as the door. It was designed the same just different colors and he house was a bit bigger.

Charlie threw me keys. I looked at him

" For the house. Lets look inside." He said.

I nodded.

He opened the door I gasped. It was all brand new.

The stairs were in dark cherry wood. white carpet covered the stairs. there was hardwood in the foyer. To my left there was a dining room. The walls were a burgundy color and it was also hardwood. I walked forward past the dining room to the left the kitchen was there.

The cabinets were cherry wood and the walls were also burgundy. The counters were black marble. The floors were a dark cherry wood to match the cabinets the floor was very shiny. When you walked out of the kitchen to the left there was a huge family room. It had white carpet and a fireplace. The fireplace was out of brick that was the same as the outside. I went turned a right at the opening of the family room and saw a extra room. It was open on the other side it would be to the right of the foyer.

I went through the room and up the stairs. There were four doors. I walked in the first that was all the way to the left and a small hallways was smaller. It had cream carpet and burgundy walls (the people must of loved that color) there was wood on the bottom part of the wall that was also cherry wood. It had the balcony.

I walked out and went to the next door. It was right in front of the stairs. It was big. It had cream carpet and grey walls. The next door to the right of the next was a bathroom. It was all white with light blue walls. I closed the door. The wall ended after the bathroom.

I turned backwards and there waas another door. It had a small hallway.

I opened the door.

The room was fairly big. It had three windows on the side. The walls were plain white as was the carpet.

I looked through the window on the side. I saw the neighbors house. Dr. Cullen I think my dad said. I saw a window of another room. I saw a guy in there sitting on a chair. He had bronze hair. I couldnt really see his face though. I turned away. This room had the other balcony. I saw two other doors. One was a closet then the other was a bathroom.

It was a shower/bath. A toliet (obviously) and a scounter that had a sink and a mirror.

" I call this room." I yelled to Charlie. I heard him laugh. I walked out of the room and saw him.

" Well I was going to have this as my bedroom." He pointed to the room that was right by the stairs case. " Then the other for an office." He said.

I nodded

" Well we are going to have to go furniture shopping." He looked at his watch " Can I possible trust you to pick it out?" He asked

I gaped at him.

" Seriously?" I asked

" Yeah. No budget or anything. Get some needed kitchen appliances. The family room and dining room things. Then whatever you want for you bedroom. I'll take care of my room. No budget we got money. I have to head out for a interview." He said. " And if you want go shopping for clothes. Alright" he said

" Wow uhh yeah sure." I said. He nodded and walked down the stairs and went out the front door.

This life is going to be great.

________________

I drove to a whole mess of furniture stores. I ordered things for every room. I went to, Wickes furniture, Ashley Furniture, Kohls (they had the best kitchen stuff) and someother stores. I used map quest to find direcctions. My cell said it was seven thirty. I was out for seven hours. I drove back home. My dads car was in the drive way. I got out of the car and went to the front door. I unlocked it.

" Bells?" My dad asked. I went to the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter

" Yes?" I asked

" Well I needed to talk to you about a few things. First, how did everything go?" He asked

I smiled " Good. I didnt go crazy. I ordered things and things should start arriving." I said

" Alright. Well I talked to the school out here. Today is Wednesday so you will start on Monday." He informed me

I nodded " Alright. Why not tomorrow?" I asked

" I guess they are off until Monday.I dont know." He said

" So I went over to the office downtown. I need to run things by you. As you know this job inquires alot of trips. I will be going away for days or a week at a time on certain cases. I am aprehensive about leaving you alone. But I trust you. Would you think you will be okay. Dont lie. You suck at it I can tell when you do." He finished

I thought about it. I was going to be seventeen in about a week and a half...

" I think so I mean I will be seventeen and I was home alone alot in Pheonix." I stated

" You were?" He asked surprised.

I nodded " Mom would take Lily and they would go to out. When you went on trips she would take her and just leave for days." I stated

He was steaming. My dads face turned red.

" Its okay calm down." I said calmly. He took a breath

" Okay. Well with your mom. I have to get divorce papers set up. I am hoping that she wont try and fight for you." He said

" Why would she I was a mistake after all." I muttered

" Bella" My dad said sternly. I looked up at him " Bella. You are my first child and are very special to me. I love you." He said

" I love you too dad. It just hurts to know that she thinks of me as a mistake." I said

" I wish I could say I know how you feel but I cant." He said

I sighed

" How about we get some of our stuff out of the car." He suggested

_______

The next hour or so my dad and I were getting our stuff out of our cars. I had my pillow and some blankets. Then some other things.

Tomorrow I would have to go out and get things for my bathroom. Like towels, soap, trash can and obviously toliet paper for both bathrooms. I had my shampoo and conditionair.

I threw my blankets and pillow on the floor along with some other things like my books, Ipod and Ipod doc, laptop, dvd player, my guitar, amp and of course my clothing. That was in a traveling bag.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I was really warm.

There was a breeze outside so I opened my window. While looking our I saw the same guy. But he was looking at me. I turned away and blushed. Shit. Why did I have to wear small shorts and a tanktop.

He was good looking. I finally saw his face. He had bronze hair that stuck out everywhere. He had sparkling emerald green eyes. His nose was angular and straght as was his jaw. So cute.

I mentally smacked myself.

I sound like a obsessed teenager

_You are_. My mind told me

Grabbing my box and opened opening it I took my clothes out. I saw on the floor folding my clothes. I didnt have much. Four pairs of jeans a few shirts and three pairs of shoes. A pair of old gym shoes. A pair of new gym shoes they were white and then black converse.

After I finished I grabbed my blankets and laid them on the floor to make a small bed

I flipped the light switch on and laid down.

I'm excited for a fresh start. Something different. Withour Renee of my devil sister.

**Authors note- I will update soon. Review**


	3. The Cullens

**Authors note- Hello. Thanks for reviewing. I love you all. I truly do. I am writing this right after the one I posted last night because its pouring outside and a little lightning (I hate lightning long story) It scares the hell outta me so I need to get my mind off it**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly through the window. I got up and stretched. I grabbed my cell phone and checked the time.

10:37

Wow I slept late. I headed dowstairs and saw a note on the counter

_Bella_

_I went to the grocery store and picked up a few things_

_so you wouldnt starve. I will be back tonight. If you want_

_to do me a favor go grocery shopping. Here is the debit_

_card. Its yours to keep. I trust you. Our mail is already_

_forwarded here also. Have a nice day._

_I love you_

_Dad_

A debit card. Of my own. Uhh wow. I went to the cabinet and saw a box of cereal. Apple jacks. Score!. I put it in a bowl dry and ate it. I didnt like milk in my cereal it made it so soggy.

I was about to take a spoonful when the doorbell rang. I looked down at my clothes. I still had on my black shorts, a tanktop and my white socks. Not to bad. I grabbed the band of my wrist and put my hair in a long hair in a pony tail. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw a very short girl. Very pixie like. She had black hair that was out in all directions it was short. She had olive green eyes. She looked like she just hit five feet. The next person looked familar. The guy in the window! He had bronze hair and green eyes. He was pretty tall about six feet maybe. He wasnt bulky but wasnt lanky.

" Hi we are your neighbors we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm ALice and this is my brother Edward." She said in a chipper voice

" Well that is very well appeciated thank you. I'm Bella" I said.

" Your welcome. soo I heard that my dad knows yours" She said. I nodded " Hey can we come in?" She asked

"Oh yes sorry come on in." I told her. She walked in the house as well as...Edward. They looked around with curious eyes.

" No where to sit sorry." I said

" We didnt expect you to have a full house with furniture." She said with a laugh

" So where are you from." I heard a velvetly voice say. I turned around and saw Edward.

I smiled " Phenoix, Arizona." I said. My face slightly dropped

" Everything alright?" He asked

" Yeah. Its just a long story." I said.

" So as I was saying. How does my dad know yours?" Alice asked

I turned to her "My dad is a lawyer. I guess that he helped you dad settle a case. They kept in touch so I guess he helped your dad." I told her

" Oh." She said "Not to be rude but why did you move here?" She asked

" Oh uhh. Its kinda personal. Maybe someother time." I told her

She nodded " Your house is very pretty. Similar to our but different. Opposite actually. You have dark wood we have light." She said with a laugh

" Yeah. I ordered furniture yesterday. I just want to get everything here and done with." I told her.

"Nice. Well we are gonna get going. I guess I will see you in school. What grade?" She asked

" Junior." I said

" Cool I'm a sophmore but Edward is a junior. Are you seventeen?" She asked

" No I am sixteen. But my birthday is in about a week and a half." I stated

" Cool. Well we will head out nice meeting you." She said. I opened the front door adn she bounced out.

" Nice to meet you to." I told her. I turned to Edward.

" You also." I said

He smiled " My pleasure."

He stuck his hand out to shake. I grabbed his hand but them we both immediatly jumped back from the spark that shocked us. He looked at me. Our eyes met. We looked at eachother in a confused expression. He walked out of the dor following his sister. I closed the door and leaned against it.

He has a nice body.

_________________

Later that day I got dressed. I slipped on a pair of capris, then a black racerback and a plaid button down, it was black and red, I left the buttons undone. I put on my converse and grabbed my car keys. I jogged down the stairs and went out the front door. It felt natural like I have been doing it forever. I went to the mailbox. It had four letters all for my dad. I went back inside adn put it on the counter. I then went back outside locked the door and went to my Vanquish.

______________

I drove to a home depot using my map quest. I walked in and went to the pain area. I was looking for grey. I looked through the numerous colors until I found the one. I picked up the sample and went to the counter

" Hello dear can I help you?" The lady asked

" Yes, I would like this color." I said " I want the paint to be thick no shine." I said. She nodded and took the sample

About twenty minutes later she was done. I thanked her and paid for it.

I then went to kohls and picked up stuff for my bathroom and other needed things.

_____

When I got back home I saw two delivery trucks adn two guys at my door way. I silently cursed to myself and got out. I walked up to them

" I am so sorry for the wait." I said

" Dont sweat it its alright, happens to the best of us." They said. I nodded. I got my key and opened the door.

_________

The next couple of hours I was telling the guys where to put things. Only the big things like the couches tables bed set dresser and other stuff.

After everything was set and I moved things around I sat on the couch. The couch was a cream color I had a dark cherry wood coffee table. Charlie made sure I bought him a plasma. They hooked that into the wall. On the end on each side of the couch there were end tables that matched the coffee tables.

In the kitchen... I bought a blender, food proccesor, coffee machine and a toaster. On the island I put a antique bowl there and I put some of the frut Charlie bought and put it in there.

The dining room was simple. There was already a beautiful chandeleour in there. I bought a nice table that had six chairs, it was rectangular. The wood was dark and matched nicely with the walls.

The room to the right of the foyer was empty. I had made sure that Charlie was going to get my piano in there. He left it in Phenoix. He promised I would get it back.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my paint.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

The moving guys set my stuff in the hallway by my room. as I told them. I wanted to pain it first before setting furniture in place. I had a bed set and headboard and then a end table or my bed then a armoua for my clothing.

I grabbed two painting mats and set them on the floor.

Then I cracked open a can and poured it in the paining container. I grabbed a brush and a roller and set it next to the pain tray.

I grabbed my stuff and put it in the hallway leaving my room completely empty. I grabbed painting tape and started taping the boarder on the botton part of the wall and the top of the wall. I made sure to get my window. I noticed it was open but left it anyways

I went to my ipod doc and set it in the corner of the room. I pressed play and Puddle of Mudd, We dont have to look back now flowed through my room.

Grabbing my brush and dipping it in the grey paint I started by the window. I sang along with the lyrics. I automaticly felt the feeling of being watched. I shrugged it off and continued singing.

______________

Almost the rest of the of the day was spent painting my room. I finished peeling of the tape and then threw it out. Memory by sugarcult came on. I smiled. I heard my door open.I turned my music off.

" Bells?" My dad asked.I turned around.

" Yeah dad?" I asked

" I invited the Cullens over for dinner tomorrow. Think you can whip up something good?" He asked

" Yup thats fine." I told him

He nodded and walked out. I opened my small door the the balcony and stepped out. (a/n: The window where she can see Edward is right next to the balcony) I looked out into the night. Love Story by Taylor Swift went through my speakers.

I whispered the words to myself. I looked up and saw the full moon shining.

" You have a beautiful voice." I heard a voice say.I turned my head and saw Edward. He was sitting on a chair on his balcony

" Stalking me through windows and outside. Interesting." I joked

He chuckled " Well I'll tell you one thing. You sure are somethin'." He said with a smile

" Alright. I guess I can take that as a compliment." I said.

He chuckled again " So your dad invited us for dinner tomorrow."He stated

" Yup. He told me to make dinner." I stated

" Really?" He asked

" Yup. Dont worry I'll try not to slip arcenic in your food." I teased

He sighed " Arcenic huh?"

I nodded

" Girl your cold." He said

I laughed " Whatever. I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said

" Night." He said. I muttered the same back to him and went back into my room.

Matt White- Best Days played

I went to my walls and touched them. They were dry on one side. I folded up the painting tarps and cleaned up all the paint stuff. I went out into the hallway and got my bed stuff in my room.

I put together the bottom part, just a few screws then my headboard. Then carried my matress and threw it on. I pushed my bed against some of the windows.

My bed set that I had bought was simple. It was a grey/cream color with white and black pillows and sheets.I slipped the white sheets on my bed then my comforter. Then the various colored pillows. I put my end table on one side of the bed and put my white lamp on it. Then the two goldish colored seat cbed at the end of my bed.

_________

I had Charlie help me with the armoua. (a/n: In the picture of her bedroom the t.v stand thing is on the right. Picture it on the other side and the windows are there and then the window thats on a slant wall had the balcony (the window where the 'telescope' is facing')) (BEDROOM IN PROFIE)

My television was the the left of my bed. It was a small entertianment system thing it was build in. Then the armoua was at the bottom of my bed and was against the wall.

" Looks good kiddo." I heard my dads voice say.I walked up to him and gave him a hug

" Thank you." I said

" For what?" He asked

" This' I said while motioning to the room. He nodded and bid me goodnight.

I took a fast shower and got my pajamas on. I crawled into bed.

Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep

**Authors note- Like it? Well review. Link to her bedroom in profile. Dinner is in the next chapter.**


	4. Dinner

**Authors note- Thank you so much for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my Ipod doc alarm. It was blasting Low by Flo Rida. I groaned and smacked the button. It turned off and I rolled out of bed.

I set my alarm so I would get up and go to the grocery store to get some food for dinner tonight.

Turning on the shower, I got in and washed my body. I scrubbed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and let the warm water rinse it out. I got out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to my armoua with all my clothing.

It mostly consisted of plaid button downs and racerbacks. I had a few other shirts but I stuck with the plaid.

I put on my bra and underwear then a white racerback. I put on a pair of dark jeans then a blue and white fitting plaid button down. I didnt button it as normal. I put my hair in a ponytail letting my side bang fall. I put on my white gym shoes then my black framed glasses.

I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. I ate and apple then ran back upstairs. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my wallet and my keys. I walked through my front door and locked it. I went down the stairs. There was a man coming towards me. He had blonde hair and striking green eyes. His face was perfectly angular. His eyes reminded me of Edward... This must be his father.

" Hello. You must be Isabella Swan." He said. He took his hand out and I shoke it.

" Call me Bella and you must be Dr. Cullen." I said

" Call me Carlisle. So I see you met my kids." He said motioning to his house. I looked over and saw them outside playing basketball. I smiled

" Yes I did. They came over yesterday morning to introduce themselfs." I informed them

He smiled " Yes, Alice couldnt stop talking about you." He said with a chuckle

" Really." I said " Well I am actually heading out to the grocery store. My father said you were coming over. So I am making dinner. Anything inparticular you do not care for." I asked

" Anything but liver." He said. I laughed " You have a very nice car by the way." He commented

" Thank you. It was a sixteenth birthday present" I told him.

" Your very lucky only five made in the world. Well I will see you and your father tonight. Have a nice afternoon." He said

" Same to you." I said. He then walked back over to his house. He joined in with Alice and Edward.

Charlie and I did that in our old house. Although only when Renee wasnt around. This house already had one. Maybe the old man isnt so old... Ha.

______

When I arrived at the grocery store I got to work. I bought some mozerella cheese, boneless skinless chicken breast, pasta, crushed tomatoes and some seasonings.

______

At around two in the afternoon I started making the sauce for the pasta and boiled the chicken. I threw all the seasonings in with the crushed tomatoes. I didnt really have a recipe I just threw whatever and a unknown amount it there. It tasted fabulous eitherway.

When the clock hit four fourty five. I started boiling water for noodles. I took the chicken of the stove and drained the water. I got out a glass pan. I sprayed it with pam and set it on the counter. I heard the front door open. Revealing my dad

" Hey honey. Whats cooking?" He asked

" Parmesan Chicken." I told him.

He groaned

" What?" I asked

" Your sauce is incredible." He said. I laughed

" Thanks dad." I told him.

I tasted and noddle. They were done.

I poured a little of the sauce in the pan then the noodles. I put some sauce over the noodles then set the chicken in there. I then poured the rest of the sauce on the chicken and set the mozzerella on there. Right when I opened the oven the doorbell rang. Charlie went pasted me and opened the door. I heard him greet them.

I picked up the pan and set it in the oven. I set the microwave timer for seven minutes.

" So whats for dinner." I heard a velvetly voice say. I turned around and was met with gorgeous green eyes.

" Surprise." I told him.

" Alright. I guess I could deal with that." He said. I nodded.

The timer then went off.

" Go sit down in the dining room please." I asked. He nodded and left. My eyes watched him as he left. Watching every move... I shook my head

I turned to the oven and opened it. I grabbed two square shapped over things. I picked it up and set it on the cutting board. I bought one of the matts and went to the table. I saw everyone seated. Alice was bouncing in her seat. I set it on the table and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the food and went to the table. I set it down.

" Looks wonderful dear." I heard a motherly voice say. I turned around

" Thank you very much Mrs. Cullen." I told her

" Call me Esme and thank you for making dinner." she said

" It was my pleasure Esme." I told her. " You all can get your food."

I smiled " Who wants what to drink. We do have, White wine, water, various sodas." I asked

" Wine would be nice." Carlisle and Esme said.

Alice said Mountain Dew.

Edward said Coke

My dad said a beer.

I nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

I grabbed the wine and the wine glasses. I filled them up three fourths of the way. I then grabbed a beer.

I came back and gave them the drink then went to get Alice's and Edward's

Walking to the fridge I took the sodas out and grabbed glass cups. I put ice in them the poureed the drink in cup. I walked back to the table and gave them there drinks. Then grabbed my water off the counter. I looked around the table.

Alice and Charlie were at the ends of the table . Carlisle and Esme were next to eachother leaving me with...Edward. I sat down in my chair and got my food.

My dad and Alice immediatly started a conversation. Carlisle and Esme joined in while Edward and I stayed quiet and ate our food.

" They seem to be very entertained." Edward commented quietly

" Yeah very engrossed in shopping. Didnt know my dad loved that." I joked

He chuckled quietly "Well if your Alice's friend she will force you to go shopping." He said

" Well then I will keep her away from my closet." I said

" I mean look at Bella she would looking smoking hot with some makeup skirts and heels." Alice said

" I dont go shopping Alice." I told her

She laughed " Your a girl you love shopping." She stated

"Well then I guess I am a guy." I told her.

" No being sarcastic I will run in your room and throw out all your clothes. How many pairs of shoes do you have atleast ten right?" She asked

" Umm three." I said truthfully. She burst out laughing

" Funny Bella."

" I'm serious." I said

She looked at me wide eyed. " Esme did you hear that. Three pairs." She exclaimed

" Alice, honey. Bella can wear what she wants." Esme told her.

" But" She argued

" Alice just leave her alone." Edward said. She huffed and sat back.

I smiled at Edward "Thanks"

" My pleasure." He said.

_______

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. I cleaned up everything and set the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. They were all in the family room. I went upstairs real fast and went out on my small porch. I sat on the railing against the wall. I wasnt afraid to fall.

I sat and looked at the stars. I heard my small sliding glass door open reavealing Edward.

" What are you doing out here?" He asked

" I dont know. Its just nice." I told him.

He smiled and looked the oposite way on his small porch

" Our porches and very close never really noticed." He said with a smirk.

" What are you thinking." I asked. He ignored me. He lifted his leg up he stood on the small railing.

" You better not fall." I said

He bent his knees then jumped to his porch landing on the ground.

" That was easy." He stated. He stood up on his railing then jumped off landing straight infront of me. Show off

" Congratulations you can jump." I said sarcasticly.

He laughed " Your just a ray of sunshine arent you." He said.

" Sure." I jumped down and walked into my room. I sat on my bed. Edward came next to me.

" So..."

" So. Tell me about yourself?" He said

" Well. I like reading classic books. I am sixteen but my birthday is in about a week, September thirteenth. I used to live in Pheonix. I like to listen to classical music, Debussy preferably." I said " What about you?" I asked

" I like reading classic books. I am seventeen, My birthday is June 20th. I have lived here since I was about six. Before that I lived in Chicago. I am a football player and I have many friends. There is Jasper Whitlock also Alice's boyfriend. Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale that is dating Emmett. Lots more" He said

" So what all your friends are coupled off?" I asked.

How could someone like him not have a girlfriend!

" Yeah." He answered

" Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked curiously

He sighed " A few. But nothing serious"

" Oh."

" Did you have a boyfriend back in Pheonix?" He asked

" No. I never even had friends." I told him.

" I also play the piano." He said

" So do I. We left t back in Phenoix but my dad is gonna get it here somehow. Do you write your own songs?"

" Yeah. I have since I was fourteen." He commented

" I also play electric guitar and acoustic. I have a blue and black marble electric. I got it when I turned thirteen." I said

" Edward." I heard Alice call.

We broke our conversation as she came in

" There you two are. Whats going on?" She asked

" Nothing just talking." He said

She glanced at her watch " For six hours." She said.

" Six hours." I exclaimed.

Six hours wow. I held a conversation with one person for six whole hours.

" Where were you Alice?" Edward asked

" Oh. Well mom and dad were leaving and I was going to get you, but they said to leave you guys alone. For what reason I have no idea. I went home talked to Rose. Then decided to see if you were in your room. Your werent there but I saw you in here with Bella, through the window. You guys can see eachothers rooms very easily. So I saw you and let myself in your house since the door was unlocked. I cant beleove you held a conversation Mr. Player " She said

Player...

Oh one of those. Figures. Thats were the to good to be true quote comes in.

" Okay." I said. She smiled

" So what you two talking about?" She asked curiously

" Alot of things." Edward responded.

Alice sighed and headed towards my closet

" Uhh Alice." I said.

I heard her gasp " Bella. This closet is barely stocked you got like what twenty shirts in here. There are all practicly plaid button downs and racerbacks." She said

" Alice." I warned " I know you for two days and you are already looking through my closet."

" Your my new best friend Bella. It's my job to make sure you look good." She said

I sighed " No touching my clothes"

She giggled " Its your birthday soon I will buy you a wardrobe. Full of skirts and heels and small tanktops and lingerie and short shorts." She said. I blushed. I jumped of my bed and went to my closet. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out and into my room. Edward started laughing

" Bella awww your blushing is it because I said ling-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

" Your sister is very annoying Edward." I told him.

He kept laughing.

" What?" I asked

" Your face. You just turned strawberry red." He said between laughs. I looked down and blushed.

Alice squirmed in my arms " Bella release." She whined

I let her go and she jumped on my bed

" EDDIEEEEE." Alice sung

" Dont call me that." He warned.

" Eddie Eddie Eddie boo boo bear. You need a haircut." She said

I laughed.

Edward reached out and grabbed her. Holding her tight. He leaned down and tried to kiss her cheek

" EWWWWWW NOOO LET ME GO." She yelled.

He kissed her cheek and she fake gagged.

" you guys brighten my dull life." I said with a laugh.

Edward let her go and she hide behind me.

" Bella dont let the bad man hurt me." She said.

I laughed

" Alright well we better get going. I want to see you again thought" Alice said.

" Alright." I said.

" Me too." Edward said

" Gonna have to work for me Cullen or 'Mr. Player'." I said. He smirked

Edward stood up and went to my porch.

" Edward what are you doing?" Alice asked.

He ignored her and stood on the railing. He jumped and landed on his. He opened his door and turned the light on

" Cool. Can I try." She asked.

She ran to the window and followed his actions. For a small girl she can jump.

" Night Bells." She said. I bid her goodnight and locked my door.

I went to my bathroom and got dressed. I kept my racerback on and slipped on some grey shorts.

I got into my bedroom and shut my light off. I crawled in my bed and fell asleep. I liked Edward and I think he likes me to. But I am going to make him work for it...

**Authors note- 3-9-09 : When I am in a good mood I write alot so yeah.**

**Written 3-10-09 : EDWARD IS A PLAYER. I am currently writing next chapter and then when I wrote tht I was like ahh I have to change this for fate of this story reasons. so yeah**


	5. Slapping Friends

**Authors note- READ!!**

**Okay so I was thinking of things song and I was like OMG. This song gave me the fate for his story or atleast some of it.**

**Disclaimer-**

EPOV

I was completely taken with Bella Swan...

We talked and talked and could go on forever.

Should I work for her?

In school I was a different person. I was a jock. Star football player. Also a player. I guess sort of. I dont really go girl to girl...Alot

After I walked out of my room I saw Alice all dressed...

" Where you goin Alice?" I asked

" Taking Bella shopping for clothes." She said simply

I looked up (or I should say down) at her " She hates shopping" I stated

" Well she has a... Situation and she had a change of heart." She said

Situation?

" What kind of situation?" I asked

She smiled big " You will find out soon enough." She said

BPOV

I was all dressed and was walking towards the Cullens house. I saw Alice bound out of her house.

" So lets go Bella. We need to talk." She said

______

When we got to the mall she started talking

" So you like my brother?" She asked

" Yup."

" And you really want him to work for it?" She asked

" Oh yeah. I want to see if he really cares for me." I said

She squeeled.

" Bella this is gonna be so great. I called Rose and she is meeting us here. Now." She said.

I turned my head and saw a beautiful girl. She was tall and tan. She had blonde curly hair that was just below her shoulders and icy blue walked up to her. She looked me up and down.

" UHH Alice who is this scrub?" She asked

Hmm I had a way with this.

" I'm not a scrub bitch." I said.

She smiled " I think this is the begining of a beautiful friendship." She said. I nodded

" So shopping for you. This is going to be great." She said

Alice explained to her our plan and she also squeeled

" This is going to be great. We know everything about Edward. We know what he likes. Ah this is going to be fantastic." She said.

When we walked into the mall. I felt two big arms wrap around me. I lost my air surculation.

"Emmett put her down. Dont kill her." Rose said. He let me go and I almost fell to the floor

" SOOOOO. You must me Bella Alice told me about you. Your so cute I am going to call you Bella boo. I am Emmett and I love video games." He said with a big smile on his face

" Nice to meet you." I said.

I then saw another guy come out of nowhere. He had curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Like Rosalie.

" You must be Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." I said. He shook my hand

" Yes I am." He said in a southern accent.

He let go and went to Alice. He kissed her cheek and held her hand.

____________

After the fourth store the guys all left. They were great and hilarious especially Emmett. He was singing Single Ladies by the fountain and dancing. I dont know how Rose deals with him.

" Okay Bella try on this and this together then show us."

That is what I heard throught out the whole morning. Until I finally begged Alice to get food.I got a chicken ceasar salad from the food court.

" Hey Bella, Look to your left." Alice said. I turned to my left and saw Edward. He was sitting at a table with awhole bunch of jocks it looked like. Oh and some cheerleaders. I rolled my eyes

" Still want Mr. Player?" Rose said

I glanced at him for a second

" I'm gonna break him." I stated. They laughed.

____________

After we ate we hit the stores again. I heard guys talking behind us. I looked back and saw Edward. He was following us as well as his friends. I turned my head back around and started talking with Rose and Alice.

" Bella you gotta hear this." Alice said. I nodded

Rose started "So Emmett took me Ice-skating about two weeks ago. I was having a little trouble because I havent done that since I was five. So there is this guy that speeds past me and he is like 'Loser'. He wasnt paying attention and he hit the wall and slipped down. I went past him and said oh whos the loser now. His friends came up to him and started laughing. It was great." She said

(a/n: Happened to me two weeks ago. TRUE STORY. I also had guys making call me signs.)

I burst out laughing as well as Alice.

" Wow. Guys can be idiots." I stated. Alice nodded but kept laughing.

After that we were shopping and Rose and Alice were telling me stories. They have very interesting lifes.

" Bella" Alice exclaimed

" Hmm." I asked through the changing room door.

"We have to do that classic truth or dare kiss with you and Edward. Ohh and with his friends around." She said

" Way to be original. I think I can handle that without attacking him." I joked

She laughed " I know I know." She said

_____

At the end of the day I ended up with some great clothes.

I got three jean skirts (very short)

Two pairs of short shorts one was black was was jean material.

Twelve shirts. Of various designs

Two pairs of heels. On silver one black. Then a pair of wedges. And black leather heel/boots, with a pointed toe.

Then three pairs of jeans.

Only three because I had more at home.

Then we went into Victoria's Secret after my protests and ended up with three bras and six pairs of underwear.

After we finished we walked to her car. Jasper and Emmett were going to meet us at a resuarant. After I finished loading my clothes in the trunk of her yellow porshe.

" Hey Bella." I heard a voice behind me. I heard Rose and Alice giggle.

" Can I help you?" I asked

" Maybe."

" Well I dont have time for games." I said

" Ouch." I heard one of his friends say.

Edward sighed " Who said I was playing games."

" You seemed pretty nice last night." I said

" Ow ow." I heard another say. I rolled my eyes

" Thats-"

" Whatever." I turned and walked away. I slipped in the backseat of her car. She then drove off.

" Well Bella. I have one thing to say. Monday is game time." Rose said.

_____

After we ate Alice dropped me off and I thanked her. I opened my front door. Charlie was probably asleep. I didnt hear the t.v on or anything. I walked up my stairs and went into my room. I opened it then shut the door and locked it. I turned my light on and threw my bags on my bed. Then my cell rang.

" Hello." I said

" Hey Bella." I heard Alice say

" Didnt I just see you."

" Yup. Well I just wanted to make sure you got everything. You actually left your Victoria Secret bag. Unless you wanted me to show Edward." She said

" Dont you dare. Want me to run over there?" I asked.

" I'll see you in a minute go on your porch." She said. With that she hung up.

I walked out on my porch. Edward was there. I sighed. I looked threw his window. Alice opened his door and went to the porch.

" Bella- boo. Forgot your bag." She sang as she pushed Edward away from the ledge. He glared at her.

She leaned over as did I and she handed me the pink bag.

" Thanks Alice." I said

She laughed

" I dont think you want to go commando especially in a short skirt." She joked. She winked at me.

" I'll ponder that." I said with a laugh.I glanced at Edward. He was looking at me wide eyed.

" Bye Bella-boo see ya Monday." She said

" By pix." I said simply

She laughed " I like that."

I laughed. I heard her close his small slidng glass door. He was still out.

I went back into my room.

After putting on my pajamas I started to get my clothes and de tag them. After that I started setting my clothes in my closet and armoua.

When I finished I folded the bags and put them in the other half of the armoua on the shelf.

Monday was going to be interesting

__________

I woke up to the shrill noise of my alarm clock. I groaned and got up. School. Fun. After I took a shower I went into my room. I then realized. BIG MISTAKE. Edward could probably see me in this towel. I quickly grabbed my clothes and went to my bathroom.

I put on my underwear and bra first. I grabbed a logo tee that said 'Rock on' with two lightning bolts on the side. I put on jean skirt then my black low-top converse. I loved that it was still really warm outside.

I went to my makeup bag and got out some mascara, eye shadow and gloss. I put on some silver eyeshadow, then my black mascara. I brushed my teeth real fast then put on some clear gloss.

After brushing my hair out I put it in a pony tail letting my bangs fall and then putting my black framed glasses on. I grabbed my black backpack.

Yesterday I already picked up my books so I was set.

I didnt bother getting breakfast I wasnt very hungry. I grabbed my keys and got outside. When I got outside I saw Alice running towards me

" Bella you look hot. But lose the glasses." She said

" I need them to drive." I told her. She nodded

" Edward is looking at you." She said.

I turned my head and he was indeed staring at me.

" Got to go hun see you at school." I told her. She giggled and nodded.

______________

The drive to school wasnt far. I could probably walk. Or skateboard.

After I arrived and got out I saw Emmett, Jasper and the rest of them.

While I walked into the school. I felt people watching me. When I walked into the school. I heard wolf-whistles. Wow this is different from in Pheonix. I kept walking until I reached my locker.

My schedule

Isabella Swan

Grade 11

Locker number- 103

Locker Conbination : 20-34-8

1st period - Math - Ms. Hunter : Room # 16 (Second floor)

2nd period - English - Mr. Shaw : Room # 12 (First Floor)

3rd period- History - Mrs. Fuller : Room # 14 (First Floor

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Biology- Mr. Banner : Room # 23 ( Second floor)

6th period - Gym- Coach Clapp : Room # 4 (First Floor)

I looked it over and then put it in my locker. I grabbed my Math book and shoved my book bag in my locker. I closed the locker door and put the lock on it.

" Looks like we have our lockers close together." I heard a velvetly voice say from behind me. Edward. He went to the locker beside mine and opened it. He grabbed his book then closed it

" Sure." I said.

" Something wrong?" He asked

I sighed " No. Wait why am I talking to you. Your a jock a player. I know how you work. You were nice at first but I guess that side that I saw was a lie. You go from girl to girl. I wont be one of those girls who falls for you then you break my heart." I said. I was about to talke away but he grabbed my wrist.

" I dont do that. You barely even know me." He stated

" Right. So what was that when we were in my room. Lies. Yeah. I get it." I said

" No. So what I left out a few things. I bet you did too. Like the reason your here in the first place." He said

I rolled my eyes " Thats something very personal. Which you will never figured out and I will never tell you." I said

" So what you move and re- define yourself and wear girly clothes. Try to get all the guys."He said.

That pushed me.I lifted my hand up and slapped him in the face. Hard. He staggered back. I heard gasps around me. I started to walk up to him when I felt two arms pull me back. I broke out of the arms and walked away.

" Bella." I heard Alice's worried voice say.

" What." I said angrily

" What happened back there?" She asked

I told her what happened.

" He said that. Thank you for punching him." She said

I nodded and walked to my first class

__________

My first classes went smooth. Except some girls were just telling me how awesome I was and some telling me that I was stupid for doing that. I was about to walk out of my History class when I heard the intercom.

" Can I have Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen report to the principals office immediatly."

Shit. My first day and I already got in trouble.

I walked to the office and when I got there I saw Edward sitting in a chair.

"Please sit Miss. Swan." Principle Andrew said. I sat

" Well, I know that there was some violence between you too in the halls. Miss. Swan why did you hit Mr. Cullen?" He asked

" He was talking negativly to me." I told him

" Why?"

I explained to him everything that was said

" Is that all true Mr. Cullen. Did you say that?"

" Yes. I did." He said

" Well I am going to have to give you too detention after school today and tomorrow." He said

" What!" Edward and I said at the same time.

He sighed " Fine just today. Only because its your first day here Miss. Swan." He said.

I thanked him and stood up. We had only ten more minutes of lunch

" Wait." The principle said.

" Yes" We said at the same time.

" Say your sorry to eachother." He said sternly.

I put my hand up and Edward took it. I felt a spark but ignored it.

" Im sorry for slapping you."I said. Wow I felt like I was ten.

" Sorry for talking negative to you." He said.

We walked towards the cafiteria. When we walked in people were staring at us.

I looked down and saw our hands still intertwined. Wow I could barely even feel it. It feels amost natural...

" Sorry. I didnt-"

"Neither did I" I said. I let go of his hand

As I walked to Alice's table I felt the stares of people. I saw next to Jasper and sighed

" So what ya get a weeks detention?" Emmett asked

" Nope he said because it was my first day that I only get after school today." I told him.

He pouted. But then brightened up " ALICE." He yelled

" No need to yell I am right next to you." She said

" Sorry. Well since we have our Friday movie/sleepover things we should totally invite Bella now. Since she is part of our group." He said happily

" Would you like to join in Bella. Your precious Edward is sometimes there too." She said. I smacked her arm.

" Ow."

" Yes Emmett I will join." I said.

"YES." He yelled.

Everyone ignored it. Probably used to it...

I ate a little lunch. I stole Emmetts chips which he was still pouting about.

" I love you Em, How about tomorrow I will bring you a family size bag of potatoe chip?" I asked

" I LOVE YOU BELLA- BOO." He picked me up and squeezed

" Emmett let go I have to get to Biology." I said. He let me go and Alice smirked at me

" What?" I asked

" Edward also has Biology." Alice said, I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stairs. As I walked up them I heard footsteps behind me. I kept I finished the stairs. I walked down the long hallway.

" Bella are you just going to ignore me." Edward said. I turned around

" What do you want me to say?" I asked

He shrugged

" Exactly why should I say anything." I told him.

I turned back around and walked towards Mr. Banners class. When I walked in I had him sign my slip.

" You can sit next to ." He said.

of course..

I walked to the table and sat down on the stool also putting my books on the table.

He went on and on about things while I just sat and doodled in my note book. I already learned what he was teaching. This was the leson we were on before I moved.

" Miss. Swan pay attention." He said. I looked up

" Sorry. It's just I already learned this back in Pheonix." I told him.

" Oh alright." He said.

I continued doodling in my notebook unil I heard the bell. Gym. Fantastic.

I grabbed my books and walked out of the class room. I went down th stairs to the gym I walked around until I found it

_________

Volleyball. Why could we do anything else.

The ball was heading towards me and I hit it. Only for it to go flying to my left and hitting someone in the head. I walked over to him

" I am really sorry." I said

He turned around and smiled. He had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes.

" I'm alright. You must be Isabella Swan." He said

" Bella." I corrected

" Im Mike." He said.

I nodded

_______

The rest of gym was not that bad. I only hit myself once.

I walked outside and got my cell out. I dialed my dads number and pressed send

" Everything okay Bella?"

" Fine dad. I am actually going to be late.I wanted you to know just in case you beat me home." I told him

" Why?"

" I got detention." I said with a sigh

" Isabella Marie. What did you do?" He asked

I sighed " I'll explain when I get home. Love ." With that I hung up.

I went back into the empty school and headed for the class room. When I walked in I saw Edward in a seat and the teacher sitting on his desk.

I sat down next to Edward.

" You both better be quiet. I need to go to my classroom to grade papers." With that he left closing the door behind him.

I laid my elbows on the desk.

"So this is detention." I mummbled to myself

" Yes. Very boring." Edward said.

" Yeah..."

"Mmmhmm."

" So.." I trailed off

" So.."

" This is really stupid. We should just go climb through a window." I told him.

He laughed " Tried that."

I nodded. " So you play football." I asked

" Yes."

" I did to. Played on the guys team. I was better than them. I was the one who always made the touch downs." I stated

" Really. You football. Never would of figured." He said

I sighed " Yeah. I am just a bag of surprises."

" Speaking of bags what was in the pink one?" He asked with a smirk on his face

" Like I would tell you. In your dreams Cullen." I said

" Unfortunetly." He muttered to himself

I laughed " Your know your nice to talke to when your not acting like an ass." I told him.

" Same to you."

" I was not an ass. I was being a bitch but only because you were an ass." I stated

He laughed " Fine truce?"

" Ugghh. Fine truce. But no acting like a jerk with me even when you are with your other friends." I said sternly

" Fine."

He took my hand and shook it. Ughh that stupid little spark is mocking me.

" Do you have a joy buzzer on your hand." We asked at the same time. I laughed

" Lets never do that again." We said again

I laughed again as well as he " No Edward I do not have a joy buzzer." I told him

" Neither do I. But your shocking me." He said

_____

We talked until the teacher came back

" Well you may go." He said. We darted up and left

When we got out I turned to him

" Edward we are friends right?" I asked

He nodded.

" Turn around." I said.

He turned around hesitantly. I jumped up at him and put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

" Then carry me to my car." I demanded.

" Why?" He asked

" Because thats what friends do... Duh." I said. He laughed and started walking down the stairs. Then he walked to our lockers and he got me down.

" Free transportation sweet." I boasted.

I opened my locker and grabbed my bag. I shoved my books in and closed the door.

" You know..." Edward said

" What?"

" Alice invited Em, Rose and Jasper over how about you come?" He offered

I sighed " Cant. My dad is gonna flip at me. So I will just see you guys tomorrow." I said.

He nodded

I walked to my car

I drove to my house. My dads car in the drive way

Now i got to face the wrath of dad


	6. Freak Show

**Authors note-Your all know this is going to be A BxE story. Says so on the summary. I found the perfect way.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

I walked in the house and saw my dad sitting at the dining room table. He turned around when he heard the front door close.

" Sit down Isabella." He said sternly

I sighed and sat down

" Bella. Whats going on its your first day of school and you got detention. Before lunch." He said

"Nothing is going on per se." I answered

He sighed " What happened?"

" I was going about my day. When Edward Cullen came up to me. I told him that I was not going to deal with him. He got angry said some things I didnt like so I slapped him across the face. I got a detention and we worked everything out." I said

He look at me to see if I was lying. Which I wasnt.

" Bella you have never gotten a detention in your life." He stated " I wont ground you but next time I will not hesitate to do so. Now go upstairs and do your homework." He said.

I nodded. I didnt have homework. All my teachers gave me papers to catch up but right when they handed it to me I gave it back beacuse It looked familiar. So I was in pace with the other students. I opened my bedroom door then closed and locked it. I threw my bag on the floor. I grabbed my ipod doc remote and turned it on. Clair De Lun flowed from the speakers. I looked out my sliding glass dor and almost screamed I saw Emmett standing there. I rolled my eyes and waved for him to come in.

" Is this going to be routine. I would like to have a warning." I told laughed

" Shh. If my dad hears you he will jump to conclusions." I warned

" Oh yeah. Making out with Bella. Ewww." He whined. I laughed lightly

" Where are the rest?" I asked

He looked out the window. " Chillin like villians." He said

" Okay then why are you here?" I asked.

" I wanted to see my Bella- Boo." He said simply.

" Okay then"

He sighed " Why do you listen to this crap?"

"Hey." I scolded " Debussy is not crap."

"Yeah your just like Edward. By the way I saw you punch him. Girl that was awesome." He said. He put his hand up and I high fived it.

" So your grounded or can you go out?" He asked

" I dont know. He said I wasnt. Why?" I asked

" Well Edward told me you like to play football. So we got some peeps together at the school and we are going to play for fun." He said.

I smiled " I'll ask." I said.

I walked out of my room and went downstairs. He was in the family room.

" Hey dad?" I asked

" Yeah?"

" I was wondering if I could go over to the school. Some of my friend rounded up some kids for football."

" Sure. Be back home by ten. Its a school night." He said. I nodded

I went back up to my room and same Emmett bouncing on my bed.

" Emmett." I scolded "My dad said yes. So get out of here I got to change. I'll see you in five." I told him. He nodded and left. I closed my door and went to my armoua.I got out a pair of shorts. I went to the bathrooom. I slipped my skirt off and put on the shorts. They were pretty short put I didnt care. I laced up my black converse and headed downstairs. I went towards the garage and opened the garage door. I grabbed my skate board. It was black ontop and on the bottom it had a whole mess of stickers. I grabbed it and went outside. I put the code in the thing and it started to go down. I saw Emmett outside.

" You skateboard." He asked. I nodded.

I set it on the ground and was off. The school was only a block or so away. Emmett already passed me with his car. When I got there. I had to go down stairs to get to the field. Emmett was walking behind me.

" Uh Bella. Should you stop and walked down the stairs." I ignored him.

I havent done down a railing on my board in awhile...

I made sure to get in the middle

" BELLA BOO." I heard Emmett yell.

" holy shit Emmett stop her." I heard Edward said. I laughed.

When I got to the railing. I jumped making the board come with me. I slid down the railing hearing the swearing all around me. When I got to the end I jumped up. Grabbed the board then landed on my feet with a smile.

" Wow this girl is a freak show."I heard a unfamiliar voice say. I laughed

" Thanks."

I saw a whole mess of guys then Alice and Rose.

" You realize you all but gave me a heart attack." I heard Edward say.

I laughed " Sorry to scare you sweetheart." I joked. The group of guys started laughing.

" Aww its alright love." He teased. I smacked him arm.

" Edward you would have the balls to do that." Emmett said.

" True." I stated. He rolled his eyed.

" So Eddie boy you want us to play against this tiny girl." I heard a guy saw.

" I can beat your ass." I stated.

" Okay. Bella. This is Ben, Mike, Tyler, Matt, Nick, Sam, James and Scott." Edward said while motioning to the guys.

" Since there is Twelve can I pick my own?" I asked. He nodded

" Alright I want Emmett, James, Scott, Jasper, Matt and Ben." I said. They all came to my side.

" Alright."

__________

We were in the middle of the game and we were winning. I already scored five times times Ben scored one as well as Jasper. All the guys on my team passed me the ball because they came to find I was fantastic. We agreed that whatever team gets sixteen points wins. Edwards team had only four. I had the ball and I was heading towards the line. I had all the guys on my tail. Edward was the closest. I sped up faster and got to the end. I smacked the ball on the ground and I felt someone crash into me. I fell the the ground and saw Edward.

" You just got beat by a girl." I said with a smile. He smirked

" You think your so goood dont you?"He asked. I nodded.

" Hey Edward. I'm not in the mood for making out think you can get off me?" I asked. He laughed and got up.

I sighed " Man I am hot." I said. Then I got a Idea. I threw my shoes off and picked them off. I darted for the school door.

" What is she doing?" I heard Ben asked. I kept running. I heard them following me. I headed for the swimming pool. When I got in the room. I put my shoes down and threw my shirt off. I jumped in the pool. I was wearing a white tanktop but it didnt matter because I had a blue bra on.

I felt free. I had never done anything like ths before. But I liked it.

I heard splashes around me. Edward was standing just watching everyone. I got out and walked up to him. He looked at my shirt.

" Edward up here." I said. He looked at me. " Scared of water." I asked.

" No."

I moved forwards towards him. His back was to the pool. I walked forwards more and he stayed still. I was right next. I put my hands on his chest. I heard his breathing pick up.

" Ow ow Bella." I heard Alice call. I laughed and pushed against his chest which made him fall backwards into the pool fully clothed. Everyone burst out laughing. I jumped in next to him as he came up. He glared at me.

" What the hell was that?" He asked.

" Me having fun." I said.

I noticed Alice get out of the pool and turn the radio on.

Wakin' Up to Love by Shanna Crooks , came on.

I groaned and kept swimming. I went to the deep end where it was twelve feet deep. I got out and went to the diving board. I stood on it and started jumping. I flew off and did front flip. I came up.

" No wonder Eddie boy likes you. Your adventurou. Your very hott" Matt said

" Im more than just adventurous and hott. And thanks" I laughed. As did Matt

I smacked his arm

I dunked my head under and started swimming

When I came up Memory by Sugarcult came on.

" Hey lets all get out hold hands then jump in all together." Rose said.

We groaned but went along with it.

Edward was on my right and Alice on my left. They both grabbed my hand. When they jumped I let go of there hands and they all went. I laughed when Alice glared at me. The pool was making huge tides. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Shit. Edward. He gripped me tight then jumped in bringing me with him. I screamed but was cut off by water. I was under for a few second before I came up. Edwards arms still around me

" Your such a ass." I said.

" Well you pushed me in the pool first." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

Supermassive black hole came on. Finally good music

" FINALLY." Edward and I yelled

" Anyone agree that they are alike in many ways." Emmett boomed.

I blushed " Shut up." I mummbled

I heard everyone say " I do".

" No we are not." We both said at the same time.

" Thanks." We both said. I groaned

They all laughed

" Whatever." I said. I tried to swim away but Edward was still holding me. I raised and eyebrow at him he just shrugged.

Alice went to the radio and changed the station. Sugar were coming down played

" WHERE GOING DOWN DOWN IN AN EARLIER ROUND AND SUGAR WERE GOING DOWN SWINGING." Emmett sang

" Wrong timing Em." Rose said.

"Im just a knotch in your bed post but your just line in a song." The guy sang

I laughed

" Yes Edward I'm just a knotch in your bed post." I said copyng the line. Worked out perfectly.

" OOHHH BURN." James, Matt, Alice and Rose said

Edward let me go and I swam around.

_________

We decided to get out of the pool. I grabbed my shoes and my shirt and walked outside. The sun was liable to help.

Everyone came outside an we sat in the grass we watched as the sun went down.

" Anyone have the time?" I asked

" SEVEN THIRTY." I heard a voice yell. I nodded and stood up.

" Have to go?" Edward asked

I sighed " I dont have to. My dad said ten." I stated.

" Wanna come over to my house?" Alice asked

" Uhhh sure." I said

I grabbed my skateboard and was off. The rest of the guys left but Jasper and Em were coming. Jasper was walking by me while I skateboarded

" So how long have you and Ali been together?"I asked

" About a year and three monthes." He said

" Cool. Hey can I call you Jazz." I asked.

He laughed " Sure thing Bells." He said

When we got there I threw my skateboard in my front yard and followed them. They opened the door and I walked in.

There house was set up just like mine. The dining room was modern. White walls with a very dark wooded table and matching chairs. The other room held a piano. It was a black grand piano. Just like mine.

Alice and Jasper ran upstairs and Rose and Emmett headed for the family room. Edward also went up so I followed him.

" Nice house." I commented.

" Thanks." He answered. He came to a stop by a door.

He sighed " My room."

He opened the door. I noticed some of the things from my view. To the right there was a space that held a whole mess of music. He had a small table that had different things. From piano notes to homework. His walls were white. He had a small couch like thing that was white and it had a black and white blanket on it. At the end it had a music tower that was mad of iron it was small but it held stuff. His bed wad straight across from the window. On the left of his bed there was the balcony. His bed was a mix of gold and burgundy. His pillows were a mix of gold and burgundy also. I look out the window. He could see my room. My window was right there. The windows were only about two feet apart. He could probably jump through it as could I.

"This room is awesome." I said. He chuckled

" Thanks."

" You have a great view when you wake up in the morning." I teaded

He smiled " I truly do. You sleeping is the first. Although this morning was more interesting." He said

Oh god. I forgot about that.

" Yeah sorry. I was all but practicly naked." I said

" Oh dont worry its fine. Just a big surprise. If you would o-"

" Just dont say anything else."

He nodded. I sat at the end of his bed and laid back. His bed smelt heavenly. Just like Edward. I slowly inhaled it.

He chuckled " Like my bed?"

" Yeah. It smells good." Shit did I say that last part.

" Your a funny one. Glad I got you as my neighbor and not some old couple. I would drop dead if I saw a old lady in a towel when I woke up." He said

I burst out laughing as did he.

" I- I could just... Picture y-your face." I said between laughs. I laughed harder.

Once we calmed down we got into a conversation.

" Country?" He asked

" Johnny Cash." We said.

" He is great I love how he holds his guitar." I commented

" Rap?" I asked

" No." We both agreed

We went on and on. We both found we have very similar taste in music, like classical to rock.

I leaned against his headboard.

I glanced at his clock

9:55pm

I stood up

" I have to go." I said.

" Oh alright." He stood up

He walked me to the door.

" I had a nice time talking to you." He said

" Well so did I. Also swimming and football." I said. My hair was still wet. Not dripping but wet. My clothes were a little damp but not bad. Edward gave me a small hug and I left.

I made sure to grab my skateboard.I put the code in the garage door thing and it opened. I put my skateboard in the corner and clicked the button for the garage door. It went down and I walked in the house. Charlie was in the foyer.

" Bella why are your clothes damp and your hair wet?" He asked

" In truth I went and played football with the guys I got hot so I went into the school and we all went swimming. I know you are going to scold me but before you do I need you to know that I didnt do it to get in trouble it just lately I have been happy and having fun." I said

He sighed " Bells I know you were going through a hard time back home." He said

" This is home." I stated

" You know what I mean. But Bella I dont want you to start rebeling. I just wanted to tell you. Around Halloween I wont be home." He siad nerveously

I nodded " I'm fine dad." I reasurred him. He nodded

I went in my room and took my shoes off them my t-shirt. Leaving me in a tanktop and shorts. I turned on my Ipod on softly and This Will Be by Natalie Cole came on. I laughed.

Walking to my shower I turned it on to warm up. I went into my room and grabbed some pajamas.

I took a shower washing my hair thoroughly getting the clorine out. When I finished I put on my black shorts and a tanktop. I laid on my stomach on my bed with my laptop. I bend my legs back and moved them back and forth.

I saw a message in my inbox. It was from my mom. I opened it...

**Authors note- CLIFFY. REVIEW**


	7. Halloween

**Authors note- So yeah read...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_Previously on Another Chance_

_I saw a message in my inbox. It was from my mom. I opened it..._

BPOV

I opened the e-mail and read it

_To: ToBAlone13_

_From: ILoveLily6_

_Isabella,_

_I hope you are now happy. You ruined my marriage. How do you ecpect me to pay for this house? You are a mistake child and I regret having you. Lily is perfect and bright and beautiful. While as you are weird and a freak. And well I dont know where you got your jeans from but hey cant be perfect. Your are a ruiner. When you were born I didnt want you. You were a accident. An accident as in a mistake, something bad. I gave you my love although this is how you repay me. I gave you ten years of love. Your grow up early at ten. You are never capable to love or be loved by anyone. I would feel bad for anyone that would have to put up with you._

_Renee Burk_

There was a whirlwind inside of my head. My thoughts running around everywhere. I should just give up. She wins.

_NO!_

My mind yelled at me. I was going to listen. She was wrong. She is not going to hurt me any longer. She is all those things. She can love or be loved.

Burk.

She took her old last name back. Good. Because I dont want to share the same last name as her. I am embarassed to even know her.

As for my sister. I dont give a shit. I dont care about her. It may sound bad but I dont this is her problem.

I deleted the message. I knew I had to change my e-mail as well as my Aim. I knew she would give up.

I deleted my e-mail account and went to get a new one

I changed my Screenname to

OvertheEdge00

Something different because now I wasnt alone. I had friends\

________

October is here. The warm weather faded and cold clowed in

Edward and I have been getting along smoothly. As well as his friends (Football team) We got along great.

Tomorrow was Halloween. Matt was throwing a halloween party and Alice was forcing me to go. I already had my costume. A pirate. It was a little skimpy but not that bad.

It was black and red. But details wil come later.

My birthday passed and Alice bought me a pair of heels. Edward surprised me by getting me a present. He got me a silver locket. It was gorgeous. On the inside it had a picture of us when playing footfall. From Alice.

____

After I got out of the shower I walked into my closet. I grabbed my black angel jeans and slipped them on. I put on a white fitted button up. It was a 3 quarter short ending a inch below my elbow. I put on a black vest from forever 21. I didnt button the buttons just let it loose and then a black and red stripped thin tie around my neck. I put on my black converse. I combed my hair and did the usual and pony tail with my bangs hanging down. I brushed my teeth and put my glasses on

I grabbed my locket and clasped it, then got my school bag and ran downstairs. I grabbed my skateboard from the garage and carried it through the house and out the front door. I locked it and was off.

When I arriveed at school I jumped off my skateboard. I saw James.

(a/n: In this story he is not a creep)

" Whats shakin Bell?" He asked

" Bacon." I answered. He laughed

" See Edward around." I asked

He sighed "Nope havent seen your boyfriend."

I smacked his arm.

" Sorry. I think he is by the field."

" Ughh not making out with Rachael again is he?" I asked

Lately I have found Edward everywhere making out with girls. I wasnt jealous. But hey why would you do that, why not stick to one girl.

" Naw dont think so." He said. I nodded and headed for the field.

I saw Edward sitting on the bleachers. I climbed up the bleacher seats til' I reached him. I sat next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

" Whats up?" He asked

" The sky."

He laughed. " Sleep well?" He asked

" I guess."

He laughed " Maybe you needed a kiss goodnight." He joked.

I laughed at him.

He leaned towards me and I smacked him. He ignored me and kissed my cheek.

" Edward." I scolded.

He smirked and I blushed.

" Aww little Bella blushed." He said.

" What ever." I stood up and stood on the benches going down. I missed a step and flew back on the metal.

" Shit. Oww that hurts." I whined

" Nice going slick." Edward said. I felt his arms wrap around me and help me get up. When we stood me up straight I almost fell again but he caught me.

" Are you okay?" He asked

" Perfectly fine Edward." I snapped.

" Ouch sorry." He said. He picked me up in his arms and carried me down the bleachers. The threw the field.

" Are you going to put me down?" I asked.

He shook his head and kept walking. He reached the front of the school and everyone started staring.

"Edward." I warned. He just smiled.

Such a freak...

________

Today was Saturday. The party was tonight.

I still had to ask my dad so here I am sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to say.

" Spit it out Bells."

" Okay. But let me tell you everything before you interupt. As you know I have made many friends. So tonight my friend Matt is having a halloween party. So I really want to go. You know I wont drink or Alice and Edward are going and I really want to go. Matts house is about a mile from here. So please?" I asked

" Okay. But. You better not drink. As you know I am leaving for a trip . I expect you to behave yourself and stay by one of your friends at all times." He said

" I promise. If you even want me to stay with Esme and Carlisle I understand." I said

" That would make me feel better. So I'll see you in two weeks. Be careful." He said.

I sighed " Will do. Bye dad love you."

With that he left.

Few minutes later Alice came busting in.

" SHOW TIME." She said. I giggled.

____________

I was all dresses in my costume.

The coutfit was one peice. It had a redshit that was resting a few inches below my shoulders. The sleeves were slightly poofy. Connected to it I had a black corset that had straps on my shoulders. The skirt part was red and it had lace under it that showed and on the back there was black lace. I had on fishnet stockings and leather boots that were a few inches over my knee. My had was clack and it had a small red bow (Costume in profile) A great amount of cleavage was showing.

Alice gave me smokey eyes and red lip stick with clear gloss to make it shiny.

Her outfit was tipical. Tinker Bell. Although her hair was in her regular spikey style. She had on pink eyeshadow and had the green strapless dress that was ripped at the end and a wand.

" Ready to go?" She asked

I nodded

" Edward is already there so yeah." She said " So I was thinking about to the classic truth or dare tonight." She said

" Really?" I asked

She nodded.

" You know..." I trailed off

" What?"

I sighed "If you do decide to do that. Edward would be my first kiss." I said

Alice smiled " Aww thats so you cant be Edwards." She said

I laughed " Yeah."

_____________

We arrived at the was loud but awesome. I got out of the car and walked to the front my heels clicking

I rang the bell and Matt answered it. He whistled

" Wow Bella. Ow Ow." He said. I smaced him and walked in.

People were everywhere. Some in corners making out, sitting and talking then some dancing.

They had beers there. Which I should stay away from.

I walked around the place. I saw James sitting by some other guys.

Then I saw Edward sitting on a chair. All alone. He wasnt dressed. He told me he was going as himself. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hello Be- Holy shit what are you wearing." He asked

" Hmm I thought I looked rather good." I said while looking down.

" Yeah umm. So whats up." He asked

I sighed " Nothing much." I stated. I took my hat off and put it in my lap.

" You look good. You should come to school looking like this." He said

" Oh yeah so you can ogle me. Stop flirting Mr. Cullen." I said with a smirk

He laughed " I cant help it if you look hott." He stated

I blushed

____________

Edward and I talked the rest of the night. The party got wild after awhile and Matt kicked some people out.

I walked up the stairs to go to the bathroom and wipe my lipstick off it was getting a little sticky. When I walked in I saw two people on the floor.

I cursed to myself and left.I went into the kitchen and saw Edward.

" Whats wrong?" He asked

" Saw two people on the floor in the bathroom having happy time." I said

He laughed " Happy time?" He asked. I nodded.

I went to the sink and grabbed a paper towel. I wet it and took the lipstick off.

I threw the paper towel off " All better."

" EDWARD BELLA IN HERE." Alice yelled. We walked in and saw everyone in a circle.

James, Matt, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Lauren, Rachael, Jess, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Nick, Sam and Scott.

" Sit." She said. I sat next to her and Edward was across from me.

" We are playing truth or dare. I go first." She said everyone nodded " You have to do the dare" She finished. Everyone groaned.

" Okay Scott I dare you to switch clothes with Lauren right here and now." She said.

Lauren groaned as well as Scott.

Scott had to slip into a small orange dress and white pumps and Lauren had to wear a pumpkin costume. Ha ha.

The game went on

Jasper had to run naked around the school Monday

Emmett had to tell a teacher he did steriods

James had to dance on a school table singing barbie girl

Matt had to go to a grocery store and bang on the doors.

" Okay. Edward truth or dare." Rose said as she smirked at me.

I took a deep breath. This was it. I looked at Alice and she winked

" Dare." He answered.

" Okay. I dare you to french kiss Bella for three minutes straight right infront of all of us." She said

THREE MINUTES!!

Oh no not three how about one.

He looked at me and I looked down.

" Okay I-I guess umm r-r-right." He stuttered.

" Bella get up." Alice whispered in my ear.

I stood up as well as him and we stood in the middle.

I took a deep breath as he leaned in. How would I know if I could kiss. I havent before. To late now. He leaned down and captured my lips in his. I felt a shock run through me like a live wire. He moved his lips against mine and I responded back. I heard catcalls all around me. He deepened the kiss and I gasped. Yeah now I get the meaning of tonsil hockey. We continued to makeout in front of everyone. I pulled back slightly to breath but after one first breath he kissed me again more eagerly. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I lifted my arms up and put them around his neck. He leaned farther down. I turned my head slightly to my right and he turned his head to his right. I heard a nose coming from him throat. Like a groaning noise. This seemed like more than three minutes.

" Time." Alice said. I pulled away breathing heavily. I looked up at Edward to see him staring down at me. I saw something in his eyes. Want, maybe...

I looked down.

" I-I-I'll be back. Excuse me." I said. I darted for the stairs. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I leaned against in.

It felt like something more. I could feel a spark when he kissed me. Something special. I know I have never kissed a guy. With Edward it felt right. Natural in a way. I was cut off by a bang on the door. I quickly locked it.

" Bella let me in." Alice said

" Give me a few minutes alright." I said calmly.

" Im sorry. In truth it was ten minutes but we wanted to see how long you could go." She siad truthfully. I heard her then walk away.

I stayed there for awhile. I decided to stop acting like a coward and get out. I opened the door and saw Edward.

" Bella I-"

" Edward. It's fine and I'm alright." I said.

He nodded

Although it wasnt alright because I was falling for Edward Cullen. Hard.

**Authors note- I loved this chapter. So yeah review**


	8. Out Come

**Authors note- Thanks for all of the reviews. Next...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

APOV

After we got Bella out of the bathroom we left them alone and went outside. James, Rose, Em, Jasper and Matt were here.

" Well the plan worked I guess. Did you see how he looked at her." Rose whispered. I nodded

Later we went back inside and I saw something very shocking.

" Jasper. Em." I asked

I heard them behind me " Whats wron- Whoa." Emmett said.

The view infront of me was surprising. Empty beer bottles everywhere and a very drunk Edward and Bella on the couch in a pretty hot and heavy makeout session.

" Emmett grab Edward. Jasper can you get Bella in my car." I asked.

___________

After we pulled them apart from eachother we got them in the car and over to my house. When we got there Bella was fast asleep. I had Jasper carry her in and Emmett carried Edward. It looked funny.

" Where do we take them?" Emmett asked

" Well since you guys are taking up everywhere just put them in Edwards bed. I mean they are sleeping. Its not like there going to jump at eachother in their sleep." I stated. They nodded and carried them up the stairs.

BPOV

I woke up to my head pounding. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Edward's room.

Alice was sitting at the end of the bed.

" Alice what happened?" Edward asked

She smirked

" Well after Bella got out of the bathroom. We went outside to leave you too alone." She paused and I sat up. I was still in my costume shoes and all. " Well I went to check on you. I saw a whole mess of empty beer bottles. And umm. You guys were both drunk and uhhh just you know... Making out on the couch." She said. My eyes widened. I didnt waste any time darting out. I stood up and ran out. I ran my hands through my hair.

" Bella." I heard Edward say. I ignored him and ran down the stairs.

I opened the front door and heard him again

" Bella honey." He said.

I ran out of the front door and ran to my house. I opened the door with the key and pushed it open. I slammed it closed and locked it. Tears fell from my eyes. I ran upstairs to my room and closed it. I made sure my windows and my porch door was locked.

I took my costume off leaving me in my bra and underwear and put on black shorts. I didnt put on a shirt and I didnt care if Edward saw me. I needed curtains...

I laid on my bed. Staring at the ceiling

I broke one promise last night. Drinking. I dont really remember anything. I just remember going dowstairs and then its a blur. I heard my cell ring. Dad, flashed across the screen.

" Hello." I asked

" Hey Bells. Have a nice time last night?" He asked

" Yes." I said

" Good. Well I wanted to tell you they extended the trip for another week or so. I wont be back for atleast three weeks." He said

" Its fine dad." I reasurred

" Okay well bye Bells." With that he hung up the phone. I sighed and threw it on my bed. My dad... A man of many words... Ha thats funny

The reason I was upset is because I didnt want this to ruin or friendship. Plan ' Get Edward to actually care for me' back fired. The stupid kiss. So stupid. That was all I could think

I AM SO STUPID

Why could someone like him love or care for someone like me. He is amazing and I am a 'freak show' as was said before. I glanced over at my window. I saw Edward. Sitting at the end of his bed his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hand. I then realized I was doing the exact same thing. I sighed and stood up. I ran my hands through my hair and went into my bathroom. I washed my face and grabbed a tanktop. I threw it on as well as a gold colored hoodie and went downstairs. I went out the back door and sat in the grass leaning against a tree.

I stared around me. The green grass and the tree's spred around everywhere. There was on going trees in the back leading to the woods.

" Bella." I heard a small voice ask. It was Alice. She sat next to me.

" I'm sorry." She said

"It's not your fault Alice. It's mine." I said. Tears fell down my face freely.

" I blame the alcohal." She stated. I felt her wrap her arm around me.

" Its gonna be okay." She said.

I shook my head " No it's not. I know I am going to lose him and I dont know if I can take that. I love him, he's my best friend." I said.

" Bella." She started

I sighed " Please can I just be alone. I dont really want to talk about this. I-I need to think." I told her.

" Okay. I'll leave you. If you need me you know my number." She said. I nodded and she left.

I sat on the ground keeping to my self.

Edward had become a big part of my life. We were life peanut butter and jelly. Yeah we had our flirty moments. Kind of like teasing in a way. Kinds of like friends with benefits in a way. We didnt just make out. I guess teasing as in the way we sometimes talk to eachother. But it was just natural for us. Thats the way we were together.

Nobody really understood our relationship. They had asked what we were. Edward and I didnt really know we were best friends I guess, we just acted the way we did.

I knew he was my best friend. I can just let loose and be myself with him. Around Charlie its a different.

I stood up and walked back into the house. The doorbell then rang. I walked slowly to it and opened it.

Edward was standing right there. I was going to close it but he pushed it open walked it and closed it.

" Bella please talk to me." He begged. I shook my head.

" You will talk to me." He grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs and in my room. He pushed me back so that I sat on my bed.

" Bella you are my bestest friend please." He asked

I sighed " Yes Edward?" I asked

" Bella. That kiss last night... I felt something. And I know you felt it too. Because I felt you jump. Bella I really like you. But I want to still be your friend because I love you. Your my best friend." He said.

I smirked " I told you. You gotta work for it." I stated

" How?" He asked

" Well. No making out with other girls anywhere at all that has to stop. No flirting with anyother girls. And most of all. Prove that its worth it. Prove to me you are worth it and that your not going to play me." I said.

He ran a hand through his messy bronze hair "Okay" He said

I looked at him " Are you really ready to give all that up?" I asked

He nodded " I would do anything for you." He said. I stood up and gave him a hug

" We okay?" He asked

" Yes. Now. You hungry?" I asked

He nodded fiercly.

" How about I make some beef stroganoff?" I asked

" Mmm so good." He moaned. I laughed

"Okay lets go."

______________

I made dinner for us and set it on the table.

" So when is your dad gettin' back?" He asked

I sighed " Three weeks." I stated

" Bummer.. Sucks." He said

" Well. I like the silence at times. I can be very opposite. One day wanting to do something craxy then the next I just want to stay in bed and read. I dont know I just like differnt things like-... Sorry I am rambling."

He chuckled " Not really. This is the most action I can get. Alice is always out with Jasper and Em and Rose are stuck together like ice and a tongue. It's nice to have someone who actually likes who I am and I can be myself. Most girls just want to makeout with me. Your... Different.." He said

" Well thank you. I am glad you feel like yout can open up." I said

" You know everything about me."

I nodded and laughed

" Hey Bella?" He asked

" Yeah."

" What... What happened. What was your reason for moving here. Dont get me wrong I love having you." He said

I sighed. I knew eventually I would have to tell him.

" Okay. I will tell you. You cant tell anyone." I said. He nodded and I started

" Well when I was born my mom absolutely adored me as well as my dad. My mom and I would have such a great time together. We lived in a big house in Pheonix. One day my mom and dad set me down and said my mom was pregnant with a baby girl. I was so happy. I always wanted a little sibling to have. When she was born I was ten. Things changed. I was kicked out of my big room and I slept in the attic. It wasnt bad I mean I had a bed and everything. My mom got distant. Always spending time with her. My dad. He always spent time to make up for it but you cant. A mothers bond with a daughter is special. My dad tried talking to her but she didnt care. When he asked for me to use one of he guest rooms she flipped her lid and just totally freaked. It was like that or awhile. I was alone growing up at ten. When my dad went on buisiness trips my mom would take my sister Lily and just leave me home alone. She never really cared. So one day. A few days before I came here. I went and talked to my dad in the morning getting ready for school. When I was heading towards the door I saw my mom playing with Lily. She is seven. Keep in mind that she used her attentiopn to her advantage she knew she was a favorite. Well I started crying watching them play and my dad noticed it. He said he would talk to her. So I left for school. I didnt have friends or anything..." I trailed off. Edward looked at me and I continued

" When I got back home from school that day I heard yelling. I ran in the house and hear my mom yell ; quote 'Bella was a mistake' I hear my dad tell her that ' Bella is the best thing that happened to me' I ran in there and told her I hated her. I said she wasnt my mother ever since Lily was born. She lifted her hand up to his me but I grabbed it and gripped it tight. I think I broke it when I twisted it. But yeah My dad said he had enough and he called Carlisle and Carlisle said this house was for sale and well... Here I am." I said.

" Wow. That is the last thing I thought of. I am really sorry. I cant say I know because I dont." He said. I nodded

" It's alright though because I dont need her. I got my dad and your guys.I have all I need right here in New York. But not Mike Newton." I joked. He laughed.

Then on I knew it was going to be alright. I had my dad and friends and most importantly. Edward

**Authors note- Yup review**


	9. What are we?

**Authors note- ****READ!!!!!**

**Be lucky I updated. Life is catching up with me, homework like crazy this weekend. So dont expect any updates this weekend. I will try and update Monday. I wont update next, Thursday, Friday or Saturday (Next saturday is my birthday) For my birthday I am getting a bigger bed and I am painting (so pretty much re-doing my whole entire room (Goodbye purple)) Sotoday I pulled nails out of the walls and pulled any tape off. Wednesday I am taking down things like Twilight posters, Wooden letters that spell *Twilight*, Calender, Pictures and what not. I have to start moving my furnature also. I will try to update Monday and Wednesday alright. I have a test Wednesday on Japan. Please. Please pray for me. Another thing is. I was totally stupid in this story. Bella is seventeen right. Soo Edward's birthday is October 20th ( in this story). They are both seventeen now (haha bella is older not by much though) So they kinda just made it into Junior year...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

_______

March

_______

Whats fun about March?

I'll tell you, absolutely nothing.

School had gone by, easy as pie.

And Edward was still trying. Not once have I catched him making out with another girl. I could tell he was trying. The first couple of weeks he was always mummling to himself which was hilarious, if I do say so myself.

Christmas went fast, A breeze. Edward got me a pair of converse I was dying for and Alice was so pissed at him because she got me a pair of two hundred dollar heels. Like I would wear them. Carlisle and Esme had us for dinner they insisted and all but forced us to come. Although I made them a delicious pie... Mmmm pie.

Okay back to it, Charlie got me a new cell phone. It was silver and it had a typing board for texting it slid up and was awesome looking. Today was Saturday, my dad at work as usual. I dressed in jeans a grey racerback and a plaid button up. I liked my old clothes. I walked out the backdoor and walked through the trees. I kept walking and walking until I came to a clearing. It was small but amazing. There was a water fall and the water pooled into a small pond although it was really clean. The water was blue not brown. There was also a old looking swing. It was on a tree with robed and a small wodden seat. There where two swings. I walked over to it and sat down. I didnt really swing high just low and nice. I looked at the big trees and the green grass.

" Bella." I heard a familar voice say. I jumped off the swing and was faced with Edward.

" Hello Edward how are you on this fine affternoon." I asked casually.

He laughed.

" Im serious." I said dryly. He looked at me like I was nuts.

" Your crazy." He stated

I laughed " Thats what they tell me." I ran back to the swing and stood on the seat. " Mua ha ha ha ha ha". I grabbed the thick tree branch and lifted myself up.

" Bella, You better not." Edward said.

"Aww Eddie scared for me?" I asked

He glared at me. I kept climbing until I reached a area to sit. I looked down. I didnt realize how tall the tree was and I was up at the top.

" Eddie." I asked loudly

" Yes Bella?" He asked

" I'm scared can you get me." I asked warily.

I heard the branches move under me. I gripped the tree tight. A few seconds later I saw Edward. His hair had leafs in it. I laughed

" Ha I wasnt scared." I stated

" I repeat you are crazy." He sat next to me.

I lifted my hand up to his hair and plucked the leafs out.

" Thanks."

I nodded.

" Soo..." I trailed off

" So. How are you?"

I sighed " Why is this awkward?" I asked him.

He then sighed also " I have no idea."

" When did it start?" I asked

" After the uhhh party... The dare." He stated

I nodded " Remind me to kill Alice." I told him.

" Remind me to save her."He said

I turned to him " Why?"

" Bella, I told you. I really like you.I mean, I havent kissed a girl since October and that girl was you. Give me some credit. I went to player making out with girls daily. I kiss you and everything is done. I told you I would stop doing anything with other girls. I came through. I havent. And its all for you." He said. I smiled and him.

" Well for being good you get a prize claim it." I stated.

He smiled " Can I kiss you again?" He asked

I nodded. He scooted closer to me and grabbed one of my hands. I leaned towards him as he leaned towards me. His lips softly touched mine and I felt that same spark as always. I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I moved my lips slowly against his. He kissed me back softly. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him closer. My back was against the tree as we continued. It felt...right.

" EDWARD AND BELLA KISSING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE THATS NOT ALL THATS NOT ALL EDWARD AND BELLA DRINKIN ALCOHAL." I heard a booming voice sing. We pulled away and looked down. I saw everyone, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I groaned.

Nice, what do they think now. Dating. I have no idea more like friends with benefits. I ran my hands through my hair to fix it. We climbed down the tree. Edward was down before me. I went to go on the last but it was too far down. I felt two arms lift me by my waist and get me down. Edward.

We turned and faced them

" So guys whats up?" I asked

" The sky. Now, what was with the kissing in the tree?" Alice asked

I shrugged " I dont know. What do you thing Eddie." I asked. He was spacing. I smacked him arm.

" Oh sorry uhh nothing it was nothing Alice." He said

I dont know why but him saying thatt made my heart sink. Why?

_Because you like him_. My mind told me.

Ugghh shut up mind.

" Seriously are you guys sneaking around?" Rose asked

I shook my head " No we are not." I stated truthfully

" So what you guys are like friends with benefits?" Emmett asked. He looked like he was going to burst with laughter

I guess friends with beneifts described it... Or did it. I felt something for Edward and I know he felt something for me because he told me. Unless he lied. But I know he wouldnt. He is my best friend. I glanced up at Edward. He looked at me also. We looked at eachother for a answer. I knew he was thinking the same thing. What were we. Dating? Friends?. Something. Anything.

" I-I dont know." I whispered. I looked at their confused faces and walked away.

I didnt know what to say. I was confused, lost.

I felt a hand grip my wrist.

" What?" I asked

" Bella I'm sorry." Edward said

" Why?" I asked

" I'm sorry because I am not making this easy for you. Hell Bella, we dont even know what we are to eachother, thats got to say something." He told me

I sighed " I cant deal with this."

" Your not going to run away." He stated seriously

" And why the hell not Edward?" I asked him.

He sighed " Because I wont let you." He said.

I sighed and walked towards my house. He still gripped my hand

" Can you please let me go." I said angrily

" No" He said simply

I groaned and moved my arm forward trying to shake it off. He didnt let go.

I turned towards him

" Your hott when your angry." He stated

I smirked and leaneed towards him. Our lips were a inch apart. His hold on my wrist lightened. I got my wrist out of his grasp and walked away.

" Thats not playing fair."

" Who said I was playing?" I asked

" What are we doing then Bella. Why am I wasting my time? You dont even want to go out with me. So what you wanted to get me to stop and then you just play me. I dont get it. I dont get you. I'm tired of this. You run hot and cold. So should I just stop? I dont want to keep going and get nowhere." He said

He was right. What was I doing?

" I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm doing. I needed to know you care about me and I didnt want to jump into a relationship becase I thought you would do to me what you did with other girls"

He sighed " You think I dont care about you. Bella, I love you your my best friend and I can tell you everything. I cant even tell my family everything. I trust you with everthing because I trust you are there for me."

**Authors note- Yup cliffy. So you have to wait a few days. Dont give me any of "that was mean" crap because I dont want to hear that. Just review and say Update soon or something**


	10. Confused

**Authors note- Hey. So my ceiling was painted today (thanks to my father) and so Wednesday thigns are coming off walls then Thursay I am painting. I had lost of homework but I shuffled and got it done. Most of it. **

**Good News: No tutor Friday so a four day weekend/ birthday. YAY!.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing = What I own**

_Previously on Another Chance_

_" I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm doing. I needed to know you care about me and I didnt want to jump into a relationship becase I thought you would do to me what you did with other girls"_

_He sighed " You think I dont care about you. Bella, I love you your my best friend and I can tell you everything. I cant even tell my family everything. I trust you with everthing because I trust you are there for me."_

BPOV

I stood star struck for a second.

" Bella, your different from other girls. You dont take shit from anybody. But the one thing that really made me like you was that when I moved here you werent all over me. So many girls have done that and I dont know why I was with all those girls but... As cliche as it may sound you changed my ways. You showed me there is more to it. Not by talking, just how you are. Bella you mean alot to me. You are the only one who knows just what to say and my whole day is ruined. Your not afraid to piss me off." He finished

I smiled " I do all that?" I asked

He nodded " Yes"

" Look Edward. Right now, we need to stick with friends. Right now I dont want to handle a relationship. You are my best friend. Lets just try and keep it that way for a little while." I said

I didnt want to hurt his feelings, that was the last thing I wanted to do to him. Edward has probably never been rejected by a girl. He's Edward, but I will not jump into something I cant put all my heart into.

" I understand." He said sadly

" Edward. I am not going to do something I cant put my whole heart me will take me longer." I stated. He nodded

He gave me a small hug.

I knew we would be alright

___________

Another day at school. I got up got dressed. Simple racerback plaid button up and jeans. I slipped on mmy old converse. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and threw it into a pony tail. I grabbed my book bacg and ran downstairs and out the door. Right when I locked it I felt two arms wrap around me.

I turned around and saw Edward.

" What are you doing?" I asked

" Were ditching." He stated

I laughed "Alright." I teased. I tried to break from his grasp but he didnt let me.

" I am serious." He said.

" Edward we cant just skip. Anyways its a beautiful day." I said

" Exactly. Now we are skipping and spending the day together." He said

I grabbed him hand and dragged him in the house. I threw my bag on the floor and went back out the front door. I still held his hand as I dragged him down the sidewalk.

" Were are we going?" He asked

" We are walking to seven eleven. I would like a slurpee." I told him. He nodded

We walked to seven eleven and he opened the door for me. I ran straight to the machine's.

Edward just watched

"Pick one I am paying." I said

" I will but I'm paying."

I glared at him. " .Paying. Do you want to question me some more?"I asked

He gulped and nodded.

I got a cherry slurpee and Edward got the same. We slurped as we went back to my house.

" Hold this." I instructed him. He nodded.

I put my shoes on the iron fence and climbed.

" You better not fall." He said. I giggled and jumped off the other side. He handed me the slurpees through the fence and he climbed it.

" Bella you realize we could of just opened it." He said

"Then we would of missed the adventure." I said. He laughed and took my hand. We walked through the wodded area. We sat on the swings and slurpeed while still holding hands. It felt right.

We talked about school and our family.

" Okay Edward roughly how many girls have you dated?" I asked

He sighed " Ahh maybe atleast thirty and I am not proud of it." He said

" How many have you slept with?" I asked.

I failed to notice he took a swig of the slurpee. He started choking on it and coughing.

" Uhh wow. Noone has ever been straight forwards and has asked me." He said

" How many?"

" Uhhh I havent. I may of been playing girls but I would take that from someone. Me also. I want it to be with a girl that is special to me." He said.

I nodded

" What about you?"

I laughed " Your funny. Back in pheonix I was pegged as the innocent outcast. You think I would?"

" No" He said.

I laughed. " Ahhh Edward." I sighed

He smiled and tightened his grip on my hand.

" So. How old were you when you got your first kiss?" I asked

He chuckled " Whats with the personal stuff?"

" Well. Since you try soo hard to go out with me, and take every chance you get to kiss me I want to know."

" I was fifteen and April Thompson." He said

" You?" He asked

" I was seventeen and Edward Cullen." I said truthfully.

He looked at me wide eyed. " Ohh uhhh. Wow I uummm. I've n-never been a girls first k-kiss." He stuttered

I laughed " Dont be so nerveous." I told him.

" I know its just. I dont know, its that like really special to a girl." He asked

" To most but, I dont know not to me." I lied.

He looked at me deep in the eyes. " Your lying. I can tell. Your not looking directly at me." He said

I sighed " No I am not." I said firmly.

" You completely suck at lying." He stated

I shook my head and blushed. Edward got off the swing and came in front of me.

" Dont be embarrased." He told me. I kept my head down. He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him. I sighed and looked up into his eyes.

" I dont get it." I muttered

" Dont get what?"

" This. One minute we are friends and then... I cant even explain it."

He nodded " I know exactly what you mean"

I gave him a small smile. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

I grabbed my slurpee and stood up. We walked silently through the forest until I saw the back of our houses. I went to my back door and used my key to unluck it. I opened the door and let us in. I closed it and locked it. We walked through the garage and to the door. We went inside and and I slammed the door. He walkeed through the house and into the family room. He sat on the couch with me next to him.

" So..."

"So..." I copied " You made us skip, whats next?" I asked

He shrugged

" Wanna watch a movie in my room?" I asked

He nodded

" What movie?" I asked

" Dark Knight." We said together. I laughed.

We walked upstairs into my room

" You know there is a talent show in two weeks." Edward said.

" Oh really. You participating?"

" Yup, Emmett, Jasper and I do it. I write lyrics they come up wtith music we close the show."He said.

I nodded

When we got to my room I walked to my t.v stand

" You have a various about of music." He said

I nodded

He looked through my collection while I got the movie. I popped it in and advertizments played.

"Wow." He said.

" What?"

He walked to my bed and sat down. I motioned for him to come up closer. He laid next to me and leaned against the head board

" You have, Muse, Linkin Park hell Debussy. I thought that was my thing." He said

" Well we have similar taste." I told him. He smiled.

The movie started and we stayed quiet.

During the middle of the movie I dozed off and fell asleep.

_________

I woke up to the noise of my cell ringing. I grabbed it without opeing my eyes.

" Hello" I siad sleepily

" Bella." I heard my dads voice say

" Hey. Everthing alright?"

" Yeah. Were you sleeping?"

" Yeah. I just dozed off." I told him

" Oh, well I wont be home tonight. But I will see you in about three days, Monday alright?" He asked

"Mhhmm. Fine." I said.

" Alright well sleep well."

" Yup" I hung up my phone and put it on the end table. I grabbed my remote off the table adn switched the dvd player off then the t.v.

I was totally unaware of the arms wrapped around me until they tightened. I looked beside me and saw a sleeping Edward. I smiled and glanced at my clock

9:37 PM.

I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep once again.

_________________

I woke up to a rough movment making me jump up and down on my bed. I groaned and rolled over. My face buried into my pillow. The moving didnt stop, I opened my eyes and looked up to see a small little pixie wearing a bright smile.

" Bella. What were you and my brother doing last night. I wake up and I dont find him in his room. Theennn I jump the porch, you kept your door unlocked and I find you too all cuddled up together." She said

" ..."I muttered. She giggled and started jumping.

I looked over and saw Edward still sleeping. Alice jumped right ontop of him and he awoke immediatly. I stiffled a giggle and turned over. I sighed and closed my eyes

"Eddie what were you doing in a girls bed."

" .Sleep." He said incoherantly

" Well both of you need to get up. Your lucky mom and dad are would of killed you if they found out you were in a girls bed. Although not Bella. They know you guys are best friends so never mind." She rammbled.

I groaned and felt a arm drap over my back.

" We better get up before she goes balistic." Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head 'no' and he chuckled. I felt his body relax next to me and I smiled. Hmmm Edward in my bed. Good thing Charlie wasnt here.

" Bella isnt your dad home?" Alice asked

" No. He is gone til' Monday."

" That must suck. Not being able to see your dad." She said

I sighed

" Not really. I mean. Uhh from my past I am used to it."

" Your past. What happened?" She asked

I waved my hand lazily " I'll explain another time." I mummbled.

" Please get up guys." She asked

" How about you call the others. Have breakfast at your house and leave us alone." I suggested. She sighed

"Fine. But I am coming back for you two."She said. I heard my door open and close. I sighed. Ahh victory is mine.

" You must have a power to get her away. You may have to teach me how to persuade her." Edward said. I giggled.

" So, since you woke up after I fell asleep why didnt you wake me to go home?" He asked

Shit. Got me there. Well the truth is the best thing.

" I didnt want to. And plus, I recently figured out your a cuddler when in bed so I could really move my body over. Just my arms." I told him'

" Yeah. When I was younger and we went to Florida. Alice and I had to sleep in the same bed. I woke up and my arms were wrapped around her. It was very awkward. So normally any trips we have to share a bed we always remember a pillow between us."

"So am I your new pillow?" I asked

" Mmm can I keep the pillow?" He asked

" I'll think about it." I told him

I turned my body so that I was facing him. I saw a smile on his beautiful face. Wait beautiful. Ughh he is whirl winding my brain.

I gave him a small smile back.

We talked for awhile about different things.

He looked into my eyes and wrapped his arm tighter around me. We started leaning closer to eachother and out lips were about a half a inch away when I felt something jump right on top of me. I felt something wet on my face. I turned my head and saw a dog. I screamed.

" Shit who the hell does this dog belong too." I yelled. Everyone came into my room and laughed. There was a labrador laying on my bed.

"Bella this is Buddy. My dog." Emmett said. I glared at him.

" He better not eat me."I told him. Edward laughed.

I reached out and pet the dog. He looked at me and stood up. We walked towards me and licked my hand. I laughed and pet his head

Maybe I need a dog.

**Authors note- Yup its 1:31 am. I love you all and thats why I do this to myself.**

**I wont update until Wednes day and if I dont that day it will be next monday. Review**


	11. The Game

**Authors note- Hey its Wednesday. I wanted to get this out, so I can paint knowing that I left you guys satisfied. SO I hope to update sometime next week. I may have extra time to type at night but no promise's alright. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. The wonderful talented Stephenie Meyer does. I just control the characters and well whatever.**

BPOV

After we were forced out of bed. Edward went home to take a shower and I took a shower also.

I put on a black polo and a pair of dark wash jeans with my converse. I combed my hair out and left it down. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I threw my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and went into the kitchen.

I grabbed some apple jacks and poured them in a bowl (a/n:APPLE JACKS ARE DA' BOMB)

I pulled out a spoon and ate it dry. Not very fond of soggy cereal. I heard cabinets opened behind me. Then I saw Edward sittind next to me. He grabbed the box of cereal and poured some.

" Your eating my apple jacks." I said sternly but dryly. He smiled at me

" Well I am hungry and I have like no food at my house. Why not share your food quantity." He said

I laughed " Wow you know a big word." I said as I clapped

" I'm not and idiot." He stated

I smiled " I a was kidding." I told him. I elbowed his side.

" ABUSE." He yelled. I smacked his arm

" Stop being crazy."

He smiled " I'm only crazy for you." He stated

" What the hell. That is like a pickup line from the 1980's." I told him

" Well I bring it back to life." He said.

I rolled my eyes " And stop flirting with me. It gets old."

" Sorry. Your just so gorgeous I cant help myself. I'll win you one day." He stated

" Whatever you say Edward. Whatever you say." I muttered. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

" You'll be begging for me. Just you wait my dear Bella."

" I am not your Bella. I am my own Bella." I told him. I was slightly confused as to what I said.

He sighed "Does that even make sense?" He asked

" I dont know. Anyways. What are we doing today?" I asked

He smiled " Hah your already saying 'we'." He gloated

I glared at him " Shut up." I said angrily.

" Awww you know you love me." He said

" Done be so sure." I told him

The rest of breakfast we stayed quiet. Until Alice came in.

" Bella we are going shopping. And then you are sleeping over at my house as well as Rose, Jasper and Emmett." She said happily.

" And where am I sleeping. You have no guest rooms and Emmett and Rose are taking the couch. Jasper. I dont know where the hell he is sleeping. Probably in your bed. Then I am where?" I asked her

She smiled

" Oh with Edward of course. Since you know last night you had no problem with it." She said

" I'll take the floor." I muttered

" I will take the floor before you even have a chance." Edward argued

" No I will."

" No I will"

" No I will"

" No I will"

" OKAY. SHUT UP. Sleep together no big deal. STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN." Alice yelled. We gulped and nodded

" Oh and since your making me sleep in his bed you are flying solo for going to the mall." I told her.

She ran up to my and gripped my wrist. She pulled me out of the chair and I grabbed the first thing I could. Edward's arm. He jolted upright.

" Help." I yelled. He smiled and took my hand of his arm. I glared at him.

" Letttsss go Belllaaaa." Alice sang.

" Why?"

" Because Victoria's Secret is waiting." She said

I heard Edward laughing but then let out a groan.

_____________

FINALLY.

We are done. She took me store to store. Only one left.

" Alice why are we here?" I asked her.

" You'll see."

I looked around. They made football, baseball and basket ball shirts. They put the names and numbers on it. Special design.

Alice talked to the guy as I sat down in a small chairs. I waited for about a half hour but then ALice bouded over to me and handed me black shirt. I opened it. It was the same material as a football jersey. On the back it said ' Edward Cullen'and under his name it had his number '13'

I looked at the front it also had his number in smaller numbers and above the numbers, along the bust it said 'Edward' then under the numbers it had my name, all in white numbers/letters. I rolled my eyes.

" You dont expect me to wear this at the game Friday right?" I asked

" You are. With your jean shorts and just to make you happy those scummy converse." She said.

I rolled my eyes. Alice's shirt was pink. It said Jasper on the back with his number and in the front it said love and then a heart. She then showed me Rose's shirt. It was red and was the same as Alice's just with Emmett's name.

_____________

We got back to her house.

" So your coming with us after the game to see the talent show right?" Alice asked

I nodded

" Good. They have been working hard." She siad

I nodded again.

" Well I am tired. Later." I told her. She smiled.

I walked up the stairs and went to Alice's room first and dropped my bags there. I dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black racerback. I walked down the hall and into Edward's room. He was in his bed reading a book.

I coughed "Geek" I coughed against. He looked up and rolled his eyes at me. I walked over to his bed.

" Do you sleep on left or right?" I asked

" Right." He stated

" Good because I sleep on left." I told him.

I went to the left side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

" Sure you dont want me to sleep on the floor." I asked

" Just get in bed Bella." Edward said.

I crawled in his bed and put the covers over me. I laid my head on the pillow.I heard the click of the lamp switch and the room turn dark. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep

_________________________

Friday- The game-Talent show

_________________________

Today was the game and the talent show.

Edward was calling me costantly throughout the week days. I just ignored the calls.

I drove to school and when I got in I got to my locker.

" Hey why arent you answering my calls?" Edward asked

" Didnt feel like answering." I said simply,

He sighed " You alright?"

" Edward. I cant talk to you every single minute of the day. So I ignored the calls. Sorry to piss you off."

" I'm not pissed off." He stated. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books.

I closed my locker and walked off.

Hmmm. Playing hard to get is easy.

" So Bella. Railing him in?" Alice asked

" Yup."

" So. What are we doing. You go out with him a few months break his heart and see how he feels?" Alice asked

" No. I dont think I can do that. It's just. I really like him Alice." I told her.

" Good. He needs a stable relationship. Anyways you guys are adorable together." She said. I smiled

__________

Classes went fast today. I raced home and changed my clothes. I put on the jersey and a pair of jean shorts with my converse. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on some makeup. I put on some black liquid eyeliner and some dark blue eye shadow. I put on some chapstick and was done. I grabbed my small purse. I ran down the stairs.

" Bella where are you going?" My dad asked

" Oh I am going to the game I will be back in a few hours alright." I told him.

" Ahh alright. Have fun."

" Will do." I said

I opened the door and closed it.

__

When I arrived I pulled into a spot next to Alice. I got out and heard a whistle.

" Bella you looking good." Rose said. I laughed.

" Lets get our seats. Starts in ten." Alice said.

We walked through the crowds. We got front row in the bleachers. Sweet. Alice handed me a coke.

" Thanks."

" So Bella. How are you and Edward?" Rose asked

" Uhh. What do you mean how are we?"

" Okay. And has anything happened?"

I shook my head. She laughed and sipped her sprite.

_______________

The game started. The other team was winning but they quickly caught up. Now there were tied and one team had to get it. The ball was flying to person to person. I just wanted to run out there and grab it. I could do it myself.

Everyone was at the end of our seats. I looked out and saw that Emmett had the ball but he had four guys sourounded him. Edward was closer to the line. So Emmett took a risk. He flung the ball hard. I watched as it flew through the air. Edward caught it and started running. A guy came at him from the side and Edward quickly moved around him. He got closer and closer and...

He made it. He slammed the ball down and the crowd roared. I stood up and clapped.

_______________

Alice, Rose and I went down to the bleachers that were on the field ground. They came out one by one. Jasper sat by Alice, Emmett sat by Rose and Edward by me.

" Great job." I told him.

" Thank you." He said

Awkward silence...

**Authors note- Alright this is only part one of the night. So yeah. I leave ya hanging until next week. Aticipation builds character. REVIEW**


	12. Just the Girl

**Authors note- Well today is my birthday. Half of my room painted I got my nice soft bed and some extra time so I wanted to write. You guys are probably dying to have them together so read on.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing.**

BPOV

After we left the field, kids gathered in the auditorium. No parents just a student thing. I felt like I was in sixth grade again.

Alice, Rose and I sat down in the front row to the left.

Some people danced, juggled, playd instruments and singed.

Lauren Mallory danced and failed was funny to laugh at.

Rose, Alice and I were almost falling out of our seats when Jessica Stanley sang. Can you say tone-deaf.

It came to the last. The ending. Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

Edward came on stage. Girl went nuts.

" Alright well me and my best friends always close so here this is. I wrote this song and it is dedicated to someone very special to me.

Shit. He better not mean me

The guitar started the the drums.

"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion"

Reunion? He's on crack.

"She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after"

"Ahhh ahhhhhh."

" 'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour"

One time. One time. Remind me to kill him then kiss him

"She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
'Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for"

The last of the notes played out and the sound stopped. Edward looked at me and smiled. I heard my cell ring. I grabbed it and answered.

" Hello."

" Bella. I need to talk to you can you get home?" Charlie asked

Now?

" Uhh yeah. Bye."

I stood up

" Bella where are you going?" Alice asked

" My dad. He needs me home. I'll see you later."

Rose sighed "Bella he wrote that for you. You cant leave." She said

" You dont understand. I have to go." I told her.

I walked out of the room. I didnt want to know if Edward was dissapointed.

I got to m car and raced home. When I got there I opened the front door. I put my keys on the table by the door and walked into the dining room where my dad was sitting.

I sat down " Whats wrong?" I asked

" I got the divorce papers back. She signed them." He said

" Thats good."I told him

" Yeah. I just wanted to let you know. I guess her and Lily had to sell the house. They are living in an apartment." He said

I nodded

" Alright."

"I'll just go to my room. Night." I said.

He nodded.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. My emotions swirling inside my head.

Edward.

He wrote that song. For me. Me. He said I was special to him. I knew he wasnt lying. I felt the same as him. He was the only one who knew everything about me. He could read my face just by glancing at it for a second.

I liked . I couldnt even explain my feelings for him. He made me feel special, like I was inmportant. I could be myself and not wear a mask. I could tease him all I wanted and he wouldnt get angry.

I crawled into bed. Same clothes on. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later by a noise. I let out a small breath as I sat up in bed. At the corner of my bed I saw Edward.

He was just staring at me. I pushed the blankets off me and reached up so I was kneeling. I reached out, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me. I pressed my lips against his eagerly. He leaned against me and I felt him rest his hand on my thigh. Our lips moved together in sync but also roughly. I put one of my hands in his hair.

I pulled away slightly.

" That was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." I breathed against him lips.

" Took me awhile. But it was worth it." He whispered

I pressed my lips to his again and sighed. His other hand wrapped around my waist pulling us closer to eachother.

" Mmm Bella. We better stop." Edward said as we pulled away.

" Why?" I rasped

" Because. I cant lose control." He stated

" Control is for idiots." I said

He smirked.

" Then I guess I am an idiot." He said. He pressed him lips gently to mine.

After a moment we stopped when he asked a question

" Why did you leave?"

" My dad needed me. He wanted to tell me that my mom signed divorce papers." I told him. He nodded

" What are we?" I whispered

" Will you be my girlfriend Bella?" He asked

" Yes. I trust you remember and dont take advantage of that trust." I told him.

He sighed " I'm yours and your mine. Thats all that matters." He told me.

I smiled. He was about to stand up but I held him tight to me.

" Dont leave." I whispered. He looked at me.

" What about your dad?" He asked

" He loved you from day one. He wont care."

He nodded and laid down next to me.

" I love this shirt." He whispered in my ear.

" Thank Alice." I told him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

" I can thank Alice but you make the shirt better because you look so good in it." He said.

I blushed " Why thank you Mr. Cullen."

He placed a small kiss on my neck and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I extended my arm and grabbed my comforter. I brought the blanket over my body and his. I laid my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

Pure bliss

**Authors note- So yeah they are together. So. Tonight at 8:30 PM - 9:30 PM the earth is turning off lights to mark earth hour. So for an hour. Lets see how this goes. Review because I updated on my birthday and two days earlier than I said**


	13. Secret?

**Authors note- Sorry for lateness. So many things going on. I want to thank, MgaoqiaoM, DeDe13, LaughKittykatForEver, Americasweetie and emilylostboystwilight for wishing me a happy birthday so this chapter is dedicated to them.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

I woke up to the warm sun shining in my face and yelling.

" Isabella Swan. You in bed with a boy." My dad yelled

" Dad. Did you check to see who the boy was?"

He sighed " I didnt know if he was clothed."

"Dad I am seventeen. Not stupid." I told him.

He reluctantly walked towards the bed and threw part of the covers back.

" Thank god." He muttered. " Anyways. Why is he in your bed?"

" Tired." Lie. I wanted him in my bed.

He didnt buy it. " Truth." He demanded

" When you called me to come home it was a bad time. Edward and I like eachother and he wrote a song at the talent show. I didnt get to thank him. So last night he came over. We talked" More like kissed " and then just fell asleep. Sorry." I told him. Most of it was true. We did talk

He nodded and sighed "Bella. I am serious. No more surprises in your bed." He said seriously.

I nodded

" Well I am going to work."

" On a Saturday?"

" Lots of papers Bells." He said.

I sighed " Right. You coming home tonight?"

" Yup around six. I love you." He said.

I nodded " Love you too dad."

He took one glance at Edward then me and left. I sighed and laid back down. I rolled over so I was ontop of Edward. I kissed his jaw then his lips. It took him a few minutes to wake up and respond. I pulled back and smiled.

" Good morning sunshine." I said.

He groaned and turned over with me ontop and I fell off the bed.

I fell down and moaned in pain.

" Shit. Bella, sorry." He said.

He got out of bed and lifted me up in his arms. He laid me on the bed and kissed my nose. I buried my head in my pillow. It smelt like Edward.

" Are you okay?" He asked

I groaned. " My back hurts." I whined.

He put his arms under me and flipped me over onto my stomach.

I felt his hands rest on my back and massaged my aching muscles.

"Mmmm that feels amazing." I told him.

He let out a small chuckle and turned me back over.

" Better?"

I nodded. He sat down on the side of my bed and sighed.

" Whats wrong?" I asked him.

He turned his head and looked at me, he flashed his dazzling crooked smile at me and took me in his arms.

" Nothing. Everything is perfect." He told me.

I smiled.

" Well. I need to shower. So how about you go home. We both shower. Then you grab Alice come back over and I will make breakfast." I suggested.

He nodded and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled back and stood up.

______________

After I walked Edward out I jumped in the shower. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the shower. I saw Alice sitting on my bed.

" Makeover." She squeeled. I groaned.

Alice dressed me in a pair of jeans. Then a draped dark blue top. It had spaghetti straps and she paired it with a gold colored shrug two inchs below my bust. She then gave me some gold colored flats.

She curled my hair and gave me smokey eyes. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I stood up and gave Alice a hug.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs.

In the kitchen I saw Edward, Rose, Em and Jazz

" Mornin'." I said.

They all said good morning and I started on breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, toast, cinnamon rice, sausage patty's and hashbrowns.

Emmett was all but drooling over the dining room table when I set all the food down. I sat next to Edward and we all started to eat.

We talked, joked and laughed. The normal.

" So summer is coming." Alice said happily.

Rose squeeled.

" Whats so great?" I asked

They all stared at me. But then stopped almost in realization.

" Oh you dont know. Well, All of us go to Florida every year. We rent a hotel and stay for a month. My parents take us all and we go. Lots of fun." Alice said.

I nodded.

They seemed to enjoy family and friend time. I never did that. No vacation. Just stayed. My lips fell into a small frown thinking about how I was always alone during summers

" Whats wrong." Edward asked

" Nothing. Just thinking of something." I told him.

Alice looked at me and smiled " Of course you can join us. I'll ask my parents." She said

I shook my head and stood up " I wouldnt want to interject on anything." I told her.

" Bells just shut up." She said. I rolled my eyes and bent over to grab the plate of bacon and the bowl of scrammbled eggs. I turned around and went to the kitchen.

" Bella. Whats that long scar on the bottom of your back from?" I heard Emmett asked. I looked down to see it exposed. I pulled my shirt down.

"N-nothing." I said as I all but ran out of the room.

It was one time. I couldnt tell them, I promised.

I heard footsteps from behind me.

" Bella seriously what is that?" I heard Rose asked

" Nothing." It had come out more mean then wanted

" Did you get hurt." Edward asked. I turned around and looked at them

" Nothing is wrong I am fine. Dont worry about it." I told them.

___________________

They all stayed quiet while we washed the dishes.

When they questioned me again I ran up to my room and closed the door. I went to my bed and sat on it. I then heard a small knock on my door.

" Go away." I said.

" Bella. Sweetheart can I please come in." Edward's soothing voice say.

I didnt respond but he opened the door and closed it gently. He walked over to me and sat down on my bed.

" Bella you can tell me anything. You know that right?" Edward asked

" It was two times." I muttered

He looked at me confused " One time what?" He asked

" S-She hit me twice. With my fathers belt. Hard. I bled and my skin split. I't left a scar. Which was what Emmett saw." I whispered

I didnt want him to think of me different from getting abused. I didnt want him to think of me as sick and lost.

He looked at me, sadness obvious in his eyes.

" Dont sympathize." I told him sternly

" I will sympathize if I want. Bella, I understand why you didnt want them to know. But you can tell me anything. Anything at all. Your special to me. I just cant believe someone, your mom especially would hit you." He said.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

" Doesnt matter. Forget I said anything."

He sighed and stood up. He wrapped him arms around my waist and placed small kisses on my neck. I giggled and turned, connecting my lips with his. He wrapped him arms tight around my waist and I brought my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt him move backwards making me go forward. He fell backwards on the bed with me ontop. I let out a small laugh. Our lips continued to move insync together. He tasted like peppermint. His hands wandered over my stomach to my hips and I then heard someone clear their throats, more than one person. I broke the kiss and looked up to see Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose staring at us.

I smiled and blushed

" Answers" Rose said

**Authors note- Thats it. Dont expect a soon update like normal. Too much going on right now. Review**


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Authors note- Hah my April fools joke. Classic. So two people either didnt read the whole joke or didnt know what April Fools is. (April fools is a day that we prank and joke)(In America) So yeah. I have these two people begging me. I laughed. Sorry to laugh but it was pretty funny.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

"Answers" Rose said

I let out a small laugh. Edward stood up bringing me with him. I ran a hand through my messy brown hair and looked at them.

They looked almost...Confused.

" Take it away Edward." I encouraged

He looked at me. His eyes twinkled in playfulness.

" Umm what answers?" He asked

" Well you two were locking lips. Are you together?" Alice said

We burst out in fake laughter.

" Uhh no." I said between laughs

Edward glanced at me

" Bella, Me. Yeah you guys are funny. We are definately not together." He said

" But..." Emmett trailed off

I turned to Edward

" So you wouldnt want to date me?" I asked

He looked at me confused. I glared at him.

Fake fight Edward I said in my mind

" No. Your to excentric." He said

I slapped him arm

" Shut up." I said

" Your over bearing sorry Bella." He stated simply.

" Well your an idiot. Your not even that cute." I stated

There eyes widened " Burn." Emmett said

" Well you not even hott I have seen prettier girls." He said

I faked a gasp " Well atleast my ego isnt as big as the state." I told him.

" Alright guys stop fighting." Alice said. I glared at her

" So. Atleast I can get girls. You cant even get a guy let alone a girl to even like you." He said

" I hate you." I stated.

" Alright we are gone." They said.

We continued to bicker until I heard my door close. I jumped on him and pressed my lips to him.

" Your beautiful." He whispered against my lips.

" Your not and idiot." I said.

He laughed and I attacked his lips once again. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body and I put my arms around his tasted like peppermint as always. I pushed my body closer to his and he groaned. I smiled against his lips and pulled away slightly to take a breath. His lips didnt leave my skin. He trailed kisses up and down my neck and my jaw.

" Mmmm Edward." I said.

" What?" He rasped

" You need to learn self control." I stated

He chuckled lightly against my neck.

" I think we both need to learn self control." He said

I laughed.

Ahh he will be the death of me

_________________________

Monday.

School.

Fun.

I got up and took a shower. I combed my hair and put it in a pony tail. When I was done I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes. I put on a pair of jeans and a black racerback and a white button up that went only and inch below my elbow. I didnt bother buttoning it. I slipped on my black lowtop converse and went into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put on my black framed glasses and grabbed my school bag.

________________

When I got outside I saw Edward.

" Hey what you doing here?" I asked

" I am taking you too school." He stated with a smile. I shrugged and followed him to his Volvo.

He opened the door for me and closed it. He jogged over to the driver side and got in. He started up the car and we drove off.

When we got to the school he parked in a different spot. It was more open to everything.

(a/n: CUE SPOTLIGHT (Twilight Mix) MUTE MATH)

He got out and walked to my side. He opened the door and I stepped out.

" Oh. My. God" I heard from across the parking lot.

Edward and I walked side by side. People all around looked at us.

" You know everybody is staring." I stated

" Not that guy." Edward said " No he just looked. Breaking all of my old rules now. But since i'm going to hell." He said

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rested it there.

_____________________

My first classes went by in a breeze. Girls were staring at me, It got annoying.

I walked through the hall and saw Mike Newton.

" So. You and Cullen aahh." He said " I dont like it. He looks at you like your something to eat." He said

I smiled slightly and let out a small breath.

After I dropped my books off and grabbed my Biology book I walked to the cafiteria. People still stared. I all but ran to the lunch line.

I bought a water, apple and a small salad. I went over and sat by Edward and the rest.

" Hey Bella." Alice said with a huge smile

" What?" I asked

" We know you two are going out." Jasper said.

" Uh."

They looked under the table and then looked at me.

" Something going on under the table?" I asked clearly confused

They all laughed. Edward glanced down at me and lifted his hand.. Ohh wow. Thats why my hand was all tingly.

I blushed. Whoa me blush. Wow, havent done that in awhile. I was always shy when I was younger used to hide away and blushed.

" Aww Bella boo is blushing." Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes and ate my apple. I then ate my salad and drank my water. When I was done there was twenty minutes left in the hour. Wow I ate all that in ten minutes.

" Bella." Edward said. I looked up at him.

" Yes?"

He stood up and held out his hand. I glanced at the rest. They looked as if they were trying to hold in laughter. I took his hand.

He led me out of the cafiteria and through the halls.

" Were are you taking me?" I asked.

He ignored me and smirked.

We reached a small area and he turned around and walked towards me. I felt my back hit the wall. He put both hands on the wall on each side of me. He leaned closer. My breath caught. He pressed his lips to mine. I responded back to his eager kiss and our lips moved together.

" So you took me here to makeout with me?" I said against his lips

He chuckled " Well before you graced me with your presence. In truth I used to take girls during lunch and between classes and do what I am doing with you now. But now since I am going for a one girl thing. Then you have to be that girl for all of them. And I think I am completely satisfied with just you." He said

I stared at him.

" It better just be me or I will kick your ass." I said. He put his hands up.

" I promise." He said before he pressed his lips to mine.

________________

The rest of the day went in a breeze. Girls staring at me and whispering to their friends. I seriously wanted to slap someone. I breathed a sigh of relief when I walked out of the school to Edward's Volvo. He was leaning against the car waiting for me.

" If anymore people stare at me I am going to kill someone." I said angrily.

He chucked "Its alright. Come here." He said

I walked towards him and he enveloped me in his arms. My body instantly relaxed into his. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist. I buried my head in his chest and sighed. He rubbed one of his hands up and down my back.

" Its okay." He stated

I nodded " God I feel like such a child for getting angry at people for staring at me." I mummled into his chest

He chuckled lightly " Your not a child. You just dont like when your in the spotlight." He said

I pulled back and gave him a small smile. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently, then pulled away.

_________________

We pulled into his driveway, got out of the car and opened the door for me.

" Thank you Mr. Gentlemen." I teased.

He glared playfully at me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into his house and slammed the door, He continued to walk, dragging me up the stairs. When we got to his room he pulled me through the door and closed it. I threw my bag to the floor and he did the same. I walked over to his bed and sat down.

" Soo tired."

Edward smirked and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me backwards to lean against the headboard. He held me in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder. I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. He didnt seem to mind.

We sat and cuddled, not talking just silence.

Until a pixie burst in.

" Aww you guys are so cute together." She said. Edward and I rolled our eyes.

" Lets do something fun." Alice suggested

We groaned

She let out a sigh " Fine but this weekend we are all going out to have some fun." She said sterly " I am only letting you pass because this is the beginning of the relationship and you want to spend time together." She stated

" Wow." Edward said surprised

" I was the same with Jazz I understand why you dont want to go out." with that she walked out of the room.

I let out a small laugh and looked up at Edward.

" I guess this is one of the many perks of relationships." He said. I smiled.

EPOV

I had Bella. She was mine.

In the beginning I quesioned myself if she was worth it. But being with her now makes it worth it. Every moment with her is special as stupid as it sounds.

She just balanced my laid back personality. She was excentric and different and thats what I love about her.

We understood eachother.

BPOV

" So I changed one of my classes." He said.

I looked at him

" Which one?"

He handed me a schedule.

I looked down and saw he now had gym with me.

" I suck at gym." I stated

He chuckled

I looked on the beginning of the paper. His name

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Masen?

" Edward do you have two middle names?" I asked

Hesitance flashed through his eyes.

" Do you?"

" No. I dont." He said

" So you have two last names. Hows that possible unless..." I trailed off

Was he adopted. No. He had Carlisle's green eyes. Those are rare. My thoughts were cut off as Edward spoke.

" I havent told you something." He stated

" Were you adopted?" I asked

He sighed " In a way. I was ten, my parents and I went out for dinner. On our way back home we got hit by a car. My parents died on first contact. While I left with a few scratches. Carlisle is my uncle. His sister is my biological mother. Elizabeth my mother and Edward my father both died, so I was left with Carlisle. I lived in Chicago before here. So Alice is actually my cousin although everyone else doesnt know that I am not her brother or Esme and Carlisle's children. Only Emmett, Jasper and Rose know and now you." He said

" Oh. Sorry for your loss."

I didnt know what to say. My boyfriend just told me he lost his parents. What could I say?

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him.

" Dont be sorry. It was a long time ago. I found you sometime in the process. But I know that if they met you they would adore you as I do."

I blushed. He leaned down and placed his soft lips on mine. I moved my lips gently against his and he responded back. I wrapped my arms around him and he put one of his hands behind my neck. He broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses up and down my neck. I sigh in contentment before he kissed me again. Our lips moved together in perfect syncronization.

This was were I belonged

**Authors note- Two surprises in this chapter. I was going to leave a cliffy after Bella asked if he was adopted but then I decided against it because I dont want to leave a cliffy and not update for a few days and leave ya'll hanging. REVIEW**


	15. Questions of Love

**Authors note- Sorry for it being late. Homework, and I will admit I spent Saturday in my room reading Twilight for the 8th time.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

Today was Thursday. Tomorrow we had our annual movie night. It was at Edward's house.

Gym with Edward was hard. He always tried to be with me even though in volleyball I always hit him in some way.

I got out of bed and took a shower. I put on my usual jeans and plaid button down. I put my hair in a half pony tail with my bangs hanging down. I put my glasses on and brushed my teeth.

When I got downstairs I saw my dad reading the newspaper drinking coffee.

" Hey dad."

" Hey Bells." He replied

He gave me a smile.

" So I am going over to Alice's tomorrow after school." I told him

" Why?" He asked

" Well normally we have a movie night and a sleepover with the group." I informed him.

He nodded

" So you dating Edward?" He asked

I instantly got nerveous " Umm yeah we are dating."

" Bella... Just be careful. Dont get hurt." He said

I didnt exactly know what he meant by that.

" Yeah. I will."

He nodded and stood up. He put something in my hands.

I looked down " Pepper spray?" I asked

" It'll give your old man peace to know you are safe when I am not here."

I nodded.

I went to the front door and grabbed my bag. I walked outside and saw Edward on the porch leaning against the railing. When he saw me he enveloped me in his arms.

" Miss me." I teased

"So much." He said with a groan.

I smiled " I saw you at school and after." I stated

" Not enough."

I laughed " Whats gonna happen with college are you going to cuff our hands together?"

He chuckled " Yes."

" Bring on the shackles I am your prisoner." I said. I brought my hands out and he wrapped his around my wrists. He took advantage of his hold on me and brought me closer, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Letting go of my wrists he brought his hands up and wrapped them around me to bring my body closer to his. I put my hands in his gorgeous head of hair and held them there. Our lips molded perfectly together and moved in syncronization. I felt him bite my lip. I gasped in surprise and pulled away. His lips made a burning trail from my collar bone to my jaw.

" Mmmm babe we have to get to school." I told him.

He ignored me and pressed him lips to mine again.

" Edward." I groaned

" Hmm."

I pulled away and gasped in a breath " School"

" Cant we skip."

" After school Edward." I said

He sighed and pulled back " Fine."

We walked to his car and he held the door open for me. I stepped in and he closed it. He jogged over to the other side. He got in the car and started it.

Another day at school

_______________

My first classes went by fast. I walked through the crowded halls and to my locker. When I got there I opened my locker and put my books in there. I slammed it shut and put the lock on it.

I then heard a familar naisily voice

" Hello Bella."

" What do you want Lauren?" I asked her.

She glared " You need to stay away from Edward. We all know he is with you to make me jealous. He is a player, he likes variety and I can be them all."

" Lauren I dont want to deal with this so just leave me alone." I told her.

" Not a chance. Just back off."

" He is my boyfriend I will not back off." I said.

With that I walked away. I went into the cafiteria and sat down next to Edward.

" Whats wrong baby?" He asked

" Lauren just being a jerk."

" What did she do."

" Nothing she is in denial. She's telling me to stay away from you and that your with me to make her jealous." I told him.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

I grabbed his pizza of the tray and took a bite out of it. I set it down and chewed. I grabbed his soda and chugged it down. He chuckled and pushed the tray closer to me.

He took a bite out of his pizza and brought it closer to me to take another bite out of.

" Awww. So cute. Now what movie we watching tomorrow?" Emmett asked

" Well I was thinking. We should do cartoon movies. Like Shrek, Horton Hears A Who, Nightmare before Christmas, Ice Age, Flushed Away. Stuff like that." Alice said

We all nodded in agreement.

" So. This weekend is Spring Break. Us girls are going shopping." Rose said

I groaned

" Sorry Bella."

I grabbed onto Edwards arm.

" He cant save you this time." Alice said.

I looked up at him through my eye lashes.

" Aww come on Bella. You know that I cant resist that." Edward whined

I rested my head against his shoulder and kept looking up at him.

" Please." I asked

" I'm sorry baby but think of it this way, if you go this time you get two weeks off."

" Traitor. I muttered as I looked down.

He leaned down and pecked my lips. " Does that mean you take back your promise from this morning?" He asked

" I'm not going to torture myself Edward." I joked. He smiled

" WHAT PROMISE." Emmett yelled.

Rose smacked him " He quiet."

" What promise?" He whispered

" Uhh we need to go and get curtains for my window because Edward likes to stare." I told him.

They all laughed except Edward.

" Are you serious." He whispered in my ear.

" Yes." I whispered back. He pouted.

________________

The rest of the day went by fast

When school was over Edward all but darted out of the building.

" Eager are we." I said as I tried to keep up with him.

He just smirked.

We got into the Volvo and he all but attacked me.

" God you act as if I neglect you." I muttered against his lips.

" Just a little." He whispered

I laughed " I dont think so Edward. You have me in two classes, inbetween them and lunch. I certainly do not neglect you." I stated.

He sighed and pulled away. He started up the car and drove out of the school parking lot.

" Oh stop acting like a child."

" I am not."

" Yes you are."

" No i'm not"

" Yes you are."

" No i'm not."

" Enough. I am not going to fight with you." I argued

" Whatever."

We drove back in silence. He pulled up his driveway and I got out and headed towards my house.

" Where are you going?"

" Home. I have some things to take care off. I need to but curtains." I told him.

That was a lie. I had no homework and I had cleaned the house on Wednesday.

He sighed " Come on Bella."

" Dont come on Bella me. I have other things to do then just makeout with you all day long. If you have a problem with me not being around twenty four seven go call Lauren." I retorted

" Fine. Whatever. But get one thing straight Lauren in the last one I would ever go to. And plus I would never cheat on you." He spat. I rolled my eyes and walked away

When I got in the house I slammed the door and locked it. I jogged up the stairs and into my room. I made sure the balcony door was locked and the windows.

I really do need curtains...

I threw my bag on the floor and sighed

He is so annoying. Just want to kick him.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I made a sandwich and got a can of coke. I ate in silence and then cleaned my plate.

Once I was done I walked outside and through the tree's until I saw the waterfall and the swing.

I sat down and took a deep breath.

Could I really just handle this boyfriend, girlfriend crap. To me all he seems to want to do is just kiss me. I need someone who actually just likes to talk and listen. So frusterating. I mean I love him he is my best friend. I just wish that it was the same when we were friends, continue being what we are but just...Talk. With Alice she just wants to pry and I love her to death but I cant tell her this she will probably yell at him. I dont want to see her mad.

But I feel as if I am in to deep to do anything. What I said with Lauren. I didnt mean for him to listen. I knew he would cheat on me. Would he? He wouldnt. Atleast I like to think so. He makes it seem as if I am the only one he wants to be with. I'm content in certain ways but in some ways not so much.

I jumped ofd the swing and started back home.

When I reached the backyard I laid down flat on the ground.

I sat there and the sun went down. Now looking at the stars gleeming in the sky.

" Bella." I heard a voice say from beside me. Edward...

" Can I help you?"

" I cant go to sleep knowing that your mad at me." He said with a sigh.

" Maybe tonight you can make an exception."

" I knew you would say that. Look. I'm sorry for being an ass. I dont want to make you angry. You mean so much to me and I dont like when your mad."

" What is this?" I asked

" What is what?"

" Us."

" In all truth I have no idea. Bella your not one of those girls that I have and then dump. I mean seriously I dont even remember ever having a girlfriend and I now realize what I did was wrong. Breaking girls hearts was a pretty sick thing to do and I know that now. I dont know how to just sit and talk because I never did that."

" You did we were just friends." I pointed out.

He nodded " I dont know what changed."

I sat up and looked at him " Edward. Once we got together it did change. I still want to be able to actually sit for awhile and just talk. I mean we do once in awhile. But I mean I dont want our relationship based on only physical interaction. Because in the end it may ruin us and I couldnt take losing you."

" Your right. Now I feel I took advantage of you." He muttered. I glared at him

" Not like that. You know what I mean, Love."

_Love, Love! LOVE?_

I let that slip for now. But he didnt'

" Shit. Sorry. I cant control what I say around you." He said fastly.

" Its okay." I assured him " Can I see your cell phone?"

He looked confused for a second but handed it to me.

I flipped it open and went to contacts list. Lots of girl.

I went through them and deleted them. Only leaving Me, Carlisle, Esme, house phone, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and the team.

I handed it back to him " What did you do?" He asked

" Well since I am the only girl in your life it will stay that way. You have no more other girls on there just your family. The group and your team. I did not do it because I dont trust you I did it because you dont need them anymore." I informed him.

He gave me a hug and kissed my temple " I have no idea what I would do without you in my life." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed lightly. I pulled away and laid back down on the ground. He followed what I did and laid down also.

I rested my left arm across my stomach. I took my right and held Edward's hand.

We stayed there for awhile. I didnt realize I dozed off until I felt two strong arms lifting me up.

I felt the movements of him walking through the house and up the stairs.

He set me down gently on my bed and slipped my shoes off. He took my glasses off my face and pulled the blankets over my body. I felt him kiss my forehead

"I love you, my angel." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep

___________________

Next day, after school

___________________

Once we were free from school grounds we sped off towards Edward's house.

Everyone was behind us.

When we got there Edward opened the door for me and took my hand.

Emmett jumped out of his jeep and ran to the front door bouncing,

" Open the dooorrrr Eddddieee." He sang. Edward rolled his eyes and got the key out. He stuck it in the lock and opened the door. Emmett ran right to the kitchen.

Rose just shook her head and followed him

Alice and Jasper darted into the family room. Leaving just Edward and I. He gave my hand a gently squeeze and I did the same back and he smiled.

We walked into the kitchen to see Emmett pouring bags of chips into bowls. He had a measuring cup that had melted butter in it.

" Umm Em please tell me that is not for our popcorn." I said

" Its for mine." He said with a grin.

I nodded.

When the popcorn was done he poured one bag in the bowl and put the butter in it. He was drooling just looking at it. He got some garlic power and sprinkled some in there then some hot sauce.

" Can I try?" I asked

Edward looked at me as if I had ten eyes.

Emmett shook his head. I grabbed and peice and tossed it in. It actually tasted good. I got moer and put it in my mouth.

" Thats really good." I told him.

He nodded

(a/n: I've tried it before. It was soo good)

_______________

After a half an hour of getting blankets in their family room we were ready.

Edward and I were on the long couch. He was laying against the back of the couch and I was in front of him

Jasper and Alice were on the floor and Emmett and Rose were on the loveseat.

We started with All the Shrek movies.

We laughed at the stupid parts and when Donkey sang.

It was 7:30 by the time those were all done.

Then we watched ice age, the Horton hears a Who.

Everyone started falling asleep during different times. I looked at Edward to see him fast asleep looking peaceful. I looked around to see everyone zonked. I grabbed the remote and turned the t.v off. I turned my body over so I was facing Edward and I buried my head in his chest. I felt his hold on my tighten. I grabbed the blanke that bunched at the bottom and brought it over us. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

___________

I woke up to the sound of laughing and talking. I rolled over. Big mistake. I fell with a thub on the floor. I heard them all laughing. I groaned and they laughed harder.

" Guys shut up. Leave her alone." I heard Edward say. I felt him pick me up and put me back on the couch.

" Your quite amusing when you sleep Bella." Alice said.

I put my arms around Edward and held him tight. He moved down so he was all but practiclly ontop of me. He chuckled.

" Bella I may crush you."

" I dont really care." I muttered. He sighed and moved so that he was next to me. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

" What did I say last night?" I asked

" Well you muttered Edward's name like a gazzilion times." Emmett boomed. I felt the heat rise up in my face.

" Then you said that you loved him like twenty minutes ago." Alice chirped. I buried my head in the sea of blankets.

" God kill me now." I murrmured into the blanket.

Edward chuckled and I felt his breathing on my neck.

" It alright I found it absolutely adorable." He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked up at him under my lashes

" Emmett why cant you be that sweet with me." Rose whined

He laughed " I dont do the mushy stuff. Eddie here is whipped."

" An proud of it." Edward retorted. Emmett huffed and walked away with Rose.

" Jealous." I yelled.

" YEAH." Rose yelled back. I laughed and rested my head on the blankets. I felt Edward place a small kiss on my neck. I smiled.

____________________

After we got up I grabbed my bag and went upstairs to change my clothes. When I walked into Alice's room I was attacked.

" Makeover." Alice screeched.

" Ughh fine. But only because you let me slid the other day." I told her.

Rose smiled and pushed me to Alice's bathroom

___________

And hour later and I was finished. Alice got me into a jean skirt, a white racerback and my black vest with the deep v. She put me in my black wedges and did my hair. Rose curled my hair as Alice did my makeup. She gave me smokey eyes and a light peach colored gloss. My hair went in ringlets down my back. I looked in te mirror.

" God I cant even regonize myself." I told them

Alice laughed.

"Thanks." I gave them both a hug,

" Now we need to get dressed for shopping." Alice chirped I nodded and walked out of her room. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I went through there cabinets and found apple jacks. SCORE!

I poured a bowl and grabbed a spoon from the drawer and ate my food. I saw the guys walk in all dressed.

" Sup."

" Wow Bella you lookin' goooood." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and kept eating.

Edward just shook his head and sat next to me. He kissed me cheek and grabbed the box of apple jacks. He poured some in a bowl and ate.

" So what are we doing today?" Emmett asked

" Well the girls and I are going shopping. I dont know if ya'll are coming. Ask." I told him.

"ROSIE." Emmett yelled.

" WHAT?" She yelled back.

" WE GOING TO THE MALL WITH YOU?"

" ONLY IF YOU GO OFF ON YOUR OWN. WE NEED GIRL TIME." She yelled.

" OKAY."

" God I think I am going def." I whined.

" Its okay Bella- Bear."

I sighed " I thought it was Bella- Boo?" I asked

" Nope not anymore. Jazzy here call you that."

I burst out laughing. " You just called him Jazzy."

Jasper rolled his eyes " Only Alice can call me that. To you I am Jasper and to Bella I am Jazz. Get it." Jasper said.

Emmett nodded

_________________

After the girls were done we left and drove to the mall. Once we were in the guys split in there own direction and the girls pulled me the opposite way.

" So Bella how is it going with Edward?" Rose asked

" Great." I told her.

" Is he a good kisser like all the girls say in school?" Alice asked

I stared at her " You want me to tell youu if your cousin is a good kisser. Shit. Uhhh I mean brother. Okay nevermind." I said

" Oh he told you." Alice asked. I nodded

" Well never mind the sad stuff I really dont care if he is my cousin/brother is he?"

" Uhh yeah."

Rose sighed " Bella what the hell kind of answer is that."

"Fine. He gets me weak at he knee's and so dizzy I forget my thoughts." I said truthfully.

They laughed "Poor Bella in love." Alice said

I stopped in my spot.

" Bella we know you love him. I mean I know its been only what two weeks but you guys have been friends since August, about eight months. You even said yourself when you were friends ' I love him, he is my best friend'." Alice said

" I do love him, in certain ways. But I dont really know if I am in love with him. This went so fast and I havent been in a relationship before him, I have no experience with 'love' and I dont know what it feels like to be in love." I told them

" Well answer this. Do you feel sad whenever he is away?"

" Yes"

" When he stares at you what do you see?"

" Uhh. Adoration maybe."

" Do you always want to be with him."

" Yes"

" Do you feel a part of you is missing when he isnt there?"

" Yes"

" Is he your top priority."

" Pretty much so."

" Would you take away your life for him?"

" Yes. I couldnt live without him."

" You love him." Rose said.

I groaned " Lets just go shopping okay."

Alice nodded and squeeled.

**Authors note- Long Long chapter. Part two of shopping is next. REVIEW**


	16. Busted

**Authors note- READ END NOTES!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

We were in and out of dressing rooms for hours. It was actually kinda fun.

Rose and Alice had a few bags already from American Eagle, Aeropostale, Holister. Alot of my clothes were hot topic. I had one from AE.

" Okay Al. I am starved can we eat?" Rose asked

" Sure. I'll call the guys to meet up." Alice said

We walked towards the food court and spotted the guys. I walked over and set my bags down, then sat next to Edward.

" Hello, Love." He greeted.

" Hey."

He drapped his arm across the back of my chair.

" What did you guys do?" Alice asked

" Just walked around." Jasper answered.

" Well I am hungry, I need food." I stated. I stood up and walked towards the row of foods. I got a burger, fries and a coke. When it was finished paying I walked back to the table.

" Where's my food?" Edward asked

" I dont know. I was hungry if you wanted food you speak up, sorry dude." I told him

I sat down and unwrapped the burger. Edward looked as if he wanted to jump at it. I took a bite into it.

" Alright I need food." Edward said. He stood up and left.

I let out a small laugh and took a gulp of my coke.

Edward came back minutes later with what I have but doubled.

" Hungry?"

He nodded.

We ate our food, the minute the others were done they darted of with there mate. I took my sweet time eating as well as Edward. When I was done I threw out the food wrappers and sipped my coke.

" You done?" Edward asked

I nodded and we stood up. I finished my coke and threw it in the trash. Edward threw out his stuff and we walked down the stairs. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. We walked through the mall not going in any stores just walking around.

" Where do you think the rest are?"

" I dont know. But I dont care. Its just you and I." He said. I smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine sweetly. I moved my lips against his gently and he responded back the same way. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. I pulled back slightly.

" Were giving a show to the shoppers." I whispered.

" Good, then they know your mine." He whispered back.

I smiled. He gave me a tight hug and let me go.

" We should ditch." He told me

" I agree." I gripped his hand and we darted out of there. When we got to the car I threw my bags in the trunk and we drove.

He parked his car on his driveway and headed towards me house.

" Where you going?"

He chuckled and motioned for me to follow. I grabbed my bags and followed him. I unlocked my door.

" DAD." I yelled

No answer. Thats not a surprise

We ran upstairs and into my room and I set my bags down. Edward brought his hands up to cradle my face annd he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved forward. He walked backwards and he fell onto my bed with me ontop. He turned over so he was ontop and kissed me feircly. When I responded he pulled away.

" What?" I breathed

" I just remember what you said the other day and-."

" Edward. I meant that we need to talk more not that you cant kiss me." I told him. I brought my hand behind his neck and connected my lips to his to try and ease his worry. I felt his hand move to my hip as we continued.

I broke away moments later to catch my breath, even then his lips didnt leave my skin. They went to my neck and my jaw. I moved my body out from under him and turned his body so that he was on his back and I was ontop. I leaned down and kissed him gently, he tried to deepen it but I didnt let him. My hair fell around us as I kissed him. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I heard him let out a small moaning noise.

I immediatly froze when I heard someone clear there throat behind me. Edward dropped his arms from around me and I pulled my lips from his. I got off of him and turned around.

I almost died when I saw my dad. I blushed bright red.

" Isabella come with me." He said sternly

I took a deep breath and followed him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Tell me what is going on with you?"

I looked at him confused

" What do you mean?"

" Isabella you know what I mean. From Pheonix to here you have changed. I dont understand."

I sighed " I want to to forget my past. If I have to change myself in order to do that then I will. I dont want to remember what happened before we moved here."

" Talk to me. Bella if you want to talk you know I'm here."

" Thats some of the reason." I all but yelled " Dad I understand you lost mom but, when we were in Pheonix we were close. Now you throw yourself into work and I barely see you. I understand that you have to work but your never here. You get home at the strangest times and alot of the time your not even home."

" So is that what you do when I am not home. You go and do what I just found you doing." He asked

" It's not like that." I argued

" Bella I dont want you to do something you may regret later on in life." He said. I noticed something in his hand.

" Whats in your hand?" I asked curiously

He sighed and stuck his hand out. You have got to be kidding me, condoms.I just want to freaking die and bury myself in a hole.

I grabbed them out of his hand and took deep breaths

" I dont want to ground you for what I witnessed but I think I have to. For two weeks you go to school you come home and that is it. No friends and I want your phone."

I sighed and dug my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him.

" Now you can show Edward the door."

I nodded and walked to the stairs. When I reached my bedroom I saw Edward sitting at the edge of my bed running his hands through his hair.

" Heads up." I said as I threw them to him.

" Busted. I'm grounded for two weeks and he has my phone, I cant hang out with you guys either and you gotta go." I told him. He stared at his hands and then at me. He looked very embarrased.

" Atleast he didnt hand them to you." I told him.

He nodded and stood up.

" Bella, I'm really sorry this is my fault-"

" No its mine. I took a chance and now I have to pay for it. Tell the rest not to call or text. I'll see you in school." I assured him.

We walked down the stairs and I opened the door. He gave me a small hug and kissed my temple. When he walked out I closed the door.

I walked into the kitchen and went through the cabinets to make dinner. I decided on Chope Suey.

It didnt take that long to cook it. I stirred and added the soy sauce and water chesnuts. About two hours later it was done. I set it on the table and called my dad in.

" Thanks for making dinner."

I nodded and sat down. We ate in complete silence until he decided to break it.

" So how is school?"

" Fine." I answered

" Can I get more then one syllable?"

" Okay. School is great I think I am doing pretty well. That was twelve."

He sighed " Bella. I dont want you to be mad at me."

" I know. I see the error of my ways and i'm sorry. I should of taken advantage of your absents."

He glared at me.

" I'm not sucking up." I stated

He nodded

When we were finished with dinner I cleaned everything up and went upstairs. I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a long sleeved black shirt. I laid in bed doing absolutely nothing. I turned my head and glanced through my window. I saw Edward. Doing the exact same thing I was doing. Nothing. He noticed me and gave me a small apologetic smile. I sighed and laid back. I turned off my lamp and cuddled under the covers. I closed my eyes and thought about the events that occured.

I dont really even know what happens with Edward and I. We just lose ourselfs in eachother, in the passion. Which got me in trouble. When my dad handed me the condoms something clicked. It not that I am trying to be with Edward that way. I am definatly not ready for that. I'm only seventeen. And plus Edward and I have only been going out for like what, two weeks. Atleast a year or two. Maybe even wait til' marriage. Marriage! A little far to think of right now. We havent even said we loved eachother yet. I kept to my thoughts and fell asleep.

__________________

Monday. Another beginning of the week, well actualy Sunday is but you get the I was completely bored. I had nothing to do.

Glad thats over. I can entertain myself with school thats better than nothing.

I got up took a shower and got dressed. I brushed my teeth combed my hair and threw it in the usual pony tai. I slipped my glasses on. I grabbed my school bag and was out the door. Edward wasnt there as he usually was. Stupid grounding. I grabbed my car keys and walked over to my Vanquish. I actually kinda missed it. I slid in and turned it on listening to the purr of the engine. The drive to school was fast. I parked it got out.

I caught one whisper around me that made my blood boil.

" Maybe he didnt drive her because they broke up. Watch he'll be crawling to me." I heard that stupid familar naisily voice. Other people were saying that we broke up they were whispering. I ignored it and walked in the school and to my locker. I saw Edward leaning casually against his.

" Are you hearing what people are saying. God drives me up a wall." I said

" Yeah. When I got out of my car I heard people saying 'maybe they broke up'. I dont drive you once and people think its over." He said

I opened my locker and grabbed my books. I closed it and put the lock back on.

" I'll see at lunch." He said.

I nodded. He gave me a small kiss on the lips and left.

" Hey Bella." Alice chirped.

" Hey Ali."

" You shouldnt of ditched the mall." She said.

" Yeah. Now I wish that I didnt."

She smiled " Well what exactly happened all Edward said was you guys were caught and you got grounded. He was also gripping something really tight in his hand." She said

" Uhh umm well my dad saw us making out in my room. He got angry and took me downstairs to talk. He said he didnt want me to do anything I would regret and threw condoms at me. I am grounded for two weeks. I gave them to Edward." I told her

She stared at me wide eyed.

" Stop looking at me like that. And now since I didnt drive to school with him people are saying we broke it off." I told her

" Damn." She muttered.

I sighed and walked to my first class.

My first classes went to slow for my liking. People staring at me. Some had sympathy but most was anger. I had one girl come up to me and asked me if I was on crack. I wanted to smack her. I ignored her and everyone else as much as I could. When I got to lunch I sat down, relief flowing through me.

" You alright Bella- Bear you look like your going to explode." Emmett asked

" I'm fine Emmett." I said sternly.

" Rawwrr." He said while making his hand like a claw.

I heard someone sit beside me. Edward. He looked very angry.

" Wow you both are pissed."

" Whats wrong?"

" Stupid people. I got guys coming up to me saying quote 'Why did you give up that fine peice of ass'."

My jaw dropped.

You have got to be kidding me.

I rested my hand on his knee and rubbed cirlce's on it. I felt his body relax a little bit.

" Hey Edward." I heard Lauren say.

" Can I help you Lauren?" He asked

" Well. Since your single I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." She asked

" JUST SHUT UP." He yelled. I flinched slightly.

Lauren stared at him then huffed and walked away.

" That felt really good." He said. I let out a small laugh as well as the others

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I held his other hand and played with his fingers.

" Sooo." Alice said.

" Well I really want some doritos." Emmett said. He stood up and left.

This was going to be a long two weeks

**Authors note- Alright guys so this is important. Tomorrow to Sunday I will not be able to update. I am having family guests over (again) adn I have to entertain the children. haha. Well I have spring break Tomorrow - not next week but the week after (monday) alright. Homework is going to be heavy. Test to study for and packets to fill out. I do not know when I can update. So maybe I can squeeze in sometime at night to write but not Thursday-sunday becaue of guests. I love you all. REVIEW!**


	17. As The Days Go On

**Authors note- Happy almost EASTER. So I was painting eggs and my hands are stained with paint. Check out my profile picture to see my Twilight Eggs...**

BPOV

The first week went by very slow. My dad was around alot more, almost like he was just waiting for me to run right over to Edward.

I saw Edward in school and let me tell you, it did not seem like enough.

I talk as if he was the only thing I lived for, but since I have moved here I spent a majority of my time with him. Even before we got together.

Its been one week and two days since grounding. I talked to the group at school and the weekend was spent doing my homework and watching television.

Today was Tuesday. Another day at school and here I sit in History just waiting for the bell to ring and let me get to lunch.

Lauren Mallory hasn't come up to me and tried to fight. After Edward yelled at her she backed off. I thank god for that immensly. That was the last thing I would want to deal with right now.

Everyone shut up about us breaking up, they seemed to seemed to get the picture when Edward yelled at Lauren in the cafiteria.

The bell rang and I shot out of my seat. I closed my book and shoved it in my bag. I stood up and slung it over my shoulder. I walked to my locker and shoved my bag in it. I closed the door and put the lock on. I walked towards the cafiteria but was stopped when I felt two familar arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see Edward's breathtaking smile.

" Hey."

" Hello sweetheart."

He leaned down and kissed my lips. I tilted my head to the side and deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped tight around my waist and he lifted me up in his arms. I bent my knee's back. I felt Edward smile into the kiss. He set me down genty and broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead agaist mine and smiled.

" I'm taking you out Saturday night." He whispered.

" Why?"

" Because then we have been going out for a month." He stated

I smiled " It's almost April 20th. After Easter it was a blur."

He kissed my nose and took my hand. We walked closly together as we headed towards the cafiteria.

Edward and I got some food and sat down at our table. Thats when Scott and Nick approached us.

" So Edward its almost been a month. I cant believe you actually stuck with one girl." Nick said.

"Yeah man." Scott agreed with a laugh which Nick followed after.

Edward was fuming. He stood up.

" You think its funny? Bella is important to me and that is why I am with her. Now would you mind shutting up and leaving me alone. Its one thing to comment and another to shut up and I suggest you do the second before I pound your face in."

" Man what has she done to you. We were like brothers. I liked it better when you went girl to girl."

Edward made a move to go forward but I grabbed his arm.

" Dont." I whispered.

" I changed for the better." He stated

Scott and Nick glanced at me, then shook there heads.

" Whatever man." Scott said before they walked away. Edward sat down and wrapped his arm around me.

I let out a big sigh and ate my food. I ate some food and dumped the remains in the garbage.

When we were all done Edward and I walked to Biology.

In truth I was upset. I was tired of people commenting on our relationship. Yeah I shouldnt let them get to me but I did. I wasnt one to ignore what other people have to say. And that has become a problem for me.

" Bella whats wrong?" Edward asked

" Nothing." I siad dryly.

He knew me too well.

" Bella. Dont let them get to you. Dont let them ruin us."

I sighed " I'm just tired of it. One thing goes weird and everyone talks and assumes." I stated

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

" I'm sorry."

" Dont be sorry. It's them. Just because we are not the most perfect couple doesnt me-"

Edward cut me off " Dont let me ever hear you say that again. We are both perfect for eachother and your the most important thing to me."

I smiled up at him.

Yeah, he cant get anymore perfect.

_______________

Days drown on and on and got more boring.

When it was Friday I was bouncing up the walls. People stared at me as if I was on some kind of crazy pills.

Edward refused to tell me where we were going he just walked around with a smirk on his face. It drove me up a wall but I was happy to really care.

School went fast that day and for that I was thankful. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

So after I did my homework I did just that.

____________

When I woke up I was too happy. I bounded downstairs and ate breakfast with my dad.

" Hey dad can I-"

" Yes Bella you can go see Edward." He said with a sigh. I kissed his cheek which made him blush and I darted upstairs.

I took a shower and threw on some clothes. I ran out of the house and to the Cullens front door. Before I had a chance to knock Alice opened the door.

" Bella!" She exclaimed.

" Hi, I gotta go."

I ran for the stairs

" Love you too Bella."

When I reached Edward's door I heard classical music playing. I knocked on the door before opening it. He was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. I jumped on him and his eye's jolted open.

" Hello."

He smiled and wrapped him arms around me.

" Hello, Love."

I smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. He pouted.

" I want a real kiss."

I looked at him " Your so greedy." I stated

" Yes. I am greedy. I want all the time with you that I can get in this lifetime."

I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, which he felt the need to deepen. He hands went to my hips and he pulled me closer. My lungs were screaming for air.

I pulled back

" Edward. For one. I need to breath and for two. If you parents found us then they could ground you and then we are in for more weeks." I stated

He made a whining/ moaning noise and pouted.

" Your such a child."

" Yeah, but you love me anyways." He said.

I immediatly froze as did he.

" Uhh yeahh soo excited for tonight?" He asked

I got off of him and stood up. I ran my hand through my hair ( Something I picked up from Edward) and sat at the edge of the bed.

Love?

He couldnt of meant that word.

" Bella. I'm sorry honey it slipped. I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable." He said

" Its alright I just froze. Sorry."

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

" You excited for tonight?" He asked

" Yeah. But. What should I wear though?"

" Something nice but not to casual. No dresses or skirts. Nice pair of jeans or something." He said

I nodded

" You know I really missed seeing you after school."

" I missed you too. School isnt enough." I stated. He chuckled and moved so he was infront of me. He touched his lips gently to mine and moved them softly. I brought my hand up to tangle in his messy bronze hair.

He pulled away slightly and kissed my nose.

He looked into my eyes, almost searching. In his eyes it held adoration as did mine. I looked up at him knowing that it was always be just us.

**Authors note- Not much but surprise date it FUN IDEAS TO ADD**

**Tell me I may put them in if I like. Review**


	18. The Date

**Authors note- Yello peeps. Muffin in the house. Lol. Read on. Happy Bunny Day!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

" Edward where in the hell are you taking me?" I asked for the millionth time

And he smirked for the gazzilionth time. I swear it got wider every single minute.

Here I am just bouncing in my seat in anticipation.

Alice had came over to help me pick out my clothes. I had on a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strapped tanktop with a black short sleeve scooped neck shirt over it with black flats. My hair was all curled and my makeup was done.

" You have to wait, Love."

_Love?_

He has been calling me that fairly often. I guess I really just didnt pay attention because I was used to it already.

He drove through strange streets and kept going. We were driving towards a forest of some sort. He came to a stop on a path and got out of the car. He opened my door and took my hand.

" The forest?" I asked

He chuckled " Follow me...Unless your scared."

"Phhff . I do not think so."

______________________

" Edward were the hell are we. I am getting freaked and its now dark." I said

He smiled and gripped my hand.

" Look out do you see any light?"

I looked up and squinted my eyes. I saw a small light...Almost a...Candle?

We kept walking and with each step I grew more curious.

" Close you eyes." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and closed them. He went behind me and he led me forward and after a minute to a stop.

"Open your eyes." He said softly.

I opened my eyes and gasped

It was like a meadow. There were candle's everywhere and flowers. In the middle of the meadow there was a thin red blanket and a gold one that was folded. Also a picnic basket on the blanket.

" Who knew Edward Cullen could be romantic." I muttered to myself.

He obviously heard me because he chuckled.

" I've never done this for a girl but for you I pulled it off." He murmurred

" Thank you. I really wish you didnt go through trouble." I said

" It was worth it to see the smile on your beautiful face."

I blushed lightly. He took my hand and led me to the middle of the meadow. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same.

" I come here so I can think. It's nice to have a place. I came here when I was confused with what was going on with you."

" Then why did you take me here if its your special place. I dont want to take that from you."

" Dont think like that. I waned to share this with you. This is our place now. It's not like he place behind our houses because they know about it. But not this place. It's for us. Our hideout."

I liked it way to much when he said 'our'. Because it made me part of something that we share together.

He opened the basket and brought out two plates. They were plastic was ravioli... Mushroom ravioli. How did he know I loved this?

He got out two glasses. They were pretty fancy. He handed me a can of coke and I poured it in the glass.

I grabbed my fork and started eating. I groaned

" Did you make this?"

He smiled " Yes, I can cook rather well."

" Is there anything you cant do?"

"I am not very bendable so no cartwheels or anything."

I laughed " You know I took gymnastics when I was ten to fourteen. My mom said she needed me out of the house so thats were I was for those years." I told him. He nodded

" Well school is ending soon." He commented

I nodded

" Any ideas for college?" He asked

" NYU." I told him. He looked taken back.

" Really. I was actually going to apply hoping to get in. They have great medical programs. Why do you take interest in going there?"

" I want to write. Work for a paper or something. Write a book. I can see myself fitting in there."

He sighed " I feel like I dont know everything about you."

"Edward. Thats one thing. You and I havent talked about the future. You know everything about me and plus you knew I liked mushroom ravioli and I didnt even tell you."

He chuckled and nodded

The rest of the dinner we talked about college what to do were to go and what to accomplish. When we finished we set out food back in the basket.

" Thank you." He said.

" It was my pleasure."

He motioned for me to come by him. I scooted nect to him and rested my head on his chest. He movedour bodies so we were laying down on the blanket. I shivered slightly from the cool breeze. He reached over to the gold blanket and wrapped it around me. He held me close and I gazed up at the stars.

Was there going to be an us.

It seemed as if we were going to be together for a long time. Being with him felt natural. Like breathing. Easy. Simple.

I ddont really know where I would be if I hadnt met him. People say that alot about there other but its true. You just dont feel...Whole without the person. It's hard to explain.

" Bella?" Edward asked bring me back from my thoughts.

" Yeah?"

" D-Do you ever think about us being together a-always?"

Could he read my mind?

" It's just.I cant picture my future without you. It's actually sorta scary."

I sat up and gaped at him

" I really cant picture life without you in it." I said truthfully. He wat up and wrapped his arms around my small frame.

He place a small kiss on my neck. I turned around and looked into his green eyes. They sparkled with happiness. I turned my body around so I was facing him. His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes. He leaned closer as did I. Our lips connected together and a shock coursed through me as normal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He deepened the kiss making me groan. He held me close as we continued.

After what seemed like forever we broke the kiss to breathe.

I moved my arms so they were around his waist. His arms were around me as I sat in his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed in contentment. I felt him lean his head on mine. I smiled and held him tighter.

" For such a little girl you have a strong grip." He said with a chuckle

I scowled " I am not a little girl." I stated

" Okay. Then for a small women you have a strong grip. Better?"

I nodded into his neck

______________________

The rest of the night went perfectly. Edward packed up the candles and grabbed the blankets and we headed back.

It was eight o'clock when we got back. We walked into his house and everyone was in the family room they jumped up when they saw us.

" Hey guys. How was your date." Emmett said with a laugh.

" Perfect." I said simply. The girls 'awwwd'

Edward smiled.

" Well we wanted to go outside and start the bonfire and make s'mores. Ya up to it?" Alice asked

We nodded. Edward and I went upstairs and put the blankets away. I changed into some grey sweatpants and I stole one of Edward's shirts. We walked back downstairs and outside.

" Bella. What are you wearing?" Alice asked

" Clothes." I stated

" Well atleast the pants arent baggy." She said

I rolled my eyes and we sat down.

Emmett made everyone a s'more adn devoured his in about a minute. Only to make more and do the same thing.

" Hey did you guys know Bella did gymnastics for four years." Edward said. I groaned

" Anyone can do a cartwheel." Rose said.

She stood up and lifted her arms. When she bent down and turned she fell over.

" Nevermind."

Alice bounded up and followed her only to do the same thing.

" Thats hard. Ohh can you show us. Please Bella-boo." She begged

I groaned

" I wanna see." Emmett said

" Me too." Edward and Rose said. I slipped Edward's shirt off leaving me wth my tanktop underneath. I sighed and went a few feet out. I put my arms up and moved my body down. I landed straight and they clapped.

" More." They cheered

So I did a alot in a row. Front hand spring step-out, Roundolf back hand spring step-out, Roundolf back hand spring step-out, Full twisting layout.

(a/n: Check out- Bring it on Missy auditions to see Bella's move, Use )

When I was done I stretched my arms and walked back. There jaws were almost down to the floor.

" Damn Eddie your girl is flexible." Emmett said.

" Man you make the cheerleading squad look like shit." Jasper said. Edward was gaping at me

I smiled " Thanks."

I waved a hand infront of Edward's face.

" Hmm I am guessing you liked that." I said

" Damn you are flexible." He commented. I looked at him.

" Well I had help with that. It's like you lay on the floor one leg up and another person pushs on the leg. It's also a warmup." I told him

" Eddie would of loved doing that." Emmett said. Rose smacked him.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

Perfect end to a perfect day.

**Authors note- Hah. So yeah. REVIEW**


	19. Water Hoses and Parents

**Authors note- Sorry its late. I was trying to get my h/w done so I dont have to worry about doing it later on in the week. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

The next morning I woke up to the warmth of my bed and an arm snaking around my waist.

" Good morning beautiful." I heard a velvetly voice say

A smile immediatly came to my lips. It soon diminished when I realized he wanted to try and drag me out of bed.

" I am not getting up." I stated

He chuckled " Fine. Just this once though." He said.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in his scent. It was like a woodsy scent, and I loved it.

" Are you smelling me?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice

" Mmhhmm."

He chuckled and I felt his body shake lightly. I reached up and smacked his arm.

" I thought it was normally the man that is abusive in the relationship." He commented.

I sat up and glared at him. He laughed again.

" Your hair is like a haystack. But I like it."

I groaned and got out of bed. I walked to my bathroom and grabbed my comb. I ran it through the tangled mess I call my hair and I brushed my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom and went to closet. I grabbed my Linkin Park shirt and went to my armoir.

(a/n: Thanks to the person who told me how to spell it correctly. You know who you are.)

I grabbed my burmuda shorts and walked to my bathroom. I took my shower got dressed, re-did my hair. I left it down. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and put on my yellow converse. Edward had made my bed and left a rose on it.

_Such a freak_

I walked downstairs and threw my clothes in the basket. When I walked in the kitchen I was fairly surprised. Edward was at the stove. Cooking!

I leaned against the wall watching him. I could get used to this.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

" I like this more than I should." I whispered.

He laughed lightly and continued to scramble the eggs.

" You know my dad is home." I informed

He nodded " Maybe this will make up for what he saw two weeks ago."

I laughed " Doubt it." We said at the same time

Edward made breakfast and I helped. We had scrammbled eggs, bacon, toast and cinnamon rice. When we set the food on the dining room table my dad stummbled down the stairs surprised.

" Uhh. What did you two do?" He asked nerveously.

" Nothing. Edward wanted to make you breakfast." I said simply.

He nodded warily and sat down. We got our food on our plates and started eating.

" Are you guys trying to suck up." My dad said.

" No sir." Edward said dad looked at him and flinched.

I wanted to kick my dad. What could he not look at him the same anymore?

Edward seemed to notice it, he looked almost upset. I gave him an apologetic glance.

The rest of the breakfast went in silence. Edward and I cleaned up the dishes and Charlie dissapeared.

" Did you see him flinch?" Edward asked

I nodded " Maybe he cant look at you the same anymore." I said aloud

He hun his head down. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

" Now I feel like he hates me. Ugghh thats the best thing having your girlfriends dad hate you." He stated

" He doesnt hate you Edward."

" Yes he does." he argued

" No."

" Yes."

" Shut it your making me mad." I demaned

" He is atleast angry at me." He told me

" Edward he is just not used to me having a boyfriend."

" Your wrong. He just hates me." He said sternly

" Your such a five year old. Shut up." I said as I walked away.

He is so frustrating its gets so annoying.

I heard his footsteps behind me.

" Your hott when your mad."

I rolled my eyes, that sounded familiar, I turned around to face him

" Whatever you say Edward."

He looked deep into my eyes and walked towards me wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned my head attempting to ignore him.

" You know you cant stay mad at me Bella."

I shook my head dissagreeing with him. I felt his breath on my neck. He placed a small kiss below my ear. I took a deep breath.

_I really cant stay mad at him _I thought to myself

I let out a frustated groan.

" See." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head and looked up at him through my eye lashes. He leaned down and placed a peck on my cheek.

" What the hell is that?" I asked

" Greedy. Well sorry little girl but your daddy is still home."

" There is two things wrong with what you said. One he is not my daddy he is my father. And two do I look like a little girl?"

" Your right. Your are not a little girl." He whispered sweetly.

And then my dad came in. I all but pushed Edward off me. He stummbled slightly.

" Uhh I am going to work. Just be careful." My dad said. He all but ran out of the room.

" I think we scarred him for life." I joked

Edward laughed and leaned down to rest his head on my shoulder. I sighed in contentment.

" Want to watch a movie?" He suggested.

I nodded " Which one?"

" Hmmm. How about Transformers?"

I nodded and dragged him to my room. We set the movie up and I went to my curtains. Yes. While I was grounded I decided to go out and buy curtains. They were a greyish color.

" You actually bought some?" Edward asked

I nodded " I dont want you peeking in on me. Sorry babe." I told him. He pouted

We laid and cuddled together as we watched the movie. We laughed at the funny parts and cried- okay we didnt cry at all.

When the credits came on I sighed.

" I'm bored." I stated

He nodded in agreement.

I jumped up,

" I got an idea. Come with me."

I grabbed his hand and dragged his outside and too the clearing. He chuckled.

He sat down on the swing and motioned for me to come by him. The seat was very wide. Made out of a wooden plank. I squeezed next to him and he put his arm around me.

" So whats Alice doing today?" I asked

" Shopping with Rose. They wanted to take you with but you went last time they wanted to give you a break." He said.

I rested my head on his shoulder. His cell phone rang and Have a Nice day by Bon Jovi played.

" Hello."

" Uhh maybe hold on."

He looked down at me

" What?"

" Its Emmett. He and Jasper wanted to know if you and I wanted to go over to his house and chill."

" Edward I dont have to go, if you want some guy time I really dont care."

He shook his head " He wants you to come."

" Alright. Whatever." I said.

He put the phone back to his ear.

" Yeah. Alright, give me ten." He said then hung up.

He stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

_______________

We walked to Emmetts house. It was only about ten houses down. Right when we rang the door bell Emmett was right there Jasper next to him.

" Sweet its nice not to have girl here all the time!" He exclaimed

" Uhh Em what am I?" I asked

" Well your not all girly and frilly only when the girls make you."

I laughed. I noticed his holding a bowl of chips. I grabbed them out of his hand and ate some.

" See." He pointed out.

I walked in his house and continued eating. Jasper had a can of Coke in his hand and I stole it and took a gulp.

"Ahhh thats the stuff." I said

" I wish Rose was like that sometimes." Emmett whined. Edward laughed and walked over to me.

" Well why are we sitting here like lost puppies lets go." Jasper said.

We walked up the stairs and into Emmetts room.

It wasnt big but not small. He had a queen sized bed and a big television with a game chair on the ground. He had his closet open and clothes were all around it. He had blankets on the floor and bed with pillows everywhere. By the television he had a twelve pack of Coke and a twelve pack of Pepsi and then four bags of different chip, potatoe chips, doritos buffalo ranch, lays sour cream and onion and another bag of potatoe chips.

On the other side of the television there were game systems, cords, controlers.

Edward sat on the floor and pulled me in his lap. Emmett sat in his game chair and Jasper was next to us.

Emmett announced we were playing online on Halo 3

(a/n: That is the best game ever)

Jasper and Emmett started. They were really good. They only died three times.

" Em behind you." I told him.

He moved his guy around and started shooting rapidly.

After awhile Jasper gave his controller to me. Yeah. I was better than both of them put together. I shot every bad guy in my path.

" Man your girl got skills." Jasper said

" She's not just good at video games." He commented.

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. I reached behind me and smacked Edward upside the head.

" Thats not cool. I thought we had this discussion this morning." Edwared whined

" You only said it was normally the man that was the abuser in the relationship. You never said I couldnt hit you." I corrected.

I continued to play, still havent died once.

Emmett gave his controller to Edward. I went to move because I was sitting in his lap but his arm went around me so I stopped moving and continued to play. Edward wasnt as good as me. I didnt really have compitition with the other online people. They were good but not good enough. Losers.

After awhile we handed to controllers back. I grabbed a coke and chugged it halfway down. I grabbed the potatoe chips and munched on those.

When I was done I let out a burp. Very lady like. My dad would of been surprised if he saw this.

" Who the hell was that?" Jasper asked, his eyes still glued to the television.

" Bella." Edward said

" Wicked." Emmett said. I laughed and stood up.

" Where is a bathroom?"

" I have one in here." Emmett said while pointed to the door in the corner by the closet

" Bella. If you value your life use the one downstairs by the kitchen." Edward said.

I nodded and walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs and saw the kitchen through a smal hallway the bathroom was on the right.

After I was done I walked out and started back to the stairs.

" You must be Bella." I heard a motherly like voice say. I turned around and a saw a lady. She had light brown hair that was below her shoulders and hazel eyes. She must of been Emmetts mother.

" Why yes I am. Its nice to meet you." I said. She shook my head.

" Well I must admit when my son said that his friend Edward had a girlfriend I laughed and thought it was a joke. Of all the stories I have heard." She said.

I laughed lightly. " Yeah. I'm real."

" Well good. You seem like a nice girl. I dont know how you can deal with Edward but I dont know how Rosalie deals with Emmett. He is the messiest kid I know." She commented

" Yeah Edward can be a handful. As for Rose I dont know how she does it."

She nodded

" Well I hope to see you someother time. If you could tell Emmett that he will have to fend for himself for food that would be appreciated."

I nodded.

She smiled and walked out the front door.

Nice lady, I thought

I walked up the stairs and back into Emmetts bedroom. The game was off and they were sitting in the same spot talking. Edward motioned for me to come by him. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me.

"Yeah Alice can be but its not that bad for me." Jasper said.

"What we talkin' about?"

" Alice and how she is overbearing." Edward said. Jasper punched his arm.

" She really is Jazz." I commented.

He sighed " Well I guess I cant punch you." He said.

" Aww I could get you down."

He shook his head " Your too tiny."

" Man you'd be surprised." Edward said. " But she is too small to hold me down."

" I could get you down. But I couldnt get Emmett." I commented

" No" He argued. I shook my head.

I moved backwards and grabbbed his hands together then took my leg to make him face down on the carpet. I kepy my hands around his wrists. He was now on his stomache facing the ground. He struggled but it was easy to keep his together.

" Man a girl can get you."

Edward huffed

" Take it back." I said

"No"

I held his hand tighter.

" Will you now."

He shook his head no.

I held on real tight

" Alright ow I give." He said. I let go of his wrists and he sat up

I smirked at him and he pouted.

" Dont be such a girl."

(a/n: In my house when my sisters whine I always tell them to stop being such girls)

" I am not acting like a girl." He said

" Yeah. You are."

He glared at me and grabbed my coke.

" Hey, man thats not cool." I argued

He ignored me and took a gulp from it. I stole it back and glared back.

" You guys are like a movie." Emmett teased.

" Damn straight." I added

They all laughed. We sat and talked for awhile. It was nice that I didnt have to sit down and be tolded to 'spill'. Its not that I didnt like to talk to the girls but it was nice to talk to guys. Because I am more of a joking person than a gusher.

All of a sudden the dooor burst open revealing Rose and Alice.

" We looked everwhere. We went to Jaspers, Bella's and our house." Alice said.

" Funs over." Edward said.

They glared at him. He held me closer.

" Hey girls. Bella got Edward on the floor. She is stronger than him." Emmett boomed

" She is not." Edward argued.

Alice laughed

" Good job Bella." Rose said. I nodded and turned to Edward.

" It's okay Babe."

He rolled his eyes.

The girls retold there shopping trip for us.

" Oh and we got stuff for you Bella." Alice said.

" Yeah Victoria's Secret we got-" I interupted Rose

I threw a pillow at her.

" You better shut it." I threatened

" Lingerie." She yelled. I glared at her

" Then you better take it back because I refuse to wear it." I said.

She shook her head " I dont think so. We spent money. You will wear it and love it."

" It's not that bad." Edward said.

I glared at him " You stay out of it. Your not getting lucky." I stated

Emmett and Jasper laughed " Poor Eddie." Emmett said.

" Okay I am not disscussing this with my friends. What we do is none of your buisness."

" It's Charlie's." Jasper retorted teasingly

What?

Oh he did not!

" Edward. You didnt." I said

He looked nerveous " Were guys we tell eachother everything."

" Is anything secret anymore?" I asked.

I went to stand up but he grabbed my hand and dragged me back down.

" Edward what we do is not there buisness. You dont have to tell them everything." I stated angrily.

He kissed my temple " I'm sorry love."

Emmett laughed " Your soo whipped man."

Edward rolled his eyes and nodded.

" Yes and be proud." I told him. He nodded weakly and they laughed

" He's like your puppy." Alice said.

" No. He just listens. Because if he doesnt then I ignore him." I told her.

Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me waist leaving no space between us.

" Soo. Summer break is almost here."

" Yup then senior year."

Alice pouted " This sucks my boyfriend and friends are all going to be seniors and I am a gonna be a junior."

" It's alright pix." I said. She glared at me but then let it down and shrugged.

My phone then went off. I reached into my pocket and grabbed it. Dad flashed across the screen.

" Talk to me."

" Isabella where are you. I was worried."

I laughed " Edward and I left."

" Where. Not a-"

" Emmett and Jasper called so Edward and I went while Rose and Alice were shopping we hung out at Emmett's house."

" Wait who is Emmet?"

" Friend."

" Oh. Well. Be home soon you got school tomorrow."

" Yup. Later.

" Bye."

I hung up and slipped the phone back in my pocket.

_____________

After awhile we all went back to our houses. Edward and I walked back together while Alice had her car. His hand held mine as we walked.

" Bella?"

" Yeah."

" I-I lo- Uhh nevermind."

I looked up at him. He looked nerveous.

I shrugged it off and kept walking.

We reached our houses.

I gave him a quick kiss but he pulled me closer deepening it. My arms wrapped around him and I kissed him back. He seemed a little eager but I responded the same way. His arms tightened and he lifted me up, my feet were no longer touching the ground but around his waist. My hand went to his hair as I held him as close as I could. All of a sudden I felt very wet. Edward's grip loosened as I stummbled down and fell in the grass. Water was being sprayed at us. Edward and I looked out to see Carlisle holding the hose with Charlie, Esme and Alice next to him.

What the hell?

Why is my dad here?

Were they watching?

" What the hell?" Edward asked. While ringing out his shirt.

" Well we figured you two needed to breathe sometime. So we helped you out." Carlisle said.

I stood up and twisted my hair. Water dripped out.

" Why thank you I think I know how to breathe." I retorted.

" Well I figured you needed help." My dad said.

" Well thats just wrong. Watch us making out then get us wet why didnt you just drag us away from eachother?" Edward asked them

" This is more fun." Esme said.

" Well thank you know we are sopping wet." I stated

Edward grabbed my hand and they sprayed us again.

" Shit thats freezing." I exclaimed. I didnt let his hand go. I pulled him closer hugging him and they kept the hose going.

" LANGUAGE." Alice yelled

" We better let go because I'm getting cold." He said. Water was dripping from his hair and thewater made it look darker. He gave me a kiss before pulling away. The water stopped and we shivered as they laughed.

I stalked towards the house and opened te door.

" Bella let me get towels. Stay out here." My dad said.

" Nope. I walking in the house."

I pushed the door open and stood in the foyer.

" No get me towels." I stated.

He laughed and went to the laundry room.

He came back with two towels. I dried off my arms and legs. I wrung my hair out. I tossed the towels to my dad. I darted up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and went to change my wet clothes. I put on a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt that was a inch above my elbows. I noticed the Victoria's Secret bag on my bed. I sighed and went thorugh it. Too much lace. Way to much. I sighed and threw it in the armoir. When I was done I looked out the window to see Edward staring at me. I smiled at him. I leaned out my opened window and he opened his.

" My parents suck." He stated.

I laughed

" What they didnt know is that our houses are very much close." I stated.

He smiled. I leaned out but keeping my hands on the frame. He did he same and kissed my lips sweetly, I tilted my head to the side at a better angle. I deepened the kiss further.

Then my face was hit with freezing cold water. I pulled back and looked down. Carlisle.

" We actually do know that our houses are close and we may have to put bars on windows." He said

Uggh parents

**Authors note- Not my best chapter... I have slight writters block. I may just skip to the last day of school in next chapter. So review**


	20. Football, Dancing and Love

**A/N I thank AlphaxQueen also known as ****I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe for helping me with ideas. I very well apreciate her help, you all should thank her also. I am surprised you all liked last chapter I was so stumped I did what came to mind, as always. I really cant believe this is ch. 20. Seriously. Can you...**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

Sneak peek EPOV from when Bella went to the bathroom

I watched as Bella closed Emmett's door.

" So, hows everything with you and Bella?" Jasper asked

" Great. I never really thought I could find an actual girlfriend that I can actually stand." I responded.

" Well. Bella's cool I mean seriously I havent met a girl that would sit and play video games with a bunch of guys. I mean I have fun with Rose but sometimes I just want her to let loose just chill." Emmett said.

I laughed " Yeah. Bella is just easy to be with. Like breathing."

Jasper laughed

" So you asking her to the end of school dance?"

I nodded " Yeah. I was actually going to tell her I love her the same night." I said truthfully.

They stared at me wide eyed

"Man I didnt tell Alice I loved her until the fourth month of dating. The dance thing is in a week. You've only been dating since March sixth it will be three months exactly. Dont you think its little early."

" Dude I knew I loved her from the first week I dated her."

" Whatever man. So excited for the big game before the dance?" He asked

" Yeah. We've been practicing like crazy. It's going to be a crazy day. Last day of school, game and dance. Exhilarating."

I heard Emmett's door open revealing my sweet angel. She sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. I knew it wasnt early.

___________________________

EPOV

" Freedom. Finally. I am done. TAKE THAT." Bella yelled as she ran out of the school doors.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

" Do you know what today is?" I whispered in her ear.

A small shiver ran through her body and I smiled.

" Our third month anniversary." She said brightly.

I turned around to face her and enveloped her in my arms. I pressed my lips to hers and sighed in contentment. Her lips moved sweetly against mine. I reached back and put my hands in her back pockets of her jeans. She giggled against my lips.

" This is the last day of school we cant get in trouble or get detention for PDA." I whispered against her lips.

" Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan. Seems we are seeing eachother often. Care to celebrate somewhere else. Or better , Edward here needs to get ready for the big game." A now familar voice said.

We broke apart.

Mr. Mason.

" Hey Mr. Mason. Beautiful day ehhh." I said

His smile faded " Get to practice Cullen." He said.

I kissed Bella's head and promised to see her later.

Teachers suck...

BPOV

Alice, Rose and I were all dressed and ready.

We all had on our special made shirts from last time.

Alice wore hers with skinny jeans with pink flats

Rose had on a pair of black shorts with red flip flops.

Me. Well I had on a short skirt Alice forced me into and some white gym shoes.

" Soo who is excited for the dance?" Alice asked

" I am. Last dance of junior year."

" Sophmore for me." Alice scoffed.

I smiled at her.

_____

After I told my dad I was leaving and that I would be back later I got in my car and sped towards the school. Alice and Rose took Alice's shiny yellow Porche.

When I arrived cars were stacking in. Us girls shuffled around the crowd. We climbled the bleachers and ended up all the way ontop in the hard metal seat. We sat down and looked out. The teams were running in and yelling, they got into position and the game started.

-

Everyone was dying with anticipation. This was familar.

Our school was behind by four points. They needed to make three scores to get it. The other team was one away. from getting this.

-

One score. Just one and we got this. They were head to head. The ball was flying around from person to person. Players were getting pushed and shoved only for the other team to steal the ball from them.

Right now Jasper had the ball. Scott, James and Edward were in front. Emmett and the rest were covering him until he threw the ball to either, Scott, James or Edward. The other team was hoovering over Jasper and the guys in the front.

James, Scott and Edward came to a stop. They were close to the line. Jasper looked almost deep in though asif he was wondering who to throw it to. He tossed the ball and it landed into James arms. One guy came full force at him and Edward was only few feet away from him. Edward threw it to Emmett and Emmett made a mad dash for it.

He actually gave it to Emmett. He let him have it.

He ran and ran, then reached the end...

-

When Emmett made the score the crowd went absolutely crazy. Screams, whistles and claps filled the air. Alice, Rose and I were standing on the seats Alice was screaming, Rose was screaming and clapping and I was whistling. Very loudly. Its more loud when you use both your pinky's.

The other team was slumping while walking. Hah losers. Mills high wins again. Eagle's.

(a/n: Real High School)

After things calmed down. People got off the bleachers. They were all in the parking lot talking. Us girls sat by our cars waiting for the guys. After a few minutes they emmerged. Emmett had a huge grin on his face. He talked with Edward.

" Man you deserved it." I heard Edward say.

They continued to talk until they reached us. Edward picked me up in his arms and twirled me around.

" Congratulations." I whispered in his ear.

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

" So. You ready to dance with me?"

I laughed " Yeah. Lets hope I dont trip though." I answered.

______________________

" Oww can you please be more gentle Alice." I whined

" Beauty is pain honey." Alice retorted

Rose and Alice were already dressed. Alice had a hot pink dress it was spaghetti strapped and it went all the way down to the floor. She wore light pink pumps and her makeup was simple. Light pink eyeshadow. Black mascara and clear gloss. Her hair was in its usual spikey doo.

Rose had a a strapless red dress. It was just below her knees and under the bust it had a small bow. She had black stilettos and also smokey eyes and bright red lipstick for her makeup. Her hair was straightened pin straight and as soft as silk

" Okay. Now let me curl your hair and you can get dressed." Rose said

I stood up slowly after they finished.

I grabbed my heels and dress.

I walked into the bathroom and striped my clothes off. I put on a strapless pushup bra and then slipped into my dress. It was a emerald green dress, it was sprapless and was only a few inches above my knee. My makeup was easy. Smokey eyes with clear lip gloss. My hair was in thick curls flowing down my back. My shoes were gold stilettos. I smoothed out my dress and walked out of the bathroom.

" Damn. We are hott." Rose said.

We shared a quick laugh and walked out of Alice's room. We stood in a line by the staits case. Alice, Rose and then I.

Alice walked down the stairs gracefully and took her spot next to Jasper. Rose walked down the stairs gracefully also. After her I took a deep breath and took my first step on the stairs. I didnt walk as gracefully as my friends but whatever. I looked down and saw Edward. He was staring at me. He looked gorgeous as ever. He had on nice black pants and a crisp white button up. He had a black suit jacket that went with the pants and a black tie with black shoes. The darker color made his skin look particularly pale. When I reached the bottom I stumbled slightly but he steadied me.

"Not as-"

" Your perfect." He interupted. I blushed and looked down.

" Pictures." Esme squeeled.

______________

After Esme took the pictures we were on our way out. Edward and I took his Volvo.

He opened the door for me and I slipped in, he shut it and walked to the other side.

He got in the car and started the engine. He drove smoothly down the driveway and to the school. I grabbed his hand and held it next to me. I felt his hand give mine a small squeeze I did the same back and looked up at him.

I really did love him. I dont really care if its only been three months. Or if we are moving fast. All of that didnt matter to me, all that matter was Edward.

I didnt notice the car came to a stop until Edward opened the door and said my name.

" Sorry." I said. He gave me his hand and he pulled me up. He shut the door and we walked towards the school.

" You look beautiful. I think you may break some hearts tonight when they see your mine." He said.

I laughed " I'm not that pretty." I stated

He looked at me as if I grew a second head

" You are the most perfect and most beautiful human being ever."

I blushed " Okay then your second." I told him.

He chuckled and nodded.

We walked into the school and down the halls and into the huge gym. It was decorated with streamers and ballons. There were food tables and a big stereo that Scott and James were messing with. Edward and I passed him and they glanced at me. Scott winked and James let out a whistle. A few people looked. I turned towards Edward and buried my face in his chest. He lightly rubbed my back.

" See your beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

" Follow me." He said

We walked together through french doors. There was a small dance floor. Three stairs up there was a wooden floor with a canopy above. Nobody was here but soft music was playing in the backround. He led me up the stairs. He wrapped one arm around me and took my hand. I rested my other arm on his shoulder. He moved us around.

" See your dancing." He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

We stayed silent for a moment just relishing our time together. We danced gracefully together, thanks to Edward.

" Bella." He said in a small voice.

" Yeah?"

He took a deep breath " Your know that I care for you. Your the most important person to me. And I wanted to wait for the right time to say something because I didnt want to drive you away."

I nodded for him to continue. Butterfly's formed in my stomach.

" Bella, I-I love you." He said

A shock ran through me. He loved me too!

" I love you too Edward." I answered him.

His crooked smile soon formed on his face. He let go of my hand and wrapped both arms firmly around my waist. He leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Our lips moved in perfect syncronization together. He deepened the kiss and tightened his arms to pick me up. I bent my legs back and ran one of my hands through his silky bronze hair. He let out an audible groan. I pulled back slightly and took in some needed air.

" Say it again." He said

" I love you." I said

" One more time." He begged

" I love you." I repeated with a laugh

He smiled and kissed me passionatly again.

" I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." He murmured

I smiled brightly at him.

______________

Edward and I spent the rest of the night dancing. Nobody interupted, it was just us.

After a few hours I was utterly exhausted. Edward led me to the car and we got in and drove.

EPOV

She loved me.

I swear I would never get tired of hearing her say that to me.

I drove towards her house and parked my car on the street. Glanced over her I noticed she was fast asleep. I got out of my car and walked towards the other side. I opened the door and lifted her up into my arms. She buried her face in my chest. I closed the door and walked towards her front door. The key was under a rock. Typical. I leaned down being careful of my sleeping angel and grabbed the key. I opened the door. She stirred lightly.

" Bella."

" Hmm."

" Is your dad home?"

" No. We wont be back til' Monday." She mummbled.

I carried her upstairs and set her down on her bed. Only to notice that she was still in her dress.

" Bella, honey you should change your clothes." I told her.

She groaned and stood up. She grabbed some clothes and walked to her bathroom. She came back moments later in black shorts and a white tanktop. She grabbed my hand while walking to her bed. She laid down and patted the spot next to her.

" Shouldnt I go home." I told her.

She gripped my hand tighter. I used my other hand and slipped off my shoes, I took off my suit jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. I took my dress pants off leaving me in my boxers and wife beater. I pried my hand out of hers and folded my clothes. I crawled into her bed next to her and rested my head on the pillow. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her. Her back was against my chest. I buried my head in the crook of her neck.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep

**Authors note- Okay. I really like how this turned out. What do you think? Review**


	21. Alice Hates Rules

**Authors note- Okay. Here is an update**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

It's been a few days since the last day of school. Today was Tuesday. I was pretty happy I was able to just sleep in and not go to school, although Edward tried every morning to get me up at atleast eight.

Today Carlisle, Esme and Charlie had some announcement they wanted to tell us, although we were pretty sure we knew what it was. So here we all are, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Edward and I were sitting on the couch at the Cullens, with Charlie, Carlisle and Esme across from us.

" So you all probably know that every summer from June tenth to the beginning of August we all go on a trip to Florida. We are still doing that but this year Bella is joining us." Carlisle told us.

I was about to interject but he held up his hand. I shrunk down in the seat and leaned against Edward, who wrapped his arm around me.

" I know you will object Bella but Charlie and us have talked about it. He thought it would be a good idea and something fun. But rules are going to be made this year." Carlisle said

Emmett pouted

" Sleeping arrangments." Carlisle said. He paused and glanced at us " We dont think or feel that it would be totally okay to have you and your boyfriend/ girlfriend sleep in a bed together."

" I am not sleeping with Jasper or Edward." Emmett boomed

" Thats where we got stuck. We cant exactly do that because most of your wouldnt feel comforable. So. We talked this over. Out of all of you couples we trust Edward and Bella the most."

" Hey. What have I- wait scratch that."

" Alice we have caught you and Jasper... Well..." Esme said

" Happy Time." I muttered. I heard a few laughs around me.

" Yes. So, the hotels actually do have bigger suits. So we booked one of the biggest. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, will have one room that has two king sized beds. Your mother and I will have our own as well as Edward and Bella. We figured if we took the two worst couples together that nothing could happen." He said. He then turned to us " We trust both of you. Dont take advantage of that trust."

We nodded.

" Sweet king size. I can jump." Emmett squeeled. Rose shook her head.

" Our plane will be leaving this Sunday at six AM sharp. I suggest you get up at five or four thirty. As for packing. No need to go all out. Dont bring anything that is not needed. Clothes, personal items, music yes but nothing over the top. Like last year when Alice brought her whole makeup selection. Narrow it down to the important stuff." Esme said

We nodded.

" You may go."

We stood up and made our way towards each place. Edward and I went upstairs and into his room. He closed the door...

EPOV

I closed my door and ran up to Bella.

" Hmm. You. Me. Beach. Sounds amazing." I said. She smiled, a sparkle appearing in her eye.

We sat down and leaned against my headboard. I looked into her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

I kissed her then, trying to convey my love for her. She responded back to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. We kissed like that, long, slow and for an immeasurable amount of time. She felt so right in my arms. She belonged here, forever.

After we pulled back we just sat there, staring into eachothers eyes. She broke the gaze and looked down at my hand that was placed in the middle of my bed. She took her hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. I opened my hand and she placed hers in it. A bright smile formed on her face. She leaned closer to me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I moved my head down to the side resting it on the top of her head.

__________

I woke up few hours later to the sound of Esme's voice.

" Edward."

I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them.

" Yeah?" I asked sleepily

" I made dinner so I figured you and Bella would be hungry. It's on the table." She said.

I sat up gently making sure not to wake Bella up.

" Alright. We'll be down in a minute." I told her.

She nodded and walked out.

I lifted up Bella's hand that was in mine and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She stirred lightly. Her eyes soon opened. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" Esme made dinner. She wants us to join." I told her.

She nodded and sat up slowly. I ran my hands through her thick brown hair.

After we got up we walked downstairs and sat down at the table. Enchiladas...

We set our food on our plates.

" So what were you and Bella up to?" Alice said. She almost seemed as if she was expecting trouble.

" We took a nap." I said truthfully.

" Yeah, okay." She said sarcasticly.

" Alice, dear. Edward and Bella were indeed sleeping when I went up there. Dont try and pick around what Edward said." Esme said politely.

She huffed and ate her food.

Jealous much. Ha.

" So, Bella. Are you excited for our trip?" Esme asked

" I actually am. I appreciate the invitation." She said polietly.

_______________

BPOV

After we ate our food everyone scattered except Esme and I. I helped her wash the dishs. After we were done we sat in the family room and talked.

" I know Edward loves you. I can see the look in his eyes when he looks at you. I know you love him too." She stated

I blushed lightly " Yeah. I really do love him. I dont really know what I would do without him." I told her.

She smiled.

" I'm just happy he found you. He's lucky. He was always all over the place with girls. It worried me after awhile. Alice used the phrase player. I guess it described him. I'm just glad he got you because he needs atleast one stable relationship." She said.

" I like to think I am the lucky one." I said with a laugh.

She put her arm around me " Your both lucky. You can balance eachother out." She stated

I nodded and smiled.

I looked at the wooden clock that was hanging on the wall. 9:37 PM

" Well. I had better get going. Thank you for dinner." I told her.

" Anytime dear." She said softly

I nodded and left the room. I walked up the stairs to go and say goodbye to Edward. I opened his door. He was sitting on his bed.

" I'm gonna head home." I told him.

He nodded and stood up. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

" I love you."

" Love ya too." I said.

He let me go and I walked out of him room and went down the stairs. I opened the front door and closed it behind me. I walked back over to my house, there was a blue-ish colored truck in the driveway I unlocked the front door.

" Bells." I heard my dad say.

" Yeah." I called

" Come in here. I want you to meet my friend." He said

I walked into the kitchen and saw to other men. One was older he was in a wheelchair. He had light brown skin, his hair was almost black and a little long but in a pony tail. The next was a boy. He was about my age maybe younger. He was maybe two inches taller then me. His hair was long also, he had light brown skin and brown eyes.

" Bella this is Billy Black my partner at the firm and his son Jacob." My dad said.

" Hi. Nice to meet you." I said.

" Nice to meet you too. Heard alot about you. Charlie never shuts up." He said.

My dad blushed slightly.

" I'm Jacob."

" Nice to meet you also." I said.

" Well we are going to watch the game. I'll let you two talk." My dad said

They walked out of this kitchen.

What is this a set up,

" So your are Bella. It's nice to meet you," He said

" Yeah."

" So how old are you?" He asked

" Seventeen. And you?" I told him

" Just turned sixteen about a month ago."

" Sweet. So what area are you in. I havent seen you at Mills."

" Oh. I life about a town over."

"Lincoln high?" I asked

" Yeah. Your team won against us." He stated

I nodded.

" Yeah."

It wasnt really awkward just nothing to say to one another.

My cell then buzzed

_Just wanted to say goodnight and I love you._

_Why arent you in your room? _

_Not that I'm looking._

I smiled and texted back

_My father had friends he wanted me to meet._

_I love you, sleep well._

I shut my phone.

" So who's the lucky guy?" Jacob asked

" What?"

" I can see the smile on your face." He said

I smiled "Just my boyfriend, Edward."

He nodded almost...Sadly.

Sorry buddy already taken

_________________

The rest of the night went smoothly. Jacob and I passed questions back and forth. After a little while they went home. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. Soon drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

___________

"Bella. Sweetheart you have to get up." Edward's voice rang through my ears.

Today was Sunday. Also known as the day I had to wake up at an ungodly hour. I slept over at the Cullen's so we wouldnt have to go from my house to his.

" So tired. Need sleep." I whined.

He chucked " Just take a shower and get dressed. I can take care of everything else." He said

I groaned and sat up. He kissed my forehead.

I took a quick shower. When I came out Alice had clothes set. Denim shorts, dark blue racerback with my v-neck black vest that buttoned up. I slipped my clothes on and grabbed my converse. I combed out my damp hair and put it in a pony tail. I slipped my glasses on and jogged downstairs. Edward was by the door, next to the mound of suitcases.

" Hello beautiful." He greeted me.

I walked next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He put his around me and kissed my head.

" Need help?"

" No I got em' all."

" Okay Mr. Strong. I'm helping anyways." I stated

" Alright grab this one." He said as he pointed to a black one. I went to lift it but it immediatly went down.

" What the hell. Is that full of rocks?" I asked

He chuckled

"Alice." We said together.

I bent down and grabbed one that wasnt as heavy. I walked outside. Carlisle was making room for luggage.

" Carlisle." I heard Edward yell.

" What." He yelled back.

" Alice brought sixteen pair of shoes. Taking up a whole suitcase." He said.

I let out a small laugh.

" Bella can you go in there and tell Alice I said to narrow it down to atleast five."

I nodded and went into the house. Alice was glaring at Edward.

" Alice, Carlisle said to narrow it down to five."

Her jaw dropped but then she pouted and went through the bag.

" Stupid rules." She muttered

" Alice, we have to fit everyone in the car. Plus. My dad is driving us to the airport. So Carlisle passenger. Five seats in the back. Someone will have to sit in someones lap, I presume." I said.

She glared at me.

A few minutes later. A sleepy looking Rose stummbled out of her car, Emmett and Jasper were with her and I am guessing her dad was the one driving.

" Uhhh. I am so tired." She whined.

I let out a laugh

_____________

After everything was in the car, Edward and I went through the house making sure, Lights, televisions and any other stuff was off. Alice left her flat iron on. Was she looking forward to coming home and seeing ash were her house was?

After we were done we got outside.

" Well. Someone needs to sit in laps. Put Emmett in the front by Esme and since there are only two seats in front then put Rose in the back. Bella on Edward's lap and Alice in Jasper's." Carlisle said.

Edward and I walked towards the car. Carlisle and Charlie were already in front. Jasper climbd in the back and Alice sat on his lap. Rose went in and motioned for Edward to sit. He ducked his head and climbed in the back. I went in after him and sat in his lap. I put my head to the side so my hair wasnt in his face. I situated myself on his lap. He put his hands on my hips and straightened me out.

The car ride wasnt very long. We hopped out of the cramped car adn got our luggage. I said goodbye to my dad after promising I would call after we landed.

We boarded our plane and took our seats. I gripped Edward's hand as we took off.

Florida here we come.

**Authors note- REVIEW!**


	22. Trip to Florida

**Authors note- Well hre you go. Next ch.**

**Disclaimer- Okay I am really tired of writing this. So I will for the whole entire story although I may write it again by accident. I will never own Twilight within any chapter I will write. Scouts honor I will never say I own twilight.**

EPOV

The flight to Florida wasnt bad. Although Bella has a death grip on my hand.

" Bella, Love can you please not squeeze so hard." I all but begged.

She glanced up at me and let go completely. I lifted my hand up and shook it.

" Sorry." She whispered. She picked up my hand and gave it a small kiss. She held it but not tight. She ran her finger over it.

" It's okay, I was just loosing feeling of my hand." I said. She rested her head on my shoulder.

" I hate plains." She said.

" Why?"

" Because. Well before I lived in Pheonix, I lived in Forks, Washington. A very small rainy town. It was horrible. After I was five we left." She said.

Forks?

_________

BPOV

Finally!

I dont have to spend one more horrible hour on that plane. I all but ran off of it, dragging my poor boyfriend next to me.

" Bella. Slow down." He begged. I slowed down to a walk. He came beside me panting.

I kept walking. We got inside the airport and went to get our luggage. We each grabbed our own bags and lugged them to the outside. There were to taxi's in the front.

" Split and find a car." Carlisle said,

After we all settled in the cars we were off to the hotel. Only about a half hour later we pulled up to a hotel.

Wow

This resort was huge.

We all got out of the taxi and grabbed our stuff. When we shut the trunk he drove away. I looked up.

" Wow." We all said.

We walked into the hotel.

It was so open. The walls were gold and the floor was white. People were behind big mahogany deskd tending to people and on the phones. We sat while Esme and Carlisle went to the desks. They came back moments later,

" Okay. Come with us to the rooms. More rules are going to be established." Esme said. We nodded and followed. We took two seperate elevators because of luggage. Carlisle clicked the P button. Penthouse?

The doors opened and we grabbed our bags. Carlisle got a key card out and opened the door. We all stepped in. Wow.

The room was gorgeous. It was all in warm colors, bugundy, gold and other colors. Ther was a black oval coffee table with chairs sorounding it. There was a small kitchen to the left. It had dark wood cabinets and stainless steel appliances. (opening room in profile)

" Okay. Rooms are to the left. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice yours obviously has two bedrooms." Carlisle said.

Edward and I droppeed our bags and walked.

" Swweettt." Emmett said.

We went over by them and glanced in the room. There was a big entertainment center on one wall with a plasma. The beds were a good yard apart. The floor was a cream color and there was a black, cream and olive green rug on the floor. The beds were in whie but had a long green pillow and a blanket with black, gold, lavender and olive green blanket. At the end of the wall there was a big window that was also a balcony. ( room in profile)

Emmet was bouncing in his spot. I laughed lightly and walked out of the room.

There was a door at the end of the hallway. I walked down and opened the door.

The room was beautiful. The floor was a white carpet and a cream wall. The bed was the same as the walls and the pillows were almost like a burnt orange color and there was a deep purple. There was a small chair by the side. There was a balcony that faced the opposite of the ocean, there was buildings almost like New York. There was another door to a bathroom. There was a lamp that was gold and the base was silver. At the end of the bed there was a black leather backless chair. The curtains were the same gold also.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

" Like this room do you?"

" Yeah. I do." I said truthfully.

" Lets get our bags." He stated. I nodded and he let go of my waist. We walked down the hall and everyone was sitting in the room.

" Okay. So while you are all here we wanted to talk. So everyone has there rooms." We all nodded " Okay. So, you guys are able to go around and do your ownn thing. But rules. Your must have some one with you. It can be one person, just someone. You have to have your cell phones with you at all times. Before you go make sure you have a key card with you. Each of you have your own." Esme said. Carlisle handed us each a card making sure to look at Emmett for awhile.

"Phff I got this Mr.C." He said. Carlisle nodded warily.

After that Edward and I grabbed our bags.

We refolded our clothes and placed them in the drawers. Our bathroom stuff obviously was set in the bathroom. After we finished we sat down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

" This will be fun. This year I actually have someone with me." He said.

I laughed " Oh really. You could of picked up whatever girl you wanted." I said.

He shrugged " It wouldnt of been fun. Your the best there is." He said

I shook my head " Your a little biast honey." I told him.

" No I am not."

" Yes"

" No im not"

" Yes you are."

" MMost definatly not." He argued

" Edward. You are. Not just shut up." I said.

He flashed his crooked smile at me, making me melt.

" Stop dazzling me." I muttered

" What was that Bella?" He asked

" I said. Stop dazzling me." I stated

He smiled " I dazzle you."

" Most the time." I said truthfully.

" Well. I can dazzle my girlfriend. I can use this to my advantage. Plus you would do anything I asked." He said

" No I would not."

" Hey Bella can you please get me a glass of water." He asked a momet later.

I stood up " Sure."

I went to the door but immediatly stopped " No I will not."

He chuckled. " See. You love me so you would do anything to please." He said

I walked back over to him. I plopped down on the bed laying on my back.

" You suck." I stated.

He turned to face me. He laid almost ontop of me but rested his elbows on either side of me so all his weight wasnt on me.

" I love you." He breathed.

" I love you too." I told him. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. He pulled back and smiled at me. He laid to the side so he was next to me. He wrapped him arm around me and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

" Hey. I bet there doing something bad." I heard Emmett whisper behind the door.

" Esme, Carlisle, its awfully quite in here." Rose whispered.

Only few minutes later the door burst open.

" Can we help you." I mummbled against Edward's neck.

" Man. You guys always have to be perfect. Never in trouble, blah blah blah." Emmett whined

Edward chuckled, making his body lightly shake.

" Sorry, dears." Esme said apologeticly.

" It's fine." I said

This was going to be interesting

**Authors note- I know its short but it was a filler. Next chapter. Drama. Expect it, REVIEW!**


	23. First Fight

**Authors note- READ very important. (no I am not leaving again)**

**Okay so I know a few chapters back I was totally messing with the ages and birthdays. See I thought that Edward couldnt be older because age wise. So scratch that. In this chapter it is June 12th. Edward's birthday now is officially June 20th as supposed to be. He is going to be 18. Bella is now 17 and will be 18 September 13th. So Edward is older, it took me awhile to do the math. But in 8 days Edward will be eighteen and then when summer is over senior year is coming. Bella will also be a senior. Alice will be a junior and she is still 16 and Jasper, Rose and Emmett are all seventeen and going into Senior year. Hope that clears things up.**

**Thank; Edward'slatuacantate also known as alphaxqeen. She provided the drama. I thank her because without her this chapter would be unfinished.**

**READ FOR NEW MOON STUFF.**

**YESTERDAY. So I was watching Entertainment tonight and saw a preview for New Moon a small little thing. TODAY (April 23) , channel 2, entertainment tonight New Moon info. If you dont watch it you are gay. Its going to be a loonnggg year, if you catch my drift.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

I woke up on this glorious morning to birds singing, the sun shining brightly and Emmett begging Edward and I to get up.

I turned over to that I was pretty much laying ontop of Edward. He held me around me waist.

" Please. Guys. Pleaaaseee. I want us all to go golfing." He pleaded. He was practicly on his knees. He had been begging us for about ten minutes now.

" Give me five minutes and I promise I will get up and get Edward."

" Yay." He squeeled. He stood up and skipped out of the room. I will never understand him.

" Were all alone." Edward said in a creepy voice. He flipped us over so he was ontop of me. He lifted his hands.

" Edward no." I begged.

In that moment his hands were on me tickling me. I started laughing hystericly

" E-Ed. Edward s-s-s-stop. Please." I rasped.

The tickling stopped immediatly and his lips were on mine in an instant. I wrapped my arm around his waist. His hands traveled down my waist to my hips and down my leg. His hand curved around my knee and hitched my leg around his hip. I let out a strangled gasp. He never allowed us doing anything other than just kissing and thats it. No touching. He deepened the kiss and titled his head to the side. He let out a groan deep in his chest.

I pulled away slightly and breathed in some much needed air. He trailed kisses from my collarbone to my chin.

" Edward. We have to get up."

" We are." He stated

His lips clashed back onto mine.

" Edward. I really dont want your parents to catch us. They trusted us." I stated. He sighed and rolled off of me.

He looked frusterated.

" Is something wrong with me. Everytime we pass boundries or whatever you just pull away." He said

I turned my head and looked at him " Edward. I'm not exactly ready to take that step in our relationship. And plus, I want it to be special. Plus our friends, Carlisle and Esme are here." I said

He sighed and stood up. I let my head fall back onto the pillow.

" Now your angry at me. Nice." I said to myself. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I shut the door quickly, I switched the lock and leaned against the door

" Bella." I heard him say

" Just let it go." I said with a sigh.

____________

I took a fast shower. When I walked out I realized I forgot to get clean clothes. I dried off and combed through my hair. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom. Small chance Edward would be in here. I walked to the drawer and opened it. I grabbed some clothes and shut the drawer. When I turned around I was met with a surprised Edward.

" Uhh."

I almost smiled...Almost.

I walked back to the backroom and brushed his shoulder when I passed him. I shut the door and got dressed. I had on a pair of burmuda shorts. I grabbed my spaghetti strapped top, it was black and it had green and blue designs on it. I grabbed my grey short sleeved shrug and slipped it on. I buttoned the small three buttons.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice.

She handed me a pair of shoes. They were black flip flops that were diamond studded. I took them and slipped them on. They matched perfectly with my outfit.

" Thanks." I said dryly.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom.

" Whats wrong. Edward was weird at breakfast also." She asked. She grabbed my makeup bag and took a few things out.

" Nothing."

She threw me a look.

" He... He is just being an ass. He said everytime we kiss and we go a little past boundries I pull away. He asked me if something was wrong with him but he doesnt realize, i'm just not ready to take that step yet." I said.

She nodded and made me close my eyes. She carefully drug the green eye pencil along my lash line. When she was done she took a q-tip and went over it.

" I cant really say that I know what your talking about cause I doesnt push me. I mean I am only sixteen."

I nodded.

She swiped on some mascara and smiled.

" Done. And dont worry about it Bella. Just talk to him about how your feeling."

I nodded and gave her a hug.

She walked out of the room and I decided to make the bed. Edward suddenly appeared on the other side of the bed and helped me. We straightened out the comforter and sheets then I fluffed the pillows and set them down nicely.

I folded my quilt quickly and set it on my side o the bed.

I turned to walk out of the room when I felt a hand close around my wrist, gently holding it.

" Bella. Please talk to me."

I turned around to face him " Nothing to talk about." I stated firmly.

" I'm sorry for trying to push you. I didnt mean to." He said

" Edward you need to realize, I am not ready. You cant push me." I said

He sighed " I know and I'm sorry. Momentarily confused." He said

He enveloped me in his arms and hugged me tight. I put my arms around his neck.

" Did we just have our first fight?"

" It wasnt really a fight." I said.

He kissed my cheek and let me go.

" Ready to golf?"

" I want to apologize in advanced." I told him seriously

" Why?"

I smirked " I may hurt you." I stated. Fear flashed though his eyes.

______________

We got to a course that was just a few minutes away from the hotel. It was a big wide area with short green grass.

Emmett was all geared up and ready.

Carlisle went first and I have to say, he is very talented. He was only a few feet from the hole, after he hit the ball

Emmett finally had his turn. He grabbed the putter and went on the side of the ball. Minutes passed and he still hasent taken a swing at it. Edward finally spoke up.

" Emmett just hit the freaking ball." Edward said

" Yeah Em." Rose said.

He gripped the putter tight and swung back, then forward. He hit the ball and a crack filled the air it flew sideways, hitting my poor boyfriend in his...Special place.

He fell to the ground groaning in pain.

" Not that ball or balls whatever." I yelled.

I kneeled by Edward. He was practiclly curled up in a ball. His eyes clenched and his face hard

" Edward. Honey. Say something."

" Owww." He squeeked, his voice six octaves higher.

" Emmett couldnt you just hit it straight."

" Should Edward be the one arguing." He asked

I sighed " What happens if one day we get married and we cant have kids because his idiot friend hit him in the nuts with a golf ball." I said.

" Lets hope Eddie didnt turn into Edna." Jasper said.

I gaped at him. That was not

EPOV

" Emmett just hit the freaking ball." I told him.

He is sitting there just staring at it. He swung the putter back and hit it, but it went flying to the side hitting me in my...special place. I fell to the ground in pain.

Shit. This hurt like hell.

" Edward. Honey. Say something." I heard my angel say.

" Oww." I said, my voice octaves higher than it normally is.

" Emmett why could you just hit it straight." Bella said

He sighed " Should Edward be the one arguing." He asked

" What happens if one day we get married and we cant have kids because his idiot friend hit him in the nuts with a golf ball." She argued

_Married! _

The thought made me internally sing.

" Lets hope Eddie didnt turn into Edna." Jasper joked

Thats not even funny. I can not be a girl. The pain subsided slowly and I took deep breaths

" Give me a minute." I asked

They moved from there spots around me. I check in my pants. Edna is not here. Thank god.

I stood up.

Bella hugged me and glared at Emmett. She let me go and grabbed the putter. She held it like a bat and swung it at Emmett hard. It hit him in the arm.

" OWWWW." He yelled.

" Serves you right." She growled.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back and away from Emmett. Knowing if he said anything else she would kill.

" Drop it." I said. She released her grip on the putter and it fell onto the hard ground.

" I-Is your umm precious place okay." She asked nerveously.

I let out a chuckled " Yes, Mi Amor."

She smiled " Nice name." She complimented

" I thought so too."

___________

Emmett lost his interest in golf after awhile and wanted to leave. Bella and I decided to on our own and look around. We walked down sidewalks but knew very well we didnt know where in the hell we were. We passed small little shops. One seemed to catch her eye.

It was a small jewelery shop. It wasnt one with diamonds just sterling silver and sea shells.

She was looking at the ones with the small puka shells. The one she was looking at was white and blue, it was a mix of different blues and then white.

" You like that?" I whispered in her ear.

" It's pretty. I love the colors, they contrast greatly." She murmured

She turned around and looked at the other tables filled with other necklaces. Me being the sneaky person I am bought the necklace for her.

While she was looking at the others I slid the necklace around her neck and clasped it. Her hands came up to touch it.

She turned around and smiled brightly at me. The simplest things can make her so happy, which makes me happy.

" Thank you."

I kissed the top of her head " No problem at all. I love making you happy."

" Well I love you."

" I love you too, mi amor."

____

We walked around a little bit longer looking in antique shops. We got a little hungry awhile later and decided to get lunch before we went back it was now 2pm. It took three strangers to help us get back to the hotel. When we found our way we got into the hotel and out room. On the counter was a small note left from everyone.

_Beach, chillin. Come whenever_

_- Everyone_

" Wanna go down or stay here." I asked

" Whatever you want is fine."

Bella and I ended up going down. When we got down everyone was sitting in the sand.

"Hey. Where did you guys go?" Rose asked

" Just looked around. Went into small shops." Bella said.

" You didnt take me." Alice said, a pout forming on her face.

Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged.

__

After a little talking everyone scattered. Rose and Alice wanted to go shopping. Typical. And Emmett and Jasper just wandered off into the unknown. Bella and I stayed back at the beach.

BPOV

After everyone dissapeared Edward and I stayed back and sat in the sand, watching the waves wash up and down.

" So. Who was at your house that Saturday?" Edward asked, breaking the silence

" Ohh. My dad's friend and his son. Billy Black and Jacob." I said.

" Why werent you in bed. You werent in your room til like eleven."

Was he watching me...

" Uhh Jake and I just sat and talked. Got to know eachother."

" Fun." He said sarcasticly.

" Is there a problem?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive

He sighed " No. How was your conversation?"

" Umm. It wasnt anything special. Not a big deal, just stuff." I answered

He looked at me " Are you hiding something?" He asked. I could tell he was getting angry. But there was nothing for him to be angry at.

" No. You dont need any detail. We just talked for awhile."

" Well if it was just talking then why cant you tell me?" He asked

" Why the hell does it matter?" I asked. My voice rising with each word

He scowled " Only takes him one shot to make a move on you."

" Are you implying that I am weak. It isnt like that." I said.

I stood up and grabbed my shrug. I slipped it on and buttoned it up

" You dont own me. I can be friends with anyone I want."

" Your my girlfriend." He stated

I rolled my eyes " That doesnt me you own me honey." I argued

" Why the hell are you so cryptic. I ask you one question. What are you cheating on me."

" Oh my god. I talked to him one night Edward. I am not going to run away and get married with him."

He obviously didnt like that I said that. He stood up and stared at me.

" I dont appreciate you questioning me." I continued.

" I dont trust him with you."

" You dont know him." I yelled

" Doesnt matter." He stated

" Well take your assumptions and shove them up your ass. I can have a life outside of you Edward. Your not my life. Sorry I cant be perfect. Go find Lauren she can give you satisfaction." I spat.

I walked away and went into the hotel. I got into the elevator and pushed the P button angrily. Who the hell did he think he was. He is not my master, he doesnt own me. When the elevator doors opened I got my keycard out and opened the door. I slammed it shut, getting attention of the rest of them.

" Whoa. Someone is angry."

I took a deep breath

"I dont want to say anything I will regret so please just leave me alone." I said through gritted teeth.

I walked out of the room and went into the bedroom. I slammed the door shut and sat on the bed.

He doesnt fucking own me. I can be with whoever I want, when I want. He knows better than to be jealous.

" Shit." I all but yelled.

He makes me so damn frusterated.

I glanced at the clock 5:00pm

I was pretty hungry. I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. I dug through the cabinets and ended up with Alfredo ingrediants. Might as well make some for everyone. I put the whipping cream in and let it warm up as the noodles boiled. I poured in some shredded parmesan cheese and stirred it. I added a little butter to help it smooth out. When the noodles were done I strained the water out and put it in a bowl. I poured the sauce in another and set it on the table.

" I made dinner you all can eat. I just have to get Edward." I said dryly

They nodded and thanked me.

I walked out of the room. I wonder what he is doing? Probably with a girl

The elevator clicked open and I hit the L button fast.

When it opened again I walked through the hotel out the back.

And there he was. Sitting in the sand, a girl with strawberry blonde hair sitting next to him. I could see they were talking. What angered me is hat he was sitting particularly close to this girl. He didnt even know who the hell she was.

I stared at them. He whispered something in her ear and the girl threw her head back and laughed, for what reason I have no idea. He thinks I would cheat on him? He is more likely to cheat then me, he was the schools biggest player. Making out with any girl he could, making them feel special for a week then forget them only to go onto the next girl and have her wish she had more time with him then the other.

I walked up to him anyway. The girl glared at me with her bright blue eyes. I tried my best to ignore her stare.

" Dinner is on the table. When you want you can have it. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." I said.

I turned on my heel and walked away.

" Bella." I heard him say.

I kept walking. Why did I ever think I could trust him in the first place.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him.

" You think I would cheat on you. Who was that girl." I spat.

" I was just talking to her." He argued

" Oh and whispering in her ear. You know Edward this cant work unless you try, I dont want to leave you and be scared that you will be with another girl somewhere. I dont want to feel like that." I said

" You dont have to."

" Looks like I do." I said while motioning to the girl.

" Bella. I love you and only you."

" You dont trust me. You think I would cheat on you. Sorry to say but I would think you higher on the scale to cheat on me."

I could see his face harden.

Could I really deal with this. Feeling that if I leave him behind that he will go and find some girl and just leave me. I couldnt deal with that day in and day out. Nobody should have to deal with that.

" Look Edward. I love you, but I dont know if this can work out any longer."

**Authors note- Evil cliffy master has arrived. I hope you read a/n on the top its important so REVIEW!**


	24. Make up or Break up

**Authors note- Hey. I am umm back. I was able to update because this chapter was written a few days ago. I want to thank the people who even bothered to PM me, even to know you dont know me it makes me happy that you try to cheer me up, you know who you are so I will leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer- I wonder what would happen if I said I did. Okay lets test it. I own everything.**

_Will Bella give Edward another chance. Can he prove himself loyal. Find out now_

_(a/n: I sound like a show when they give you a cliffy)_

_Previously on Another Chance_

_"Look Edward, I love you, but I dont know if this can work out any longer."_

BPOV

His eyes became glassy and he hung his head down.

" I love you with everything that I am. I would never hurt you. Your my first priority" He said slowly.

I knew that he loved me and I loved him too. But the question was, is that enough.

" Just. Give me time. I need to think." I murmured.

I walked away then and he didnt bother me although he was next to me. We walked into the hotel and into the elevators. I pressed the button gently and the doors closed. When the ding on the elevator sounded we stepped out.

I got out the key card and slipped it in the slot. The green light turned on and we walked in. He went to the kitchen and I went into the bedroom. They looked at us strangly. I walked into the bedroom and closed the door gently.

I went into the bathroom and ran the water for the bathtub. I poured some bubble soap in the hot water. I stripped my clothes off and put my hair in a high pony tail. I didnt bother with the peice's that fell. I stepped in the bathtub and sank down into the hot water. I looked at the door. I forgot to lock it. Whatever

I dropped my head back to rest on the side of the tub.

I wasnt angry at Edward. More dissapointed, he didnt come to me and talk it out, he went to some stranger on the beach. She was prettier than me with her blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. I couldnt compare. He seems a little to trusting of people or not trusting. I wanted to trust him. I am loyal to him, and I would never in a million years cheat on him, because I am not that kind of person. I dont think Edward is either.

Edward is a great guy. He makes me happy, and he makes me feel special. Something that I havent felt in years. I could completely open up adn tell him everything and I hope that he feels as if he can do the same. I love him and I want him to trust me and I want to trust him fully. Just like any other girl would with her boyfriend. Although in this relationship Edward was more than my boyfriend. There really isnt an exact word to what we really are to eachother.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles.

The bathroom door flew open. I knew I should of locked it. I all but jumped, but then noticed it was Edward. I shrugged. I pray to god I remembered bubbles.

" Shit, Bella. Sorry." He said.

" I dont really care that much." I said truthfully.

If the bubbles werent here then I would of freaked out. Unless they dissapeared. I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief, still there.

Edward just stood in the doorway staring at me. Way to make a girl uncomfortable.

" Did you need something?" I asked

He sighed " I thought you locked yourself in here because you were upset."

" I'm a little more mature then that Edward." I responded

I couldnt ignore the sad look that showed on his face or the twinkle that didnt shine in his eye as it normally did.

"I worry about you." He said in a small voice

I shut my eyes "I am a big girl Edward. You dont need to worry about me."

" Being worried is a big part of loving someone." He stated

" Mmhm."

" I'll leave you alone." He said.

He closed the door gently behind him.

I sat in the bathtub awhile longer. The water cooled and I got out. I wrapped the towel around myself and grabbed my pajama's, consisting of a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top. I didnt bother with a bra, uncomfortable to sleep in. I let my hair down and combed it out, it fell in soft waves down my back. I walked out of the bathroom and set my other clothes in the basket.

When I walked out of the bedroom I noticed it was dark. I glanced at the clock that was laying on the end table.

9:30pm is what it read

I went into the kitchen and saw Edward. He was leaning against the counter with a bowl of salsa and a bag of tostito's torilla chips. I went next to him and stole some chips. I dipped it in the salsa and tossed it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly and swallowed it down. His left hand rested on the counter. I put my right hand over it and picked it up. I placed a kiss on the inside of his palm.

" I love you." I whispered.

" Do you?" He asked

I turned and faced him

"Dont doubt my love." I said sternly. He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

I let out a sigh.

" Whatever."

I walked away and went into the bedroom. I grabbed the pillow and my quilt. I walked out and laid my stuff on the couch.

" Seriously Bella, go sleep in the bedroom in the bed." Edward said.

" Your not my father I dont need to listen to you." I stated.

I laid down on the couch and buried my face in the pillow. I draped my blanket over my body and rested my hand on my stomach. The couch wasnt that uncomfortable. I rolled over to my side. Leaving a gap between me and the back of the couch.

Edward suddenly appeared by me and crouched down to my level. I shut my eyes tightly.

" I'm sorry I am being a jerk. I love you too mi amor." His hand traced my face, from my hairline to my jaw.

My breathing picked up slightly. I felt his lips press firmly on my cheek.

" Your still in trouble." I whispered.

He pulled away and I opened my eyes. He let out a sigh and stood up. I felt the couch sink behind me, I looked back and saw that Edward was easing himself behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him so my back was touching his chest. I laid my head down and his rested in the crook of my neck.

My eyes closed and I soon drifted off to sleep.

--

I woke up later to hear people giggling and flashes of red showing through my eyelids. I completely opened my eyes and a white flash blinded my vision.

" What the hell?" I asked

I rubbed my eyes and opened them black blotches appearing in my vision.

" You two are adorable when you sleep." Alice gushed

I sat up and ran a hand through my long tangly hair. I stood up and walked away and into the bedroom. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans shorts and a simple cami. It was straight on the fabric but there was lace that made it look like it had a v-neck, it was red and it had small white polka dots. I slipped on a navy blue hoddie and zipped it halfway up. I put on my navy lowtop converse and put my hair in a pony tail. I put on minimal makeup and slipped my glasses on. I went into the kitchen to see everyone eating pancakes.

" Hungry dear?" Esme asked

I nodded and she handed me a plate. I stacked eight pancakes on my plate and sat down. I put some strawberry syrup on them and dug in.

" Bella you cant eat all that, you need help." Emmett said

" I can and I will." I said. He pouted.

----

Emmett sat there, his mouth agape scaring at my empty plate.

"H-H-H-How did you do that. Your a... GIRL." He said.

I stared at him.

" You are my idol." He said.

He got down on his knees and bowed down.

" Get off the floor you idiot." Rose said

He got up and came in front. He put his hands together and bowed like a Japenese person would. I rolled my eyes.

Alice stared at me. She grabbed my hoodie and pulled it up along with my tanktop.

" Alice. Would you mind not stripping me in front of your family and friends."

" Where does it go? Your stomach is as flat as a freaking pancake and you just ate eight of them!" She exclaimed.

I grabbed my shirt and put it over my stomach.

" Thanks Ali."I said

I walked to the sink and turned the water on, I cleaned my plate thoroughly and dried it, then put it in the cabinet. Everyone else washed there dishes and went out the get dressed. Edward came out first, wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt. I sat on the couch flipping through the channels of the television.

" Wanna come on a walk with me?" He asked.

" Uhh sure." I said.

He extended his hand out. I ignored it (not to be rude) and stood up. We said our goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle and walked out.

We ended up on a trail sorounded by tree's on a thin black path. I slipped my hands in the pockets of my hoodie and sighed.

" So..." I started

" Bella, I'm sorry."

" You should be." I stated

He looked at me frustration covering his features.

He took a deep breath and looked at the ground " I had no right to yell at you. You can pick who you want to be with, I shouldnt of assumed you would cheat on me. I knoew your not that kind of person." He said

" You know better then to be jealous right?" I asked.

He didnt answer right away, he seemed deep in thought.

" Do I."

" Edward, you need to trust me. Trust is the issue between us, thats what is ruining us in the first place."

He opened his mouth to talk but I put my hand up to stop him.

" You should not of gone to some girl to talk. You come to me." I said, my voice rising with each word. " I would never, ever, go talk to someone about an issue between us unless I talked to you first."

" I know I shouldnt of gone to Tanya,"

" Oh Tanya what a fabulous name, are you two going to go clubbing and drink fruity drinks together while you sit and talk about your problems?" I asked sarcasticly.

He stopped walking and went infront of me.

" Can you please be serious."

" Joking is my way through life." I stated dryly.

He shook his head.

" Do you regret going to Tanya." I asked

" I just talked to her, it wasnt important."

I scoffed " Okay. Tell me the truth."

" I should of gone to you first before someone else. I am sorry. How many times should I say it."

" Until you mean it."

He took a deep breath and kicked a pebble that was laying on the pathway " You make me so frusterated." He said, his jaw was clenched and his face was hard.

" Good. I like knowing that, its my job to drive you crazy." I said simply.

We kept walking, silence falling over us, only the sound of our shoes slapping the ground in each step we took.

" Bella. I am sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you or make you angry. I want you to forgive me, because I am sorry. I should not of gone to that girl, I should of gone to you. I shouldnt of been jealous of Jacob. He is your friend and I will not act like a jerk because you hang out with another guy."

His arm wrapped around my waist. We kept walking until I saw a small area hidden behind tree's. I led Edward there and we sat down indian style in the patch of grass.

After awhile we laid down in the soft, lush green grass.

" Your beautiful."

I blushed lightly.

" Your more beautiful.I'm to ordinary." I said with a laugh.

" Think your so funny huh. I think your beautiful. Better than anyother girl I have seen."

I blushed again. I played with the lush grass with my hands, running my fingers over it. Suddenly his body moved and laid over mine, face only a few inches from mine.

" What are you a monkey. You dont lay on humans." I stated

He smiled " Your my spider monkey." He whispered.

His face came closer to mine until his lips were lightly brushing mine. He kissed me full on the lips and moved them gently against mine. His hands came up to cradle my face. My arms went around his neck and his eased his arms around me pulling me tight against his chest. Our lips moved together in syncronization, we broke apart and he trailed kisses up and down my neck. My hands went to his hair and I pulled him up and met my lips to his, we deepened the kiss and held to eachother in a death grip. His tongue brushed mine and I let out a small groan. I pushed lightly on his shoulder and turned him over so I was ontop, my glasses slipped off my face and I pulled back and laughed. I slipped them back on and pecked Edward's l

" I love you."

ips.

" I love you to mi amor, siempre y más continuamente."

(a/n: mi amor = My Love, siempre y más continuamente= Always and Forever//Spanish)

" siempre y más continuamente." I agreed.

He smiled his famous crooked smile at me.

Always and Forever.

**Authors note- Alright a little short but be happy anyways. I need Ideas for future Florida chapters, besides beach and shopping. It would be appreciated. Review!**


	25. Where Dreams Come True

**Authors note- Warning- Drama will occur in this and next chapter. READ END NOTES**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

" So we decided that we will spend a few days at Disney, maybe a week." Carlisle said

Alice jumped out of her seat and lunged at him locking her arms in a death grip around his neck.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much daddy." She squeeled.

" Cant breath little one." He rasped.

She let go and jumped over to Jasper.

" We got two hotels in Port Orleans, which is the hotel. We take buses to go down and see things. Like Epcot center, Animal Kingdom and others. I would feel better if we wander that we are in the same area, close. Emmett you are not to wander by yourself. Go it."

We all nodded

" Why does everyone things I am the bad guy?" Emmett asked

" Because you are a little extreme." Esme said.

He pouted and shrugged.

" We are leaving. So get things together. Chop, chop."

We all stood and all but flew to our rooms. Edward and I reached our rooms and we went for the suitcase's and drawers. I opened the first drawer and grabbed a few things. I came across a blue shirt, that wasnt mine. I lifted it up. It said fun university and on the back it had the letters 'F' and 'U'. I burst out laughing.

" Whats so- Ohh you found that." He said

I nodded and put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter

" I never really wore it. But it gave me a laugh every now and then."

" Man. Can I like totally steal it?" I asked seriously.

He nodded " Whatever makes you happy mi amor."

I threw the shirt on the bed and went back to packing. After I finished folding and putting clothes in the bag I got my stuff from the bathroom.

When I came back Edward was all finished, he zipped up his suitcase and set it on the bed. I grabbed my shorts and then Edward's shirt. I took a shower and threw the hilarious shirt on. I slipped on the shorts and combed my hair, I put it in a high pony tail and grabbed my glasses. I slipped them on and walked out of the bathroom. I put on my lowtop navy blue converse and grabbed my suitcase. I walked it through the hall and by the front door by the others.

I heard a booming laugh behind me. I turned around to see Emmett doubled over on the floor.

" T-T-That is the c-coolest shirt I h-have ever s-s-seen." He said between laughs.

" I thought so to. I took it from Edward." I stated.

" Whats so funny?" I heard Alice ask. Rose was next to her and Jasper behind her

" S-S-Shirt." was all Emmett could get out.

They looked at my shirt for a second and then I turned around. They all started laughing.

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I heard Esme yell from behind me.

I turned around " Uhh hi."

" Ladies dont wear that." She stated

" Esme. Bella isnt a lady. She eats eight pancakes. She loves to play video games and eat chips while chugging soda and burping. When she was hanging with the guys, she was not lady-like." Emmett informed her.

Esme gave me a pointed look.

" Yes mom?" Edward asked while coming into the room

She pointed to my shirt.

" She wanted it." He stated

" Esme. This shirt is da' bomb. Loosen up." I said. I shook myself a little. They all laughed.

" Shake it, come on." I told her.

She shrugged and shook herself " There you go mother bear. Let it loose like a goose." I said.

She glanced at me and started laughing " You are definatly one of a kind Bella."

I nodded

" Soo Eddie your birthday is in three days." I said in a cheery voice.

" Ahh Emmett I will kill you. Now I got my own girlfriend calling me that. And plus I dont really care about my birthday." He said

I walked over to him and gave him a hug " Your going to be the big one eight. Get in the spirit birthday boy." I said.

He shrugged

" Fine. I guess you dont want a present." I stated.

" A present. What is it?" He said very fast.

" Chill it man. Let loose. I was kidding. Do you want a present. Because I dont know what to get you. Umm, how about a nice Mickey hat?"

He glared playfully at me " As much as I love you. I will not wear a mickey hat." He told me.

Audible gasps filled the room

" Who died." I asked suddenly

Esme's eyes darted between Edward and I. Ohh I get it.

I started laughing " Wow. You freak cause he said he loved me. Pshh not the biggest deal in the world guys. No need to alert the media." I said.

Whispers went around the room.

" I love you Edward." I said loudly.

He chuckled " I love you too Bella." He said in the same tone.

" See no need to flip. Now lets go see Mickey." I said

They ignored me

" I SAID LETS GO SEE MICKEY." I yelled

That got their attention. Carlisle was just walking in the room when he noticed everyone's expression.

" Whats wrong?" He asked

" Nothing. They are crazy. Lets get a move on."

---

We obviously had to take the rental over to the Port Orleans. We werent far from disney at all so it didnt take long to get there. When Alice saw signs, she freaked and Jasper had to hold her hand tightly to restrain her.

When we arrived at the check in area. We had to get the disney cards with our names and it was also the keycard to the hotel room.

After that was settled we got to the hotel. The halls were interesting split into different area's. We lugged our stuff around until we reached the door. I slipped the key card in and we all got in. We unlocked the door to the next hotel room and we split. Esme and Carlisle had the room with Em and Rose. Then Edward and I obviously had Jazz and Alice. We set out stuff down and collasped on the bed. Edward laid ontop of me and kissed my lips sweetly.

" Uggh you guys really need your own bedroom." Jasper stated.

I lifted my hand up and waved him off. After a moment Edward pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder. He rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest.

" This, is all I need for my birthday." He assured me.

I smiled up at him.

" Lets go. Were heading out, love birds." Alice chirped.

We stood up and straighted outour clothes.

--

After Rose's protests of getting on a 'dirt bus' we headed out, we told her there was no way else and she caved. Emmett offered for her to sit on his lap with she took the offer over sitting on it in her skirt. Crazy.

So we got on the bus and it headed towards our destination. When we arrived we bounded off the bus and headed towards the people. We gave them our ticket and key card and got through.

Epcot, it was the theme park area, shopping and a few other attractions. Alice squeeled and ran towards the huge silver ball, dragging poor Jasper behind.

Edward had his arm around my waist. People were walking around everywhere and we hung on tight to eachother so we wouldnt get lost.

" Necklaces." Alice chirped " See you but pins and put them on. I bought each of us girls one. And then you pick a pin." She said.

She handed one to everybody. Mine was read and it had mickeys head shape in different colors

(a/n: Just like mine from three years ago or four yrs I dont rmember)

She dragged us, even Esme in the store for one. I grabbed a lady and the tramp one, my favorite disney movie. I paid for it, ignoring Alice's protest.

" Bella." She whined

" Alice, my dad is a lawyer and I had a job back in Pheonix, I can pay for some stuff." I stated

She pouted.

When I walked out I saw Emmett in a hat shop with a cheshire ccat hat on his head. He was posing with Jasper, who had on a sambrero and Edward was laughing and taking pictures. I slipped on the necklace and walked over to them. Emmett had him mouth open with his mouth covering it half way and he had his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

I let out a small laugh. Edward flipped his phone shut and slid it in his pocket. His arm slid around my waist.

" I will never understand him." I stated

" Neither will I sweetheart, neither with I." He said.

Alice was running through shops and Esme was taking her time looking around at everything.

" Bella and I are going to wander around here. I got my cell, call if you need me." Edward said.

We walked to the left and ended up in a big area it had like different places and it sold shirts and small antique shops that were big. There was Mexico, Norway, China, Germany, Japan, Morocca, France, United Kingdon and Canada. Each country store had items from the country, like Canada, stuffed mooses.

We walked around the shops taking a good long time looking at everything.

By the time we got to Canada it was starting to get dark. Nobody had called us yet or anything. Stuffed mooses were everywhere.

" God, look at all the moose Edward." I said.

He smiled " Alot of them."

We walked around awhile. Edward's phone then rang.

" Hello."

" Yup. We are close. Yeah, meet ya there." He said

He flipped the phone shut.

" We are meeting by the enterance. Then we are going to the food area by the hotel." He said

I nodded. We got to the enterance. Alice had about four bags of stuff.

" Wow Alice."

" It was all so cool." She said dreamily.

Emmett laughed " So what were you two doing?" He asked

" Just wandering around." I said.

Edward kissed my temple

" Or getting laid. Where?" He asked

I looked around me to see if Esme and Carlisle were looking, when they werent I flipped him the bird. His mouth dropped and we laughed. I put my finger down.

" Isabella." I heard a familar voice say.

I turned around and was faced with two people I though I would never see again.

" Renee...Lily." I choked

**Authors note- Okay this is important or I am screwed. What does Bella get Edward for his B-day? I dont care just give me an idea, if it is not from Disney I can say she got it already and brought it on the trip. But I need an Idea cause his b-day is not next ch. but the one after. SO HELP!! MAKE IT GOOD AND REVIEW**


	26. Renee

**Authors note- READ- LOVE AND HATE BY TWILAHOLIC. Okay well I found Edward's 'present' some peope helped but it took effort to find the right one. I guess you will find out. Read on**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_Previously_

_"Isabella." I heard a familar voice say_

_I turned around and was faced with two people I though I would never see _

_again._

_"Renee...Lily." I choked_

BPOV

Everything blurred out around me as I stared at the face of my mother. My breathing was uneven, and I felt the deathgrip Edward had on my hand.

" Who's this?" She sneered

" None of your buisness." I snapped

She laughed.

" I'm Renee. The mother of Isabella here." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Lily was glaring up daggers at me.

" Your not my mother." I said.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Esme. She gave me an apologetic smile.

" What. You want to ruin my life when it gets better, well you cant. Leave me alone." I told her.

" Well if you could of been the perfect daughter I wanted then this wouldnt of happened." She spat.

I took in a deep breath " You have your perfect daughter. So leave me alone. I have Charlie and my friends. Your happy and so I am. Leave it at that." I said calmly.

Edward's grip loosened on my hand, he moved beside me and wrapped his arm tight around my waist. I looked up at him. His jaw was clenched and he looked very upset.

" Aww the perfect couple." She sneered

(a/n: I know she sounds more like a teenager but this is the way she is and she is now showing it)

" I think it would be best if you left." Carlisle said calmly.

" Oh and who are you?" She said. She batted her eye lashes, gross.

" That is none of your concern." He responded

She took a step forward, coming closer towards me.

" Think your so pretty, prancing around. Wearing makeup now, sleeping around with guys." She said.

" I dont sleep around." I said, tears threatened to fall.

Edward kissed the top of my head " I am sorry. But we are leaving, I wont let you treat her with disrespect." Edward said.

He pushed me forward and we walked away, the rest of them came in front.

" What a horrible mother." Esme said.

" I WASNT DONE TALKING YOU SLUT." My mother yelled. People around the park shifted their eyes on her. I kept walking. When we reached the bus I all but ran into it. I walked to the back and sat in the corner. Tears flowed freely down my face.

She had to ruin everything. She had to pick at my life and make it so I was miserable. It hurts her to see me happy. My own mother doesnt even want happiness for me.

" It's okay sweetheart." Edward's soothing voice said.

" No. It's not okay." I said to him

I wiped the tears although they kept falling. I brought my knee's up to my chest and rested my head against the window.

It hurt to know that I didnt have a mother. You see girls running around having this great relationship with them. Going shopping, talking about whats wrong. I dont have that.

"Bella." I heard a motherly voice say next to me.

I looked next to me and saw Esme.

" Yeah?" I asked

" Are you okay, darling?"

I shook my head. I wasnt going to lie and say I was. She put her arm around me.

"You know. I lost my mother when I was only fifteen. My father, he became depressed always gone, burying himself in work. But I didnt see until I figured it out."

My head snapped up.

" Charlie does that. We were so close before but after everything that happened and we moved out here he is always gone." I said in a whisper

" 'Cause he is hurt. He wants to be with your mother but she makes you unhappy and she is not fit to be a mother. But he is doing whats best for you because your happiness is important. What happened before you moved here may I ask?"

So I told her everything. Not the one time I was hit but everything that was said and done and even a few childhood experiances. She made me feel better and let me talk. I told her about Lily and how she loathes me, but I guess in a way she envies me because my dad is more on my side.

She assured me that all would get better in time if I just be patient.

" Thanks. It's nice to talk to someone, besides Edward." I said

She nodded " Any time you want to talk I am always here."

The bus came to a stop and we got off. I walked silently to the lunch area. I opened the door and everyone stepped in, Edward coming in last.

" You alright."

" Yeah. It was actually nice to talk to someone." I said truthfully

He smiled at me and gave me a small hug.

" I love you." He whispered

" I love you too."

We grabbed some food and took a seat. We chatted for a long time then decided it was time to head back. I was dead on my feet, literally. Edward had lifted me up halfway through the way back to the hotel.

It felt like forever, but I felt him set me down on the bed awhile later. My shoes dissapeared in only minutes. I snuggled into the pillow thinking about Edward.

I hope he likes it, was my last thought until I drifted off to sleep.

----

Edward's Birthday (a/n: I know I said next ch but I am too excited)

---

Today was Edward's Birthday. Everyone had handed out gifts but mine wasnt given yet. It was something I wanted to give to him in private.

So when everyone else went out to get breakfast I made him stay back.

" But I am hungry." He whined

" Its your present." I said

He looked at me " You didnt-"

" Shut it." I demanded

I led him into our hotel room. I grabbed my laptop and the disk was in there.

" Sit down." I said.

He sat at the edge of the bed looking at me curiously. I sat next to him and turned the laptop on. I clicked the button on the side at the cd holder thing opened I slammed it quickly and it loaded. I clicked the play button and music flowed through the cd.

Back home I had composed a song for him. I thought it would be very special.

(a/n: ALL OF YOU HAVE TO LISTEN LINK ON PROFILE. LISTEN TO ALL OF IT. I DEMAND)

He looked a little shocked but listened to it. It was a good three and a half minutes longer.

When I had piano back home I was so stuck on the beginning of a song and when it had arrived I had Edward and his inspiration helped me finish it.

When the last key hit and it went silent I turned to it.

" Back in Pheonix I had trouble with the beginning and then when I got my piano back I had you and you helped me finish it. You were my inspiration. So it's your song." I said

I took the cd out and put it in the clear case. I handed it to him.

" I-I just. I cant believe. Wow."

Edward Cullen was lost for words.

EPOV

I didnt know what to say. This perfect angel composed a beautiful song for me. It was perfect. I could say anything I was to lost for words.

" I love it." I murmured.

She smiled

" It took awhile. But it was worth it."

I wrapped my arms around her. I bent my head down

" I think I fell in love with you all over again." I whispered in her ear. A small shiver ran through her body.

" You really like it?"

" I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." I said

Her smile widdened. She closed her laptop and stood up, she set it on the small table and came back over to me.

She stepped between my legs and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned forward and brought my lips to hers. It was hard to explain how much I loved kissing Bella. I felt sparks crackle around me and fireworks bursted above me. I ached for her but I knew that she was not ready to take that step in our relationship and I respect that. My arms snaked around her waist, I dragged her closer to me. Her hands pushed on my chest and I fell back on the bed with a small thump. The springs in the matress squeeked. Bella's knees where on either side of me, she smirked at me before kissing me again. I deepened the kiss. I begged for enterance into her mouth, which she granted.

This was normally the furthest be ever went. We sat and made out on the bed until I heard her cell ring about fifteen minutes later. She pulled back and reached over for her phone. Her lips were an inch from mine.

" What?" She spat into the phone. I kissed her cheek to hide my laugh.

" What?"... "Well whatever"..." Alice we got a few more days here"... No."..." Alice I am older you listen to me."

They argued for a few minutes.

" Just leave us alone. It's one day." With that she hung up the phone and threw it on the other bed.

" She is so annoying." She muttered before kissing me again

This time I was the one to pull away.

" What did she want?"

" She was pissed because we missed the bus and she said she is making us go at 1:30, but I refused her because she is being unreasonable." She said.

" But, Bella dont you want to spend time here I mean how often do we come."

She glared at me " Well in a few years we'll come back."

My heart skipped when she said 'we'll'.

" We'll?" I questioned her " Think I will be here in a few years." I questioned

Her glare dissapeared and she smiled " Sorry to say but your stuck with me unless you tell me to leave."

" Never." I vowed.

" I'll hold you to that." She told me.

" Go ahead. Then we are married I will prove to you your stuck with me also." I blurted out.

Shit. Awkward.

She froze for a second but then looked down at me.

"Okay." She said simple.

Thank god.

**Authors note- Short sweet and yeah. Review**


	27. Beach

**Authors note- READ END NOTES.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

Edward and I stayed in the hotel room doing absolutely nothing.

" I'm bored." He commented

I rested my head on his chest.

"Movie." We said

I stood up and walked to the curtains. They were a navy blue and very thick. I closed them automaticly making the room pitch black.

" Bella, sweetheart. I cant see." Edward's voice rang through the darkness

I giggled and started to walk carefully through the room. I reached my hand out to feel for anything, but came up with nothing but air. I moved around a few minutes when I felt something. I felt around it. It was a tall hard figure. What the?

" Uhh Bella, as much as I enjoy you feeling me up. We need to find the television to turn it on for light. Or a switch." The figure said

Ohh Edward. I internally slapped myself.

I let my hands drop.

" Sorry." I whispered

When we finally found the television we switched it on. No movies or good shows were on.

" Uggh. Hey bring any movies?" I asked

" Actually. I figured and emergency would happen so I did. We got, X-men, all of them, King Kong, Adrian Brody not the old one. And I think Alice threw in some girly movie." He said

" X-men." I said. He nodded

So we watched X-men almost all of them. We got to the third one.

" Man, poor kid is so embaressed and terrified of his wings that he wants to cut them off." I commented

" Yeah I mean seriously, you would think that is stupid. That wuld hurt like hell." Edward responded

We stayed in and watched the rest of the movie and then decided to get our lazy asses up to get some lunch, or dinner, whichever.

We walked over to the lunch area. When we sat down to eat my cell phone buzzed. The caller I.D read Charlie.

I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

" Hello."

" Hey Bells. Just checking in on you. Hows Florida?" He asked

" Great. We are actually visiting Disney World for the week. Hows work?"

I heard a sigh from the other end " Fine. Lots of cases coming up."

We talked for a few more minutes. I didnt tell him about Renee, I didnt want him to freak out on me. We said our goodbye's and hung up.

" Are you gonna tell your dad about Renee?" Edward asked

I shrugged " I dont know. I mean, its not like it was that big a deal. I am actually surprised for one reason. I guess she sold our house because of money issues. But since the house was only in my dad's name money went to him, so she must of quit her job or something because why would she be here in Florida and not Pheonix? I mean my sister has school unless she pulled her out, which would be a not so smart move. I dont really care really though. I hate my sister."

He looked at me in complete thought

"What?"

" I just...How can you hate your sister?" He spluttered

The question threw me off gaurd a little but I answered anyways.

" Edward. She knew that she is a favorite and she used it against me. Like my bedroom. She begged my mother to let her have it and I get the attic when there are two other guest rooms. She was always calling me a loser, although she is a kid, it didnt hurt me but she really is a evil person. If my mom didnt pick favorites then I wouldnt be here right now. So in a way I am glad that I am out of there, but there is a part of me that wants a mom. To be there as I grow up and graduate and get married. Have kids, I want a mother to be there. But it didnt workout how I wanted and that is okay." I told him

It was true. I did want a mother that would be there with me through the adventures of life. If they are bad or good. Either one works. But it didnt work out and I know that its okay. Nobody can have a perfectly functional family. We cant be the brady bunch were you prance around and you are completely happy and content with your life, no problems or flaws. Just everything perfect. But that is why its a television show, its unrealistic, pointless in a way, we want to live that happy perfect life.

But in a way we dont. Life wouldnt be fun if no drama occured. If it was all exciting then we couldnt say life is a rollercoaster, or an adventure..

Although I want to grow up and get married and have children and grow old with the man that I love. Having him by my side for eternity. I thank the poor sucker that even bothers to put up with me.

Makes me wonder why Edward deals with me. I am stubborn and sometimes annoying, I try my best to bother the shit out of him.

In truth I do picture myself with Edward forever. Maybe its the first love crap I hear, they say its special but doesnt last forever. I want to prove that wrong. You can marry your highschool sweetheart and have a perfect marriage. Right?

Thats what I like to think

" Bella." Edward said suddenly.

I broke out of my trance and looked up at him " Yeah?"

" You spaced." He stated, while looking curiously at me.

" Uhh. Yeah, sorry." I apologized

" You dont need to apologize. But now I am curious, what were you thinking?"

I let out a sigh " Future." I said simply

" Seem to be thinking about that alot huh?" He asked

I nodded and sipped my drink. We ate our food and then headed back. We held hands on the way back..

____________

Its hard to believe that it was ben two weeks and four days that we have been in Florida. Yesterday we had left Disney. Much to Alice's displeasure. She dragged me to downtown Disney. I texted Edward and begged him to save me.

It was the twenty eight of June. The month was coming to a close very soon.

We got back last night. I collasped on the bed and did wake til' twelve that next afternoon. I woke up starving and all but ran to the kitchen. Everyone was chillin' expect Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose, they werent there. I walked into the kitchen and saw a already made plate of food. With cinnamon rice, scrammbled eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. I warmed it up a little and sat down, fork in hand. I all but inhaled my food. When I was done I washed my dishs and put them away.

I walked into the family room. They were in the same spots. Jasper and Alice on the couch and Edward in a armchair. I sat in the one opposite.

" So. Whats the plan today?" I asked aloud.

" Beach. We were waiting. Emmett and Rose went down to the pool in the back but after we are going to the ocean. So lets go." Alice said. She stood up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into Edward and I's bedroom.

Alice was already dressed in ready with a pink and orange bikini, with jean burmuda shorts and a hot pink tanktop.

" I have it all ready in the bathroom. So get dressed and I will call Rose." She said

I nodded hesitantly and walked into the bathroom. It was al on the counter. It was a black bikini, with yellow, blue, red, purple and pink polka dots. The top was haltered. Next to it there was a pair of white shorts. No shirt. Of course. I put everything on and put my hair in a pony tail. The bikini top showed a big amout of cleavage. I tried moving it around to cover more but nothing happened. She probably got it a size smaller on purpose, but it wasnt tight. I walked out of the bathroom, and Alice handed me my black flip flops. I slipped them on.

" Uggh. Your hair. Can I fix it?"

I nodded.

She took it down and messed with it for a few minutes. Coming out with a messy bun.

" Alright. Here is a towel. Lets go."

" Can I bring a book?"

She pouted at me but nodded. I grabbed my book, Marked, one of the house of night books. I walked out of the bedroom and into the family room. The guys were just sitting on the couch, flipping through channels.

" Lets get a move on. We dont have all day." Alice said sternly. They stood up quickly and turned off the television. I opened the front door and walked towards the elevator. All of them behind me. I leaned against the wall. I felt Edward lean closer to me.

" Did I tell you how gorgeous you are?" He asked

" No"

" Well you are. Your to sext for your own good."

I laughed " I could say the same thing honey."

When the elevator opened we walked through the back door and walked out. Emmett was swimming while Rose was on a tanning chair reading a magazine, she had a white towel laying next to her and she was wearing a bright red bikini. There was an umbrella up for shade by her head but the red of her body was in the sun. I went next to her and sat down on the tannning chair next to her.

" Hey Be- Ohh you looking smoking." She told me

" Thanks. Same to you." I said

She smiled. I pulled my flip flops off and tossed them to the side. I put my towel next to me and pulled out my book.

Alice came a few minutes later and laid down.

The guys fooled around for awhile. They were playing a little football in the sand. Just tossing it around. A few other guys that were on the beach joined in after awhile. I watched them for a few minutes before turning back to my book.

---

" So Bella. How far have you and Edward gone?" Rose asked

I shut my book and set it down.

" Not far." I stated

She just stared at me.

" Seriously. It doesnt go more far than touching and kissing." I said

I turned out and looked at Edward. At that moment he was taking his shirt off. Nice, give me away and embarress me, that idiot. I watched at the shirt rose up, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. His shirt fell to the ground and I just stared. Uhhh so perfect. So, so, perfect. I stared down his chest.

" Ahh poor girl has got it bad." Alice commented.

I let my head fall back.

" Uhh. It's like sometimes, I really just want to jump him, but in a way I am not ready. I run hot and cold, I do but I dont." I said.

Rose nodded and glanced at Alice.

" Hey. Dont look at me. I am not ready for that I am only sixteen. Atleast give me a year or two to ambush me."

Rose just rolled her eyes " I know what you mean Bella. I felt the same with Emmett. Until it just, I dont know, happened. You cant plan it, because then it will be very awkward. When it happens it just will. I can tell you that much." She said

I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

All of a sudden I felt very wet. My eyes shot open to see Edward, dripping wet with his arms around my waist. I jumped.

" Shit. Dude thats not cool." I complained. He chuckled darkly.

I then heard two high pitched screams. I looked only to see Jasper and Emmett carrying the girls and throwing them in the water.

" EMMETT!"

" JASPER!"

They both yelled. I giggled.

" You wouldnt do that to me. Would you baby?" I asked him. I rested a hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

" I dont know." He said.

I leaned forward and kissed him gently. When I pulled back I rested my forehead on his. Then I felt his arms lift me off the chair.

" Edward." I warned

He then started running.

" Your going to-"

I wasnt able to finish my sentance because I was throw into the water. When I came up I looked around for him. Only to find him clutching his sides laughing.

" REGRET IT." I yelled.

" jerks." Rose said from beside me.

" Oh he better not expect anything from me for the rest of the day. No kissing, no nothing." I stated

Rose nodded in agreement. We swam around a bit. The water was nice. The guys joined a little later but we ignored them.

" Bella. Please talk to me." Edward begged.

I shook my head. His arms wrapped around my waist in a tight grip.

" Let me go." I seethed.

He kissed my cheek.

Damn. Always tries to soften me.

" Not gonna happen. You went against my wishes and your are being punished." I stated

A grin formed on his face. He leaned towards me and I put my hand over his mouth.

" No Edward." I said sternly

He pouted

This was going to be a long day

**Authors note- READ!!**

**Okay so to start I wanted to apologize for lateness. For one I had a little more homework then normal and I had my nephews Birthday Party. So I have a logical reason. For two I want you all to go on my profile and go vote on the poll. It would help to vote and be truthful. Thanks, review**


	28. College Confusion

**Authors note- I cannot believe this. I was soo oblivious as to how many reviews I have. I just glanced a second and I was like oh my freaking god. Seriously 500+ reviews. Is this a freaking joke. Thank you all soo much. Man at this rate I will have 1,000+ by the time I am done at this pace. I got lots more chapters coming 20+. Ahh soo on with it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

The rest of the day went fast. We swam around in the ocean and fooled around a bit. I sat out in the sun, but because of my tanninng problem I was still white as a ghost. In Pheonix I was never able to tan no matter how long I sat outside in the sun. It was strange really. Nobody knew why I couldnt.

Alice and Rosalie couldnt stay mad at their boyfriends. They gave in about ten minutes after they got thrown it. They give the girls one look and they melt like chocolate on a hot day. They are too weak. I mean, Edward could make me weak at the knee's, but I know how to stay strong and ignore the game he tries to play. He did something I begged him not to do and he did it anyways.

I had the ability to ignore Edward. He would grab me, from behind, and I broke out of his grasp, I dont know how many times he attempted to kiss me. After a little while I could see he was getting a little angry and upset. It didnt phase me though. He was attempting to make me feel bad. Well it's not going to happen.

We all decided to leave and get some dinner. So we walked back to the hotel to get washed up. I took a shower and got dressed. I slipped on a plain black short sleeved t-shirt and grabbed my black and red plaid tubetop. I slipped it on over the shirt. It was form fitting and cute. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and black flats. I saw Alice sitting on the bed when I came out, Rose was right next to her.

" Hey take off that black shirt under." Rose demanded

" But-"

" Shut it and take it off." She said.

I sighed and walked back to the bathroom. I took off the tubetop and then slipped off the black shirt. I had to change my bra to a strapless one. I put the tubetop around my back and brought it together. I buttoned up the buttons in front and folded my shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and they smiled.

" Button up tube top. Trying to tell us something? All Edward has to do is put both hands on the top of the shirt and rip downwards, then its history." Alice said

I rolled my eyes.

They curled my hair in soft ringlets and put on a little makeup. Light eye shadow and a little lip gloss. I slipped on my glasses and they laughed.

" What?"

" Just put on some heels and your set." Rose said between laughs.

I scowled and Alice ran to my bag. She took out my black wedges. I immediatly shook my head.

" I'll get Jasper to hold you down while I put them on." She threatened

I groaned and snatched them from her hands. I slipped off my flats and put them on. I slung the strap behind my ankle and stood up.

" You looking hot. Now we must get dressed." Alice said. I nodded and followed them out. They went to there rooms and I headed towards the seating area. I sat down at the edge, Emmett next to me. His eyes bulged out of his head when he looked at me. I blushed

" Stop looking at me like that." I complained

" Hey Eddie boy you may have a little trouble tonight." Emmett hollered.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

About a half hour later the girls came out.

Alice was wearing a cute yellow sun dress and white flats while Rosalie had on a fitted black top and a purple shrug then a pair of skinny jeans with black heels with a little purple in them. Alice's hair was in is spikey doo and her makeup was simple, a light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Rose had her hair in a half pony tail, she had smokey eyes and bright red lips.

She and Alice pranced over to there other and smiled.

" Edward lets go," Alice said.

He came in a moment later wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue button down shirt. His eyes landed on mine and he started wide eyed at me, his eyes ran up and down my body a few times. I felt a blush rush up my face. I looked down and hid my face.

" Alright lets head down." I said quickly. They all shuffled out the door quickly and got into the elevator.

--

We got to a Chili's that was close to the hotel and got a table. We ordered drinks and looked over the menu.

" Are you ready to order," A voice rang from behind me. The waiter.

He smiled down at me and his eyes ran over my body. I felt very uncomfortable.

" I'll have to enchilada explosion, blackened chicken." I said

He nodded and winked at me. A shudder ran through my body.

" Old Timer." Edward bit out.

I rested my hand on his knee and his tense body relaxed. I rubbed soothing circles on it.

We ate our dinner and chatted a little.

One our way back Edward's cell rang.

" Hello."..." Yeah"..." Sure"... " Yeah I'll let em' know."... " Okay then. Bye,"

He flipped his phone shut.

" Esme and Carlisle are staying over night tonight and tomorrow at an old friends beach house." He said

" Sweet." Emmett said while punching his fist in the air. I laughed.

When we got back to the hotel everyone went unto the sitting room and sat on the couch. We watched a few movies and ate some popcorn. After about three movies we all headed to bed. I slipped off my heels. Then my pants quickly. I slipped on my sweatpants and started to unbutton my top. The bathroom door opened revealing Edward.

" Ohh uhh. Sorry Bella." He said.

I shrugged and unbuttoned the last one. I set it on my bag and put on a tanktop.

I laid in bed and Edward was next to me few minutes later. The room was dark accept from the glow from the building's outside the window.

Soon he fell asleep, his chest rising and falling with every breath. I was unable to sleep so I got up. I went out on the balcony and looked at the building's. The light was shining. I laid down in one of the small soft, sun tanner seat. I stretched my legs out and laid there for awhile, just keeping to my thoughts. My future as my main thought.

I really didnt know what my future held. When I was younger I wanted to go into medical school, surgeon was where I was thinking, but that was a seven year effort. And plus it would be a little weird to be working in the same place as Edward. I love reading and becoming a journalist was a little expected of me. I didnt want to be a lawyer like my dad. It wasnt as...Fun.

I heard the door behind me open and shut, I looked back and saw Edward. He looked groggy. He knelt beside me.

" Are you still angry." He asked sleepily

I ran my hands through his bronze mess " I wasnt really mad in the first place but right now I am not angry. Just confused, a little."

I moved to the side a little and he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

" Whats going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He asked

" College." I said

He kissed my forehead " Unsure of what slot to go into."

I nodded " Every since I was younger I have wanted to go into medical school, I wanted to be a surgeon, I would settle for doctor, but I do know that it takes five to seven years. Then journalism, it would be fun, but typical for me." I stated

He looked at me " Doctor. Hmm thats my thing but I thing working by you would be fun. But I want you to do what your heart desires." He said,

I buried my face in his chest. Hmm no shirt. I placed a small kiss on his chest and put my hand on his chest. I followed the lines of his abs. I felt him shudder under my touch. I giggled.

" You need sleep, little angel." He whispered in my ear.

" Why do you love me?" I wondered outloud.

He was just so perfect, sweet, caring and just the best. I didnt deserve him. I am so plain and ordinary.

" Bella. You are perfect. I love you because your you. I love how you blush when someone says something sweet or embarassing. And how you run your hand through your hair when you get nervous, even when you just sit and do nothing. I love you because I can be myself and be true to you. Your everything I could hope for and more. I love everything that you do, because in truth, I completely adore you." He said

I looked up into his emerald green eyes " I'm so plain though." I argued

" Not in my eyes. Your beautiful, thats an understatment, your gorgeous."

I blushed and broke our gaze. I felt his finger go under my chin and lift it, so I was looking up at him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. The kiss grew more passionate with every move our lips made. I turned my body around so that I was sitting on his lap and facing him. My hands tangled in his hair and his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt his tongue brush mine and I groaned. His grip on me tightened and I felt him lift me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist. He carried us into the room and we landed with a 'thump' on our bed. His body laid against mine and I felt every part of his body. The kiss got heavier and deeper. He broke the kiss to breath and I was panting so loud it was embarrasing. His lips went to my neck. My hands rested on his back, and dug into the skin. After a few minutes his lips crashed back into mine. They moved roughly but insync together.

He broke away and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

" If we go any farther I may lose control." He breathed

I groaned and nodded. I brought my hand up and wiped some of the sweat on my face.

This was going to be harder than I thought

**Authors note- Okay. So this may be the last chapter of vacation. Dont be surprised. Review**


	29. Bella's Homecoming Surprise

**Authors note- Hey. So I have sooo many idea's well not alot but two really good ones. EXPECT DRAMA. Dont cry in these next few chapters because two things are happening and you may be very sad or pissed. My mind is taking control.**

**READ END NOTES!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the drama I shall make happen.**

BPOV

Today was August first, a beautiful Saturday. We are already back in New York.

We were all sad to go, but school was starting soon, I was happy that this was my last year. But sad in a way. Highschool was fun but it's time to get into the real world and make myself a living.

Carlisle had called a taxi to drive us back. My dad said he was 'inable'. That made me curious.

We pulled up the Cullens drive way and got out to get our bags. When we shut the trunk Carlisle paid the taxi's and they left.

" Alright. I'll see you people later." I said.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and started heading towards my house. I felt Edward grab me from behind. He placed a kiss on my neck.

" I'll see you later babe." I told him.

" I didnt get a proper, goodbye." He whined

I faced him and pressed my lips to his. He attemped to deepen, but I pulled away and gave him a scolding look. He smiled and gave me a hug.

I lugged my bag to the front door and got my key out. I twisted it in and pushed the door open.

I went upstairs first and dropped my stuff on the stairs. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

" DAD." I yelled.

" In here." He said, sounding very nervous...

I went into the family room and stopped immediatly.

" What the hell are you doing here." I spat, looking at the face at my mother.

" Isabella, cooperate. They have been having trouble with money."

I rolled my eyes " You dont know. I saw her in Disney World. She called me a slut." I said.

He glanced at my mother and then my sister sitting next to her, she was glaring at me.

" I'm going to the Cullens. I dont have to deal with your money problems." I said. I spun on my heel and headed towards the front door.

" You go anywhere and your grounded." He said sternly. I turned around to see him behind me.

" So your turning you back on me also. What did she tell you?"

" Isabella, this is enough. They will be staying with us for awhile til' your mother find a job and apartment."

I shook my head " Oh no. I am staying in a house with her." I said quickly.

" Well then you have to get over it because they are."

" Are they moving out here?" I asked.

Please god no.

He shook his head " Yes they are."

" Bloody hell." I mutterd under my breath.

I headed towards the stairs and ran up them, ignoring Charlie, who was calling my name.

I shut my door and locked it. I whipped out my cell and dialed Edward.

" Hey, Sweetheart miss me a-"

" Edward. She's here and she convinced my dad to stay with us." I said in a rush.

" Who?"

" My mother." I all but screeched.

" Well, damn. Is everything okay?"

I sighed " Edward. I cant deal with this. My dad was just yelling at me, what did she tell him." I said.

" Calm down baby, I'll call you tomorrow, we'll go out." He told me

" If I am still alive. I may kill myself. And I am not trying to be a drama queen. I dont ever want to see my mother babying Lily, I dont want to get myself worked up." I said

" Your not a drama queen, its alright. I'll call you tomorrow."

" Alright, bye."

I hung up my cell and through it on my bed. I ran a hand through my hand and paced.

Why here. Why cant they just bother someone else. I let out a sigh and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Where did you go?" My dad asked from behind me.

" My bedroom." I said dryly.

" Why?"

I turned around " To call my boyfriend." I said calmly.

He sighed " Bella, I know you dont want her here but just for a little while." He said

" Fine, but if they step into my room and mess with my stuff then I am out of here."

" Where do you propose you should go."

" I have friends." I stated

After that he left. I decided to make dinner, Enchilada's. I let the chicken moisten before shredding it. My cell phone then rang.

I picked it up and held it against my shoulder and ear.

" Hello."

" I miss you." Edward'd voice rang through the phone.

I laughed " Babe, I talked to you just a few minutes ago." He said

" Not enough." He said

I laughed again

I heard someone clear there throat behind me. I turned to the side and saw my mother. I stopped mashing the chicken.

" Hold on babe." I siad into the phone.

I put my hand against it.

" Can I help you?" I asked politely.

" I was just wondering what you were cooking for dinner?" She asked.

" Enchilada's. That alright with you?"

She didnt respond, so I put the phone to my ear.

" Sorry about that."

" It's alright. As I was saying I really miss you. I love you to much to be away."

" I love you too." I told him.

I could feel my mother's stare at the side of me.

" We'll. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye sweetheart. Sleep well."

" Alright babe, you too." I said. I hung up and put my phone into my pocket.

" You seem to be serious with this guy." Renee commented

I sighed and turned towards her.

" I love him. Whats the point your making?" I asked

She looked down " I'm sorry for how I acted when you were vacationing." She said

" Why are you here. You had money for Disney so why are you here?" I asked

" Money issues, as your father said."

I nodded and turned back to the food. I mixed the sauces grabbed the torilla's. I made each enchilada and set them in the glass container. I put it in the over and leaned against the counter.

My mother was still there. Lily bounded into the kitchen.

" Finally Isabella is good for something." My sister said

I took a deep breath and ignored her. My mother didnt even scold her.

" Whats for dinner." She asked

" Enchilada's." I said. I tried to control my anger. I sighed and walked to the cabinet and had to grab _four_ plates. I grabbed silverswear and napkins and made the table. After about fourty five minutes I grabbed it out of the oven and walked to the dining room. I set it on the table, over the heat mats.

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed myself a coke and my dad a beer. I set it infront of him and took a seat.

" Going to get our guests a drink."

I just wanted to run.

" Yes, father. What would you like?" I asked

" Water." Renee said.

" Sprite, in a glass with two icecubes." Lily spat.

For a six year old she was soo evil.

I got the drinks and gave them the drinks.

" This looks like a half of a cube." Lily whined

That was it for me.

I stood up and grabbed my plate.

" Well if you want another get up at get it. I'l be in my room is you need me. I grabbed another Enchilada and grabbed my coke. I walked upstairs and into my room. Locking the door and sitting on my bed.

I then heard a knock on my window. I looked up and saw Edward.

I ran up to my window and opened it.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

He slid through his window and I moved back as he climbed into my room. He stood up and shut my window.

" Why are you eating up here." He asked

" My sister was angry that I didnt give her two ice cubes. One was a half ice cube." I said angrily.

He took me in his arms and rubbed my back.

" She sounds pretty mean for a six year old."

I nodded. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

" You should eat." He suggested.

I nodded and took his hand. I sat on my bed and pulled him down next to me.

" Mmm Enchilada's." He said with a groan.

I chuckled and picked up my fork. I got a small peice and handed to fork to him.

" No this is your food." He stated.

" Edward."

" Fine." He took the fork and lifted it to his mouth. His mouth wrapped around it and he pulled it out and handed it to me.

And it went like that. We switched off with the fork until none was left.

I set the fork on the plate and put it on the end table.

I stood up and went to my drawers. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a greyish blue tanktop. I went to the bathroom and put it on. I grabbed my black robe from my hook on the back of the door. I slipped it on and tied the ties. I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. When I laid on the bed, Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest.

" I love you." He whispered against my hair.

" I love you too." I whispered back.

At that moment I heard a knock on my door. We sat up immediatly.

" I'll call you." He said before he slipped through my window.

I composed myself before unlocking my door. I opened it and saw my dad.

" Yeah?" I asked dryly.

" They are staying in the guest room. I have to leave for tomorrow, I'll be back Monday. No trouble. I gave them permission to use cars."

" They arent touching my Vanquish." I said. He nodded and left.

That night I had trouble sleeping, I was used to having his arms wrapped around me holding me close, protecting me from the world that I didnt want to face.

----

I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing.

I groaned and glanced at the clock

12:01 PM.

What!?

I grabbed my cell phone and saw it was a text from Edward.

_Hey Baby,_

_Called you once then noticed_

_that you were sleeping, If you_

_dont want to go out its alright._

_Edward_

After I wiped my eyes I texted him back

_Sorry, I didnt get to sleep til_

_late, I missed having you with_

_me. Let me get dressed. When _

_I am done want me to run over_

_there?_

_Bella_

I sent it and a moment later my phone buzzed

_No I'll come there, I'll be there in_

_twenty. Bring a bathing suit_

_Edward._

I did bother respond, instead I got up and walked out on the balcony to check the temperture, it was soo hot, I jumped in the shower. When I was done I grabbed a pair of shorts, that were dadrk wash demin and a spaghetti strapped top. It was v-neck and it clung to my body, it was light blue. I put my black flip flops and grabbed my swim suit.

He was probably going to make me swim.

I bounded downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw Lily and my mother in the family room.

I got a glass of water and chugged it down.

" Are you leaving?" The voice of my mother asked

" Yes."

" And your going out looking like that?" She asked

I rolled my eyes " I can wear what I want Renee." I said calmly.

" Well when you get pregnant dont run to me." She sneered

I took a deep breath.

" I have a brain, I am not stupid and you would be the last person on the list to run to. No wait you wouldnt be on the list at all." I said

I walked towards the stairs and climbed them. I grabbed my purse and cell. I locked my bedroom door. Strangly each door had a different handle, which made for different locks and this time I was thankful. I remebered to get my key from the drawer. I locked it and walked down the hall only to run into my sister. She stummbled.

" Sorry, Lily." I said.

She glared at me.

" Whatever, your stupidness isnt my fault."

" Look, while your here I would appreciate respect. You have time to change and not be what your mother wants you to be." I said politely.

I jogged down the stairs. Right then the doorbell rang. I opened the door, revealing my Edward.

He was wearing dark wash jeans and a light blue polo with white strips on it. I swear he was an image of a Holister male model. His hair was in it's normal mess.

" Hello." He said, bring me out of my haze.

" Hello." I responded

He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

" Lets get out of here please?" I begged.

He nodded and walked out. I shut the door, we walked towards his house, he held his door open for me and I walked through. It was very quiet.

" Where is everyone."

" They are all out, Alice is with Jasper and my parents went out to grocery shop." He said

I nodded. It was very hot in here. I grabbed the pony tail on my wrist and put my hair up.

" I know, it's very hot in here. Thats the point of the bathing suit. Would you like to join me in our pool?"

I nodded.

We darted upstairs and we changed. I grabbed the towel he gave me and wrapped it around my body.

When I walked downstairs I noticed Edward was already out there. And swimming in the pool. I went out the back door and closed it. I sat at the edge and put my legs in. Good thing I remembered to shave.

My legs moved painfully slow. I knew it bugged him.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me in. My towel with me.

" Edward. You got my towel wet." I said.

Although I didnt really care about the towel.

He smirked. The water was kinda warm from the sun. He upwrapped the towel slowly kind of like a present. I tried my hardest not to laugh. When he finished he picked it up and there it, it landed with a slap on the concrete patio. I let out a small giggle. His arms wrapped around me and my feet lifted off from the bottom of the pool. His arms were just under my ass. My head curved down and I rested my forehead on his. I then saw a flash. We broke out of our trance and looked over to see Alice holding a camera

" Picture perfect moment." She said.

He groaned.

Emmett came out then.

" Hey Eddie if you turned your head you got a good view." Emmett boomed.

I looked down. My chest was level with his face. I laughed.

Edward glared at him.

" You looking hott Bella." Emmett yelled.

Edward moved me around until his arms were around my waist, He held me close to him, not a peice of paper could fit.

" Emmett, do you have any mannners. You do not look at my girlfriend like that, keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward said sternly.

Emmett scoffed

" Okay Mr. Grumpy." He said

I let out a hearty laugh, into Edward's shoulder.

" Oh you think thats funny?" Edward asked

I broke out of his grasp. I knew that he was going to tickle me.

I swam around the pool as he tried to catch me. He finally cornered me. But he didnt tickle me, he just pulled me close and kissed me. I ran my arms down his arms.

" Ewww." Alice squeeled.

But we ignored her to deepen the kiss. He let out a small moan and pressed me tighter to him.

" Sick, but so addicting." Emmett said.

So he liked watching his friends making out.

" Were giving Emmett a show." I whispered against his lips

He smiled. " I know." He told me.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me to him.

We swam around for awhile before getting out. I dried off and headed in the house. I changed my clothes and went downstairs.

" Edward, you cant do everything." Emmett said

" Sure I can." Edward boasted

" I know something you cant do." I raised my voice.

They all looked at me.

" Yeah Bella tell us." Rose said

" He cant ride down a rail on a skateboard." I stated

There eyes brightened as they looked at Edward.

" I can." He said

" Alright then. Lets see if you can."

---

We ended up at the school at the rail that I used to ride down. I handed Edward my skateboard.

" You know. You dont have to do this."

" I can." He said. I saw his gulp as he grabbed it.

We stood back.

He started out going at fast speed. But then he lifted the skateboard he wasnt completely in the middle. So he went down halfway and then fell right down, in the middle hitting his special place and then falling on the stairs.

" Shit. I just wanted to bruise his ego a little not hurt him physically." I said.

I ran down the stairs, them all behind me.

" Holymotherfuckingjesusmaryshit."

He was curled in a ball gasping and swearing.

I knelt down and rested my hand on his back.

" Second time this summer." He rasped.

" I am so sorry, I didnt mean."

" It's not your fault. I cant do everything."

" YES WE WIN. YOU CANT DO EVERYTHING." Emmett yelled.

I glared at him.

"Let's get home." I said.

--

So we walked home, well, Edward's limped. His poor back was hurting.

When we got back, I ushered him on his bed after making him take his shirt off.

He laid on the bed and groaned. I put my knee's on either side of him and rested my hands on his back. I massaged it gently. He groaned.

" That feels good." He said.

I chuckled " Sorry about this." I said.

" It's alright." I said.

---

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Edward. After a while we decided to head over to my house.

When we got in we darted up to my room. I closed my blinds and locked the door. I switched on the lamp beside me and sat down on my bed.

His lips decended on mine as he kissed me passionately. Are hands wandered around eachother, his wandered on my stomach as mine massaged his back.

" You realize that your testing my self control." He whispered against my lips.

" Mmmm, you started it." I said.

" True." He said before he attacked my lips. They moved in perfect syncronization together. Suddenly he turned over leaving me pinned under him. I let out a small giggle.

" Your crazy." I stated

" Only for you." He said

I giggled again " Edward, that was really cheesy."

He smirked at me before kissing me again. It wasnt gentle or soft like it was last time, instead it was rough and needy. Our lips moved together roughly as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he pulled me flush against him. My hands raked up his back and went to his hair.

I then heard a sharp knock on my door and a voice saying my name. It sounded like my dad.

" Shit. He wasnt supposed to be home til' tomorrow." I said as I shoved Edward off of me.

He stood up and put his shirt on.

Wait!? when did that come off.

He handed me mine.

Am I going crazy, I dont reme-

I was cut off with another knock on my door. I quickly put it on and threw my hair into a pony tail. Edward opened the curtains and fixed my bed, then turned on the television.

I opened my door.

" Hey, Dad. I thought your werent coming home until tomorrow." I said calmly.

" Bella I need to talk to you. Alone."

Edward scurried out of the door with an apologetic smile my way.

Charlie led me downstairs, and Edward gave me a quick hug and a whisper of an 'I love you' before he closed the front door. Charlie had me sit at the table, he sat across from me.

" You dont think I heard what was going on in your bedroom." He said

I looked down and blushed. I really thought we were past this.

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

He sighed.

" I dont want to do this Bella, but I think I have to. Your not acting like you usually did."

My head immediatly snapped up.

" What? What do you want to do?" I asked.

I felt scared in a way.

" Bella, I want you to breakup with Edward. I think that it would be best."

**Authors note- Yeah. Go ahead scream yell. But I need a favor.**

**I need a title for my story. Here is the full summary**

_**Bella is used to things handed to her on a silver doesnt respect her parents and they have had the summer they go live with friends,Esme and is mad at the end she never thought she would love it so / Human.**_

**So review. Yell at me and FIND ME A TITLE**


	30. Empty

**Authors note- I got some really pissed people on my ass. Hah.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

" Bella, I want you to breakup with Edward. I think that it would be best."

A shock coursed through my body along with anger. My breathing became heavier as I stared at him.

" No."

He raised an eyebrow

" What did you say?" He asked

Confidence flowed through me " You heard me. I said no. I will not give up the love of my life. I wont do it." I said

" He is a bad influence on you. I dont know what has gotten into you lately." He argued

I scoffed " How would you know. Your never here. You have always been there for me. We leave and I lose my dad, if anyone has changed it's you. I just grew a backbone." I said

" Isabella. You will listen to me. I dont want to see him around here, anymore."

Tears fell down my face

" Your getting to serious. I'm doing you a favor before he breaks your heart." He said sternly

" HE WOULDNT DO THAT." I yelled

" Dont raise your voice at me."

" If you make me give up Edward then I have nothing to lose." I stated

He glanced over my shoulder. I turned and saw my mother.

She was fucking smiling.

" And you. You just come back and ruin everything. Everything good in my life." I told her then turned to Charlie

" You both do. Your no different from eachother. You just hurt me. What happens when nothing is left?" I asked

They looked at me blankly.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed it. I sat on my bed and grabbed my pillow. I let all the tears out.

I didnt want to give up my happiness, which was Edward.

I let out small sobs, my breaths came out in small gasps

My door burst open moments later, my father in the doorway my mother behind him.

" I wont tolerate this. I dont want to see Edward around here. Your grounded for three months. School, home thats it." He said said before shutting my door.

" No" I whispered over and over. Reluctently I grabbed my cell.

_Its over_

I sent it to Edward's number. Tears streamed violently down my face.

_What?_

_Whats going on?_

He sent me back. I couldnt lie and say I didnt love him.

_Charlie doesnt want to see you_

_around me. I am grounded for_

_three months. I'm sorry._

_I'll always love you._

_Bella_

I sent it and then shut my phone off. I laid down and my bed and sobbed.

--

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not resurface

--

Semptember

--

October

--

November

--

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but passes it does. Even for me

--

The first week was worst, I barely remember it. It never got better over the months

I havent talked a full sentance to Charlie since that fateful day/

Seeing the group in school was horrific the first week. I avoided them as much as possible, but I felt their stares. I couldnt face the mess that was made. My heart was ripped out leaving a hole of nothing where it is.

Even to know my grounding was over I still went with the same schedule, wake up, shower, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework and then bed. I never really ate much. I lost my appitiete, I ate small things but nothing big. My dad barely see's me. I hide out in my room. Relishing in the peace.

I missed _him _so much. Although he was a house away there was nothing to do.

I never got a phone call, I shouldnt be surprised. My curtains were always closed expect morning before I leave for school. I knew if there werent closed that I would just sit and gaze into his room.

The first day of school was the most difficult.

But everyday we couldnt help but glance at eachother atleast once. We both knew what it felt like to lose someone you love. I just never thought I would miss him as much as I do. It's agony just seeing him.

My mother had left with my sister, just last week. She had gotten a job and a apartment. I avoided her at all costs after what happened. I completely loathed her.

My dad doesnt even look at me. I havent made dinner for him in a long time, simply because if I do, he would eat alone.

I got out of bed and took my shower. When I got out I grabbed a pair of flare jeans. I took out my long sleeved grey shirt and a forest green short sleeved button up. I put each button threw the hole carefully and threw my hair in a pony tail, then put on my glasses. I slipped on my black converse and tied them up, then brushed my teeth. I grabbed my faded red backpack and swung it halfway over my I reached the botom of the stairs my dad was getting ready to leave.

" I'll probably be home early today." He said

I nodded dumbly

I grabbed my tan coat and my car keys and walked out of the house. The first thing I saw was ice. I sighed and walked down the stairs. I went down the driveway a little to carlessly and fell backwards. I sighed again, but in frustration and anger. I grabbed the handle on my door and stood up. I got in my car and put the key in the ignition.

I glanced at the small box in the cupholder that had sat there for months. The day of my birthday there was a small box outside my front door. It was a bracelet with a small heart shaped crystal on one side of it. It shone in the light brightly. I never wore it but it was a reminder from him. Because he gave it to me also with a cd. He had composed a song on the piano for me. I listened to it everyday, although it was painful.

When I arrived at school I got out and slammed my door shut.

I walked slowly across the iced parking lot. People shuffled around trying to get in from the light drizzle that was falling from the sky. I walked slowly, not wanting to fall again.

Just at the moment I slipped on a patch of ice and stumbled. I felt an arm grab me. I whipped my head around and saw it was Rose.

" Thanks." I mumbled

She smiled but it didnt reach her eyes.

I walked into the school and headed towards my locker. I saw Edward at the locker everyday. We always snuck glanced at eachother. But I could see the look of anguish when he looked at me. I reached my locker and opened it slowly. I grabbed my books and trudged off to my first class. My first classes went painfully slow as normal, I just wanted to be done with school and get out of here.

The first month, the school was just buzzing with our breakup. Some were surprised but most werent.

I havent got a confrontation from Lauren so far this year. Which I was glad for. I didnt need anyone rubbing it in.

People didnt take a second look at me and teachers just passed me as if I were invisible. I was actually happy to be ignored for once, normally it annnoyed the hell out of me when people forgot who I was, not that I wanted the attention but I just wanted my name to be known in a class.

After the bell rang I darted out of my seat and headed towards my locker. I didnt eat in the lunch room anymore. Only occasionally.

After the halls cleared out I sat on the floor, leaning against my locker. I took sips out of my water bottle every now and then.

I then heard footsteps walking down the hall and stopping close to me. I took a small glance up and saw Edward. He had purple bruising under his eyes, similar to mine and his face was expressionless. It made me hurt to know that I caused that. I was the reason he was sad. I was the reason why he had those purple bruises under his eyes, the reason he lost sleep at night. I didnt realize that I had tears down my face until I felt one drip on my hand.

I heard his locker door close and his steps as he walked away. I looked up from my bottle and watched after him.

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

Although I knew he didnt hear me I said it anyways. I wiped my tears and stood up. The bell rang and people were flooding into the halls. I had Biology and then gym.

I walked off to Biology and took my seat next to _him_. I set my book on the table and took a deep breath.

The class went slow as normal and I trudged off to Gym. I felt Edward's stare on the back of my head.

When I walked into the gym I saw Volleyballs. I groaned internally.

I went to the locker room and changed my clothes. When I walked out I saw the coach

" Swan, Cullen, Whitlock and Brookes. To the right." The coach said.

I shuffled to the back. Jasper and _him _infront of me. The other team served the ball and it headed towards Tiffany Brookes. She hit it up and Jasper smacked it down. The team missed the ball and we got a point.

The next serve was hit by the other team and the ball came flying at me. I hit it only to go flying sideways and hitting the coach. The other team started laughing. A random guy was rolling on the floor laughing, literally.

I walked over the coach.

" I am really sorry." I said.

He shook his head " I know. Its the tenth time this week."

This week?

" Whats today?"

" November thirteenth, a Friday." He said

FRIDAY!?

It was Monday yesterday.

Wasnt it?

I shook my head and walked back to the court. The rest of gym came in a blur. After I changed back into my clothes I walked out of the gym and to my locker. I put my gym outfit in there and closed the door. I held my car keys and walked out of the school.

I saw _him _speaking to the group. The hole in my chest made it self evident as I felt it rip and burn around the edges. I kept my head down as I walked passed them.

--

When I arrived home I saw my dads car in the driveway. I walked into the house and closed the door softly. When I turned towards the stairs my dad's figure went infront of the first stair.

" Did I do something wrong?" I asked

He sighed

" You havent done anything. That's the problem. You never do anything." He said

I looked down

" You mope around all the time...It's all you do." He said

I have to admit it stung a bit. I'd been careful to avoid all forms of moroseness, moping including.

" I am not moping around."

" Wrong word," he grudgindly conceded. " Moping would be better that would be doing _something_. You're just...lifeless." He said

I sighed. That struck home.

I wasnt angry at Charlie anymore. That anger was taken over by sadness and pure agony, it filled me to the hilt.

" I'm sorry." I knew that my response sounded flat.

He moved from the staircase and I walked up. When I reached my room I changed my clothes and curled up in a ball under the sheets of my bed. Letting the pain overtake me. I didnt bother with closing the curtains, I just wanted to lay here.

People would say this was torturing. But this is what I call coping.

**Authors note- READ!!!! Many New Moon quotes. I love you all, though you hate me. I posted a poll on my profile for TITLE'S. I have three choices. Go and do me a solid and vote. Then review **


	31. Leah Is Right

**Authors note- Read end notes! Also funny experiance**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 30**

**Escape Sadness**

BPOV

The weekend went by fast and uneventful. The next week of school after went fast also. Today was a Monday, the twenty third of November to be exact. School was off for the week because of Thanksgiving this Thursday

I had just gotten home from the grocery story when I heard the sound of the main house phone ringing. I trudged into the kitchen and grabbed it off the cradle.

" Hello"

" Hey, Bella. It's Jake." A friendly voice said.

" Oh. Hey Jake." I said, a small smile on my face.

There was just something about him that made him seem like such a great friend.

" I was just wondering if you wanted to chill for awhile. If you have nothing to do?" He asked

" Sure. Why not."

He gave me his house address and directions and I got into my car. I didnt bother to leave Charlie a note.

I drove down the streets of New York until I reached Jake's. His house was a two story white house. Around the frames of the windows it was a grey color. His door was dark wooded. His garage door was open. There was a car in there with the front popped open and the engin showing.

I got out of my car and slammed the door.

Jake came out of the garage. He was weraing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a black shirt.

" Hey Bells."

I smiled " Hey."

He motioned for me to come closer. He sat on a chair and I sat next to him.

" So you work on cars." I asked

He smiled and nodded " This is a Rabbit. I've been working on it for awhile. Happen to see a master cylinder laying around?" He asked

" No. That isnt something that is just there." I told him

He looked at me. He could probably see behind my happy act.

" What's wrong and done even bother lying cause you suck at it." He said

I sighed " It's really not a big deal." I said.

I tucked a stray peice of hair behind my ear and looked down at my lap. I twisted my hands together.

" It must be. I can see the sadness in your eyes. So whats up?" He asked.

I looked up at him. " Just, Charlie. I havent talked a full sentance really in months." I stated

" Why?" He asked

" Well, he came home from a trip and he was just angry. He thinks that Edward isnt good for me. That he changed me. So I had to break it off, because he said he didnt want me with him and he didnt want to ever see him, it just hasnt been the same. I just...I feel like I'm missing part of myself. It hurts." I said. No need to mention he knew that I was in a heated makeout session when he came home.

He grabbed a tissue from the table and handed it to me. I wiped my tears away.

" Want to know what I think?" Jake asked

" What?" I asked

" Well. First when did this happen?"

" August second." I stated

"Well. If your boyfriend really cared so much, maybe he would of fought for you. I mean the way to talked about him the first time he seemed like a good guy. But maybe it just hurts so much because he was so important." He said

I thought about what he said. Maybe he wasnt right. Maybe we just didnt belong together. Thinking that didnt really make me feel better.

" I just. I dont know." I mumbled.

I felt his arm going around me.

" It'll be alright." He said.

" Jake." A voice said. I looked up and saw a girl. She was gorgeous. She had dark brown eyes and tanish skin and her hair was about an inch below her shoulders.

" Leah. Hey. I would like you to meet my friend Bella Swan. Bells this is my girlfriend Leah." Jake said happily. I stood up.

" It's very nice to meet you." I said.

She put out her hand and I shook it. She let it go and walked by Jake. He gave her a hug and a swift kiss.

--

The afternoon was filled with laughter and jokes. Leah and I got along very well. All of us just kinda clicked. It was nice to laugh again and escape from the sadness, even if it's only for a little while. Jake was working on fixing the engine for the rabbit, but still chatted with us as he did so.

Leah told me about cliff diving and when she went to La Push, Washington for a visit with old friends Sam and Emily. She told me about how she used to live there until they moved.

After awhile we went in Jake's house and got some much needed food in our systems.

" You see Bella when Jake and I first went out he was clueless and so nervous. His palms were sweaty and he wouldnt let me hold his hand. He was like the girl in the relationship."

I let out a small laugh

Then heard my phone ring.

" Hello."

" Bella where are you?" Charlie said

I sighed " Out."

" Well I would like you home soon."

" Okay." With that I hung up.

I stayed over at Jake's for awhile before leaving. I gave them both a hug goodbye and got into my car. I drove home in silence.

When I arrived home I got out of my car and walked up the steps to the front door. I got my key out and put it in the lock. I twisted it and pushed the door open. I closed it after I walked in and locked it.

" Bella." My dad asked while coming into the foyer.

" What?" I asked

" Where were you. You better not of been with _him_." Charlie asked

That's when I remembered. My happy bubble popped.

I looked down at the ground and glared at it. Maybe if I wrote a note he wouldnt of mentioned it.

" I was just out, okay." I said

He obviously wasnt buying it. He looked at me seriously.

" Jake called." I stated

He nodded " And..."

" I left to visit. Sorry."

A smile formed on his face by my mentioning Jake.

" Nice boy. See he would be a perfect guy. Nice and sensible." He stated

I tried my hardest not to glare at him.

" He has a girlfriend. It wouldnt even matter if he didnt, he's like a brother. There is only one person that I belong with in this world. And you took me away from him." I whispered

I brushed past him and went up the stairs.

I didnt want to be angry with my own father. But he was the reason that I lost Edward. The reason why I lost the purpose for my existence.

I slipped out of my shoes and threw them in my closet. I took a shower and put on a pair of blue and white plaid pajama pants with a long sleeved white shirt. I combed my hair and laid in my bed. I brought the covers over my body and grabbed my pillow, I curled my body around my pillow and closed my eyes.

--

Days drown on and today was Thursday. I went over and saw Jake yesterday. Billy caved and finally bought Jake a master cylinder. He has been going on and on about it and Billy finally just got tired of it. He literally just yelled out he would get it for him if he shut up. Leah and I just laughed at him. But Jake got a shit eating grin on his face.

Today was the twenty sixth also known as Thanksgiving. Jake, Billy and Leah were over.

Leah's parents went on vacation and she stayed back because she wanted to be with Jake.

Outside it was slowing and there was a four inch smooth layer of snow covering the outside.

I have been in the kitchen all day making food. Cranberrys, sweet potatoes, turkey, stuffing and pumpkin pie. Jake and Billy were in the family room with my dad while Leah helped me. I was thankful for that.

" So how you holding up lately?" She asked while stirring the cranberrys.

I shrugged " Doesnt really get easier." I stated

She looked at me " You know it happened to me once. I was dating this guy. Although he was different I loved him. His name was Derk. My dad was so pissed at me he made us break up. So I didnt contact him after my grounding was done. It was just over."

That sounded alot like I was doing. I didnt fight or do anything I just let go.

" And from what you told me. It's what your doing. If you really love him Bella you would just fight. Go against your dad and maybe he will see how much Edward means to you." She told me.

"In a way I feel bad. I mean. I avoided him, I could of just tried to talk to him but I felt like I was just rebeling against my father." I told her

She nodded " But I mean my story is different. I love Jake more. But still if you really love him then just go after him."

We continued cooking. I pulled out the last rack that held the turkey. I baisted the turkey a few times.

After everything was done Leah and I set the table and called the guys in. We all sat down.

" Okay so we will all say what we are thankful for." Leah stated

We all nodded and she started first.

" Well I am thankful for another great year with Jake and that I made another friend." She said

Jake was next " Well I am also thankful for Bells and Leah for putting up with me especially Leah."

" I am thankful for everything in my life." Billy said.

It was now Charlie's turn " I am thankful for my daughter Bella. My job and how well things are going in this new town." He said

He was happy that I was miserable. Okay maybe he didnt mean it like that.

Next it was me. I didnt really know what to say. Last year I said for moving out and starting fresh, it was actually hard to believe I have been here for a year. Right now I was just thankful for being alive, I guess. So I just went with something simple.

" I am thankful for this food that god has given us. Also for things going...well." I said. I choked out the last part in a whisper. I felt Leah's gaze on mine

I looked down at my plate.

--

Dinner passed smoothly. Leah and I cleaned up because the boys darted out once they finished. The stupid baseball game.

After Leah and I cleaned up we decided to go and play out in the snow. We dragged Jake out. I put on my winter jacket, my scarf, gloved and ear muffs. I let my hair down.

We walked out, well Jake ran, prancing in the slow like a little girl.

I made a snow ball and threw it at him. A war soon started Leah and I against him.

I had snow in my hair and I was just laughing like crazy. Leah and Jake pulled me on the ground to make and angel. I moved my legs and arms. I stood up and looked down.

" Nice." I stated. Three perfect angels in the ground.

" SNOWMAN." Jake yelled.

We made a huge pile of snow and Jake made it circular. After we made the second one we carefully lifted it as well as the next. I snapped off two branches for arms while Leah yelled for Charlie to get a carrot. Jake grabbed two big stones and a few smaller ones.

I shoved the sticks into the snowman while Jake perfected the mouth and eyes. Leah put the carrot in the place where the nose belonged. We stood back and looked at it. It looked very stupid.

We all ended bursting out into hysteric laugher. My sides hurt but I couldnt stop laughing.

" It..-laugh-...looks...-laugh-... so funny." Leah said between laughter

" I know." I rasped out.

I then felt something being thrown at the back of my head. I stopped laughing and turned around. Nothing was there. Jake was next to me and Leah. Where the-

My thought was cut off when I felt a snowball thrown at the side of my face.

I turned to the side and saw my dad. He was sitting by the porch laughing with Billy next to him.

" Not fu-"

Another snowball but from Leah.

" He"

Again.

" Jerks."

I ran throught the snow and made snowballs. I threw one at my dad and then Leah. Jake was getting his dad. Easy target.

We ran around for a long time in the dark just fooling around. It was nice to just have some fun.

After awhile we were completely frozen and decided to go inside. Leah, Jake and Billy headed out and I went upstairs to my bedroom. I drew a bath for myself and striped my clothes off. I sunk into the bath and sighed.

_" And from what you told me. It's what your doing. If you really love him Bella you would just fight. Go against your dad and maybe he will see how much Edward means to you."_

Leah's words rang through my head like a siren.

In my heart I knew that she was right. I was just letting him slip away. But my brain told me another thing. It told me to let him come to me.

But I knew that couldnt be right because I avoided him.

I let him go. That was my mistake.

Leah was right.

I have to go after him. It's the only way that I can get my dad to understand that what we have is real. Not just some fling.

Now where to start?

**Authors note-**

**Alright, so I hope that some of you are happy with this. I was a little down, I lost a reviewer and even to know that it was only one it still makes me feel a little sad. I didnt want to lose someone because they hated what I did. It was a little sadening. But I know I was laying the drama on thick. Edward and Bella almost breaking up, Renee and Disney, Renee staying with them, Charlie breaking them up. But I only did it so I could add on before I drop some other things down. I want you all to know that this story with not end if Edward and Bella are not together. This is an ExB story, look at the summary. **

**IF YOU DONT WANT A SPOLIER FOR THIS THEN STOP READING NOW**

**Fore anyone who is interested in reading this spoiler for this story. I just wanted to say that Edward and Bella will be together(for sure) by the end of the end of their senior year. No matter what.**

**END OF SPOILER**

**Funny Scene. For mothers day.**

**Alright so this morning my mother wanted us all to go out to dinner at this resturaunt for breakfast. So we go eat our breakfast and head come. So we are making a left turn on a street and this guy is out of his car puking I saw it come out of his mouth. So we are laughing (it was just funny). So right when we are getting closer to out sub divison we go over the rail road tracks. This lady and her son are puking in a grocery bag. My dad is sitting there laughing and my brother is like " It must be anual puking day"**

**It was funny at the time. So tell your mothers Happy Mothers day. They put up with you so its there day!.. Lol**

**So I hope all continue to read and review.**


	32. Mike's Rumor

**Authors note- Hello. So I am back again. I dont really know whats going to happen in this chapter since I havent started writing so I am just going to let go. I found out yesterday one my favorite author on here, died. She was a great writter although I didnt know exactly who she was, she was the best writer. Even to know that she cant write anymore you should read her stories, Penname: Daddy's Little Cannibal.**

**READ END NOTES!!  
**

**Disclaimer- All Twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow them every other day.**

**READ END NOTES!!**

BPOV

All to soon Monday came. There was a good thick sheet of snow covering all of New York. It was the thirdieth. The last day in November.

I reluctantly got out of my warm and soft bed and headed towards my bathroom. I took a nice long shower, I scrubbed my hair with shampoo and conditionar, then shaved my legs and washed my body. I turned the water off and climbed out. I grabbed my fluffy towel and dried my body. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans, I put on my white tanktop with black polka dots and a thick black sweater over it. I fixed my hair, which included curling it and letting it flow down my back. I zipped up my leather heels and walked into my closet. I grabbed my black coat. it ended about four inchs below my hips, it buttoned up, I had gotten in last year. I slipped it on and closed my closet door.

I switched my red backpack for my dark purple one that slung over my shoulder. I slipped my books in and got my cell in my pocket.

I walked downstairs and saw Charlie at the table. Lately I have been calling him by his name, not really by dad.

I drank a glass of water and when I was finished washing my glass I grabbed my keys.

" Bye." I said.

"Okay, well I'll be home early." He replied

" Yup." I said.

I walked to the foyer and opened my front door. I shut it and headed towards my car. Shit. I should of started it to warm when I woke up. Besides the fact I would freeze in the car there was about a three inch sheet of snow covering it. I groaned and walked out into the snow. It fell onto my hair leaving white dots. I got my keys out and brushed the handle on my driver door. The snow fell to the ground and I shoved my key in the slot. I twisted and it opened. I grabbed my brush from the backseat. I had boughten one for the snow last year. I shut the door and stepped infront of my car.

" See I'm not to only one." A voice said.

I turned my head and saw the Cullens. They were laughing at Edward. He also forgot to start his car.

" See Edward.I remembered." Alice gloated.

I turned my head away before the tears started. I brushed the snow off my car and the black soon showed it self. After a few minutes I was done, I brushed the snow off the brush and opened the backseat. I set it along the ground and shut the door. I slipped into the driver side and shifted gears. I back out and shifted the gear again. I sped down the street and to my school. I parked in the closest spot I could find and got out. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked through the parking lot.

I felt people's gaze at me. I whipped around. A few people were staring and it was kinda freaky, they were whispering also.

After I got into the school eyes were on me and I felt very aggrivated. I went to my locker and opened it. I whipped it open a little to hard because it hit Edward's.

" Sorry." I whispered

I then saw Angela Webber next to me, looking curious.

" Something wrong?" I asked

" Well the rumor going around school is that you hooked up with Mike Newton." She said.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

" WHAT!?" I yelled

More people looked at me.

" So did you?" She asked

" I wouldnt hook up with him if he was the last person in the world." I told her.

She let out a sigh of relief. I heard Edward laugh from behind me. It wasnt loud, mostly muffled

" Where did you hear this?" I asked

" Mike. He was telling everyone."

I took a deep breath " Thanks for letting me know."

She nodded before walking away. I banged my head on my locker.

" Why?" I asked myself.

I grabbed my books from my locker and shoved them into my bag. I slipped off my coat and shoved it in there before slamming the door shut. In truth I just wanted to scream. What more could go wrong.

I walked to my classes. Trying to keep my cool and ignoring the stares.

My first classes went by slow and I was just jumping up and down by the time lunch came. I could ignore.

The halls cleared and I stayed in my normal spot.

" Hey Bella baby." A voice said.

I turned my head . The discusting Mike Newton himself. I stood up

" Mike. Can you just go get a life and leave mine alone, you better tell everyone in this school this rumor isnt true or I'll get the football team to go ape shit on you." I said

" O-Of c-c-course. It'll never h-happen again B-Bella." He stuttered.

" It's Isabella to you." I said

The kid was actually crying. He ran out of the hallway and into the lunch room.

EPOV

It's been weeks, no months. Maybe a year. It felt like an eternity.

I havent talked to her, only stares. And I missed her more than I thought posssible. In a way I was very angry at her for not fighting hard. But on the other hand I was angry at her father for stooping so low as to make her break it off with me.

I felt empty. Like a huge part of me was missing.

The school buzzed with our breakup, most werent surprised but there was a fair share of people that were a little shocked because how close we were. Bella was my first actual girlfriend. Since it was known we broke up people thought that meant I was on the market. Girls started throwing themselfs at me.I ignored them simply because nobody could ever compare to my Bella.

I dont hang out with Emmett and Jasper very often, like I used to. They try and force me to leave my room but it just doesnt happen. I havent ate a full meal in a long time. I just was to depressed to even bother eating. It was hard to focus on my studies let alone anything else, like video games. I dont sleep which makes purple bruises under my eyes, that match Bella's

I see her in the halls everyday, I see her in two of my classes, Biology and gym. I wanted to talk to her so badly. It was just like I was ignored by her. She could of talked to me in school. Maybe that just wasnt enough for her.

So today was anyother day, the thirdieth of November. My first classes always went slow now. Although I was angry this morning for the rumor about Bella and Newton. Although I know it wasnt true. I heard Bella say it to Angela. And plus, Bella isnt that kind of girl she wouldnt give something so special to someone like him, atleast I hope not.

Bella doesnt eat in the lunch room. I know that she stays by her locker throught the whole lunch hour.

They were all chattering about something. I just tuned them out, something I have been doing alot lately.

" Edward." A loud voice said, breaking me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked

" The bell rang." Alice said quietly.

I knew Alice and the rest of the group were affected by our sudden break-up. None of them knew the whoe story. I only told them that it just didnt work out. No details of the sudden knock on the door that changed my life.

I walked off to Biology and when I got into class I sat down. Bella came in the next minute and took her seat next to me.

Today we were learning about onion root. We had to use a microscope, Bella and I went quickly and quietly threw the experiment.

When the bell rang I gathered my things and stood, another school day over. Now seven or less more months to go.

BPOV

Days flew and I still havent talked to him.

December 12

Is what the calender told me. Today, Saturday, I was planning on decorating my house, inside and out. I started on the inside first. I had garland weaved through the staircase banister, lights wrapped around it also. I put up the fake tree and put colorful lights on it. I hung on the gazzilion ornaments on the tree.

When I was younger my parents used to lift me up to get ontop. As I got older I did it alone and used a ladder.

When I finished the inside I went into the garage and grabbed the Christmas bucket. I dragged it outside. Good thing he shoveled this morning. First I started out simple. Hanging the reaf on the front door and putting the two candy canes in the ground. I wasnt really scared to put the lights up. So when I opened the ladder and grabbed the lights, feeling ver confident. I used little white clips that helped it hang up. It went down and down until I was finished and plugged it in. It was dark outside so I could see the results. Fabulous. I clapped my hands together.

" Success." I muttered into the air.

I finished cleaning up the bucket and put it back into the garage. I went into the house and took a shower. When I got out I changed into a pair of blue pajama pants and a white top. I put my hair in a pony tail and went downstairs, it was nine o'clock. My dad wasnt home.

I curled up on the couch with a warm cup of cocoa and looked at the tree.

I would do anything just to have Edward here with me, right now at this moment.

Then I heard the front door open. Few minutes later my dad appeared.

" You did all of this?" He asked, shock evident in his voice.

I nodded " Nothing to do, I've got to much time on my hands." I admitted truthfully.

He shook his head and sat across from me.

" Bella?" He asked

" Yeah dad."

" Did you really feel like I've been pulling myself away from you?" He asked

I couldnt lie so I nodded.

He sighed " I'm sorry honey. I know that we were so close. It's just with your mother and what went on. It was alot and I just needed time." He said

" It's alright." I assured him.

" You seem to be happier today." He said hesitantly.

I looked down at my lap. I wasnt any happier.

" It's better when I have something to get my mind taken up then to just sit and keep to myself." I muttered.

He looked at me. I knew he could see the hurt that overcome me. Hell you look at me and know how unhappy I am.

He took one more look up at the tree and left, just like that. When I was done with my drink I set it in the counter. I walked up to my bedroom and opened the door, I shut it softly and went over to my bed. I laid down and sighed.

--

Sunday went quickly and Monday came soon. The twenty first was the last day of school until January seventh, only six days til' break.

Mike hadent talked to me since the rumor he started. Nobody said anything about it anymore. It was old news now, which I was grateful for.

I had gone over to see Jake yesterday and Leah was there. She of course asked me if I talked to him, my genius reply was shaking my head and looking down. And she of course told me to try. I knew if I didnt say anything then I would be going crazy over break. Sometimes just seeing him made me feel better but then I remembered that he wasnt mine anymore. I wanted to talk to him so badly. I wanted to apologize and let him know how much I love him, because he atleast deserves an explanation for what went down with Charlie and I. He deserved more than just a text saying it was over and that Charlie made us break up. Because there was more than just that.

So today as I walked through the halls going to my locker I felt a little confidence burst through me. Edward was there as normal. My confidence faded and I felt like there was a brick in my stomach. I grabbed my coat and bag.

_Last chance, _my mind told me.

So I ignored the stupid brick in my stomach and looked at him

" Can I talk to you. Just for a minute. Please?" I asked.

He looked down at me.

" Sure." He said.

He closed his locker and we walked out of the school. He led me by the side of the school. It was a big grassy area, it was also hilled and behind it was a wooded area. I sat on the bench and he sat next to me.

I turned to him...

**Authors note- CLIFFY. So I wanted to say that I am posting my new story sometime this week. And today I got a review of someone saying that is was wrong for Jake to be in the story, I didnt really know what to say but if your thinking that it will be a love triangle I want to clear this up. Jake is always going to be with Leah, he doesnt think of Bella as anything more than a friend, just because he is spending time with her and trying to make her feel better doesnt me anything but just that. In truth I despise BellaxJake stories with a fiery passion of a thousand suns, becase hey we all know who Bella is destined to be with, Sorry Team Jacob people. Review**


	33. Convicing Charlie

**Authors note- Ahhh the love that I got. People were so angry it made me laugh.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, all of it belongs to the marvelous Stephenie Meyer. But I do own a few of the guys from the football team. **

**READ END NOTES!!!!**

BPOV

_I turned to face him..._

When I looked at him, I saw he was looking right back at me. His face was emotionless.

" First. To start out I just wanted to apologize for everything that has happened." I told him, he nodded " And I though that you atleast had the right to know why I broke it off with you, a actual reason."

" You dont need to tell me anything." He stated

I looked out into the schools parking lot. No doubt eyes were on us. I looked back at him.

" I want you to know." I said

He nodded.

I took a deep breath and began to tell him the story " To start out, I wanted to say that he knew what was going on in my bedroom. After you left he was telling me that I havent been acting how I usually did, going on about how you changed me. He told me I had to brea us with you, at first I told him that I wasnt going to give you up. He said you were a bad influence and he didnt know what had gotten into me. I told him that he was never around and he wasnt, but the truth was he changed and I grew a back bone. He went on about him not wanting to see you around my house, anymore." I paused for a second and wiped the tears " He said that we were getting serious and that he was doing me a favor before you broke my heart. I told him you wouldnt do that and that if I gave you up I had nothing left to whole while my mother was behind me smiling. I told them they are no different from eachother and all they did was hurt me. I was grounded for three months as he said and then he left. Thats when I sent you the text." I told him.

He looked at me, a little shock was etched on his face.

" I know that I should of fought harder. I know that, and I didnt and that is what tears me apart, because you would be worth every minute of the fight. I never wanted to lose you." I told him.

All the while he just sat there and listened to what I had to say, not judging, just soaking up my words.

" At first, I was angry. I felt like maybe you thought that I wasnt worth it. But then I knew your were better than that. So I just let it be." He told me.

"Edward your worth everything. I know I shouldnt of ignored you in school." I stated

" Thank you." He said

" Why?" I asked

" I needed to know, it's important to me." He said.

" Being away from you hurts. I feel like a part of me is missing." I told him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

I took his hand in mine

" I dont think I have the strenght to stay away from you any longer." He looked deep into my eyes as he said this.

" Then dont." I whispered " I'm here, and I want to be with you. And I know you want to be with me too." I said, tears brimmed over my eyes and rolled down my face.

His hand came up and brushed them away.

" I-I cant deal with not having you in my life. It's too hard and I-I just ca-"

He cut me off by taking me in his arms

" Shh, I know."

He rubbed his hands up and down my back, as I held on to him for dear life. Clutching him tightly to me. I felt his hands run through my hair, then he buried his head in my hair.

" I didnt think it was possible to miss a person as much as I missed you." He mumbled against my hair.

" I know." I said.

My eyes scanned around. I saw Lauren and a girl next to her. Lauren was shooting daggers on me, and had her hands dug into her friends arm. I dropped my gaze to Edward's back. I ran my hands up and down, feeling a spark jolt my body.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye. He gave me a small peck on the lips.

" I'll try and talk to him tonight. And no matter what I wont give up. I promise."

He nodded and stood. We exchanged another hug and kiss and walked back down. People still stared, but now whispered also.

I watched as he got into his car. I got into mine and sped home.

My dad was home when I got there. I carefully walked up the icy driveway and walked in the house.

Okay. So do I talk to him now or later. I stood on the foyer weighing my options.

Might as well just face the music before it dies.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed he wasnt there. Nor the family room. I walked upstairs and headed towards his office. I knocked on the door.

" Come in." He said.

I walked in and shut the door. He had a folder infront of him and he held a pen. When I came in he put it down.

" Can I talk to you, without you getting mad or interuppting me?" I asked

He looked at me confused " Go on."

I sat down in a chair.

" I talked to Edward today."

I saw him open his mouth to interupt but I put my hand up.

" You said you wouldnt get mad or interupt. Let me finish please." I told him.

He nodded and leaned back into his chair.

" Dad, you need to understand that it wasnt Edward, who changed me. It was mom. Dad you dont know what it felt like in my point of view, you know what it felt like to lose a wife, but you dont know what it felt like for me to lose my mom. I felt unwanted by her, like I was a mistake child, so when I moved out here I didnt want to be that sad girl that was crying out for help. Here I made friends. I met Edward and he made me feel wanted and happy. I felt really and truly happy with everything. You have to realize I didnt change for him, I changed because I realized that life is cruel and things happen but you have to take the high road. I am not that young child anymore I am eighteen years old and I am going to be in college next year and I will start making a living for myself. I am old enough to chose who I want to be with. I am a legal adult now. This is my choice and I chose Edward. I refuse to go down any longer without a fight." I said

I heard his intake of breath.

" Bella. I am only trying to do what is best for you." He ground out.

" I understand that but I am old enough. I know that your doing what you think is right but its not right in this situation. I love you dad, but I love Edward also." I told him.

He dropped his head down.

" I cant stop you. Ever since you were little you were to stubborn for your own good. It's no use trying to keep you two away from eachother." He said

Finally!

" I can see that he makes you happy. But Bella, I dont want you two doing anything here while I am home. I do not want to come home to that. Ever." He said

" I promise."

He ran a hand down his face. He looked up at me.

" Now what the hell are you doing here. Go." He said

I stood up and walked behind his desk to give him a hug.

" Your always number one dad." I said.

" Good."

After that I darted out of his office and headed towards my room. The bottom of my jeans were soaked with snow. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and kept my blue sweater on. I pulled on my white sneakers and ran out of my room. I flew down my stairs and grabbed my key. I ran out of the front door. A shiver ran through my body. Shit. I forgot my jacket.

" Whatever." I muttered to myself.

I walked thorugh the grass to his house. I rang the doorbell and saw Alice.

" Bella." She beamed.

" Hey. Ali, talk later."

I gave her a hug and went up the stairs.

" Love you too Bella." She yelled after me. A smile formed on my face.

I walked down the familar hallway and stopped outside of his room. It was quiet in there. I opened the door and saw him. He had his ipod on and his earphones were in his ears. He had papers around him. He didnt notice me, I closed the door and walked towards his bed. I laid right over all of his homework. He ripped the earpeices out and stared at me.

" Hello." I said casually.

While on the inside I was bubbling with happiness.

" Dont be short what happened?" He asked curiously.

I gave him all the important details of the conversation, and he listened to everything that I had to say. When I was finished he smiled

" I will never let you go. Never again." He said. I nodded

" So have you sent in any college applications?" He asked me.

I shook my head " Kinda lost track of the world. But I will send out a couple but the most important is NYU." I said

" Same here. But we both got good grades." He stated

" I dont want to talk about college anymore. So how much homework do you got?"

He chuckled " Well, love. You happen to be laying on my homework. But I got most of it done, just have to study for the Biology test."

" Oh, shit. Sorry." I said.

I sat up and walked to the other side of his bed. I laid down and buried my head in his pillow. I untied my shoes and set them on the floor and climbed under the soft comforter. I heard papers rustling. I opened one eye to see Edward piling up his papers and putting them on his desk. He caught me looking and I closed my eye and relaxed. I felt a bounce on his bed and his hands dip under the covers and tickle my sides. I giggled.

" Sneaky girl." He said.

I laughed harder as his hands continued to tickle me.

" Uncle." I screeched.

His hands stopped and rested around me. I then felt pressure over my body. Hah he was laying on me this must of looked funny considering I was on my stomach and he was laying on me on his stomach.

" Edward?" I asked

" Yes Bella?"

" Your not that heavy." I stated

He then got off of me. Hah that worked.

" Yeah right. Your so tiny. I didnt put my whole weight on you. I didnt want to kill you."

I rolled my eyes, and buried my head back into the pillow, my hair fanning around the pillow. I felt Edward gather me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest.

I heard his door open and the bed shift. I felt a heavy arm wrap around me.

" Bella- Bear." It whispered in my ear.

" Hey Em."

His arms dragged me away from Edward. I reached my arms around and clawed them around.

" I missed my sister." He boomed loudly.

" Oww."

" I agree it isnt ' The Group' without you Bella." I heard Rose say.

" Aww thanks."

I heard Edward chuckle " It's true. You complete our little family." He said

Hmm. I never really noticed he had a little british accent. I laughed

" What?" He asked

" I never noticed, but you have a really sexy british accent." I told him.

Everyone looked at me strangly.

" You just noticed." Jasper said.

I nodded.

" Hmm. A sexy voice, how much more perfect am I?" Edward asked himself.

" Dont get cocky." I said

He shrugged and Emmett laughed.

" You are cocky man. And to be truthful. I think you wear the skirt in yours and Bella's relationship." Jasper said. Emmett nodded in agreement

Edward's jaw dropped and I giggled

" I am-do not."

" It's true. See Bella is not emotional really and when your cat died when you were fifteen. You cried for a week straight. And Esme had to force you out of your room. But in this relationship you are the girl." Alice said.

" I loved that cat. My parents gave him to me for christmas when I was five." He argued

I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. He turned towards me and leaned closer. He pressed his lips to mine softly. Ignoring all of the protests of our friends. I kissed him back and I felt him smile into the kiss. It wasnt one of those ' I just want to kiss you' kiss. It was a happy kiss. He pulled back a little and put his arms around me pulling his body flush against mine.

" We'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Have fun." Alice said.

I heard the door shut and I looked up at Edward. I looked into his deep emerald green eyes, they peirced right through mine.

" I'm bored." He said.

I shrugged " Then lets do something." I suggested

" Hmm. How about I take you to an early dinner?"

" Sure. But I have to change and grab a jacket." I said.

He quirked his eyebrow " You didnt bring a jacket here?"

I shook my head.

" You have to remember. I cant have my clumsy princess sick."

" I am not a princess." I stated

" You are in my eyes."

" Aww your so cheesy. But I love you anyways."

A smile broke out on his face " I love you too. Now lets go."

He sat up quickly and had me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and grabbed my hand. He led me downstairs.

I kissed his cheek.

" I'll be back."

I darted out the front door and headed towards my house. My dads car was missing. I let out a sigh and got my key out. I shoved it in the lock and opened my door. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and opened it. I dressed in a pair of medium wash jeans, and a burgundy colored sweater. It hugged my figure and looked nice. I put on my leather heals and zipped them up. I re-curled my hair and applied s little makeup. I grabbed my black pea coat. I buttoned it up and slid on my glasses. Then I headed down stairs.

I got outside and headed towards Edward's house. He was waiting on the porch, keys in hand. He jogged down the steps and to the passenger side. He opened my door and I stepped in. I put my seat belt on and he got into the driver side and put the key in the ignition. He backed out of the driveway and sped off.

During the ride, I grabbed his hand and held it. I saw his lips turn up into a smile.

" Where are we going?" I asked

He shrugged " Surprise."

I groaned.

He knew very well that I completely despised surprises.

--

After awhile, Edward pulled into a parking lot, I glanced upwards. A brazilian steakhouse.

Expensive.

" Your crazy, you know that right?"

He chuckled " Maybe."

He got out and raced to open my door. I stepped out and he took my hand.

" Now you will promise me something." He said

I nodded

" You will not say anything about prices. And you will order something no matter what price." He said

I took a deep breath. " It will take effort."

He threw me a look.

" Fine."

He opened the door for me and I stepped in.

----

I had gotten a New York strip steak and I didnt look at the price. Because if I did, it would only cause me trouble. We had our seats and our food infront of us. I cut up the steak first and then set my knife down. I took a bite and moaned. So good.

" That is like the best steak I have had in a long, long time." I said after I chewed.

He just smiled at me.

We continued to eat in silence. I ate all of that delicious steak and chugged down my drink.

I set my empty drink down " Thank you." I told him.

" It was my pleasure."

The bill came and I grabbed it to look at the price. Oh man.

I shoved it in Edward's direction.

" Seriously dude, do Carlisle and Esme give you like a thousand bucks allowence?" I asked.

He coughed and looked down. I looked at him.

" What? Do they. Sorry dont mean to pry, just curious."

He looked up at me. " No, your not prying. It's just after my parents died I inhearited alot of money and after I turned eighteen I was able to access the account. Before that Carlisle and Esme managed it. But they didnt use any of the money or anything." He said.

I nodded. I wanted to know how much, but I knew that wasnt a proper question to ask.

" There is a little over a million. I dont tell people really because it's not that big of a deal. I want to try and use my own money, alrhough it will help when I go to college." He answered my thought

My eyes went wide. Wow.

I looked down at the table.

" Wow. Well thats good for college and when you get married and buy a house, kids and what not." I told him while looking up.

He nodded while looked the opposite direction. His eyes darted around before he looked at me and smiled.

I stood up and slipped my coat on. He slipped his on and we walked out. He still had a smile plastered on his face.

" What?" I asked when I reached the passenger side of the Volvo.

He leaned closer and gave me a chaste kiss before pulling back, so our faces were about our inchs away from eachothers.

" One day, you will the the girl that has a ring, that I bought on your finger. And you will be walking down the aisle, towards me." He whispered before kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

" How do you know that I'll still be around." I whispered back.

He rested his hands on my hips and swayed them slowly back and fourth.

" I'm sure." He said.

I heard the car door open and I pulled back from him and got into the car.

---

We didnt talk much on the way back into town. He sped down the roads and slowed when we came to our houses. He parked on his driveway. It was still a little early, only 6:13pm.

We walked into his house and he shut the door. He took my coat and put it on the hook. Alice then jumped infront of us. She wrapped her tiny arms around me and gripped me tightly around my waist.

" I-I cant breath." I rasped.

She let me go and smiled.

" We have to go shopping."

" Oh no, I refuse." I said

Her jaw dropped. I put my hand under her chin and closed her mouth.

" You'll catch flies pix." I told her.

She glared at me and pouted.

Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the stairs.

" Hey. I missed Bella too."

" I missed her more."

" Well what makes her better I can do anything you do with her. I can take her to dinner and buy her things. Whats the difference." She asked

I started laughing. " Alice you cant kiss me."

" I can but I wont."

" See but thats one thing you cant do with me. Also you cant grab my ass, friends dont do that."

She stuck her tongue out. " Whatever, and plus I dont want to hear about Edward grabbing your ass." She said.

Edward and I walked up the stairs and into his room. He shut and locked the door. He was infront of me in the blink of an eye. His hands rested on my hips. I reached up and locked my arms around his neck, then lowered my lips on his. He responded eagerly to me and deepened the kiss. His hands rested on my back and went down. His hands went into my back pockets and I jumped.

" What are you doing?" I mumbled against his lips.

" Just showing off what Alice cant do." He teased.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled and kissed my nose.

" Whats your Christmas plans?" He asked

" Well, Jake and Billy are coming and I plan on cooking." I told him.

I felt him tense.

I leaned forward and pecked his lips.

" Edward. Jake has a girlfriend and a very nice one. She convinced me to get of my ass and talk to you." I told him.

His body relaxed and he held me tighter. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

" You feel lighter than before." He pointed out.

" Uhh."

" Have you been eating before this happened?" He asked

" Not really." I said cautiosly.

He pulled my head back to look at him.

" Bella you cant just stop eating. Your so tiny."

I nodded " I know." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and let me down. But I didnt let any distance between us, I hugged him tight to me.

" You okay?" He asked

" I just really missed you." I mumbled against his chest.

" I know."

He lifted me up and set me on his bed, then sat next to me. I cuddling into his side.

This was where I belonged, forever.

**Authors note- So I hope it's satisfactory. I worked hard. So yesterday I had to go to the doctor and found out I had an upper restpitory infection, so I wanted to finish this up. I hope I can update Saturday, if I feel better.**

**ALSO, It slipped my mind that Robert Pattisons Birthday was Yesterday, May Thirteenth. Although he doesnt read my fan ficiton, it would be totally nerve wracking if he did, but anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROBERT. **

**Also I found that I have a biggest fan, thats what she says so I will go with it, So Dakotaisawesome5 is officially my biggest fan, haha.**

**Also, I saw that last chapter I got 33 REVIEWS. Wow, thats just wow. So Review again. If you go at this pace I will have 1,000+, which is my goal/dream**


	34. Last Minute Christmas Shopping

**Authors note- Nausea. I hate that stupid word. Why? because IT WONT GO AWAY. Ugghh. Living off of crackers cannot be healthy, its been crackers and tea, and the occasional juice. Ahh, I'll shut up and stop complaining. So I started reading the **

**House of Night series. It is like fantasy, adventure, dark stuff and humor wrapped into one book. It seriously is neck and neck with the Twilight saga and I havent even finished the first book yet. I recomend it for Vampire lovers atleast over 14 years old. Some parts if the book isnt very proper for 13 under. But its so damn funny at certain parts.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but some of the football players**

**Song- (Yes I occasionally do this) The Kiss- Karmina**

BPOV

Today was the twenty second. Also known as the first day of break or Tuesday. So how do I spend the first day of break. Well first I got a e-mail online saying that Edward's gift I ordered for Christmas was sent out. Which I was eternally grateful for.

This year I decided to get Edward and new piano chair. The leather ontop was torn and very worn out. The legs might as well just fall off already. It doesnt seem like much but its very nice and it cost a good amount of money. It was black so it matched his piano and the leather was the same color just a small shade darker. In truth it was a little over two hundred dollars. But I intend not to let him know.

After I shut my laptop I laid back in bed. Relishing in the quiet. Ahh. This doesnt come to often. I closed my eyes and snuggled into my sheets. Last night I was hanging out with Alice. I crashed on my bed and didnt switch to pajama's. Instead I slipped off my jeans and shirt. Sleeping in black lacey boy shorts and a black push up bra, and it was winter. One good thing is that my father doesnt walk in. Plus he works early in the morning. I brought the blankets over my body and sighed.

I then heard my door open and close softly. I jumped and looked at my door.

Edward

Thank you jesus that it's only him.

I felt the side of my bed sink with his body weight. His arm snaked around my waist, he looked at me slightly shocked.

" Where are your clothes?" He asked

" On the floor." I answered sleepily.

I felt his breath on my neck before he pressed his lips there. I felt him suck lightly.

I giggled " Edward, I dont want a hickey." I said.

He ignored me and continued. When he was done he pulled back and kissed the same spot.

" Perfection, now I marked you as mine." He said.

I rolled my eyes. He flipped me over so I was laying on my back. My comforter dragged down and his eyes raked over my body.

" You are absolutely perfect." He whispered before kissing me. This kiss was more desperate than the others we shared. His hands rested on my stomach. One of my hands tangled in his hair and the other went around the back of his neck to pull his mouth closer. He pressed closer to me, trying to be as close as possible, but it was impossible. I wanted to seep into his skin, all to be so close. His hand trailed from my stomach to my shoulder, as he massaged it gently. I tried to bit back a moan but failed miserably. I wanted him so bad, but I am still unsure as to if I am ready yet.

He pulled back and rested his head on my shoulder. My hand that was in his hair trailed down his back. I had my arms around him loosly. He was about to sit up, but I hooked my fingers into the loops of his jeans.

" Stay." I asked.

" Always." He said while pecking my lips. " But you should get dressed."

" Why?" I whined

He chuckled " Reason one, I may just you if you lay here in a bra and pajama pants, and two you should get up for the sake of getting up."

I laughed " I get reason two. But number one you are wrong."

He looked at me strangely.

" I'll go shower." I said.

He nodded, but had a look of hesitance flashing through his eyes. I sat up and pushed the blankets back. I stood up and heard Edward groan.

" Baby, you are too sexy for your own good." I heard him say.

I giggled and walked into my bathroom. I took a shower and scrubbed my skin with my freesia scented body soap. I scrubbed my hair with both shampoo and conditionar. When I was done I got out and dried off. I slipped on my robe ad tied it shut. I combed out my hair and shook it out. I walked out of my bathroom and went to my closet. I grabbed a black long sleeved shirt, then grabbed a pair of medium wash jeans and new underwear. I went back to the bathroom and slipped it all on, along with a pair of clean white socks. I walked out of my bathroom and threw my clothes in the basket. I went back into the bathroom and put on a little makeup. I noticed the hickey on my neck and groaned.

" THANK YOU SO MUCH EDWARD." I yelled ot to him.

I heard a ghostly chuckle from my bedroom. I finished up and threw my hair in a pony tail. I slipped on my glasses. Man I needed to get contacts. I walked out of my bathroom. I heard Edward laugh, my head snapped up.

" What?"

" You look like a college nerdy girl." He said.

My jaw dropped

" In a good way." He told me as he got off my bed, and enveloped me in his arms.

We headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I was surprised to see my dad.

" Good morning father." I said in a cheery tone. Edward looked a little uncomfortable, he leaned against the wall at the enterance. I waved for him to come in. He didnt listen so I glared. Then he listened.

" Edward." My dad said.

" Mr. Swan, how are you on this fine morning?"

My dad threw me a glance that said 'what the hell'. I guess my dad thought he was formal.

" Edward." I said

He looked up at me " Yes, Bella."

" Talk like normal person. My father is not going to kill you."

My dad let out a laugh and stood up. He stood besides Edward.

" Didnt mean to shake you up that bad, boy. See you later Bells."

With that he left. I still heard him laughing the way out and I couldnt help but laugh with him. I saw Edward blush.

" Awww, little blushing Edward." I teased.

He glared at me " You better shut that pretty mouth of yours or santa wont come." He said, while sauntering over to me.

" What will santa do?" I whispered in his ear. A shiver ran through his body.

" No presents."

" Santa isnt real Edward."

He gasped

" Good thing so kids are around." He joked.

" Ha ha. Now anyways. I am hungry."

I ate a bowl of apple jacks, no milk of course. Edward reached over and stole a peice. I whacked him with my spoon.

" Oww, shit Bella. What was that for?"

" Your a apple jack stealer. If you want some get your own bowl." I said

" Your so weird." He stated

I smiled at him " But you love me."

He smiled back at me " That I do, love."

Love?

I like it.

After I finished eating, I cleaned up my dishes. Edward turned to me.

" I have to do some family Christmas shopping, would you like to join me?" He asked

Christmas shopping. Edward...

" Sure. I've got nothing to do with myself today." I told him.

He nodded. I walked upstairs and tied up my converse, I re-brushed my teeth and walked slowly downstairs. Edward was waiting in the foyer, holding my coat. He helped me slip it on and I buttoned it up. I put my hands under my hair and brought it up so it wasnt tucked into the coat.

He opened the front door for me and I stepped through, after he closed it, I got my key out and locked it up. We walked towards his house. I opened the passenger door of his Volvo and slid in. I buckled up my seatbelt and leaned back. He started up the car and back out of his driveway, he shifted gears and sped down the road.

---

We ended up at the mall. This time I was glad that I wasnt forced to go there. I got out of the car and walked to the enterance. I felt Edward's hand touch mine, reaching to hold it. I opened my hand and he entwined his with mine. We walked through the enterance of the mall and stood there.

--

He led me from store to store, buying different things for his family. I however had all presents covered.

I followed silently next to him. I brushed my hair to the side and ran my hand thorugh it.

"You alright?" He asked

I looked at him. "Yeah, just fine." I assured him.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss my temple.

" Aww look who is. The happy couple." A familar voice sneered.

Edward and I came to an abrupt stop. I gripped his hand tighter. Edward turned around, I followed suit. There was Lauren, with her best friend, I dont even know her name.

" Will you ever give up?" I asked

She scoffed " Why should I. Wont belong until Edward here realizes that your just a peice of trash."

That hit home. I wanted to hit her, but thats not me. So I let go of Edward's hand and walked away.

Just like that

-

I ended up outside. Sitting on a bench alone, I felt the tears well up. I let them fall, no use in keeping them in.

It didnt make sense to me. When it wasnt one person it's another. Does it make people angry when I am happy? it seems as if that is the problem. I know that it is stupid to listen to Lauren. She doesnt no a thing but it still hit me as hard as if my father would say it. I jsut dont know why.

It all just started with that trip to Florida, it all went down from there. And then it does deeper and deeper until it just...hits me. I was just tired of attempting to ignore the poeple who said things. Who whispered about us. I knew I wasnt good enough for him. Hell people even admitted it. But being his opposite is what made me attract. They do say opposites attract.

I sat there in the cold. I dont know how long, but soon I heard someone sit next to me. Then a familar arm wrap around me.

" I hate this." I whispered.

" Hate what?" He asked

I sighed and looked down " How people look at you and see you as some kind of god and I am just some freak from a plantet. How people whisper about us saying things like we dont belong together. Saying that you would dump me because I am a nobody." I said. I played with my fingers, twisting them.

" I know that we are different from eachother. But thats what I love. We have similar characteristics. Both insanly stubborn." He paused " We dont like milk on our cereal because it makes it soggy and soaks up the flavor." He said with a laugh. " But not all those things matter because we got something important. Love. We both love eachother, and thats all that matters. And to me, thats all I need, as long as I have your love, its enough. Forever. I dont want some fake slut,with nasty died hair. I want the real thing. And I have it right next to me." He told me.

I wiped my tears and looked up at him. " There's some girls that look better then me and arent fake." I stated

" I dont need some busty blonde with a huge ass. I want you, and you need to get it through your head that I am here and I am never leaving you. Remember he conversation we had a little while ago?" He asked, I nodded " Well someday I do want to marry you because your it. There is no better." He said.

" Your eighteen you dont know what you want." I said.

He sighed " Bella?"

" What?"

"Just shut up and say you love me and then say 'yes Edward'." He said.

" Yes Edward. I love you." I replied.

He picked me up and set me on his lap. I pressed his lips to mine and kissed him sweetly.

" Slut." A voice sneered. I pulled back and stood up.

" Bella." Edward warned.

I put my hand up, signaling for him to be silent.

I walked up to Lauren.

" You are just so unhappy with the life you have that you have nothing better to do but tear people apart. But I wont let anyone do that to me anymore. So just stop bothering us and just back off. Before you really get it."

" Whatever Swan." She sneered " What can you do to me."

I walked forward " I can break that fake nose of yours."

I felt Edward pull me back.

" Stop." He whispered in my ear.

I broke out of his grasp and turned away from him. I heard his steps behind me.

" Bella."

"Shh. Please." I asked

Silence was my answer. We kept walking until we reached his Volvo. He put his things in the trunk and got into the driver side. He put the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot and headed towards the highway, back home.

" Think I can wrap at your house. No doubt Alice will try and peek." He asked

I nodded

The drive back was silent and quick. He parked his car in his driveway and got out to grab his bags. We walked over to my house and I opened my door.

---

Edward officially sucked at wrapping. So I sat and laughed.

" Bella I dont get it. You say fold here and then pull down. You cant pull paper, it breaks."

I giggled " Let me do it." I stated

So I wrapped as he watched. He set the wrapped presents in the bags, not the plastic the ones that can fold.

When it was all done, we went downstairs and I made some dinner. My dad had yet to show up. I made some pasta, simple yet good. When we finished I cleaned up all of our dishes and we went into the family room.

He laid on the couch and I laid over him. His arms wrapped around me and my head rested on his chest.

I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me.

_____________

I woke up hours later to the sound of my dad calling my name. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, I saw bright colors first, from the christmas tree

" Bells." My dad said.

" What?" I asked while turning my head to look at him

" Shouldnt Edward go home." He said with a chuckle.

I looked down. Edward was sleeping peacefully, with his arms around me.

" Yeah." I said

I tried to move but he held me tighter. My dad chuckled before dissapearing. He seemed to be happy.

" Edward." I whispered. He didnt respond. I gave him a quick kiss.

" Come on Edward." I said louder.

He stirred a little and then let out a groan.

" Got to go home." I told him

" I dont wanna." He said.

" I know but you have to."

After a few minutes of coaxing him up I finally got him out of the door. I stummbled into my room and quickly changed my clothes. I crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.

**Authors note- More fillerish. But you love it. Review. Sorry for lateness, sick and whatnot**


	35. Bella's Black Hair Catastrophe

**Authors note- Alright. I am back again. Little tired but must write to please. So after this Christmas part I am skipping alot. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my books.**

**READ END NOTES!!**

BPOV

Christmas.

They say it's the greatest time of year. I disagree with that completely. Who likes snow and ice covering the ground. It's seriously an accident waiting to happen.

Billy and Jake were already here. In the family room, chilling with Charlie. While I sat in the kitchen making dinner, with the phone inbetween my shoulder and ear. Talking with my Edward.

We got together exactly two weeks ago. But the less time didnt matter because we were together previous for six months and two days.

Today I was making turkey, corn, seasoned red potatoes, greenbeans, mashed potatoes and cranberries. All by myself, no help. The cranberries were ready and in the fridge. The mashed potatoes were cooking. Turkey in the oven as well as the red potatoes.

I leaned against the counter a sigh falling from my lips.

" I am so exhausted." I stated

He chuckled " I know baby. You'll sleep well though." He said.

I groaned.

" Maybe I'll sneak through your window to give you your gift."

I laughed " No, we have to wait til' tomorrow. I wrapped my present and I dont know if it can fit through our tiny windows and plus the porch is frozen ice." I told him

" I told you, I dont want anyting for Christmas but agreement." He said.

" You keep saying that. What do you mean. Wait! Your not asking me to marry you right? I love you and all but give me a year or twenty." I said.

He chuckled " You'll have to wait and see."

I heard the guys yelling at the television.

" Well I love you, tell Alice and your parents Merry Christmas for me. I'll call you later." I said.

" Alright, Love. I love you too." He said

I pressed the off button on my cell phone and slid it into the front pocket of my jeans.

----

Finally!

Dinner was all done and was on the table. The turkey was cooked and cut to perfection. The vegtables were all seasoned and the mashed potatoes were as fluffy as a freaking cloud.

I sat down at the table with a sigh. Jake had two plates and was stuffing them with food. Shoving it in his mouth inbetween grabbing turkey.

" Hey kid. Slow down. Savor it." I told him.

He stopped and glanced at me. I rolled my eyes. I made a plate for myself.

" Thanks for dinner Bells." My dad said.

" Yaw tanks." Jake said while chewing his food

" Thanks Bella." Billy said.

I nodded in response. I ate my food in silence, while they chatted nonsense about baseball. Something that didnt catch my interest at all. Then when everyone was done they raced out of there seats.

" Merry Christmas." I whispered while staring at the empty table.

What a nice Christmas. I cleaned up the dishes and put leftovers in containers. When I finished I washed the table down and walked back to the kitchen to set the rag in the sink. I walked upstairs into my room and locked the door. I stripped off my plaid button up and kept my racerback on, I slipped on a pair of flannel pajama pants and laid down in my bed. I heard my cell buzz.

_Why arent you wit_

_ur dad?_

Edward texted

_He is to engrossed_

_in his baseball shw_

I sent back. My cell phone then rang. I turned it on.

" Sorry." He said.

I sighed " Not your fault. Christmas always sucked for me after I turned ten." I told him.

" Well in the future we will hold a fabulous Christmas together." He told me

I laughed " You seem to be talking about the future alot. Now I cant wait til' I can just get out. I mean I love being here but I am just tired of it at times. Highschool is ending and I dont have to deal with Lauren and her friend Shannon. Sorry dont mean to complain."

" Hey its alright. I feel the same I just want to put highschool behind me, go to college and make a living." He said

" We sound like were miserable."

He chuckled " Seriously. I think I would go crazy if you werent around."

" Ughh I know. I wish I had a actual functional family to have an actual Chrismas. Seriously right when they were done eating, they just left." I sighed " I spent all day making freaking dinner for them."

" Esme and Alice worked on dinner. Quite good too. But of course I helped clean."

" See you have a nice family. The ladies cook and you help clean. I swear its like crazy. I would of just appreciated them just washing the table. Stupid baseball." I stated

----

Five Months Later

May 15th

Friday

----

I cant even believe that highschool is almost ending. Edward and I had sent out applications, of course the most important to both of us was NYU. Although we sent out to Dartmouth, Cornell, hell I did Harvard for the heck of it. I had straight A's throughout the whole entire year.

Edward and I have still been going for five and a half months. Happy as ever.

Christmas presents for people were handed out. Edward loved his new seat and I thanked my lucky star (not stars because I dont have lots of luck) that it matched perfectly.

I had gotten Alice and Rose necklaces. Rose had one that had a small purse on it. It had turquise gems in it and Alice got one that a diamond high heeled shoe, that hung from it. **(Necklaces in Profile)**

Edward had gotten me something special. Something that was between us.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been a day after Christmas. I already handed out presents but Edward made me come with him. He said it was something special._

_We walked into his room and he told me to sit on his bed. He went through one of his bedside drawers. He came out with a small black velvet box. He sat next to me. My palms were sweating._

_" Bella, I love you and I know that you know that. Lately I have been thinking about my future." He opened the box. It held a gorgeous ring. The band was silver and it had crosses on it inbetween them there was a saphire diamond and then a regular diamond. Shit this must be expensive. _

**(ring in profile)**

_" Now. Before you jump, this is not an engagment ring. But it is a promise ring, if you accept it. The promise it will hold is that someday this will be replaced with an engagment ring. It represents that I am yours and you are mine." He said._

_I felt tears well up as I looked at it._

_" What do you think."_

_" I think I love it. And accept the promise." I said._

_A breath taking smile formed on his face and he slid the ring on my ring finger. I kissed his lips sweetly._

_Some may not understand, most dont. But we are meant to be_

_END FLASHBACK_

I looked down at the ring and a smile immediatly graced my face. My father stared at it for a few days before asking me quote ' why the hell is that on your finger '. When I told him I knew he was angry by the expression he gave me. But in truth I didnt really care because he didnt understand. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were happy and Carlisle and Esme didnt think anything negative,. I got smiles. Which was better then nothing.

The school classmates. Well I was really happy they didnt see it as an engagment ring. Ahh the rumors that would of flown.

Today I came home from school exhausted. I went into the kitchen and sat down. I noticed a white envelope. My dad was smiling and he was next to it. He handed it to me

New York University, it read ontop

I went to open it but it was already open.

" Dad." I scolded

" Just open it." He said.

I lifted the flap and opened the paper

_Miss. Isabella Swan._

_I am happy to inform you that your application sent out to the University of New York has been accepted._

My eyes ran over the rest. A smile

" I seriously got in." I said.

My dad came over and gave me a hug.

" You did it." He said.

Then the doorbell rang. I set down my bag and walked towards it. I unlocked and opened the door. Edward right there. A smile on his face.

" You'll never guess what I got." He said.

" I dont know what you got but I know that I got an acceptance letter to NYU." I squeeled.

" Me too!" He said.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me for a moment before pulling back to smile at me. He set me down on the floor and hugged me to him.

My father came into the foyer.

" I am guessing someone else got accepted." He guessed

" Yes sir, I was accepted to the same school as Bella." Edward said with a bright smile.

" Well congratulations." My father replied

" Thank you."

" Well Bells. I have a flight out to Washington for a case. I should be back in a few days alright. Keep out of trouble."

I nodded and gave him a hug. He grabbed his suitcase and trench coat, then was out of the house. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, pulling me against his chest. I smiled.

" Want to go out for some food?" He asked.

I nodded " Sure, why not."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house, leading me towards his silver Volvo. He had the keys in his pocket. We got in the car and he sped off.

We went to a Red Robin. Simple and good. We got a table quickly and ordered drinks. He held my hand on the table.

" Excited?" He asked

" Yeah. Hey, whats your thought on photography?" I asked

He seemed to go into thought. " Whatever you want to do sweetheart. You have to go to work and do this job. What do you think?"

" I dont know. It would be kinda fun. Going to events and taking professional pictures. But I want to be a writer, write a book."

He sqeezed my hand " Do what you think would be you."

I sighed and stared blankly at the menu.

" I love you." He told me.

" I love you too." I replied

The waiter came back and we ordered our food. He left, but of course not before winking at me. A shiver ran thorugh my body.

" What kind of people do they hire now-a-days?" I asked

" I dont know but if he does that again, I may have a talk with him."

I laughed " It's okay dont worry about it. He's not man enough." I said while taking a drink of my pop.

" I'm man enough right?" He asked

" Yes, Edward."

He kissed my hand and set it down.

Our food came soon and we ate, chatting inbetween bites. Soon we finished our meal and Edward paid, ignoring my protests and complaints. We got back in his car and headed back over to my house. He helped me out of the car and we walked over to my house. I unlocked my door and stepped in, Edward right behind me. I closed and locked the door, setting my spring jacket on the hook.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, his hand brushed my hair out of my face. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back softly, the kiss grew more passion filled. We somehow got up the stairs, lips still attached. We stumbled into my room, I heard the door shut. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to get closer. His arms held me up as he kissed me deeper and deeper. We fell onto my bed with a thump. I freed him of his shirt and ran my hands down his chest. He slid my shirt off me and kissed my neck. My body lay flat against my bed. I felt his hands on my pants zipper. He pulled away and looked at me. Asking if I was ready.

I nodded in response

----

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my windows. I groaned and stretched out. I was a tad sore, but not bad. I opened my eyes and saw feathers covered me and my bed.

What the hell?

I looked next to me and saw Edward. He was laying on his stomach, his bare back to me. My blanket was covering him waist down. I ran a hand through my hair. It was all tangly. I laid back, still exhausted. No surprise there.

" Uggh someone turn down the sun." I heard him mutter

I stiffled a laugh. I brought the blanket over me and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly my ipod alarm went off, playing music. Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi playing out it. I reached over Edward and clicked the snooze button. I went to pull back but he grabbed my arm and kissed it.

" Edward?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me.

" Why are there feathers everywhere?"

He blushed pink. " Well it's better the pillows then you. I was going a little crazy."

I couldnt help it, I laughed. It was funny.

He glared at me playfully and rolled onto me. He kissed my lips.

" Edward, I need a shower." I whined

" Fine."

He reluctently let me go. I kept my blanket wrapped around my body. I walked into the shower and threw it out then shut the door. I started up the water and stepped in when it was hot enough. Last night was obviously my first and it hurt so bad at first, but not for long. I washed my body and feathers came out as my hair got wet. I plucked them out and scrubbed my hair thoroughly. When I was finished I shaved my legs again quickly. When I was all done I stepped out and dried off. I put the towel around my hair and rubbed quickly. I flipped my head up straight and combed it out. I ran my hands through it and grabbed my robe, I slipped it on, then opened my door to get some clothes. Edward was sitting on my bed, all dressed. My bed was made and my waste basket was full of feather.

" You can go home and shower." I told him.

He stood up and gave me a hug and a kiss " I wanted to say goodbye. I'll see you later. Alice said she was taking you shopping with Rose." He said.

" Yeah." I said.

" Alright, I love you, see you later." He said, then walked out of my room. I sighed and grabbed my lotion from my bedside table. I rubbed it on my legs, making them nice and soft. It was pretty warm outside. We have hade a few days where it is really warm, here and there. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue tanktop. It had silver sparkles on it. It clung to my skin nicely. I put on a shrug, the sleeves ended about a inch above my elbow and it was a silver color. I slipped on my navy blue converse and went back into the bathroom. I threw my hair in a pony tail and slipped on my glasses. I brushed my teeth, then I smoothed on my chapstick and smiled.

When I was done I bounded downstairs. My cell rang. It was laying on the floor in the foyer. My bad.

" Hello." I said

" Bella, whats up?" Alice asked

" Nothing much." I answered

" Well, you better be ready in ten." She said sternly.

I laughed " Got ya."

With that I hung up my phone and headed towards the kichen. I ate a apple and right when I threw it in the garbage, the door bell sounded. I grabbed my purse off the small table and shoved my phone in it. I opened the door, revealing Alice and Rosalie.

" Hey guys wha-"

Alice grabbed my arm. " Well talk when we get to the mall. Lets go." She said.

They dragged me outside and all but pushed me into the car. Right when Rose shut the door Alice sped out the driveway.

" Shit." I muttered under my breath.

She turned the radio on and started singing, loud. Her and Rose sang the whole way and I thanked go once it was over. I had a killer headache when I awoke this morning. Also, no surprise there.

Alice parked her Porshe and we stepped out of her car. We walked side by side together.

We walked into the mall and I slipped my sun glasses off. We walked through the mall going up the escalator.

" So Bella, your absolutely glowing today. Edward said you got into NYU." Alice said.

" Yeah."

" Did you guys celebrate?" Rose asked with a smile.

I smiled " Yeah after my dad left for his trip, Edward took me out to dinner and we hung out at my house for awhile." I said.

Evil smiles formed on their faces, shit maybe I should of mentioned Charlie leaving.

" What?" I asked innocently.

" Did Bella lose her v-card?" Rose asked

I thank god I could control my blush.

I stepped on the flat ground " Thats for me to know and for you to never find out." I said

They squeeled " So was it sweet or the opposite?" Rose asked

Why lie to her " First two times not the one after." I muttered

Both jaws dropped

" Lets shop." I said happily, my headache sudddenly dissapearing.

We went into Holister, American Eagle, Aeropostale and many others. I couldnt buy anything, but once those words slipped out of my mouth, Alice just scoffed and said she would take care of it. I didnt get much though. A few shirts and a pair of shorts. Then Alice convinced me to get a pair of black stilletos.

Rose and Alice on the other hand went nuts.

Over all we had a great time and bought clothes, it was fun to have girltime.

-----

Monday came soon. But today wasnt just a day, it was crazy day. And oh yes I plan to go all out. Not all crazy, but who I was, all weird.

May 18th live it up.

I walked to my closet and got out all of my clothes I needed. I slipped on a pair of white and black stripped leggings, that went down to the ankle, I put on a black skirt and a white shirt with a black skull design all over it. I slipped on my old combat boots and laced them up. I went to my bathroom and grabbed my black hair spray stuff. I combed and curled my hair and sprayed it on. Once I was done my hair was all black. I grabbed black eyeliner and went along my lash line then when I came to the end I kept going to my temple and swirled it out on both eyes. My lipstick was also black, I smoothed it on.

When I was all finished I walked downstairs. I accidentally bumped into Charlie

" Shit mother of god." He yelled.

I laughed.

" Hey dad."

" Bella dont go back to your old makeup style." He begged

" Crazy day." I said in a 'duh' tone.

He nodded.

----

Soon it was time to get to school. So I got into my car and sped off. When I parked in my normal spot I looked around. Lots of unmatching shoes and hot pink hair. Wow. I got out of my car.

" My baby went goth." Edward said when I approached him.

" Hey." I said.

" Wow." Alice said

" YOUR HAIR!." Rose said.

" Fake dye." I stated

----

School was interesting, even the teachers went crazy, hair dye and what not. It got old soon and I was happy when school was over. I needed a shower. Edward came in with me when I got home.

" I am going to shower." I said.

He looked over my body " Good. I need my Bella back."

I laughed and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I set my bag on the floor by my bed and slipped my shoes off. I walked to my bathroom and shut the door once I was in. I turned the water on and stepped in when it was nice and hot. I scrubbed my hair and face really good. I washed my body and stepped out, feeling clean. I dried off and slipped into the clothes I put in here in the morning. I slipped on the jeans and my grey v-neck shirt. I put on my socks and walked out. Drying my hair. Edward was sitting on my bed eating a granola bar. He looked up when he saw me.

" Bella?" He asked nervously.

" What?"

" Are you sure that that wasnt permentant color dye." He said, now mortified.

" What?"

I didnt wait for a reply, instead I raced to the bathroom and grabbed the spray off of my counter. I read the small print.

**Permenent**

I couldnt help it, I screamed.

My hair!

I looked it the mirror. It was black

BLACK!

Edward raced in.

" Your hair." He said.

" My hair." I repeated, mortified as he was.

I ran a hand through it. " My pretty hair, not that I am conceeded but I had pretty hair." I said.

His hands ran through it " Your beautiful hair." He said. Man he was really upset about this.

I sighed " I'll have to grow it out." I said.

" Call Alice." He said.

" Why?"

" Maybe if you really scrub it."

I raced out of my room and grabbed my combat boots. Edward and I raced downstairs. I saw Charlie.

" Bella. What did you do to your hair?" He asked

" It wouldnt come out." I said

His eyes widdened " You better fix it. You always had nice hair."

I rolled my eyes and laced my shoes up. I handed Edward and pony tail and he put my hair up for me.

---

So here I stand. My head over the Cullens sink. Alice scrubbing my hair with shampoo, she had about half the container in there. Rose had tried also, no luck. Hell Jasper even tried.

" Ughh. I cant get it." Rose whined.

" Move." Edward said.

I felt Alice's small hands leave and Edward's hands massage my scalp trying to get it out. He rubbed a little to hard and I squeeked

" Careful."

" I want your hair back." He whined

Alice giggled " I think he is more upset then you."

After a few minutes of scrubbing, he finally rinsed my hair. I saw black come out.

" Wait. Keep going." I said.

" Why?" They asked

" I SEE BLACK." I yelled at him.

I felt more shampoo hit my hair.

" Thank god." He said.

" He's got it." Rose said.

" Yup" Jasper agreed.

After a few minutes of scrubbing, black was running out like crazy. Finally it ran clear and they wrapped a towel around my hair. I walked to Edwards room and ran to his bathroom. All of them behind me. Alice handed me a comb. I let my hair out and combed it. I still saw no black. That was a close one.

I combed threw it and put it in a pony tail.

" Thanks boys and girls." I said.

They all nodded and laughed.

What a day.

**Authors note- Alright. So I will cut to the chase. Updates wont be that frequent. I have a huge test that is important and I have to finish a book and write a paper and I only have seven tutoring sessions left. It is all done the 3rd of June. I will update but not as frequent. Maybe a twice a week. Sorry but its important and studies come before fanfiction.**


	36. More College Confusion

**Authors note-**

**READ END NOTES!!**

BPOV

Today was officially the last day of highschool. It's the twenty eight of May. June third is the day of graduation, I wasnt really all that nervous. More excited.

No more Lauren! come one people isnt that fabulou

This summer would be the last until college starts. I was still undecided, It ranked from, journalism, photography or going into medicene. Maybe, pediatrician. What about Marine Biology?. It was difficult because you had to really think about it. This job is for life so I had to be happy with it.

Lately, Edward has been physically inable to keep his hands off of me. Not that I am complaining, but sometimes he is just crazy. Though Emmett has fun picking on us, good for him.

We had already gotten our caps, gowns and tassels. My was cool ironed and all ready to be worn.

Prom was being held tonight, actually. Normally it was a month before but it was all changed this year. So Alice and Rose dragged me to get a dress. It was a strapless black floor gown, also black pumps to go with.

Even though Alice wasnt graduating this year she was going to our prom, she had a purple dress and grey lace was under the bust and the straps were lace as well as the bottom, she had grey stilletos to match.

Then Rose had gotten a simple red gown. It went a few inchs below her knee and it was spaghetti strapped. She matched it with gold pumps.

Back to the current time, I am sitting in the gym room, my last class or the year. I bet the coach will be happy to not see me again

I threw the volleyball up in the air and hit it, hard. I heard a plunk noise and a 'ow'. My eyes flew around. I saw Edward rubbing his head.

" Sorry babe." I yelled out

He waved his hand and I laughed.

One more hit to the coach and one to Mike Newton and it was the end of the day.

" I hope you all have a great summer and rest of your life. Swan, Cullen, dont come back." He commented.

I blushed and looked down at my red and black plaid skirt. Everyone errupted in laughs and I fumbled with my fingers. I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist, I leaned into him.

You see, sometimes Edward and I got out early from Biology and when we did. We came here and it was quiet. Whats wrong with making out when no one is around? I think that it's okay, no harm. But most the time coach found us.

" WHY?" Some random kid yelled.

" No one wants to know." He said " Now get out of here."

Everyone scrammbled out. Edward and I went to our lockers and grabbed the rest of our notebooks and stuff. I shoved it in my bag and shut the door. In a way I will really miss highschool, but you got to move on, it's time.

Edward clasped my hand in his and led me down the hall, then out of the doors of the school. I grabbed my notebooks out of my notes. I tossed them in the trash and took one last look at my highschool.

I saw Lauren out of the corner of my eye. I looked straight at her and waved.

" BYE LAUREN." I yelled in a very preppy girly voice. I slid into my Vanquish and Edward in the passenger seat. He leaned over and kissed my lips quickly before pulling back. I started up my car and sped down the roads to our houses.

My dads car wasnt there when I parked in the driveway. I stepped out of he car and smoothed out my outfit. Which consisted of a black and red plaid skirt and a black shirt, the sleeves went about a inch above my elbow and it was v-neck and clung to my skin. I matched it with my black converse. I slung my, not so heavy, bag over my shoulder, shut my door and locked it up once Edward was out.

I spent a hour with Edward at his house before going home to make dinner for Charlie. I made some Lemon chicken with some herb and butter rice. When it was finished she came through the door about ten minutes after.

" How was you last day of school?" He asked

" Good. The coach is happy to not see me again." I commented.

" Why?" He asked

" My clumsiness made me hit him atleast two times, per class. I am only really good at basket ball" I said

It wasnt a lie. It was just half of the story. I smiled and sat down on the table. He set his briefcase down and took a seat across from me. We ate our dinner silently, and this time he helped clean up. I glanced out the window. It was dark outside.

" I'm going to go play some basketball." I said.

He looked at me as if I were lying

" If your going to see that boy you dont have to lie."

I rolled my eyes " I'm serious. It's nice out." I commented

He shrugged and nodded before going into the family room. I walked upstairs and changed my clothes. I slipped on a pair of black shorts and a plain yellow tanktop with my yellow converse I got the other day. I tied them up and put my hair into a pony tail. Under my hair it was actually a little black, but it washed out slowly everyday. I am glad it wasnt showing on the top. I jogged downstairs and into the garage. I grabbed my ball and opened the garage door. It opened, then I turned the outside light on, and walked out. I dribbled the ball as I walked towards the basket ball hoop. I tossed it in the air and it went into the net with a _swoosh_ before it fell through and bounced on the cement.

I played for awhile. My thoughts filled with what to do about college? at this moment I felt more confused then ever. A thin sheen of sweat lie on my forehead.

" Hey." I heard a voice suddenly say.

I grabbed the ball and my head immediatly snapped up at the sudden greeting. My eyes were met with Edward's green ones

" Oh, hey." I said.

He held his hands up and I threw the ball to him. He threw the ball and it landed in the net. It bounced until it landed in the grass, then stopped moving.

A smile formed on my face as I looked at him. He smiled back and walked closer.

" How long you been playing?" He asked

" Time?"

" A little after ten. I heard the ball and figured it was you."

" I've been playing since eight thirty." I stated

He nodded. " Are you alright?" He asked

I nodded

" Just a little confused about college. What do you think about marine biology, maybe vetranarian?" I asked

He chuckled " Love, what do you want to do?" He asked

I sat down in the grass, a sigh tumbled from my lips.

" There are so many things I want to do. Photography, Marine Biology, Vet, Doctor, Pediatrician, Journalism, Publisher." I said.

" Where do you think you could show the most potential?" He asked

" I dont know. Then I waver from, Orthodontist, Therapist. Director...wait, what about a director?"

He sat down next to me in the grass.

" Move director?" He asked

I nodded " I dont know where I want to be." I stated

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

" As much as I want to help you, I cant. This is a job that you will being doing for a long time. I cant choose for you. But I know that you will be great at anything." He said.

I nodded and looked up at him. He of course was looking down at me.

" I love you." He told me.

" I love you to, Edward."

At that moment I didnt feel as confused. He was right. I had to pick and think about what I think I would do good at. I really think that Marine Biology would be a fun job, working with under sea animals. Well obviously at the job they have tanks where you feed and care for the animals until people buy them, or if they dont act correctly they are let go. I think Photography would be fun, shooting weddings and other people's events. Then vet. That would be great to help animals.

" Are you coming to a decision?" He asked

" Between, vet, photography and marine biology." I said.

He smiled at me " Personally I think marine biology would be pretty fun."

I laughed " I can come home smelling fishy."

" Yes" he said with a chuckle. " I just want you to do, what will make you happy."

" Thank you."

" Why are you thanking me."

" Because you helped me." I stated

His arm wrapped tighter around my waist and I curled into his side, with my hand resting on his knee.

" Well, I love you and I would do anything to help ease your confusion."

I nodded against his chest.

I have no idea what I would do without him.

**Authors note- **

**READ!!!!!**

**Hey, so I took some time off of studying to write a little bit. So the most important thing right now is Bella's job. I am as confused at her, seriously I have no idea what to do. **

**I need you all to go in my profile and vote, please. If you dont then I wont be able to get the next update. SO PLEASE DO IT FOR ME. review**


	37. Prom

**Authors note- READ END NOTES AND THIS!!!**

**Okay so last chapter Bella said prom was that night. I was wrong I meant the next day. Sorry for the confusion**

**Also read end notes!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

Edward and I spent a little more time outside talking before deciding to part and go to bed. So I gave him a quick kiss and reluctently parted from him.

When I got into the house it was all dark. I headed upstairs and took a shower to rid my body of the sweat. I washed up and dried off when I was finished. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked out of my bathroom. I changed my clothes quickly. Why not drive Edward crazy if he just so happens to be looking through the window. When I was all finished I crawled into bed and closed my eyes

---

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping away and the sun shining brightly through my windows.

Bliss

Tonight was prom and I seriously would rather blow it off and just stay in my pajama's and spend time with Edward.

Eventually I got out of bed and dragged myself downstairs. My dad was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I grabbed a cup and sat across from him.

" So what's you plan for today?" He asked, still reading the paper.

I shrugged " Prom."

With that word he almost spat out his coffee

" You. Prom. Dancing?"

I laughed " Trust me dad, I tried to get out of it. But Edward is making me go with him and Alice will take any chance she can to doll me up. Like a guinea pig barbie." I said.

He nodded and took a sip of coffee. I finished mine up and ate a bowl of cereal before heading upstairs.

I changed my clothes. I checked outside and noticed there was a cool wind outside. I slipped into a pair of my old jeans. Then a plain grey long sleeved shirt, then a short sleeved plaid button up, it was fitted. I buttoned it up halfway then combed my hair quickly and brushed my teeth. I slipped on a pair of shoes and walked downstairs.

I chilled in the family room, reading a book. Until I heard the doorbell ring.

" Open." I yelled.

I heard the door open and shut, then footsteps come closer. I looked up and saw Edward, a smile on his face. He sat next to me on the couch.

" Wuthering Heights again?" He asked

I shook my head " Pride and Prejudice." I stated

He chuckled " Again? well whatever makes you happy." He commented

I smiled as I continued reading. He sat next to me, holding my left hand and playing with my fingers as I read my book. I stopped a little while later and set my book down on the coffee table. I switched on the television and leaned into Edward, his arm wrapped around my waist and I felt his lips briefly brush the top of my head.

It was nice to just sit here with Edward, doing absolutely nothing. Dont get me wrong, I liked doing things and going out with him, or my friends, but it was nice to just lay back and relax every once in a while.

We stayed there for awhile. Soon I heard my dad coming in.

" Hello Edward." My dad said politely

Edward sat up a little, but kept his arm around me.

" Hello, sir." Edward said, matching my fathers tone.

" Charlie." My dad corrected.

Edward smiled and nodded.

" So what are you crazy kids up to?" My dad asked as he sat down on the couch to the side of us.

" Television." I mumbled into Edward's chest. I felt his hand run up and down my back.

" So I hear your trying to get my girl to go to prom, dancing."

Edward chuckled " That's the plan. I know that if I ask her to dance she wont say no." He said.

" Dont get cocky." I told him.

He shrugged and continued to play with my fingers, bending and twisting them. We watched more television until I heard my cell ring. I dug it out of my pocket. Alice flashed across the screen.

" Hello."

" Hey Bella. So Rose is coming in a hour. I am going to get you ready and then I am going back over to my house, since Edward insisted he 'pick you up'." She said.

" Alright, sounds fine."

" Okay bye." She said.

" Bye."

I hung up my phone and put it back into my pocket.

" Well I got some papers to look over. I'll see you later." My dad said before leaving the room. I flipped the television off and snuggled into Edward. His other arm wound around me and held me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, my gaze landing on his face. His head turned to the side, his gaze landing on my face. He leaned down, closer to my face, eyes darting from my lips to my eyes. I scooted up a little and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed slowly and gently for a few minute before we pulled back and cuddled into eachother.

--

It was time for Alice to come over and Edward scrammbled out of my house quickly.

Alice came in with her bag of makeup. She curled my hair in pretty long ringlets and put on some makeup. A little silver eye shadow. She smoothed on some light pink lipstick on and then some clear gloss.

" Thanks Alice." I said as she finished up

" Trust me, it's my pleasure. Now when you get dressed be careful with your hair." She said

I nodded in agreement and helped her put her makeup away. I gave her a hug before she pranced out the door.

It doesnt really make sense. When people go into their first year of highschool, even before that, they dream of the day prom comes. But why?

Because they just want it to be over?

I am excited that I am done with highschool but sad in a way.

Now it's time to go to college and get a job, Make a living for myself, meet 'the one', which I am sure I found early.

Soon. I grabbed my dress and slipped it on. I reached back and zipped it up. I sat on my bed and reached down to grab my red peep toe pumps. When I slipped them on and stood up they were barely visable because my dress flowed to the ground.

I took a deep breath and opened my door. I heard faint talking downstairs. Probably Edward and my father. I turned towards the stairs and stooped. I heard the sound of chairs scraping across the wooden floor. I walked slowly down the stairs and when I came to the last on I stepped down onto the ground. There stood Edward, he was wearing a black tux, under his jacket there was a crisp white shirt and then his black bow tie, tied up. looking absolutely gorgeous, his hair in it's perfect dissaray. He was holding a corsage, it had white freesia's and red roses. I smiled and walked closer towards him.

He reached down with his hand and grabbed my wrist. His gaze locked on me as he slid it on my wrist. I completely forgot about my dad standing only few feet away.

" Well you guys better get going. Take care of my girl. You better be back by tomorrow night or I am calling."

" I'll take care of her, I promise." Edward reasured him

He took my hand in his and he opened the door. I lifted my dress a little as I walked down the stairs. He led me to his Volvo and we stood there as Alice came out with Jasper. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie. Then Alice in her dress. Instead of her spikey hair doo her hair was in curles, framing her delicate face.

" Bella you are smokin'." Alice commented

I looked down at my dress and smiled. When I glanced back up at her she was ajusting the top part of her dress.

I laughed at her. Poor tiny pixie

Edward opened the car door and I stepped in slowly and he shut the door. After jogging around the car to the driver side, he got in, and turned the car on, soon speding towards the hotel,where the prom was taking place.

-

When we arrived the parking lot was packed. After driving around we found a space and he put the car in park. He turned towards me and smiled.

" You look absolutely stunning." He said.

I blushed and looked down.

" Well your looking pretty stunning. Your going to break some more hearts tonight."

He brought my hand up and placed a small kiss on my palm before getting out. He of course opened the door and held out his hand, which I gratefully took. Together we walked into the hotel. It was being held in a banquet hall.

We walked through the french doors and were hit with the booming music playing. The first person I saw was Lauren, wearing a neon pink dress and it wasnt even going a inch below her ass. She was wearing a pair of cheep black four inch heels. Did I mention she is grinding against Newton, who has the biggest smile on his face.

Edward and I walked through, pushing threw people, his hand was holding mine. Few minutes later we spotted the rest of our group. We walked towards them and sat down in the two extra seats. Rose was looking gorgeous but I could keep my eyes off Emmett.

No! Not like that.

He was wearing a blue tux.

" Emmett why are you-"

" The idiot didnt rent one til' last minute." Rose interupted, clearly annoyed.

We all shared a laugh before taking our seats.

" Hey, anyone see Lauren?" Rose asked

I scoffed " Look for her in a bright neon pink dress that doesnt even go an inch below her ass."

Alice giggled and leaned into Jasper, who wrapped his arms around her.

We chatted for awhile before Edward decided to make me dance.

" Please." I begged as we stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

He ignored me and put one arm around my waist.

" Please Edward. I love you so much, please dont make me." I said.

He kissed my forehead " If you loved me you would dance."

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his. So I tripped and stummbled across the dance floor as he tried to balance me.

" Bella stop looking at your feet, it's distracting you." He stated

I looked up at him " I told you I suck. But do you listen? no ins-"

He cut me off by placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed him back slowly.

" Wanna go somewhere more quiet?"

I nodded. He led me out a back door where there was a canopy thing over a wooden floor. We walked up the stairs and he took me in his arms. His arms tightened around my waist and he lifted me up so I was standing on his feet.

" Doesnt that hurt?"

" No. Not really. Your not putting your heel on my shoe." He stated

I nodded as he moved us around.

" See your dancing."

Then a soft song came on in the backround

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys_

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-earned map and called for you everywhere_

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth_

_Big pill looming_

_Now I'm a fat house cat._

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

We continued dancing across the dancefloor

_Pissing on magazine photos_

_Those fish lures throwing the cold_

_And clean blood of christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth_

_Big pill stuck going down_

The music played on as we swayed back in fourth, just looking into eachothers eyes.

Soon the song ended and, Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James played

_Thank you for this moment, I've gotta say_

_how beautiful you are. Of all the hopes and_

_dreams I could of prayed for. Here you are._

_If I could have one dance, forever. I would _

_take you by the hand_

_Tonight it's you and I together.I'm so glad_

_I'm your man. And if I lived a thousand years_

_I never could explain the way I lost my heart_

_to you, that day._

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way,_

_then the world would never know the greatest story_

_ever told, and did I tell you that I love you, tonight_

_I dont hear the music when I'm looking in your eyes_

_But I feel the rythm of your body, close to mine. Its the _

_way we touch it sooths me. Its the way we'll always be._

_Your kiss, your pretty smile, you'd know I would die for. _

_Oh baby, your all I need._

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_I never could explain the way I lost my heart_

_to you, that day._

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way,_

_then the world would never know the greatest story_

_ever told, and did I tell you that I love you, just_

_how much I really need you. Did I tell you that I _

_love you, tonight_

_Tonight_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way,_

_then the world would never know the greatest story_

_ever told, and did I tell you that I love you, just_

_how much I really need you. Did I tell you that I _

_love you, tonight._

When the song ended we stopped dancing. His hand came up behind my neck and pulled my face closer to his. I placed my lips firmly on his. This kiss wasnt sweet, the opposite. It was rough and needy. My hand wrapped around his shoulder tightly. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, I groaned. My other free hand clutched his hair, pulling him closer. But he of course pulled away.

" We should go." He said.

I sighed and let him go " Alrighty then."

I held up my dress as I walked down the stairs. I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back.

" Where we going?" I asked

" Well I figured I'll let Rose and Emmett have there own room. So your staying with me, at my house." He said.

I turned to look at him " Really?" I asked

He nodded.

Edward and I bid our goodnight's to all of them. We got in his car and we sped back to his house. The ride was only twenty minutes back to his house. When he parked the car outside his house I got out and slammed the door, he was next to me in a second, pressing me against his car, his lips on mine.

" Shouldnt...*kiss*...we...*kiss*...go...*kiss*...in?" I asked between his kisses.

He pulled back and grabbed my hand. We all but ran into his house

" Parents home?" I asked

" I dont know." He said while fumbling with his keys. After a minute he shoved the key in the hole and the door opened. He pulled me in and shut the door, after it closed I was pressed up against it. His lips were hard on mine.

Then behind Edward I heard someone clear their throat.

I pushed Edward away. Standing behind him was Carlisle and Esme. I blushed and looked down.

" Uhh hi." Edward said nervously.

" Hello." Carlisle said, a smile on his face.

Edward grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the stairs. I tried very hard not to giggle like a little school girl, and ran up the stairs next to him. We ran down the hall to his bedroom, then opened the door, behind me I heard the click of the lock after the door had shut. I looked out the window. Good thing he has curtains. If my dad looks out my window...

I clicked the button on his end table. His blinds come down so when you click the button they automaticly come down, making the room pitch black

(a/n: Anyone see the movie The Holiday?)

I sat down on his bed and I felt Edward behind me as I slipped off my heels. He placed two soft kisses on each of my shoulders.

I set my heels somewhere on the floor and laid back on his bed. His body covered mine as his lips trailed up from my collarbone to the corner of my lips. My lips twitched as his slowly decended on mine.

----

I awoke hours later, my head resting on Edward's pillow. His head was resting on my shoulder and his arm was draped across my stomach, over all half of his chest and body was resting on mine. My arm was loosely wrapped around him and my hand was laying flat on his bed. I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but black.

I groaned. Suddenly I felt Edward stir a little.

" Mornin'." I heard him mumble sleepily.

" Mmm." was my brilliant reply

His arm went tight around me, as if I were going to run away. I relaxed into his bed once again and ran my hand up and down his back slowly.

I felt his arm let me go and reach out. Soon the automatic blinds came up and the sun brightened up the room.

I brought the covers over my face and buried my head in the pillows. Edwards body dissapeared and I felt his hands lock around my wrists, pulling me up.

" No." I whined.

He pulled me toward him and wrapped me up in his arms.

" Let's eat." He suggested.

" I'm starved." I stated sleepily.

He chuckled and let me go. I stood up and rubbed my eyes with my hands.

I heard Edward groan.

" What?"

" You look pretty sexy in my shirt."

I giggled at his statement, then looked down. I was wearing his white button up and my dark blue lace underwear.

" Can I borrow some pants?" I asked.

" Of course." He said.

He walked to his drawer and grabbed a pair of sweats, then handed them to me. I slipped them on and tied up the strings so they wouldnt slip off. He kissed my forehead.

" I'll be down in a few minutes alright."

I nodded and unlocked his door. I walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and poured some apple jacks in, then grabbed a spoon and dug in, still half asleep. I heard a bell-like laugh behind me. I turned my head and saw Esme.

" Good morning." She said in a chipper voice

Just like Alice, even happy and cheery in the morning. I dont understand, it's crazy.

" Mornin'." I said.

" Well dear, you seem exhausted. You seem to be wearing Edward's clothes. Didnt bring extra's?"

Oh she knew. She just wants to trap me. It's a Cullen trick. Edward and Alice trap me in lies constantly.

" No forgot my bag in the car." I said.

She smiled " Distracted?"

" Not really just tired." I lied

She laughed " Sorry dear, but you really arent well at lying."

I blushed and looked down at my bowl of apple jacks. I took a bite of my cereal and chewed slowly trying to procrastinate.

" So, what time did you fall asleep." She asked

I couldnt lie. She already said I sucked at it.

" Five in the morning." I mumbled.

" What. Speak louder" she asked

" Five in the morning." I said.

Thats when she burst out into hysterics. I swear, how can she be a mom. She acts like a teenager. Young soul.

Edward then stumbled into the room. Only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He sat next to me and stole my spoon, then proceeded to eat my cereal.

" You know. I'm to tired to care. So go ahead." I said.

Carlisle appeared suddenly and laughed at our appearences.

" Looks like you guys had a rather rough night." He commented.

I leaned towards Edward " Were we-"

" Loud yes." Esme finished.

I muttered a swear under my breath and dropped my head on the table. I felt Edwards hand rub soothing circles on my back.

" I have to sa-"

" Enough, enough. I am going to shower. Ask him." I said while standing up and walking out of the room.

I grabbed my bag from his car and slung it over my shoulder. I jogged into the house and all but ran to Edward's room. When I reached it. I gathered my dress off the floor. I took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans. I put on my bra and looked for my short sleeved plaid top. I sighed then walked out of his room. I grabbed my shirt and slipped my arms through the short sleeves. Edward then made an appearance as I was buttoning up my top.

" Oh sorry." He said.

" Dont worry about it."

I buttoned it the rest of the way and sat on his bed to slip on my socks. After I was done I put my hair into a pony tail then brushed my teeth with an extra toothbrush.

When I was all done I grabbed his clothes I used and headed downstairs to the laundry room. I dropped his clothes in the basket and went in the kitchen. I poured a coke and chugged it halfway down. Esme came in with a smile.

" Hello."

She just laughed. Ahh I would be scarred for life.

" No need to be embarrased, dear. I think I am a little embarassed for you."

I slapped my forehead " Look I am really sorry. I didnt mean to. Well I did but ugghh. You know just be glad it wasnt your own daughter."

She wrapped he arm around my shoulder " Bella, you are like a daughter."

" Kodak moment." a voice said in a girly tone.

" Your such a freak. Why do I love you?" I asked him as he walked in.

" Because I am charming and gorgeous." He said in a cocky tone.

I rolled my eyes " Okay, you keep thinking that. But you have flaws." I stated

Esme laughed as Edward gave me a pointed look.

" Phff right. Like what?"

" Well. To start, your way to over protective and possesive."

He scoffed and grabbed my, making Esme's arm drop.

" Esme, you do not touch her, she is mine. You cant ever hug her or touch her." Edward growled then looked at me " see that was being possesive."

" Whatever, you are possesive." I stated

He kissed the top of my head before gripping me tighter.

" So, Alice is taking me shopping tomorrow the whole day and then we are having a girls night." I lied

Edward's smile dropped " No. I want you spend time with you. Cant you ask her to go another time?" He asked seriously

Esme and I burst into laughter

" See you are possesive."

His jaw dropped " Mean."

" Yeah but you love me."

He shrugged " Just a tad. Not really."

I took my promise ring off and held it out.

" Really. Then I guess you can have this." I said.

His face turned into a panicked expression.

" Love, I was kidding. Of course I love you, more than anything." He said.

" What about me, more than me?" Esme asked

Edward looked between me and her.

" Well Esme your like my aunt slash mother and then Bella. Well Bella is different I love her differently obviously. It would be weird to love my love like I love you."

" That was alot of loves." I stated, clearly confused.

" I know, love." He teased. I glared playfully at him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled.

" I love you."

" Love you too cupcake."

He chuckled " Ahh baby as much as I love you." He said sweetly " Dont ever call me that." he finished seriously.

**Authors note- ahhh so long. so so long. So important stuff.**

**So two people asked**

**Bella going to get pregnant???**

**Hmmm. Maybe she will be or not be pregnant in the future. I have no idea**

**SO VOTES**

**Alright here we have it**

**Photography- 21 23%**

**Journalist- 16 17%**

**Movie Director- 9 9%**

**Marine Biologist- 11 12%**

**Pediatrician- 9 9%**

**Doctor- 9 8%**

**Vetranarian- 8 8%**

**Therapist- 7 7%**

**Orthodontist- 1 1%**

**KEEP READING!!!!!**

**Okay so now I am going to pick my three favorite. which are**

**Photography**

**Marine Biologist**

**and...**

**Therapist**

**GO ON PROFILE TO VOTE. DO NOT SEND IT IN A REVIEW!**

**Another thing. Is that school is still wrapping up. Updates will still be when I can. So be patient.**

**Sorry to all who picked journalist. It's just too typical and we all know that. And all other votes. But I hae to be happy also. So go and VOTE ON PROFILE**

**Its says in ()'s that its Part 2, so you know!!**

**Review**


	38. Graduation

**Authors note- READ END NOTES!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

---------

June 3rd

Graduation

Wednesday

----------

I lean against the kitchen counter, holding a granola bar, chewing on it slowly.

Today was graduation day. I would get my diploma today and be done with my highschool career. I was excited, but sad in a way. Excited for many reasons, I wouldnt have to deal with stupid rumors or Lauren Mallory, hell any girl that has eyes for my man. Sad becaust it is all over. Highschool was fun these past years.

Then there was college... Last night I was really thinking about where I would do good at and I finally decided on Photography. I thought it would be different and fun. Taking pictures of weddings, children and other events

Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Had gotten accepted into Dartmouth and were thinking about what to major in. Although there was one person that was sure of what they wanted to do. Some job you wouldnt expect from this person. The job was a lawyer and the person was...Emmett. To say we were shocked was an understatment. I mean. I look at my dad and he is serious. Emmett on the other hand...not so much. But he seemed serious about his choice, very serious.

Rose wanted to go into something that included children. Jasper, well he obviously wanted to go to war. We all knew this, Alice was a little upset but all she wanted was for him to be happy. Jasper obviously wanted to be with Alice. So he decided on picking a college job and be with her. He said quote " All I want is to be with Alice. War is nothing compared to her."

Edward well he was all set on medical school. He wanted to become a doctor.

And I finally made my choice. I had looked on the online website for NYU. They have great classes for Photography. Edward and I were looking at it together. He said that it was a sensible job and if I was happy with my choice then let it be.

I was leaving in one hour. This morning we already went to rehearsal, so everyone knew how everything was going along. The ceramony was starting at seven pm

My dress that was under my gown was perfect. It was strapless and a cream color, over it there was a black lace-like the bust it was had embrodiry and under the bust it was bunched together under it flowed out over the cream fabric. I had black peep toe stilettos that went with it.

I finished my granola bar and walked upstairs. My dad was sitting on the couch, waiting for me to be done.

I slipped into my room and shut the door. I changed my undergarments. I put on a strapless white bra and white lace underwear. I grabbed my dress from my closet and put my feet through it. I pulled it up over my body and reached back to zip it up. I walked into my bathroom and put my hair back. I put on a thin line of black liquid eyeliner, then made myself some smokey eyes.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was so different from who I used to be. Shy, lonely and scared. I was the opposite of who I used to be.

But I was still here, wasnt I?

I looked down at my hands. Seeing my manicured nails that I had gotten yesterday.

Never in a thouand years would I of agreed to that if you asked me three years ago. But I think that I found a better person in myself, someone who is confident, happy and most importantly, in love. I took my hair out of the pony tail and combed through it. I let my curler warm up as I did this. Well the light turned green I started. I wound my hair around the small hot metal tube and gave it ten second before letting it go. The curl bounced a little before stilling. I did the same to my hair and it looked nice when I was done. It shined from my shower I took this morning. I ran my fingers through it slowly and walked back into my room. I slipped on my heels and grabbed my cap and gown. I slowly walked down the stairs. My dad stood at the end.

" You look beautiful." He said.

I blushed " Thanks dad. Now, how about we get this show on the road?"

He nodded and opened the front door. I stepped out and walked towards his car. A red mercedes. I stepped in his car and he got in and started it up.

He sped off towards the school. The parking lot was packed. Only few spots left. My dad parked in the first empty space that he found and we stepped out. I got out, then slipped my arms through my gown.

Today it was nice out. I was glad it wasnt hot. I zipped it up only half way and headed towards the school. I gave my dad a hug.

" I'll see you soon." I said.

He nodded " I'll try to get a close seat."

I laughed before walking off to where all the other students were gathered.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me. I jumped about a foot in the air.

" Edward cut it out."

" I'm not Edward."

Mike Newton!

I pulled out of his arms.

" You vile idiot. Dont touch me ever." I yelled at him.

He smiled and walked over to Lauren Mallory and grabbed her ass.

I spotted Edward and the rest. I all but ran over to him.

" You look spooked. Whats wrong? you okay?" He asked

I shivered " That vile Newton just put his arms around me. Ughh." I said.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. He pulled back to look at my dress but I covered it up.

" Why cant I see?" He asked.

I zipped it up and smiled

" You'll see it later." I said

Rose was holding a party after graduation and of course I was invited. So I told Edward my dress was a surprise.

He pouted. I kissed his lips.

" Be patient, love." I said, using his nickname for me.

Soon we all had to get into a line. Last names in order. So I was apart from Edward. Although Jasper was just a little bit behind me.

The principal went on and on. We had our seats outside and the peoples who were coming up were in a line to our right.

" Loraine Abra."

And the A's went on...

" Samantha Baker."

Cheers went on for her and the B's continued.

The C's went and then Edward was next.

" Edward Cullen."

" WOOO GO EDWARD WOOOO HOOOOOO." I heard Emmett's loud voice boom.

I looked down at let out a laugh.

He walked on stage and shook hands with the guy and he handed him his diploma.

Letters went on and on

" Rosalie Hale." the speaker announced

She bounded up on stage a big smile on her face and took her diploma after shaking the guys hand.

When the M's came up. Lauren's name didnt pop up. Hah, she probably didnt graduate. Then why was she here?

" Emmett McCarty."

and it went on and on and on. While I sat, bored. Listening to name after name. Man there was alot of people in the school. I guess I never really noticed

Finally I had to stand up for my name. The people in front went and went until my name was being called out.

" Isabella Swan."

I walked up the steps.

" WOO GO BELLA"

" BELLA WOOO"

Was yelled out by all my friends. I blushed and kept walking. I shook the guys hand.

" Thank you." I said.

He nodded and handed me my diploma. I headed to the other side of the stage. Only to trip and fall on my ass. I heard a few people laughing. I lifted my hand up.

" I'm good." I yelled out as I stood up.

I saw the principal in silent hysterics. I all but ran off the stage and flew to my seat.

Jasper went next and he went up to get his diploma.

There werent many after him. The valedictorian did his speech, one of those 'your life is just starting', that was very typical but everyone clapped for him anyways. Although I did hear a hushed 'boo' in the next row up.

The principal stepped up.

" I am honored to say congratulations to the class of..."

(a/n: Shit what year is it for them. Haha nice move for me. I didnt even...-goes to calendar...okay ya'll I think its 2009 like it is for us. Lets just go with that)

" Two thousand nine!" he yelled into the speaker.

We all stood up. I went slowly and slipped off my hat and threw it in the air with a smile. When it came back down I grabbed it and walked out of my row. I saw Rose first. She squeeled and grabbed me.

" Ahh were done. Never coming back." She said.

I laughed " Yes, be glad for that."

She pulled away and gave Jasper a hug. I felt two big arms lift me up.

" So clumsy arent you Bella-Bear." Emmett said.

I blushed " Well it wasnt my fault. Blame my dad. He trips daily." I stated

He put me down and grabbed Rose. Edward appeared and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up a little. I leaned in and kissed him softly. His arms wrapped tightly around me. I turned my head to the side as he deepened the kiss, begging for enterance in my mouth. I couldnt deny him.

" Eww. Stop eating eachothers face off." Rose whined.

" Take it to the bedroom." I heard Alice say.

I heard a motherly laugh behind me. Our lips stopped moving and we slowly pulled apart.

" Ohh. Hey mom, dad. Hows it goin'?" Edward asked

He set me down on the ground and gave each of his parents a hug. My dad appeared beside me.

" Congratulations." He said.

" Thanks dad."

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" Well. We got to go and get the party started." Alice said.

" Oh yeah." Emmett said.

I turned to my dad. " I'll be back tonight."

He nodded " Dont be out too long. If your going to be after midnight call okay."

" Alright."

I gave him one last hug and I watched as he worned his way through the crown. Rose, Emmett and Jasper's parents congratulated them and I was introduced to them. Besides Emmett's mom because I already met her.

We chatted for awhile before leaving. I was going with Edward because he had brought his car seperately. We got seated in the car and he sped off towards his house

The sun was starting to fall behind buildings and the sky was a glowing orange around it. I felt Edward pick up my hand and give it a squeeze.

" Were here." He said.

I snapped my head up to look at him. " Alright."

He unlocked the car doors and I opened it. My hand went to the zipper of my gown and started to drag it down. Once it was all off I slipped my arms out of it and set it in his car.

" Your look heart-breakingly beautiful." He said, breathless.

I smiled and looked at his suit. I grabbed the collar of it with both hands and kissed his lips.

" You are smokin'." I commented.

" Mmmm. Thank you." He whisperd against my lips.

" Bella, Edward guess what!" Alice said from beside us.

I pulled away from him and looked at her.

" What?" I asked

" Lauren Mallory didnt graduate. Her name wasnt called and I heard that she failed four classes. Even gym." Alice said.

I couldnt hold it in, I burst out into laughter and had to hand onto Edward so I wouldnt fall to the ground.

" She-*laugh*-is-*laugh*-so-*laugh*-stupid-*laugh*." I said between laughter

After I came down from my laughing high I took a deep breath. I saw Edward take his suit jacket off and his tie, only to throw it in the car. He unbuttoned one of the buttons on his crip white shirt.

" Woo Edward stripping. I'd actually rather not see my brother stripping. Later." She said.

All of a sudden I saw a smile break out on his face

" What?"

He shook his head and let out a laugh " That pixie called me her brother."

I grabbed his hand " Well, maybe to her she doesnt think of you as a cousin, more as a brother." I said.

He nodded and we headed into his house.

To the side there was a snack table, just filled with food. Drinks were in twelve packs on the floor and I didnt fail to notice the beer.

There were black and white streamers, hanging from the ceiling

I wonder how they did that...

Alice and Jasper were on the couch making out as if noone was there.

" Ugh and you say that Edward and I are gross." I muttered.

Edward chuckled from behind me and took me in the kitchen. Where Rose and Emmett were making out.

" Come on guys, seriously." Edward said.

That didnt faze them.

We walked into the foyer and sat on the stairs. Edward leaned towards me and I leaned back, my head laying on the wooden banister.

" Nope." I said.

" Why not. Everyone else is."

I shook my head furiously and stood up. Going to the top stairs. But Edward being Edward grabbed my ankle. So I was laying on my back on the stairs. He crept close to me and started to crawl up my body.

" You know what Bella, it's not nice to run away from me." He said.

I laughed nervously.

He straddled my lap and placed his hands on each side of my face, so they were resting against the stair.

" I find it rather fun." I commented.

He leaned down so that his lips were about an inch from eachother. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips.

Then the doorbell rang. I pushed him off of me and grabbed the banister to help me up. He sit on the stairs surprised. I smoothed my dress out.

" Later." I said behind my shoulder.

Rose came running to the front door. People flooded inside his house. I heard the music turn on and it echoed throughout the whole house. No doubt my dad could hear it

-----

Soon the whol house was full. People were dancing and drinking beer, the soda was being drank also. Most people were grinding more than dancing.

Including my friends. Although I havent seen Edward anywhere, he kinda dissapeared after thirty people got here.

I wormed my way through the people who were 'dancing' and got to the table. I dont know why but I grabbed the beer. I popped it open and took a long drink from the bottle. I then saw Mike Newton appear.

" Hey Bella." He said.

" Can I help you?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

" Wanna dance."

I guess he doesnt see my annoyed expression.

" No thanks."

He shrugged " Why not. I mean your friend Edward isnt around."

I sighed. " Mike, Edward is my boyfriend. Not my friend."

He smiled " I know your using him to make me jealous. You can admit it Bella."

Mike came closer to me. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

He laughed " Fiesty."

The laughing continued for a moment before he came closer to me. He leaned into kiss me but I put my hands on his shoulders again. But I didnt push him away, instead I jerked my knee up, then pushed him away.

He literally fell to the ground gasping. I chugged the remains of my drink and threw it away, I grabbed another and stepped over Mike's quivering body.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch. I sat down and took a deep breath.

Then Matt, from the football team sat next to me. A smile on his face. What is with these people?

" Hey Bella." He said.

" Hey Matt. What's up?"

" Nothing."

He sat closer to me which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

" Well, I better go find Edward." I said.

When I started to get up I felt his hand grab my arm, making me fall back on the couch. He leaned closer towards me, I leaned back, knowing that he was attempting to kiss me. I've been around the block I know my stuff.

" Let her go." I heard a velvetly voice say.

" Why. I could give her a better time then you." Matt boasted

Panic started rising in the pit of my stomach.

" Let her the hell go Matt." Edward said.

I felt his hand drop, and he stood up.

" Your missing out." He said as he walked away.

Edward sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

" I'm sorry I left you alone." He whispered in my ear.

" Its fine he was just being a jerk." I said

He picked up my wrist " Did he hurt you."

I shook my head. Matt didnt grip it that hard. Just enough to not be able to break away from his grasp.

He kissed my lips sweetly and stood up, holding out his hand for me to take. I grasped it and stood up. He led me to the middle of the room.

" You know I cant dance."

He chuckled " You can do anything."

His arms wrapped around me and I rested my head against his chest. We swayed back in fourth. Although we didnt go to the beat of the music, because the music was fast. My arms were wrapped around his middle tightly, just holding him to me.

After awhile we stopped and got a drink. Edward was watching me as I drank the beer. He was drinking it too. So why does it matter.

---

Two hours later, Edward and I were in the middle of living room locked in a very heated kiss.

" Lets go somewhere more quiet."

I nodded. We stumbled upstairs and into his bedroom. There were two girls on his chair making out. Eww.

" Get out." He demanded.

They broke apart and I guess Edward must of had an angry look on his face because they scrammbled out pretty quickly if I do say so myself.

Once they were out and the door was shut Edward gave me a deep kiss. He lifted me up and set me on his bed. My breathing was heavy and uneven.

"Edward, people are downstairs." I said with a giggle.

" Good." He said before re-attaching his lips to mine.

-----

I laid back and breathed heavily. I glanced at the clock.

It was five past midnight...Whoa.

" I have to call my dad." I said.

He ran his hands through his hair and nodded.

I grabbed my phone from his end table and dialed home.

" Hello." My dad said.

" I'm going to be late, alright." I said.

" Alice called me about ten minutes ago say you were sleeping. Didnt she tell you, what are you doing?"

Uhh

" Oh Edward and I were just on the couch talking with a few friends. She probably couldnt find us." I lied.

" Oh, okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

" Alright, bye." I said.

I hung up my phone and set it on the end table. I brought the sheets up to cover my body. I leaned against the headboard. Edward leaned closer to my body and rested his head on my stomach. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you, too."

I laid my head against the pillow and sighed. Edward moved upwards and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

" I love you soo much." He repeated.

I laughed " I know you love me."

He plassed a chaste kiss on my neck and nuzzled his face into it. His arms wrapped around my body holding me close to him.

I rested my head ontop of his.

I then heard a sudden knock on the door.

" Edward, Bella. Get back down here, party is not over." Alice complained

" Okay." I said.

Edward and I stood up quickly. I quickly slipped on my under wear and then slid my dress up my body. I reached back to get the zipper.

" Help?" Edward asked. I nodded

He kissed my shoulder and zipped it up. I slipped my heels back on and ran my hand through my hair. I stole a rubberband off his shelf that held a few books, and put my hair up into a pony tail. I smoothed out my dress and Edward and I headed back down.

There were a few drunk people wandering around crazily. But atleast they werent attempting to break anything in their house. Now that would suck.'

Edward and I walked down the stairs together. Alice appeared infront of us.

" Couldnt keep your hands to yourselfs?" She asked

" How do you know."

She laughed " Duh. Everyone could hear you guys."

" Okay, right."

--

Edward and I pushed through the crowd and ended up on the couch with a soda. I made sure to hold it. I didnt exactly want to put it on a table then not notice if someone slipped something in there. I've seen movies, I am not that clueless.

We sat together sharing my soda, just talking about college and other nonsense, sneaking kisses between words. Soon the party started to calm down and people were leaving. Soon the place was empty and a mess.

Alice came in with garbage bags.

" Ughh. Alice cant we do this in the morning." Edward whined

She shook her head " I told mom and dad it would be clean by tomorrow morning."

With that we all grabbed a bag. We threw away all cups, plates and other garbage. It took two hours to clean the family room. I had to steam clean the carpet out from the beer spills.

When I was finished I collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

" There." I said.

Edward sat next to me and kissed my temple

" Thank you."

I nodded with a sigh. I sat up a little and curled myself in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder.

" Wanna go sleep?"

" Please."

He lifted me up easily in his arms and walked. I felt as his body moved up the stairs. He brought me in his room and laid me on his bed.

" Want some clothes?" He asked

" Mmhmm." I answered.

First he striped his shirt off and his dress pants, shoes and what not.

He handed me a pair of boxers and I slipped my dress off. I put them on and grabbed his button up. Why not use it? I put my arms through the sleeves and slipped my heels of, I laid my head on his pillow. I didnt bother to button iup the shirt. I rolled onto my side and pulled the covers over my body then closed my eyes. The bed shifted when Edward laid down. He draped his arm loosly on my waist. I felt his head lay on the same pillow as the one my head was on. I yawned, my body relaxed into the bed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

----

I woke up the next morning. Feeling a slight dip in the bed. Edward stirred next to me, only to grip me tighter. I leaned back into his embrance, a small smile on my face.

I heard two girly laughs and a more manly laugh. I froze in confusion.

" Go away." I grumbled as I griped the sheets to my chest, making sure noone saw my bra. That would be embarassing, only Edward can see that. I internally giggled at my thought.

I stretched my arm out and heard a giggle.

" Your right Esme. She does wear his clothes."

I almost jumped. My eyes shot open as I looked up. At the end of Edward's bed I saw Esme, Alice and Carlisle.

"Why are you in our- wait no. Why are you in Edward's bed?" I asked sleepily.

" Because they dont want to leave us alone." Edward grumbled

I turned around to face him and buried my face in his bare chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me close.

" Come on get up." Alice whined.

I heard a smack and felt Edward jump closer to me.

" Alice dont ever smack my ass again." He said

She giggled " Then get up lazy bones."

I kissed Edward's chest.

" What do you want?" we asked

" Well for one. Talk about college and for you both to get up." I heard a familar voice say.

My father!

I jumped literally about a foot in the air. My hands ran through my hair. I kept the sheet clutched to my chest, that would be embarassing if he saw my bra. I shivered from the thought

" Dad! what are you doing here?" I asked

" Carlisle and Esme wanted to discuss something with me so I came over around eight. Then we waited for you both to awake." He said,

" Alright well lets let Bella and Edward get dressed." Alice said

I think my dad had a heart attack. His eyes bugged out and his jaw hung down

" Dad, I have clothes on. I just needed to change them." I stated.

Under the sheet I felt Edward buttoning the buttons for me. Bless his heart. I sat up, the blankets still covering my lap. Alice bounced over to me and gave me some clothes.

" I stopped over real quick. I figured you wouldnt want to wear your dress again. We are talking outside on the patio."

I nodded in thanks and they filed out of Edward's room. We both reluctenty got out of his warm bed and changed. He went into the bathroom while I changed into the clothes Alice gave me. Of course she gave me a short denim skirt (Good thing I shaved yesterday). And she just had to forget shoes, leaving me with my stilettos that I wore yesterday. I got into the skirt and grabbed the shirt. It was red and it was short sleeved with a scoop neck. I slipped it on, over the push up bra she gave me, and pulled it down.

Edward came out wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and a black shirt.

I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. I stood up and Edward dissapeared behind me. I felt him hold my hair and run a comb through it.

" Oh. I can do that."

" No. I want to. Plus, I love your hair." He said.

It was true, when we kiss or when we are just together, he randomly runs his hands through my hair.

He combed it gently until all the tangles were gone. He ran his hands through it and kissed the top of my head. Before going down he put the comb back in his bathroom.

My heels clicked as I walked down the wooden hallway and down the stairs. When we reached the patio I saw them all sitting out. Alice was bouncing in her seat.

I sat down in one of the chairs and Edward sat next to me. I rested my hand on the table and Edward grabbed it with his and held it.

" So. As you guys know the beginning of August, end of July, registration is what you guys are going to have to do, to get classes set up and get a dorm." My father said.

Edward and I both nodded in understanding as to what they were saying. But also in confusion because we werent sure of what direction this conversation was headed.

" My uncle Anthony, is one of head administraters of the school. He works with assigning dorms and apartments." Esme said.

" Okay." Edward and I said.

" Well I called Charlie over to discuss something with him. I talked to my uncle the other day about freshman having apartments. Normally the first year of highschool it is manditory to have a dorm. But other people who work with him have gotten their own kids or family in apartments, if wanted. I talked to Charlie about you both having an apartment off campus. After discussing it all we decided that if it were okay with you then we would do this for both of you."

I think I just died. My dad actually agreed with me living with my boyfriend in an apartment. Alone. Off campus. I turned my head to look at Edward. He looked very shocked, I mean very shocked.

" You would be okay with me living with your daughter?" Edward asked my dad seriously.

My dad looked at him " Edward, you dont seem like a troubled kid. You were raised by wonderful people and... I trust you with my daughter. Aslong as you dont hurt her in anyway."

Edward nodded and then turned to look at me. My expression was probably confusing. I was feeling a mixture of surprise, shock and happiness.

" I think she is speechless." A voice said.

They actually thought that an apartment would be good for us. They didnt think it would be a horrible idea...

I was left to my thoughts for what seemed like forever until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Bella."

I heard someone say. I shook my head, breaking out of my trance.

" Wow." was all I said.

Carlisle, Esme and my dad, all looked at me warily.

" Uhh. Thanks." I said, not really knowing what to say to the information.

" Are you okay, love?" Edward asked.

I turned my head to look at him.

" Yeah. Yeah I am great. Just fabulous, everything in perfect. Peachy. Hunky dor-"

He cut me off " Your rambling honey." He said.

I blushed and looked down.

" Are you alright?" He asked me

I nodded and turned to look at the parents.

" Seriously?" I asked

They nodded " We trust you both to be responsible." Carlisle said.

Edward still gripped my hand tightly in his.

" I-I just cant believe this." I stuttered.

" Well in July we can buy some furnature." Esme said.

Edward decided to cut it " I will take care of that." He said.

Esme and Carlisle looked warily at him. Which Charlie had an expression on his face that said 'with what money?'.

" Long story short Mr. Swan. My parents died when I was younger and I inherited a great amount of money. No big deal." He said calmly.

" Edward that money should be used for when you get older and buy a house." Carlisle said.

Edward leaned forward. " Carlisle, there is almost two million there." He said in a hushed voice.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and Edward leaned back and put his arms around my shoulders.

" I will be taking medical classes and when I get more into it I will intern at the hospital, to learn the works of it. But as of now I can support Bella and I. I am definataly not using it to my advantage in anyway. But along the line I will use the money for something because this is for a good reason. I can pay the bills." He said.

Esme sighed.

" I will probably attempt to get a job, down at the campus." I stated

Edward glared at me " No." He said sternly.

" Newsflash honey, your not my father. Plus I want the experiance to work."

" Why work when you dont have to?" He challenged

" I dont want to sit around and do nothing expect for going to classes."

" Exactly. Just focus on your studies." He said

I sighed " I want to feel useful."

He scoffed " Bella you are useful. Wait is that a compliment or a insult. Well whatever. I love you and I want to take care of you, I dont want you to work in college if you dont have to?"

" Aww they used the L word." Alice gushed

" Yes Alice, he used the L word. Now back to the subject."

" There is no subject. End of discussion." He said

I shook my head " Your so damn stubborn. You know that."

" Well your as stubborn as me. Just give it up and let me take care of you." He said.

I groaned " Edward that is enough."

" Bella I-"

" I said enough." I told him sternly

Everyone was laughing at the end of our fight

" Your like an old married couple." Alice said.

I glared at her and stood up. I headed towards the sliding glass door.

" I wasnt done talking." Edward said.

" Edward. Stop being so damn stubborn and let me do what I want."

He groaned " I want to take care of you and keep you happy."

" Well I want to work and that will make me happy." I stated before opening the door.

So. Damn. Stubborn

**Authors note- Haha. So yeah there we have it. So to start off that one story I had an idea for is put on hold. For certain reasons**

**Umm anothe important thing.**

**Go in my profile, I wrote two important things. they are titled.**

**One says.**

_**Summer 09**_

**next says...**

_**Updates and Stories.**_

**Read them both for information on the summer. These are important. Review**


	39. Ditching

**Authors note- Here we have it. So school is done, happy days.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

---------

June 10th

Week Later

---------

Today was a bright and sunny Wednesday, with a cool wind. I lay in my bed reading a book, with Edward, Jake, Leah, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, begging me to stop reading and to go outside to do something

A few days back I introduced Jake and Leah to the group and they became fast friends. Edward was pretty fond of Jake if I do say so myself, for that I was glad. But I knew that Edward was mostly happy he already had a girlfriend. He couldnt hide that ray of happoness.

At the moment I was reading Wuthering Heights. A great book. I've had this copy since I was twelve, it was battered and old. But I read it all the time, alternating between this one and Pride and Prejudice.

The book was whipped away from me in this second and flew off somewhere. Edward crawled up my body, almost...seductively.

" You better give it back." I said.

His hands went to the hem of my shirt and he pulled it up slightly. Revealing a sliver of my white skin.

" Whoa." Everyone said.

I rolled my eyes. He placed a kiss on my flat stomach.

" Or what?" He dared

I tapped my chin a second in thought. As if a lightbulb went up on my head, Rose and Alice smiled at me, knowing my words.

" You give it back or you wont get any for a long, long time." I threatened.

I swaer he flew up faster than a vampire. He grabbed the book from the ground and set it on my lap.

" Sorry." He said.

I smirked

" Eddie, you are wrapped around her finger. Your so whipped." Emmett said.

Edward snuggled up to my side, resting his head on my shoulder. I knew he was kissing up to me. His arm rested on my stomach.

" Edward, dont kiss up to me."

He smiled innocently at me.

" Bella, please. Lets do something we all can do."

I smiled brightly. Having an idea.

" I'll read to you all." I said " Hea-"

" NO!" They all yelled.

" But its such a good book." I said

They all shook their heads in disagreement. I shrugged and kept reading. It is better to sit and read a good book than to shop. If I ever told Alice what I said, then she wouldnt hesitate to kill me. I continued to read the book, ignoring the groans of protest, that echoed around me.

" Please Bella." Edward asked. I looked down at him. He was giving me a sad look.

" Nope."

He snuggled closer to me. " Please, baby?"

I shook my head, but my strength of denying him was tumbling down. He gave me an adorable look, and I almost just gave in. Almost.

I smacked his arm " Dont look at me like that. If ya'll want to go have some fun. Go, I am not stopping you." I said.

" But then I would be the odd one out." Edward said.

I gave him a pointed look " You can stay with me." I suggested

A frown fell upon his face " No."

" Fine then. You can go call Lauren Mallory, I bet she'll give you a-"

" That girl is dumber than a donkey on crack. You see my girlfriend is beautiful, she loves me, makes me happy, and she stops reading a book when I ask. Did I mention she is beautiful."

I sighed and closed my book.

" Fine. But I better have fun, or else you guys are dead." I said.

They smiled and nodded, then got off of my bed. Edward stood up and gave me his hand. I held it and stood up next to him, he pulled me close to his chest, his head bent down a little.

" You dont have to go if you really dont want to." He whispered.

" No. It's okay, I can read anytime. Plus I love spending time with you." I replied in a whisper.

He pecked my lips quickly and rested his forehead on mine. His hands held both of mine, dangling in the middle of us. We smiled at eachother in happiness

" They are so sweet they give me cavities." I heard Jake say

" I know. Anyone want a ride to the dentist." Alice said.

Edward and I rolled our eyes before pulling away.

" Where we goin'?" I asked

" Mall." Alice squeeled

I turned to look at Edward and mouthed 'help me'. He of course only laughed at me. I grabbed my purse and a small grey sweater that buttoned up, I draped it over my shoulder and we stepped out of my room. My dad came out of his office.

" Hey dad is it okay that I go out for awhile?"

He waved me off " Sure."

I walked forward to gave him a hug. He seemed a little caught off gaurd, but hugged me back. I released him after a moment and smiled

" Be back later."

I kissed his cheek quickly and bounded down the stairs. They all shuffled out of the front door, I fished my keys out and locked it up. I put my key back in my bag and followed them down the stairs.

Emmett, Rose, Edward and I took Em's jeep. We got in and he started it up. The ride over to the mall was short. We talked a little on the way there. When we arrived we got out, Alice, Rose and Leah, all but skipped in. The guys stayed back, I wouldnt blame them, I mean I didnt follow them for a reason.

Edward's hand brushed mine, then quickly gripped it. It was hard to believe that when I first met him, he was a player, I found him making out with random girls, then dropping them. He was unaware of how he acted until I stepped it and told him. Now he and I are holding a stable relationship together. It was amazing if you ask me.

When we reached the enterance, I opened the door and we stepped in. The rest of the girls no where to be seen.

" They just...dissapear." Emmett said.

" Yeah, but atleast they left before asking you to carry bags." I said.

They all nodded " Well, why didnt you go with them, you are a girl." Jasper said.

I glared at him " I hate shopping. I dont understand how a girl can stay here all day and shop. Its lame. I'd rather play a game of Halo 3 or something."

" I said this once, I'll say it again. Eddie man, you lucky. Rose wouldnt touch a controler if you life depended on it."

" Yeah and Alice. Shopping sucks with her. She would never ever, even consider playing a game. Hell Bella was sitting there burping, how many girls do that?"

I raised my hand just to tease him.

" Well Leah isnt a shopping addict. But refuses to play video games."

Emmett's eyes brightened.

" Man, Alice has her keys. Lets ditch, go to my house, play some games. You in right Bells."

" Pshh. Better then this. Lets go."

I grabbed Edward's hand as we made a mad dash for it. We left a note in Alice's car and hopped into the jeep.

------

" Oh BURN, I just killed you. Easy Target." I said to Jasper.

" Oh shove it."

I laughed

My person crept around sneakily. I was playing with, Edward and Jasper at the moment. Edward seemed ingrossed in one person so when I came up behind him I pressed the button and gun sounds filled the room. Edward's guy fell to the ground.

" You both suck." I stated

Edward glared at me " I am not going to get beat by a girl." He said.

The game went on. I killed them to many times to count. Plus the online people on my team were bad. So I was killing everyone, like crazy. It was fun. When time ended I turned to face Edward.

" Edward. I am better at this video game. .it." I said.

I handed my controller over to Jake and Edward gave his to Emmett. I grabbed my cherry coke, that was in the darth maul face, looking can.

(a/n: You see when I was younger the can was black and red. Looking like Darth Maul's face, I wish they didnt change it)

When I was done, I crushed it and threw the can, it landed in Emmett's trash can. Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me close.

" I love you." He said.

" Love you, too." I replied

Edward and I watched as they all played. Jake was rather good, so when they put him against me they were curious as to who would wind. He started out better but I caught up, killing a few of his guys, and him. The game went on slowly and I won in the end

I noticed Jasper handing Emmett a twenty.

" Jasper, never bet against me when it comes to games."

He nodded in understanding.

We were all having a good time, Soon Emmett broke out the old Super Nintendo, donkey kong country.

(a/n: If you never played it, your not living)

" oh my god. I havent played this in years." I said.

We all took turnes on levels. Emmett and I were really good at it. Sadly, Jake was horrible. Edward, well he was the master of this game. When we got to the cart one, Jasper handed it to me. I went past it with flying colors.

The room was dark, only the light of Emmett's television. I slipped on my sweater and buttoned it up. I then heard my cell ring. I dug it out of my pocket and put it to my ear.

" Hello."

" Bells. I just wanted to tell you, I had to take a flight out to Seattle for a case. I'll be home Friday." He said.

" Alright."

" Okay. Be careful, if you need me you call me. I love you."

" Love you, too bye." I said.

My phone went back into my pocket.

" Who's that?" Emmett asked.

" My dad. Called to say he took a flight out to Seattle, for a case."

He nodded " Is it always like that, flying around."

" Yeah. Pretty much so. But not constantly. When he goes in one month, normally it's consistant in the month. But when it slows down another its normal." I said.

He nodded. He probably wanted to know for future reference.

The night went on. We switched off playing games, laughing, drinking and eating. Soon one by one everyone got tired. Emmett was passed out on his bed. Jake was laying by the door, sprawled out. Jasper's tired eyes were glued to the game. Edward was laying at the end of Emmett's bed, a thick blanket under his head, I was curled up ontop of him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----

I woke up the next morning to alot of yelling.

" You ditched us. Just left. While we were shopping, only to leave a note, we look around and find all of you pigs passed out on the floor, game consoles on, empty soda cans and empty chip bags everywhere." I heard Rose screech.

" And you forced Bella to come with you guys."

" Well actually Bella said she hated shopping and agreed to come and chill. She was playing with us and chilling. Maybe you should try it." Emmett said.

I could hear Rose snicker " Please. I wouldnt touch that if my life depended on it."

Emmett laughed " See guys."

I groaned and shifted ontop of Edward.

" Well too bad for Edward. I was going to get Bella some lingerie." Alice said.

" If I wanted some I would take Edward with me, not you." I said.

Edward's chest shook lightly with laughter. My head lifted up a little from his chest. I rolled over and fell off of him.

My mouth was super dry. I reached for a can of soda and popped it open. I chugged down a little and set it on the small table. A burp escaped my throat.

" Wow. Bella, so lady like." Rose said.

" I rather like acting who I am."

" Bella, you are a proper lady. You are not going to be one of the guys." Leah said.

I rolled my eyes.

" She practicly is." I heard Jasper retort.

" Where do I sign." I asked

The guys laughed but I didnt hear the girls.

" Loosen up. Drink a soda. Play some Halo." I suggested

" Never." They girls said in usion

Edward wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. I felt his lips lightly touch the top of my head.

----

Soon we dragged ourselfs out of Emmett's small room. Rose, Alice and Leah were still angry about us ditching, but whatever. Why not live a little. I mean after college we cant just slack off and do what we did. Although that would be awesome if we could.

Emmett's mom made us breakfast, pancakes. Emmett and I had a pancake eating contest. Not who finishs first, but who could eat the most.

He was on his eight. And I was on my ninth.

He put his fork down " I am gonna throw up. You win Bells."

I put my hands up " Victory is mine."

A glare was sent my way and I laughed

" So boys. To make up for ditching us, we are going to the mall again tonight."

We all groaned.

------

I had to run home real fast to change my clothes. The whether was a warmer. I put on a pair of black shorts with white lines running down the side of the pants. I tied up the white ties and grabbed a white tanktop, I slipped it on and grabbed my red sweatshirt that had small black skulls over it. I put my hair up in a high pony tail and brushed my teeth, that tasted of morning breath, cherry coke, popcorn and chips. I spat out the white foam and put my toothbrush away.

I quickly slipped on my white nike's, grabbed my keys and cell, then jogged down the stairs.

We all split up in cars and drove off to the mall. Soon we arrived and dragged ourselfs in there. Again the three girls went off.

" Lets go." Emmett said.

" No." We all answered

All of us didnt want an extra trip back to the mall. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked off hand-in-hand. We went by store to store, and when we saw the girls we ran off so they wouldnt force us to follow.

We walked past Aeropostale and saw them walking out, the boys holding the bags. Jake turned and saw us, his finger came up and pointed.

" There they are." He said as they all ran after us.

Edward gripped my hand and we ran. We ran very, very fast. When we saw the fountain we came to a stop, breathing heavely. Edward broke out into a laugh and wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning on me for support.

I shook my head at his weirdness. When he calmed down he flashed a smile at me, then kissed my forehead.

" Let's go get some coffee."

With that I walked off to the starbucks that was about ten steps infront of me. I bought a carmel machiato, Edward insisted on paying but I refused. I said my thanks to the guy and sat down on a nearby bench, sipping my drink. Edward appeared next to me and wrapped one arm around me. His left hand reaching over to rest on my bare knee, rubbing circles. I continued to sip my coffee as his hand went higher. When I felt it was too high I smacked his hand away.

" On the knee, no higher, we are in public Edward." I scolded.

He pouted like a child, I rolled my eyes.

-------

Soon we had to meet up with everyone, and decided to go to Chili's to get some food. When we arrived there the place wasnt all that busy so we got our seats right away. I sat in a seat next to Edward at the end of the table.

I got an enchilada explosion, which was like salad with chicken and a sauce. The chicken tasted like enchilada's. We all chatted during dinner and between bites of food.

It was a good time. When we finished dinner it was eight. Also known as time to go home. We drove home, everyone drained. Emmett dropped us off and drove back home.

Edward gave me a hug and a chaste kiss

" I'll see you later." I said.

He nodded and squeezed me before letting me go. I walked off into the darkness, the cool wind making goosebumps on my bare legs. After I fished my keys out of my bag I opened the door to my house. It was quiet and dark as I walked up the stairs, only the sound of my shoe hitting the wood as I walked.

I took a shower and changed my clothes before crawling into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors note- Okay there you have it. More fillerish I guess. So I really am not going to do so much summer stuff. So until the next chapter...**

**Review**


	40. Party,Crystal and Fireworks

**Authors notes- Yello people, what's shakin? So let's just get on with it.**

**READ END NOTES!!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters**

BPOV

June pasted quickly, too quickly for my liking. It seemed like this year was just going to fly fight past me. Edward and I were going around the twentieth of this month to start getting furnature. I bitched and whined about him paying for all this with his parents money. He waved me off as if I never said a word about him paying,

Edward's nineteenth Birthday came, and I had gotten him two tickets to the sold out Linkin Park Concert, how I got the tickets, well my dad's old buddy from college is kinda tight with them. Lets just say when Edward saw what I got him, he just about flew through the roof. He kept telling me how much he loved me. He took me with him, although I told him it was okay if he wanted to take one of the guys, their response was ' Linkin Park is for gays'. They obviously dont have very good taste in music.

It was Saturday, June fourth. Also known as fourth of July, Independence day or The Glorious Fourth. A federal holiday commemorating the adoption of the declaration of indedendence in the year of 1776. We were all going to gather in Central Park at around seven, when they started. I begged my dad to come and not stay in his office all day. He agreed he would come for the fireworks, but not to the barbeque.

The Cullen's were inviting their family, such as grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles. Carlisle had a very large family. Esme didnt have any family, obviously her sister (Edward's mother) had died, and so had her parents from old age.

But Carlisle had six siblings. Edward had informed me of this fact and begged me to come, because most of his cousins were under the ages of fourteen. Me, well I was morfied to meet, his family, well I guess Carlisle and Alice's family.

I was already dressed and getting ready to head over to Edward's house. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a red strapless top that clung to my skin nicely, then a pair of white heels that Rose and Alice forced me into. My makeup was all done and my hair was up in a high pony tail. I grabbed my cell off of the counter of the kitchen island and headed towards the front door.

When I reached outside, I cut threw the lawn to Edward's house. When I walked in his house I saw Esme running around with a swifter dust thing, looking frantic. She didnt notice me and rammed right into me, almost falling over. I grabbed her hand so she wouldnt fall.

" Whats the rush Esme?" I asked

" Sorry, dear. Just so many people coming and I need the house to look perfect. So I had to rejuvinate the wooden floors, steam clean the carpet. Get all dust out of the house and spray so-"

" Whoa slow down, need any help."

" No. I am alright. Just have to touch things up."

I smiled " Okay if you need me I'll be upstairs."

She nodded and darted out of the room. I walked up the stairs with a laugh. When I got to the hallway, I saw Edward's door closed, when I got to the door I knocked.

" Edward." I said

Edward opened up his door, and wrapped me in his arms, while placing a gentle kissed my forehead. I looked down at his clothes, surprise probably obvious on my face. He looked a little different, he was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans, a belt was also evident, and a plain white wife beater.

I felt his hand run down my thigh. His lips lingering on my forehead.

" Your legs look sexy in those heels." He said.

I giggled. " Well so do yours."

I broke away from him and ran into his room. He grabbed me from behind and I yelped. He turned me to face him.

" Your not allowed to run." He whispered

Edward kissed my lips sweetly, moving them slowly. I felt his hand lock around my wrist; that had the bracelet he gave me on it. My lips parted as he deepened the kiss, I let out a soft moan. His other hand rested on my hip, gripping it tightly as my hands rested in his silky bronze hair.

" Okay guys, time to breath." I heard Alice's voice chirp

His hand moved from my wrist and across my ribcage, leaving fire in his tracks. Alice of course spoke up again but we ignored her.

" Edward, ew. Stop groping my friend right infront of me." she argued "Wait, stop, Edward get your hands off her ass."

He smiled against my lips before pulling away. I gripped his hand and rested my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist.

" I love you." he whispered

" I love you more."

" Impossible."

Alice fake gagged " Enough, now we need ya'll downstairs."

----

We jogged downstairs and into the kitchen, there was food everywhere, but not all fully cooked. Like hotdogs, burgers, ribs yet to be barbequed. Then there was pasta salad, plain salad then a cucumber, tomato and onion salad with italian sauce. Then liters of soda and bottles of wine and champagne.

Carlisle was currently boiling the ribs, before grilling them.

" So need any help?" I asked

" Oh, Bella." he said while turning around "No thank you we have it. But if you want to help, you can go outside with Edward, he is setting up the tables."

I nodded

" Where's Alice?" I asked

He chuckled " She is getting dressed so you probably wont see her until the party."

" Fashionably late." I said before slipping out of the sliding glass door.

Edward was laying white cloths over the long tables. I walked over to the opposite side of him and helped him drap it over. Once it was one we did the next three and I set the small vase's, that Esme put flowers in, on the table's, alone with the clear glass, tiny bowls that had assorted nuts. Which I found was pretty hilarious, I let out a small laugh when I put the last one down.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and kiss my cheek.

" What's so funny?"

" Nothing. I just find the assorted nuts funny for a barbeque."

" We Masen's and Cullen's dont do things half way." he stated

I broke out of his grasp and faced him. Leaning in I pressed a small kiss to his lips.

" You really dont." I agreed before sauntering away.

Carlisle came out, Esme next to him, holding plates of jaw food that was going to be cooked. I noticed steaks on the plate Esme had.

" Steak. Delicious." Edward said

Esme smacked his arm " There for the family. Dont even think about it boy."

With a laugh I walked into the house and went to the kitchen cabinets. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, I downed it quickly and washed the glass.

The door bell then rang. Carlisle, Esme and Edward all darted into the house and ran to the door, in a straight line. I heard the front door open and a voice.

" Carlisle, son. How are you darling?" said an semi-old voice.

" Good mom."

" Esme, dear." the voice said again.

As they greeted I stayed in the kitchen.

" Edward." The voice said sternly.

I fought a laugh.

" Grandma Rose." He greeted, his voice dry.

" Well take my jacket." She said.

I heard rustling of clothes and steps heading towards the kitchen. My nerves went into full drive. It's just a granny, she cant be mean or anything, normally they have candy in their purses and they have false teeth and when they take them out they look all funny when they smile.

When she walked in I saw her. She was a tiny grey old lady with wrinkled skin. She stared at me like I was a stripper, I felt a little uncomfortable.

Edward came to my side quickly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

" Grandma this is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward said.

Her eyes looked me up and down, as if she was thinking if I was good enough or something, her eyes locked on my hand that my promise ring was on. I felt her gaze burning a hole in my hand.

" Dont you mean fiancee?" she asked confused.

" No grandma, that's a promise ring."

She shrugged and looked at Carlisle " Where is my darling Alice?"

" Upstairs, dressing."

She smiled. " What about that southern hunk?"

I hid my face in Edward's shoulder to muffle the laugh that threatened to full-blow rip through my body. His arms wrapped around me, as he kissed the top of my head.

" Edward, change. You dress like the hooligan you are." said Granny.

He sighed " I like dressing like a hooligan."

At that moment Alice bounded in the room and reached to hug the granny.

"Granny Rose. How are you doing?"

" Great my little Ali." she said.

I get what Edward means.

After their greeting the doorbell rang get again. One person after another, aunts, uncles and cousins just piled in. Edward kept me by his side the whole time, begging me not to leave him. I met practicly all of Carlisle's family. One of Carlisle's nephews, who was about thirteen, told me that I was hott. Now that was very awkward. Edward quickly ran me away from that.

------

The barbeque was in full swing. One thing to know about the Cullen family. .Loud. No offence to Carlisle but they really are. Hell, Edward admitted it. His aunt Becky kept following me around and Edward, being a jerk, left me there.

" So how long have you and Edward been dating?"

I blushed " Almost a year, but previous to that we dated for about six months. We broke up for a little while."

" Why?" she asked immediatly.

" Uhh, it was just a miss understanding."

She nodded.

I lited my hand up and tucked my side bang behind me ear. She gasped and took hold of my wrist.

" Where did you get that?" she asked, looking at the braclet that was clasped around my wrist.

" Edward gave it to me for my birthday."

I heard her whisper something to the lady next to her, then face me. Confusion swept through my body.

" You see Bell dear." she started " I knew Edward's mother, infact we were good friends. This used to be hers, she got it from Edward senior, her husband, Edward's father. That heart is made of real crystal." she said.

REAL CRYSTAL!

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. I looked around for Edward and saw him talking with Carlisle's brother.

" Ladies will you excuse me for just a moment." I said.

They nodded and I darted over to Edward.

" Uhh Edward, can I talk to you a second?" I asked

When he noticed the expression on my face, he nodded. I dragged him over by the side of the house.

" Bella, what's wrong."

I held up my wrist, showing him the bracelet. " Your mothers, real crystal, from you father. God Edward why didnt you tell me?"

Shock ran over his face " Who told you."

" Carlisle's aunt. But that's besides this. Why didnt you tell me? most importantly why did you give me something that is your mother? now I feel like shit for wearing it."

" I didnt tell you because I knew that you would freak. I gave it to you because your special and I wanted you to have it."

I sighed and looked down " Okay. Well. I-I'm going to find Alice." I said quietly before walking away.

The truth is, it kinda hurt me that he wasnt honest with me. No he didnt say he got it from a jewelers but he still should of told me. I mean this is something you just dont keep from a person and it made me feel bad that he felt like he couldnt trust me with the story behind this bracelet.

When I found Alice she was sitting at a table, alone. I sat next to her with a sigh

" What's wrong."

I ran a hand through my hair " The bracelet. The one Edward gave me for my Birthday. Carlisle's aunt told me that it was Elizabeth's and it was realy crystal, from her husband." I stated

" And?" she asked

" Edward didnt tell me." I stated.

Her tiny arm wrapped around me " Why does that hurt you?"

" Because I feel like he couldnt trust me with the truth behind the bracelet." I paused before going on " I dont mean to be dramatic, I just thought he could trust me."

" Talk to him."

Her eyes looked over my shoulder, a smile formed on her face and she bounded up " Jazzy." she squeeled. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I sighed and leaned against the table, sitting backwards. I watched all the people speak and roam around.

I heard the chair next to me squeak as someone sat down.

" You alright, dear?" Esme's motherly voice asked " You keep fumbling with that bracelet."

I sighed " This bracelet is my problem."

She looked at me, confusion written all over her face, as she stared at the bracelet that hung loosely on my wrist. Then realization crossed her face.

" Edward didnt tell me the bracelet was his mothers, I'm not mad. I just wish he would of let me know." I said

" I do agree he should of told you." she stated

I twisted the bracelet around playing with the crystal heart. The chair on the other side squeaked as another person sat down. Esme stood up and left quickly. I could only guess why.

"Bella. I'm sorry I didnt tell you."

" Did you not trust me enough to tell me."

I heard him let out a big sigh " Bella, you and I both know you hate presents."

" I dont hate them. I just think their unnecessary."

" Either way."

" Edward, this was your mothers. It isnt just a present." I stated

I felt his hand rest on my knee.

" I just really would of liked to know the truth behind it." I said.

He stood up and I felt his arms wrap around me and lifted me up, only to set me in his lap and run his hands through my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my left arm around his waist.

" I feel like a five year old." I said.

He chuckled, his body shaking lightly, along with me. " You sure dont look like one."

" Oh really?" I asked in a fake surprised tone.

I sat up and he shook his head at me. Quickly I jumped out of his lap and stood up.

" Where are you-"

" I am hungry."

He nodded in understanding and followed me inside. I walked up the cement stairs and slid open the sliding glass door. Edward closed it for me and we headed over to the island. We were here...just us.

Edward grabbed my wrist and turned me around, crushing me to his chest and kissing me on the neck. He swept my hair to the side and trailed kisses from my neck then up to my jaw, and stopping at the corner of my lips. They trembled in anticipation for what was to come. He slowly moved up and pressed his lips to mine, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Edward parted his lips, making me deepen the kiss. It got more urgent and needy, we all know where those kisses ended up. His hands were all over me...

I heard someone clear their throat, making us jump about two feet away from eachother.I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only Emmett and Rose.

I wiped along my bottom lip with my finger.

" Uhh. Hey guys what's up?"

Rose fake gagged " I never. I repeat never, want to see that again." she stated

" See what?" I asked

" Uckk. My friend groping and making out with my other friend."

Emmett stared at us "It was pretty disturbing." he stated

------

When it hit six in the evening people started to leave. As they left we kids helped clean up. Putting the table cloths in the washer, cleaning the assorted nut bowls, and taking all flowers and making a big bouquet for the kitchen table.

That was Rose's idea, why waste all the flowers?

The boys folded up the tables while us girls did the chairs and stored them back in the basement. Which was filled with boxes and other random stuff. Edward and I grabbed a few of the nice fabricated outside folding seats, while the rest of them gathered blankets. My dad was following us there in his car.

When everything was put together we all shuffled into the cars and headed towards central park. The drive wasnt very long. We got a good parking spot after driving around awhile, luckily we all were able to park close together. When we got the blankets and chairs out we walked through the park and found a nice spot in the middle. All of us stretched out the chairs and laid the blankets on the ground. It was a bit nippy out here, so I had ran over tomy house to grab my old quilt.

Carlisle, Esme and my father were all caught in some kind of conversation about the economy. The only thing I find good about all my money we have, is that at this point when the economy is bad, we dont have to worry about expenses when gas and food prices are crazy.

I laid down on one of the blanket and looked at the semi-dark sky. We still had a half hour until it all started. Alice convinced the boys to go get some popcorn and soda.

" Sooo. Bella." Rose started

" What?"

" Hows Edward?"

I sighed " You always ask me this. What do you mean how is he. He's fine."

Alice leaned closer " Not like that." she whispered

I screeched and jumped. My dad gave me a strangle look and I waved him off

" Why do you want to know _that_?" I asked

They giggled

" Alice that's your cousin, you dont want to hear about that. Not that I would tell you."

Alice scoffed at me and waved me off, while giving me a pointed look. Rose cocked her eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

" Just tell us."

" My father is like three feet away from me." I whispered angrily.

They both rolled their eyes " Please."

I knew they werent going to give up unless I said something. But why is that their buisness. What happens between Edward and I is our buisness. I mean he doesnt go off telling Jasper and Emmett what we do. Guys dont really gossip like that. Do they? Well not the guys I know. Because if Emmett knew, we all know that he would be cracking sex jokes about Edward and I. He wouldnt even hesitate to do it infront of my father. I genuinely thank Edward for keeping our private life, private.

" I'll say this once, and will say no more than this." I told them. They leaned closer " I'm satisfied."

They pulled back jaws slacked down " Not fair." Rose grumbled

I giggled and wrapped my blanket around me tighter as the cool wind whipped the air. My body started to shiver.

"God Bella, cold?" Rose asked

I glared at her " Both of you forced me into a strapless top and short shorts." I argued.

Soon the guys came with all of the food and drinks. They were juggling drinks for everyone, so when I spotted Edward I got up from my spot to help them. Jasper just about dropped all three of the drinks in his hands. So I immediatly took them from him and handed them to each person. Soon everyone was settled down, but I was still shivering. Edward ran his hands up and down my arms trying to create heat, that didnt really work because his hands were freezing.

" Bella, your lips are blue." my dad pointed out

"I-I-I kn-know." I said.

" It's a bit cold for July." he said.

Another shiver ran through my body " Y-You thi-think?"

Edward's arms wrapped around me " The fireworks start soon." he whispered.

My teeth chattered together and I nodded. He swooped me up in his arms quickly and walked over to the empty seat next to Esme. I sat in his lap and he wrapped my blanket tightly around me, holding me in his arms. I pressed my face into his neck, looking for some source of heat. His hands ran up and down my back, holding me closer.

EPOV

I ran my hands up and down Bella's back. Her tiny body was shaking from the cool wind. It's really not supposed to be this cold in the month of July. I mean come on. I unwrapped my arms from around her and leaned forward. I slipped my jacket off.

" Edward, d-d-dont, I dont wa-want you t-t-to fre-freeze."

I chuckled " Love, I rather like it when you dont shake."

I pulled her blanket down and slid the sleeves of my jacket through her bare arms, I didnt zip it, I just over lapped it and wrapped the blanket around her again. Her shaking started to cease and I smiled.

" Better?" I asked

She nodded and burrowed her head in my neck. I rested my head ontop of hers and let out a content sigh. I glanced at my watch. It was eight.

" It's going to start any second." I whispered

And then a loud pop filled the air. A big red firework glowed in the sky. Personally I liked the ones that made a sizzle noise and squirmed in the sky. Bella looked up and her face glowled with the color. I smiled at her expression, it showed, interest.

We heard as the loud cracks filled the air and colors filled the sky. Kids whispering which one was their favorites, what color they liked and how big certain ones were. They the 'oohh's' were being said from people all around.

Bella and I watched quietly. She was all curled up in my lap, looking like she was going to pass out any minute. When the finale came, there was pop's heard constantly, and colors filled the sky, then they turned into a grey smoke. The colors clashed together and they did a few of the sizzle ones, then it stopped and someone shot one out.

I remember as I was younger that when the big ones showed the color would fall down right next to me and glow. I knew it couldnt do that considering it was very high in the air and it just turned into smoke five seconds after it was shot out.

They all started packing things up and folding blankets. Bella was fast asleep in my arms, sleeping very peacefully. I didnt want to wake her up so when I stood up Jasper gave me a smile and took the chair for me. I nodded in thanks as we walked towards the car. I laid her in the back of my car and genty slammed the door.

I drove home as fast as I could. People were just carelessly walking in the streets, drinking me freaking insane. Finally when I got out of the area I could go speed limit. The rest of the ride was fast and when I arrived I stopped the car and hopped out. I picked up Bella from the backseat and held her in my arms. I kicked the car door closed and headed towards her house. Luckily Charlie held the door open for me and I walked upstairs to her bedroom. When I arrived in there I set her on the bed and removed the sheet. Her shivers came back. I walked to her drawers and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a shirt.

Carefully I slid my jacket off of her and set it on the side. I slipped off her heels and set them over by the closet. Slowly I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, then slid on her sweatpants. Her shirt was a little difficult but I got it off and switched it for a more comfortable shirt.

I picked her up slightly and moved her head to rest on the pillow, I tucked the blankets around her body and she snuggled into them. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, luckily she didnt move or stir, I smiled and pulled away

" I love you angel." I said before walking out of her room.

I shut the door quietly and walked down the stairs. Charlie was waiting by the front door.

" Thank you Edward,"

I smiled " No problem at all."

He nodded and opened the front door.

" You have a nice night." I told him before slipping out of the door and heading towards my house. When I got into the house it was dark, I jogged up to my room and changed my clothes quickly before laying down.

I looked to the side of my bed where a picture of Bella and I sit.

The perfect end to a perfect day, well almost perfect.

**Authors note- OKAY!**

**For one I am so sorry this is late. Today I had my sisters graduation (it was so freaking cold my legs went numb) So that was a delay and previous to that I woke up a little late in the day. But now it's two nineteen AM in the morning and I stayed up to do this. So if it isnt perfect, it's because I am sooo tired. SOO! This is my 40th chapter. Please reach me 1k soon. Review**


	41. Water Beds

**Authors note- Sorry for lateness, I would of posted yesterday but something came up...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

----

Wednesday

July 24

----

The day after fourth of July Edward and I were supposed to go look at furniture fo the apartmen, but Esme and Carlisle had a surprise trip to California. So Edward had left the night after fourth of July. It was a family vacation before Edward started college this year.

I had to say I missed him alot in the time that he is gone. But I still hang out with Rose and the rest of them. I went over and played video games with Emmett and Jasper for a day. Rose and I had some much needed girl time and we went shopping at the mall, we got pedicures and manicures just yesterday at the spa, we got massages and it was all around a great time. I have to admit that it is fun getting pampered at times.

The vacation that they took was for a three weeks. Their plane was landing tomorrow morning at six and Rose had told me the other day that Jasper was going to be picking them up from the airport.

Currently I am going through my closet with Rose. She had convinced me to let her get rid of somethings. I had begged her to leg me keep some of my plaid button-ups, I had to say I was glad that it was her going through my closer rather then Alice. I knew that Alice would throw everything that she didnt like out. I got rid of a few pair of jeans that were ripped up and holey. I had gotten a few tops when I went shopping, so she was helping me put them on hangers considering I didnt last night because we got home late.

" So, excited for college?" I asked

She sighed " Yeah. I'm just a little worried about Emmett wanting to be a lawyer." she said

I nodded in understanding " It was a shocker, but maybe this will be good for him."

" Maybe. Emmett is a smart guy, I just hope he can be serious." she told me

" Yeah. Well maybe he can shock us." I suggested

She smiled " Always does. I love that big bear to death."

I smiled back at her and hung up the last shirt that was in the bag. We closed my closet doors and I grabbed the Victoria's Secret back.

" How's Edward about college?" she asked

I shrugged " He seems excited. But I hope he knows what he is getting into, all those crazy late night hours. I mean he has to do this for eight years. He has four years of premed, four years of med, plus internship and speciatly. I am really happy for him, but in some ways..."

" Scared." she finished

I nodded " I love Edward so much. I just dont want all this work to tear us apart. I know he loves me, god knows we love eachother, I dont want this to break down what we built." I told her

" I would too."

Rose and I talked a little while before she headed over to Emmett's. I went outside with a book and wandered through the tree's until I found the small clearing. I sat on the swing and opened up my book to start reading

----------

Once the sun dissapeared from the sky and the silver moon decided to make it's appearance, I started to headed on home. When I got back all was quiet in the house and I had leftover lasagne for dinner with a glass of ice water. When I was all done I cleaned up my dishes and headed upstairs to bed.

I put my book back on it's rightful place on my shelf and took a shower. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and laid in my bed. It took a litter longer then normal to fall asleep, but soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----

I woke up to the feeling of my bed being dipped on the side and kisses being placed all over my neck and collarbone, a groan escaped my lips at being woke up

" Bella." I heard Edward's voice whisper right by my ear. I peeked my eye open and saw that it was seven in the morning, also known as, to early to get up and ready for the days events to come.

" To early. Go to sleep."

His chuckle echoed in my room. I heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor, and the rustling of clothes. Then I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and his face burrowing itself in my neck like it always does. I relaxed in my bed and sighed, hoping that he would just this once agree with letting me sleep longer.

" I actually like hearing you say that because I am exhausted."

" 'Night." I mumbled sleepily.

With that last word from my lips, the room went silent and I fell into yet another dreamless slumber.

-----

Damn birds.

Why I say that you wonder. Well here I am sleeping soundlessly in my bed, when a little birdy decided to sit on the tree next to my open window and chirp it's little heart out. Edward groaned and I felt his body shift as he rolled over, right ontop of me. My breath escaped my body with the weight that was ontop of me.

" Edward, get off." I complained sleepily.

I pushed his body off of me and he rolled over to the other side of the bed, only to grab a pillow and cuddle into it a smile on his face.

What. A. Freak

I buried my face into my pillow and sighed as the bird kept 'chirp chirp chirpin' away. Damn bird, waking me up at...

I peeked at the clock.

Waking me up at eleven. I huffed into my pillow and looked up at Edward, who was sleeping peacefully. I moved closer to him and put my arm around his waist, normally it was the other way around, him behind me, but if I tried to crawl to the other side, I would fall off the bed and onto my ass.

When he felt my body against his, he stirred a little bit before rolling to face me. I moved back a little so he wouldnt yet again roll over me. When he faced me and opened his eyes I looked into them and reached my hand out to run through his hair. Then he ran his hand over my cheek slowly.

" I missed you." he whispered

" I missed you, too." I whispered back

He wrapped his arms around me and his face buried into my hair, breathing deeply. I wrapped my arms around his waist, finding he had no shirt. I ran my hands up and down his muscular back. When I looked down at his body, I noticed that he had gotten a light tan.

" You got taaaaaannnn." I said.

He smiled " Mhm. You like."

A laugh escaped my lips " No." I lied

" I think you just killed my ego."

" Honey, you ego is bigger then Disney World."

His jaw dropped and I smiled.

" Close your mouth you will catch flies." I stated

He glared at me " Why should I?"

" Because I wont kiss you if you have flies in your mouth."

Then he was ontop of me, I groaned " Edward dont crush me." I whined

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Immediatly I turned my head to the side.

" Morning breath." I stated

I saw him lean over to my end table and grab something. When he was straight up I saw something in his hand. He brought it to my lips and I opened hesitantly. When it hit my tongue, I could taste the mint flavor. I rolled my eyes at him and sucked on it.

When the mint got smaller I bit into it and Edward leaned down to kiss me once again. Once they pressed together sparks flew around us as always. His lips moved softly against mine before deepening the kiss and making it more rough and needy. Our tongue's danced together and battled for dominance.

His hands trailed across my ribs...

---------

When my breathing went normal, I looked at Edward, who had the biggest smile on his face. His arm was draped across my waist. I moved over to that I was curled into his side and he held me tighter. I then heard a knock on the door. I gripped the sheets to my chest.

" Uhh who are you?" Edward asked

" Alice." she said before coming in.

" Shit, Alice. I didnt say come in." I yelled at her.

She covered her eyes and turned around " Sorry, didnt cross my mind that you were celebrating Edward being back. Uhh. I just wanted to let you know that we are all going to the mall today, since mom and dad arent home we may have a sleepover." she said.

I looked at Edward " Your parents arent back?"

" Oh yeah, they are staying still August fifth."

" Why didnt you tell me?" I asked curiously

He blushed a little " We were kinda otherwise occupied." he said

I blushed also and hid my face in his neck. His hands ran through my hair over and over, getting some of the tangled mess out.

" Why are we going to the mall. Rose and I went day before yesterday and got mani-pati's."

She whipped around and her jaw was ajar " You did what without me."

" ROSE AND I WENT SHOPPING. GOT PEDICURES AND MANICURES, THEN WENT FOR A MASSAGE." I yelled.

Her face slipped into a pout " Betrayer."

I smiled " I actually had fun, she didnt shove me into stores." I said.

" I do not shove you." she argued.

" Okay, girls enough. Alice would you mind stepping out for a moment so that we can dress." Edward interupted.

She huffed and nodded, she went to close to the door but stopped for a second to smirk straight at me.

" Just so you know Bella, your bra is hanging on the fan." with that she pranced out of the room.

" Stupid pixie." I muttered.

When I glanced up I saw my black lace bra hanging from the wooden paddle. I wrapped the sheet around me and stood on the bed. I reached up and snatched it off, I heard Edward chuckle loudly and I whipped it at him, he caught it and smirked.

" Jerk."

I jumped off my bed and grabbed my clothes. I threw it in pile and walked in the bathroom to turn on the shower. When I walked back in my bathroom, I saw Edward digging threw a bag.

" Why is your bag on the floor?"

" Cause I went straight here." he told me.

I smiled " Well arent you darling."

He grinned at me " 'course I am."

------------------

We both showered and got dressed quickly. I combed through my wet hair as Edward ran a towel through his, drying it. He spent twenty minutes messing with it, no joke. I put my hair in a high pony tail and brushed my teeth. When it was minty fresh I slipped on my glasses and smoothed out my shirt.

I wore a pair of light wash jean shorts, and a short sleeved plaid button down that was a forest green and white mix, with a pair of clean white gym shoes.

Edward had on a pair of jeans and a black wife beater, with gym shoes. Normal Edward clothes.

When we were all done, we bounded downstairs and saw Alice sitting at the table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. She looked up when she heard us.

" Your both looking magicaly delicious today." she said.

We rolled our eyes at the use of her words. Edward and I had a bowl of apple jacks and when we finished Alice went on talking about California. Edward kept telling her 'you already said that' when she repeated how fun something was.

" Now enough about our trip, what did you do Bella?"

" Uhh. Read, went over to Emmetts and played video games with him and Jazz. Shopped with Rosalie." I told her.

" Well we have shopping to do today." she said while clapping her hands quickly

" Actually, Alice. Bella and I have shopping to do together, that was put off because of the trip." Edward said

I forgot about that! Bless his little heart for bringing that up as an excuse. Alice glared at Edward and he shrugged.

" We got an apartment to fill with furnature." he stated

" Fine." she said, relief flooded through me " But you arent off the hook Bella, I still want to take you shopping for some school clothes and stuff."

I laughed " If you want to help go on amazon, I got a list of books I need in the mail."

She actually squeeled. " Really?"

" Alice it's used book shopping." I stated

Her smile faded " Used." she said it as if it were a disease.

I nodded

" Can we buy brand new ones?"

" Alice, if I get used ones the total will only be around three hundred, if I get new ones its around seven hundred, I checked and yes I can afford that, but I would rather pay less." I told her.

She scrunched her noise up " Fine...when do you two plan on leaving today?"

Edward looked down at me " When?"

" It's up to you." I said.

" How about we leave in a half hour." he suggested

I nodded and he smiled. I looked around the house for my dad but he wasnt around.

" Did you see my dad when you came in?" I asked Edward

" Yeah, he opened the door for me when I knocked, he went off to work." Edward said

" Alright, well I am going to call him, let him know I will be home late." I said.

Edward nodded and I grabbed my cell from my pocket. I dailed his cell number and pressed call.

He answered after the third ring " Hello."

" Hey dad."

" Everything okay Bella." he asked, panic evident in his voice.

" Everything is fine. Edward and I are going out furniture shopping, so I will be home a little late." I informed him.

" Oh, alright. Well choose carefully, use the debit card if you need."

I laughed " if he lets me. Well I'll see you later dad."

"Okay, bye Bells."

" Bye dad." I said before I hung up the phone.

I slid it back into my pocket and went back to where Edward and Alice were. When Edward noticed me he handed me a folder.

" Whats this?" I asked

He smiled " Esme went over and took pictures of the rooms in the apartment, so we could know how to decorate, she got measurements for the living room and bedroom." he said.

I nodded and opened the folder. The pictures were tucked safely in the pocket. I slipped them out and took a look at the pictures. Over all it was beautiful, although the walls needed a little paint, otherwise it looked perfect. The carpet was white throughout the house. The family room had very tall ceilings that made it look victorian like.

" Wow." was all I said.

" Yeah, we got hooked up." he commented

I laughed at his use of words and put the pictures back in the folder.

" What did you tell your dad?" Alice asked

" That Edward and I are going furniture shopping and I was going to be home a little late." I told her.

She frowned " What about the sleepover?"

" Another time alright."

She and Edward looked at me with a pout. Edward wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my neck, making a shiver run through my body.

" Stay with me." he whispered in my ear.

" Edward, I will be living with you in a month for years to come, so you will have me all you want." I told him.

He still pouted " With all the classes we wont see eachother, only at night." he stated

I turned to face him and locked my arms around his neck tightly. I leaned close to his ear so Alice wouldn't hear me.

" Then we have lots of time in bed." I whispered before pulling away.

He looked shocked for a second before composing himself. Alice furrowed her brows in confusion and I shrugged, like it was nothing. Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me towards him.

" Your a crazy girl." He told me

" You love me anyways." I replied

He kissed my nose " I do."

" Eww, you guys are so sweet you make my teeth hurt. I'll see you later." Alice said. She handed Edward his keys to the Volvo and skipped off. Why did she have his car keys

" She was already planning on us going to the mall from here." he said.

My mouth shaped into a 'o' and I nodded. I grabbed my bag and put my phone in it.

" Too bad. I would of let you drive my Vanquish." I commented

His face lite up like a Christmas tree " Really?"

I nodded and he shoved me out of the door and to my car.

"Have you been dying to drive this?" I asked, motioning

" This is a rare car, only a handful made in the world, and my girlfriend ownes it. I dream about driving this car." he said dreamily

I scoffed " You dont dream of me?" I asked, faking sadness

" Oh, Bella. Of course I do." he said quickly

I laughed and threw him my keys, he took them and slid into the pasenger side. I think my boyfriend fell in love all over again. His hands ran over the soft black leather and put the key in the ignition. The car purred lightly when it turned on. He put on his seatbelt and leaned back, his hands on the wheel.

---

Edward, enjoyed the whole ride to the first furniture store, which was Wickes. When we got out he frowned and I grabbed his hand.

" It's a car Edward."

" I know." he said.

We walked through the automatic doors and stood there, looking around.

" I've never done this." he commented

" I have."

He looked down at me, confusion evident on his face.

" I picked out all the furniture in my house." I told him.

" Really?"

I nodded. " So I say we start with bedroom, furniture. What size do you prefer." I asked him as I led him towards the bed.

" King." he said simply.

" Alright, then. They have pillow top beds, foam, water which is out, and just plain matresses." I said.

He looked at me as if I had four eyes and stared at all of the beds. After a few minutes I think my words sunk in because he smirked at me.

" Water bed?"

I slapped his arm " No water bed."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I looked around, making sure nobody was looking at us.

" Wouldnt you love to be in a water bed with me?" he asked

" Edward!" I exclaimed " We are not getting a water bed."

He winked at me " But I am paying for it."

I reached into my back pocket and whipped out my debit card. " I can pay for it, honey. I say no water bed."

He glared at me playfully before releasing me. I watched as he sat on ever bed, feeling the different textures. I watched him a smile on my face, he looked so cute when he changed his expression from each bed.

" I love your bed. What's that one?" he asked when he reached me.

" Pillow top." I answered

He took out a peice of paper that was in his pocket and unraveled it.

" Whats that?" I asked

" List of stuff that needs to be bought." he said.

I took a look at the list and ym eyes bugged out.

_- Bed_

_- Dressers_

_-End Tables_

_- Coffee table_

_-Couch_

_-Kitchen Appliances_

_-Table and Chairs_

_-Bathroom Decor_

_-Utensils,Bowls,Plates,Cups_

_-Paint Colors,and painting stuff_

" Okay, you want to pay for all of this?" I asked

He nodded " Carlisle and Esme can help out t-"

" Edward, my dad gave me a debit card. He wants to help, please."

He immediatly shook his head " I am going to be taking care of anything we need, anything you need." he said

I sighed " Edward, I am not your responsibility, on this debit card, I am going to help whether you like it or not." I told him sternly.

He seriously didnt like that because his face was overcome by anger. But it didnt scare me because he doesnt get that angry at me.

"Bella, just let me do what I want."

I rolled my eyes " Edward, you need to get over yourself. If I am going to be living with you, I want to help. So you will shut your mouth and say 'yes Bella', because I will not deal with you trying to control me. If you chose to be the stubborn ass that you are then I will get a dorm." I told him.

I grabbed the list from his hands and walked off down the different aisle's of stuff. I heard his footsteps behind me and his hand grab mine.

" Sorry."

" You should be."

---

We walked around the store, writing down what was needed so we could go to a worker and order all of the stuff. We decided in colored woods we walked throughout the house. We found a charcol colored couch and had written that down alon with two arms chairs, a black coffee table and a black rug, since the family room had wooden floors.

When we were finished with this store we headed off to find a worker. We found a nice lady and talked to her about the orders, luckily they were going to be in around the day we wanted them to come. She put it all in her computer and gave us a repceit.

----

After we left the store, we headed over to Linens and Things to get a bet set, bathroom stuff and kitchen appliances. I told Edward that I was paying for all of this. We were carefull with what we bought, making sure that if something was good quality and cheap we went for that, rather then complete high quality and expensive.

We bought five bowls and nine plates. Then five glass cups and five plastic. We got silver utensils and a white sorting thing that went into the drawer to put the forks, knifes, butter knifes and spoons in.

We got a few of silver pans and pots, then a few wooden spoons and a few other needed cooking utensils.

Edward and I went through bathroom stuff. We decided to stay with warmer colors, for our bathroom. There were two bathrooms, the one that was connected to our bedroom was going to be in warm colors, then the one downstairs in lighter colors to match the family room and kitchen idea that we had going on.

When we finished with buying all of that, I paid and we got everything in the car, luckily it all fit in the trunk and the backseat. We stopped at the UPS store to get boxes, so it would make moving easier.

It was around eight when we finished shopping, so we went to get a quick dinner at a Chili's resturaunt. When we finished, Edward drove home, while I laid back in my seat, slightly tires. When the car came to a stop we both got out.

"Who keeps the stuff where?" I asked

" Well, we have a guest room. I say it would be more practical since I have room at home." he said.

I nodded.

We went back and forth carrying things, Alice helped us and when we finished I grabbed my purse from their kitchen counter. I walked towards the front door and saw Edward.

" I'm gonna head on home." I told him.

I heard a loud booming laugh echo through the house. Edward put his arms around me.

" Stay."

" Edward, I'll see you later."

I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When I went to pull back his hand went to the back of my neck to pull me closer, I felt his other hand on my leg and I shivered at the contact. He deepened the kiss and our tongues danced together. I pulled away from him and he groaned.

" I love you and I will see you later." I told him.

He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead " I love you, too. Sleep well."

With that I walked out of the house and headed home

**Authors note- First I would like to apologize for the lateness, I am sorry. But as I said in my profile, updates will be when I can and want to. This time I just couldnt because it was hectic. Review**


	42. Alice & Her Camera

**Authors note- SO reviews have been lacking, alot. I used to get like thirty a chapter. What happened? am I losing you guys? Lacking like ten reviews. Kinda brought me down, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer- Own nothing**

BPOV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone making a noise, signaling I got a new message. I groaned and leaned up to look at the clock, it was eleven o'clock in the afternoon. The sun was shining through my window, lighting up my room with its bright glow. I laid in my bed a moment. Relishing in the warmness.

Then I reached over to grab my cell and opened it. I saw that it wasnt a text, but a video. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I turned the video on play.

I saw the three guys, in their boxers (Edward looking mighty delicious if I say so myself) They appeared to be in Alice's room. I smiled and sat up more to get a good look. Then the singing and dancing started.

" Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." Edward sang, doing a dance and everything.

" I said shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with you hips. I said shush girl, shut your lips do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." all three guys sang.

The first part they had their fingers waving but at the last part when they sang 'talk with your hips', they had their hands on their hips and swaying them back and forth. It was from the 3Oh!3 band. I burst into laughter at this, it was jsut too funny.

" I am so sending this to Bella." Alice's voice rang through the phone.

" Go ahead. Rewards are nice." Edward said, a sexy smile on his face.

" Score, Eddie. WO WOO." Emmett boomed

My jaw dropped. He actually said that, that was very unexpected, looks like player Edward made a little bit of an appearance last night. To bad I wasnt there to see it in person, although maybe he would do it for me again if I asked. The screen went black and I sat there laughing my head off at this. I clicked in a text to Edward

_What kind of reward?_

After about five minutes I got a reply back from him.

_Any one your heart desires baby_

I blushed, and stood from my bed. I straightened out my messy clothes and headed downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw my dad sitting at the table, drinking coffee, eating fried eggs and some buttered toast.

" Morning dad." I said.

He smiled " Morning. What were you laughing about up in your bedroom?" he asked

" Uhh nothing."

He raised a eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and took out my cell phone.

" Want to see what Alice sent me?" I asked

Hesitance flashed through his eyes but he nodded. I walked over to him and started up the video. He watched it and his eyes widened when he saw the guys in only boxers, I muffled my laugh with my hand. He watched it all, but I did stop it after Edward said the 'reward' thing, knowing that if he saw that he would slip his lid. Charlie sat in the seat, a weird expression on his face.

" Uhh wow. You picked yourself an interesting one, Bells."

I smiled and walked over to the coffee pot, I poured a cup into a white mug and sat across from him at the table.

" You dont pick who you fall in love with." I joked

His eyes widened slightly on the word 'love' but I ignored it. I put from cream and sugar in my coffee, then stirred it up a bit. He asked me how it went yesterdau and I launched into the conversation.

" We went to a few furniture stores. We pretty much got all the furniture set, it's been ordered and Edward and I figured since the lady said that it would be done around the date we are going to move in and start fixing it up, that we would have our furniture delivered there to make it easier. I used the debit card you gave me for utensils, plates, bowls, and other stuff like that. I do intend to pay you back for it also." I said

" Bells, now dont you start I gave you that money so I cou-"

" Dad. Please. Seriously I am going to get a job on campus. Working somewhere, I know that money is okay. But still, I want to."

He nodded hesitantly " If you need help I am here." he told me.

" Thanks, dad." I said.

After I drank my coffee and had a bowl of cereal, I trudged upstairs to my room to take a quick shower. I had a few errands to run, get gas, grocery store because we are running low on food.

I took a quick shower and when I finished I went into my room to get dressed. I put on a fitted black top, that clung to my skin and it had thin straps, I then matched it with a pair of medium washed skinny jeans, and my converse. I put my hair in a high pony tail and slipped on my glasses. I quickly brushed my teeth, getting rid of the cereal that still lurked somewhere in there.

When I was all done. I fixed my bed, that was a mess from my sleeping in. I grabbed my bag off my end table and got my keys out of it, then put my cell phone in. I jogged downstairs and into the kitchen, where my dad was still sitting and reading the morning. I reached above the fridge and grabbed the jar with the money inside.

Every week my dad put one hundred dollars in a jar for food. It now had two hundred in there since I hadn't gone grocery shopping last week. If all the money wasnt used, then the remains went straight back into the jar. I took out the money and put it in my pocket. The put the jar back ontop of the fridge.

" I'm going to go to the grocery store, and to get gas in my car. Need anything while I'm out?" I asked

He shook his head " No."

With that, I headed towards the front door and opened it. When I got outside I went straight for my car. It was very warm out and hthe sun beat down on me, making me warm. I screamed when I felt someone lifted me up, when I got to the driveway.

" Hey, baby." A velvety voice

I calmed in his arms on hearing his voice. " Edward! I love you but please dont do that, cough or something, make me aware of your presence." I asked

He set me on the ground slowly and I looked up at him.

" What?"

" Dont scare me like that." I said.

He chuckled, took me in his arms and kissed my lips. Knowing that if I kissed him now, I would blow off my errands. So I pushed him away.

" I have stuff to do this morning." I whined

His face slipped into a pout and I rolled my eyes.

" Dont even..." I trailed off.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. " Nice top." he said.

Quickly I looked down, wondering if I had something on it. Then I noticed why he said that...I wasnt wearing a bra on this particular day, I didnt really need to since the top was a little tight. I slapped his arm, he just looked down at laughed

" Dont stare at my chest." I said sternly.

" Your mine, I can stare at you." he told me.

" Who says you own me?" I challenged teasingly

He lifted up my hand and showed me the promise ring that he had gotten me. The light beamed off it and the ring shimmered and gleamed. He placed a kiss on the top of my hand and flashed his crooked smile at me.

" This does, angel."

" Okay." I caved " Well I gotta go, I'll see you soon."

" I love you." he told me.

" Love you, too."

I kissed his cheek and slid into my car, I slipped on my sun glasses (a/n: if you watch that 70's show picture hides(Steven's) sun glasses, the cool looking ones). He walked from my driveway, through the grass and into his house, I watched him the whole way. With a sigh I pulled out of my driveway and onto the street, heading towards the grocery store.

---

It didnt take long to get there. Quickly I grabbed a cart and walked through the many aisles with the various foods. I checked prices carefully, seeing if there were sales to get extra's for later. I piled things into the cart carefully and when I was all finished I went to the check out line. Only to see Mike Newton.

I thought I got rid of him!

He gave me this weird smile " Hey, Arizona."

I internally groaned. I set the food down and he went sliding it over.

" So, what college you going to?" he asked

Didnt really matter if I told him, it's not like he would try an visit me, right?

" NYU." I answered nicely.

He nodded " Cool. Been planning that for a while."

" Yeah."

He didnt seem to be annoying like he usually is. I guess he isnt that ba-. He then was staring at me, well not me, more my chest. I shifted, feeling very uncomfortable at that moment. When he was finished I gave him the cash and got the hell out of there. I felt dirty from him staring at me, a small shiver ran through my body and I quickly got outside with my bags.

I loaded them up in the trunk and got into my car. I went to a 7-Eleven gas station by my house because it was cheaper then downtown. I stepped out of my car and put the pump in. Then I felt my phone buzz.

_Hey, where you at?_

It was from Alice. I shifted my phone so the keyboard was out and typed back

_7-11 gettin gas._

I sent it and immediatly got one back

_We all want slurpee!_

I rolled my eyes. After I got my gas I went in an paid. I sent Alice all the flavors and got a text back.

_1 Chrry_

_2 coke_

_1 mnt dew_

_1 rsberry_

I grabbed one of the four holder things and started loading it up. I filled each of them nicely and set them in. I paid for those and put them in my car, then went back for the last one and mine. I got a rasberry also, so I got the two rasberries. The lady looked at me strangely, probably thinking that I was a crazy lady who loved slurpee's. After I paid I got into my car. I put the two in the cup holders and put the other carton that held four in between my legs, so they would tip.

I drove home quickly but carefully and was met with five people on my driveway awaiting there slurpee's. I opened my car door and picked up the four. They all shuffted towards me and grabbed the slurpee's from the carton. I set it down and handed Edward his rasberry one; it must of been his because it was the last left. He took it from me and took the straw in his mouth, sucking greedily.

They stepped away from the car and I carried bags in the house. They helped carrying also, which I thanked them for. I put the food in it's right full place and set the extra fourty seven dollars back in the jar. Edward handed me my slurpee and I took it from him.

" Thanks for the slurpee's Bella-bear." Emmett said.

" No problem."

Then they all proceeded to dig in there pockets to hand me two dollars. I instantly refused the money and shook my head.

" No. I got this, it's just slurpee's."

" Suit yourself." Alice said.

We all slurped our slurpee's and when we finished we threw them in the trash. Emmett then proceeded to dig through my cabinets.

" Dude, this is my food." I whined

He came out with a bag of chips and he started muching them down. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled; keeping his mouth closed, I may add.

I felt two familar arms wrap around me from behind and I smiled. Edward kissed my cheek and Emmett fake gagged, and Rose smacked him upside the head.

" Ow."

" That wasnt nice. Edward is trying to be sweet and here you are fake gagging like a ten year old." she told him.

" sorry." he mumbled and took a chip in his mouth, while looking down at the ground like a child who got caught drawing on the walls.

" Seriously, it's okay." I told him.

Edward turned me around and held me tightly to his chest, so tight there was no room for a peice of tissue paper to fit inbetween us. I buried my face in his chest and let out a content sigh. His hands ran up and down my back soothingly.

" Aww look at the happy couple." Emmett said.

I let out a small laugh that was muffled from Edward's shirt pressed against my face.

" Well, since ya'll are being sweet. We are going to go." Jasper said in his southern twang voice

I heard as they ran out of the room and shut my front door. They are so weird.

Edward tiped my face up and I started moving backwards. My back touched the counter and his hands were on the counter on either side of me. He leaned down at pressed a kiss on my lips, I felt his hands grip my hips. He lifted me up on the counter to sit so he wouldnt have to bend down and hurt his back. Instead of his arms wrapping around my waist they went around my neck, my arms went aorund his waist.

" You taste like rasberries." I told him.

" So do you." he said before attacking my lips again.

I put my legs around his waist, to bring him closer and his arms movedd to my waist to lift me up and off the counter. He walked through the kitchen, and throught the hallway, to the stairs. He kept kissing me as he climbed them and when he got to my room, he opened the door and stummbled in and literally fell.

I landed on the floor with a 'uff' and Edward ontop of me. I couldnt help the laugh that escaped me. I brushed Edward's hair from his eyes.

" Your not as smooth as you think, honey." I told him.

He groaned and rested his head on my chest, also wrapping his arms around me protectively. Then I heard a giggle, from my door. My head snapped up and I saw Alice, holding her phone, camera lens.

" We all knew that you guys were going to do something so I followed. That was really funny. I'm gonna send it to Esme." Alice said.

I threw Edward off of me and she fled the room. I ran after her and she darted down the stairs, still recording.

" AHHHH HELP!" She screamed

" Alice give me the phone." I said when I reached the kitchen.

She clutched it and ran for the family room " NEVERRRRR."

After a few minutes of chasing, I finally caught her and grabbed the phone. She stole it back.

" Already sent."

Then she pranced out of the door. I shut it with hard force and yelled out a swear that echoed through the house. I ran upstairs to my room, to see Edward still on the floor, laughing his heart out. I sat on his stomach and he stopped, a little squeak coming from him. He sat up and moved me to his lap.

" You have to admit it was funny."

I shook my head and pouted. He kissed my nose and lifted me up so we stood together. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and I responded back the same, snaking my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and this time didnt stummble as he walked towards the bed and laid me down.

--

This time Edward took his time, no rushing. It was gentle. After, we laid in my bed, curled up together in eachothers arms, well more like Edward curled up to me. His head rested on my shoulder and his left hand played with my hair as he lie on his stomach, half of his body laying on mine.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow. My hand played with his bronze hair, I ran my hands through it making it all messy. I felt him place a soft kiss on my neck, and then nuzzle it in the same place.

" Beautiful." he whispered.

" What?" I asked

" Beautiful, your beautiful. My beautiful Bella." He told me, while locking his eyes with mine.

I blushed and hid my face in the mound of pillows. His hand ran from my jaw to my cheekbone. I took my face from the pillows and looked down at his face, he had a small smile playing on his lips.

" I love you Edward." I whispered

" I love you, too, my Bella." he replied

Edward moved up so he was resting his back on my headboard. I switched positions and draped my arm across his waist and rested my head on his chest. His warm hand ran up and down my back gently.

" Bells." I heard my dad's voice ring through the house.

Edward and I sat up quickly and threw the covers off of us. We quickly got out of my bed and ran around the room, grabbing our clothes. I heard my fathers steps coming up the stairs and pulled my shirt over my head. When Edward was finished he helped me out.

" Turn on the television." I whispered

I threw my hair in a pony tail and unlocked my door, but kept it closed. Edward and I kinda fixed my bed but then pounced on it. He switched on Grey's Anatomy and wrapped his arms around me, I relaxed into his embrace and then my door flew open. My dad looked surprised that we werent doing anything (he shouldnt be surprised, if only he knew).

" Hey, guys. What are you up to?" he asked.

We shrugged " Just watching television." Edward answered

He nodded " I'll be in my office if you need me, I brought home pizza if you both are hungry."

" Thanks, dad."

He nodded and closed my door. Edward blew out a large breath and I laughed.

" That was close." he told me.

" Last thing I need is for my dad to see me in bed with you, not wearing clothes." I said between laughs.

He pushed me on my back and hovered over me, then placed a lingering kiss on my lips. Making a shock run through my body, his hands were electric as they moved around my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue dance with mine. He pulled back a little, both of us panting a little. I then felt a buzz against my thigh, it was from Edward's pocket.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and took his phone out.

" Hello." he asked breathlessly.

" Yeah...alright...what...Alice! I cannot believe you actually did that...whatever...bye."

He shut his phone and put it into his pocket. Quickly he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

" Alice sent the video to Esme, who sent it to Carlisle." Edward said.

" What?!" I yelled

He pulled away from me and nodded. I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I am going to kill Alice.

" How can I walk back in your house?" I asked, completely mortified.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me out of my bed.

" Nooo." I whined.

" Yess, my beautiful Bella."

I smiled and he lifted me up in his arms. He carried me out of my room and down the stairs, then set me down.

" Where are we going?" I asked

" Dinner. Esme wanted us to come."

I groaned, clearly not wanting to walk. He knelt down and I lept onto his back. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He walked out of my house and walked towards his. When we reached the front door, Edward opened it and carried me through. We walked through the house and to the kitchen. I saw Alice, Esme and Carlisle at the table. Edward set me down at smiled, we walked to the table and sat down. I felt their gazes burning a hole into me.

" So what did you kids do today?" Esme asked

" Nothing really." Edward answered

" So this afternoon I got a message on my phone...more like a video." Carlisle said.

I looked at Alice and glared at her. She smiled and I reached over and pinched her arm. She mumbled an 'ow' and looked down at her food. I put some of the stroganoff on my plate and shrank into my seat.

Esme then burst out laughing, she hda her hand over her heart as she laughed. Edward and I sat, feeling uncomfortable, and she laughs at us. Edward took my hand under the table and squeezed it.

" That was the most hilarious video I have ever seen. I first was thinking Alice was trying to video porno of you guys but when Edward dropped you it was great." Esme said

I took my hand from Edward's and put my face in my hands

" Both of you are quite interesting together." was all Carlisle said.

Edward and I ate in complete utter silence, while they talked freely among themselfs. He held my hand, bless his heart

" So Alice, when are you breaking out your camera next?"

**Authors note- So last chapter I got a review saying Bella was being bitchy about the furniture thing, I have to say it was hilarious and I couldnt stop laughing about it, she really was being a bitch. So reviews are lacking and not that I am a greedy bitch myself, I just was a little sad. I know updates are not as frequent but I try. So review...**


	43. Moving In

**Authors note- READ!!**

**Alright well normally important notes are at the bottom but I wanted to get this out. A few people reviewed (2) and asked if there was going to be more drama. As of right now it is all fillers. When college comes around (which will be next chapter) I will do a little of the beginning then skip a little because I have a few idea's that need to be squeezed it. **

**If you have any idea's about giving more drama to the story, PM me.**

**ALSO!**

**I have disables Anonymous reviews. I dont like them when they are sometimes weird and creepy. I like having the people who read have penname's**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns it all.**

-------

Wednesday

August 12th

-------

EPOV

It was a very hot Wednesday in August; the sun was beating down on all of New York. This particular morning was going to be very busy. Today Bella and I were moving into our apartment. Also seeing it in person for the first time.

Bella and I had gotten paint for the rooms to be re-painted to match what we were going for. She had paid for the paint after ten minutes of convincing me. I just wanted to take care of her, Bella didnt understand that. I love her to peices but she can be so damn stubborn.

" Edward, you have to get up." she whined

My bed shifted with the weight of her body, I groaned and rolled over so that I was laying on my stomach.

" No." I said with a pout.

Then her hand came in contact with my ass. She smacking it hard. I jumped about a foot in the air.

" Abuse." I whispered in a fake broken voice.

" Oh, I will show you abuse if you dont get up."

I rolled back over on my stomach and she rested her hand on my arm gently.

" Please Edward, Esme made breakfast. We have to load up our cars with our stuff and get on the road. Were movin' in today."

I reached my arms out to feel her tiny body. When I did, I felt the fabric of her shirt and reached further, when I got my arms around her I pulled her down to me. I heard her shoes scrape on the floor as she lost her balance. She landed ontop of me with a thud, the tips of her hair tickled my chest lightly.

" I love you." I told her.

I snuggled my face into her neck and she giggled.

" I love you, too, Edward but we have to get a move on, baby." she told me.

After placing a small kiss on her soft cheek, I reluctently climbed out of my warm bed to take a shower.

" I'll be downstairs." she told me

" Alright."

When she walked out of my bedroom, I headed towards my bathroom to take a quick shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, after washing my hair and my body I stepped out to dry off. I changed into a pair of jeans and a black wife beater. I ran my hands though my hair and messed with it for awhile 'til it looked kinda tame.

I walked downstairs and to the kitchen, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Bella were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Which consisted of hashbrowns, scrammbled eggs, bacon and toast. My stomach growled, rather loudly, and I sat down at the table. I piled food on my plate and dug in, feeling like I havent had food all day.

" You both excited." Esme asked

" Yeah." Bella and I said in usion

She turned to smile at me and I smiled back at her.

We carried a small conversation during breakfast, but when we finished we cleaned up our dishes we headed upstairs to the guest room to get our things. Over the weekend we packed up the things that were bought, also we packed up our belongings from our bedrooms, there werent many though.

Bella and I walked upstairs and I opened the guest room door. We picked up our first boxes, and the moving began...

------

Few minutes in, Alice invited Rose, Emmett and Jasper and they helped us out with picking things up and loading things into my Volvo and Bella's vanquish. Emmett at first was running with the boxes until I scolded him, making him stop, I didnt want him to drop anything. Rose and Alice didnt really help, they dissapeared into Alice's room when Bella suggested they help.

Over all packing our stuff in the car went quicker with their help.

All that was left was my things from my room. Emmett went to lift the box with my cd's and I all but jumped on him.

" Nuh uh. I got it from here, go find Rose." I said.

" Dude, it's only cd's."

I glared at him and picked up my box; cradling it like a child.

He mumbled something about me being a freak and sauntered out of my room. Carefully I walked down the hallway and the stairs, as I walked down the stairs I went carefully, then I crashed into something small. My box flew from my hands. I saw Alice, staring wide eyed it.

It landed with a crash on the ground: upside down. I couldnt help it, I screamed; like a girl.

" MY CD'S." I yelled.

Alice's hand went over her mouth " Edward, I am so sorry."

I ran down the stairs and went to find something that was important to me, that Bella bought. I flipped the box over gently and crinched at the sound of broken plastic. I opened it and went to the top. There it was; my Debussy cd that Bella got, it was expensive and rare. The case was cracked, and I opened it. The top was okay but when I flipped it open there was a scratch.

" I heard a crash and a girly scream, whats wro-" Bella said

She stared down at the cd in my hands. I swear I felt tears welling up, I felt like I was five.

" Who did this?" she demanded

I pointed to Alice, who looked very scared.

" YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?" Bella cried out.

Alice no longer scared, she looked terrified, utterly terrified. She shook her head and Bella stood looking at her, fuming.

" If it was broken in half you would of had a death wish." Bella said before crouching down next to me.

" How much was it?" I asked her.

She looked hesitant at first but then relaxed " Around nine hundred dollars."

I almost choked on the air I breathed in, she bought me a nine hundred dollar cd of Debussy. Nine freaking hundred dollars.

" We'll get some clear cases for the broken cases." Bella said. " I have twenty at home."

I took a deep breath and picked up my box. Carefully I put it in my passenger side and shut the door. Alice followed and went to open her mouth but I put a hand out, stopping her.

As Bella got her things, I got mine, and soon we were all packed up. I shut my trunk and let out a sigh. It was around four in the evening, everything was packed up and we were ready to leave. I saw Esme in tears.

" Y-Your leaving me." she cried.

Bella was talking to Charlie, who looked particularly sad. I wrapped my arms around my crying aunt and held her closely.

" Esme, I am only three hours away, you can come visit sometime this week while Bella and I are putting stuff away. But if not then I will see you sometime alright."

She nodded and hugged me tighter, I felt Alice's little arms wrap around my waist tightly, a few tears soaked my shirt from Esme and Alice. Lets hope Carlisle doesnt get all sappy on me.

" I'll miss bugging you." she mumbled against my shirt. I patted her back.

" I know pix, you'll be alright though."

Esme let me go and Emmett hugged me.

Emmett?

" Dude what are you doing."

" I-I-I'm going to miss you b-buddy."

I patted his back " Have fun in college."

He let me go a big smile on his face, then he looked at Charlie " HEY MR.S, I AM GOING TO BE IN LAW TOO, WE CAN WORK TOGETHER, AYE BUDDY." He boomed.

Charlie rolled his eyes and gave Bella a hug.

BPOV

I wrapped my arms around my dad and gave him a tight hug. He hugged me back before releasing me.

" Thank you."

" Why are you thanking me?" he asked

" For taking me out of Pheonix, for sacrificing your marriage."

" I love you, Bella. I would do anything for you, your my daughter."

We exchanged a few more words before I turned to my car. Looking at it, filled with my things for going to college. This was it, I was going to get a job and make a living for myself. Buy a house and be away from home, I was leaving this behind...

I said goodbye to Alice, Jasper, Emmett (who seriously cried) and Rosalie.

" You better keep looking hot, doesnt matter where you are." she told me.

I nodded my head and grabbed my sunglasses. I slid them on.

I saw Charlie talking to Edward by the porch. Edward was nodding at him while he talked.

EPOV

" Edward, since you are going to be living with my daughter I guess I have to trust you. You will make her happy and if you disrespect her or do anything that makes her uncomfortable or unhappy then I will not refrain from kicking your sorry ass to Washington." Charlie told me.

I nodded through all of this.

" I promise that I will make Bella happy, and I will not hurt, or disrespect her in anyway, I love her and you have my word." I answered

He patted my back and we walked off towards the driveway.

BPOV

Edward walked back over to us and gave his family one last hug. Esme was in complete tears as she watched him get into the Volvo. Quickly she grabbed me into a hug.

" I know he is s-supposed to take care of you. But please take care of him too." she said between small sobs.

I pulled away and looked at her seriously " Esme, I promise that I will take care of him. We arent going to be gone forever, we will visit. And I will kick his ass back here if he gets to annoying." I told her.

She let out a little laugh and let me go. After another hug from Alice, I went over to my Vanquish and slid in. I turned it on and backed out. Edward went first and I followed him down the street. I looked back and saw everyone huddled together, waving at the cars.

When we got onto the highway, I put my windows down and turned on my Good Charlotte cd. One hand was laying on the frame of the window and my other was on the wheel. My hair was down so it blew wildly around me. It was very hot outside today, so I had on a pair of shorts and my special made t-shirt that was made for Edward when he played football.

We were on the road for awhile. Neither of us had to make any stops for gas or bathroom breaks. My gas tank was full when we left, Edward's was also.

I listened to my whole Muse, Linkin Park, Good Charlotte and Ben Folds cd's before we were close to the campus. We passed it by and about seven minutes later, Edward pulled up and I went behind him. We steppeed out and both stared upwards, this place was huge.**(PIC IN PROFILE)**

" Uhh wow." I said. He nodded and wrapped his arm around me.

" We got a new adventure on our hands." he told me.

" It's going to be fun carrying things up." I added

He chuckled and nodded. " Let's go look first."

He took my hand and led me through the doors. We walked up to a lady and she smiled a big flirty smile at Edward.

" Hello, I am Edward Cullen, my mother had called to have our room keys for apartment on the top floor." he said.

She nodded and looked through her files. " Right here, Cullen. Here are your two keys, obviously you know about rent."

He nodded and took the keys. He handed one to me and I held it. The small silver key laid in my hand. Edward took my other hand and led me towards the elevator. The enterance was empty, though there were a few seats.

We went up and up until we hit the top floor. Edward led me through the hall way and to a door that read _28 _in gold numbers. He put the key in the lock and twisted, the door open and we stepped through.

It was very spacious. When you walked in there was the living room, it had the tall ceilings, with a bowl like shaped light hanging from the ceiling, the paint was a blinding yellow, to the side there was a closet for coats and other things. The wood was a little dirty, but we had stuff to replenish it, as we walked we came to the kitchen, it was a little smaller but it was good. Off the kitchen was a hallway with three doors. One was a bathroom, then another room, which would most likely hold our computers and what not. Then the bedroom. The room was bright and a great size

" I think I love it." I said.

Edward put his hands on my shoulders " I think we'll be happy. Plus it's like seven minutes from campus by car, so we can walk and it would be about fifteen minutes."

I nodded in agreement. We looked around the house awhile before deciding to get our stuff. Unfortunetly we would have to sleep on the floor tonight until the furnature came Friday, so tomorrow we had to get cracking on painting this place.

We grabbed a few of our things and went back up. Edward locked the door and we set down our pillows and blankets.

I ordered some chinese and when he came, Edward paid and we ate on the floor. I laughed at this; my voice echoed around the apartment, which made me laugh harder. Edward stared at me like I was out of my mind.

"Your crazy, but I love you."

" Love you." I replied.

I ate a forkfull of shrimp fried rice and chewed it greedily. When we finished our little picnic on the floor we set up our blankets in the family room and laid down.

" We got many years here ahead of us." Edward told me.

-------

I cracked open the greyish-blue paint and poured it into the tray. After pouring it in I swiped my brush so it wouldnt drip and set it down. I grabbed my roller and dipped it in, then attached it to the extending pole.

While Edward worked on painting our bedroom, I went to tackle the family room with the high walls.

I held it up to the top and rolled it on the wall. The paint came out, looking quite good. The two big windows had tape around it so I wouldnt get the frame. But around it I would have to use a ladder to swip it with a brush.

For painting clothes I put on a long sleeved plaid button up, but I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows, then a pair of old shorts and my battered gym shoes. My hair was in a pony tail and I had my glasses on.

I went up and down with the roller and it went over the ugly yellow perfectly. A smile came to my face.

This was going to be our temporary home, no parents, no friends, all alone... That would be nice, but still I would miss my friends and my dad.

I kept stroaking the paint on, I did the top area first and when I finished that, I took of the extender and used the roll. In the middle of this I turned on my ipod doc to play some music. I heard Edward's footsteps coming closer to me. His arms snaked around my waist.

" I finished the bedroom." he said proudly.

" Good, thanks for helping."

He kissed my cheek and let me go. I heard the fridge open and the sound of him opening a soda can. I kept painting, and few hours later I finally finished, one thing I was glad that I didnt have to do any second layers. I went in and checked out the bedroom and smiled. It was perfect. Edward had already done the bathroom this morning and it was a light blue. The other bathroom was the opposite; it was burgundy. Next I had to do the kitchen.

After I opened the white paint I went in and taped it, I used a brush for this and it was done soon because it was a small area. Edward helped me so it was done in a half hour. When I finished I set my brush down and took a swig of my water.

Edward and I decided not to mess with the guest/office room. It was a dark blue color and looked nice as it was.

I went to the family room and put the caps on the paint jugs. I folded up the tarps and set them on the floor next to the paint. Edward's arm went around my waist.

" Great job." he comlimented

" Thanks."

We admired the newly colored living room before taking paint off the wooden trim. Next I had to replenish the floor. I took out the white bottle and dropped the liquid on the ground, I went over it with a rag. I did this to the whole room, it took awhile because the room was bigger, but as I went I saw how shiny the replenishing stuff made it look, when I was finished I washed my hands and put the towel in the wash.

When we looked through the house we found another closet, when you opened it there was cabinets in there and below there was a good working washer and dryer, when we called up Esme to see where it came from she said that she bought it for us. I felt bad that she paid for it, but got over it once I realized that she wouldnt take it back.

I cleaned the kitchen floor with the replenishing stuff and used bleach for the bathrooms. I also cleaned up the white cabinets in the kitchen; that were in great condition. I didnt have to re-paint. After I cleaned them, I went down to get the silverwear, plates and bowls. Carefully I picked them up and headed towards the elevator. I was happy when I got into the kitchen safetly. I put everything in the cabinets and I had just enough room, which was perfect. After I set the last of the silverwear in the drawer I smiled and shut it. I turned the light of, being careful not to touch the wet paint.

Edward was already fast asleep on the floor, I crawled next to him and snuggled into my pillow and quickly fell asleep.

----

The next morning I was being awaken by a familar velvetly voice.

" Bella, delivery guys are here." Edward said.

I groaned and sat up. I was still wearing my 'painting clothes' from yeterday. Edward kissed my forehead and took my hands in his, he lifted me up from the ground, I saw all the blankets were folded in the corner.

" Are the walls dry?" I asked sleepily

" Yes they are." he said

I heard people moving around and Edward left to talk to them. I opened my eyes completely, to watch what the people were doing. There were many guys carrying the couch into the room, then there were the arm chairs that were being dropped in the middle of the room. Next were the wooden end tables. Edward had the guys put them in the bedroom.

Then the king sized bed.

" Have one guy go in the elevator and then we all pull it out. A few have to get it in. It's pretty big." They said,

After a few more exchanged words I saw them all go by the elevator. It was funny to watch them pull it out, I was stiffling laughs as well as Edward. Finally they got it and put the frame and the bed in the bedroom, also the box spring.

Finally they were all done and Edward and I were left to move it. He assembled the bed frame and I helped him get the bed on, also I helped him with the end tables.

" Okay, can you dress up the bed, lamps are in the cars somewhere. I am going to start on the family room."

Edward nodded and I walked off the the family room.

I pushed the couches around; trying finding a good place. Tt ended up kinda in the middle of the room. I put the rug we got on the floor and put the black coffee table over it. Next to the mantel laid the flat screen television. After deciding not to mess with it, I grabbed the small thin table and pushed it against the wall.I nailed a hole in the wall and mounted the small mirror.

I heard sheets rustling in the bedroom, and moments later, Edward showed up and looked around.

" Bella. It looks great."

**(Family room, Kitchen and Bedroom in profile)**

We went downstairs and grabbed out boxes. Edward thought it would be a good idea for me to hold the elevator, while he went back and forth getting boxes. Which made him tired. So we switched. This took about a half hour to get all the boxes in the elevator. I stepped in and Edward clicked the button.

" Nice idea Edward." I said.

" I know right." he said.

When we got our floor, we did the same thing. Luckily we didnt lose any boxes and had all of them. First we started with bathroom, since they were easiest. We dressed them nicely with the towels and then got the toliet paper, tissues, waste baskets and a few other things.

Our bathroom that was connected to our bedroom had our shampoo, conditionar, and etc. When we finished the bathrooms we did the bedroom. I put my books in order on the book shelf that covered the whole wall on the opposite wall of our bed. Edward did his cd's that survived. I handed him my clear cases and he took them, a sad smile on his face. There were only six damaged cases luckily. He had sooo many cd's. After he did his cd's and I finished my books and my own cd's. We put a few pictures on it and set the rug on the ground.

The kitchen was next, but today we were way to tired to do that. So we left it, along with a few other boxes. I took a shower and changed into my pajama's, that had yet to be hung in the closet. I ran the towel through my hair to dry it a little and combed it out. When I opened the door, I saw that Edward was laying in the bed, his eyes on me.

I went over to him and got under the covers. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I let out a content sigh, new beds feel good, but it would probably take a little more time to fall asleep tonight.

" First night, in a new bed, in our new home." he whispered in my ear " All alone, no parents, family of friends. We should celebrate."

I decided to mess with him a little bit.

" Were not old enough to drink. Plus I am soo tired." I said.

He let out a breath " Not drink Bella."

His hand traced my jaw and traveled down my neck, it rested by my collar where the buttons to my shirt were. Next all I heard was buttons popping out, flying around and clattering on the floor, and the ripping of my shirt, Edward just tore.

" Edward!" I yelled, very appauled at his actions.

He ignored me and leaned closer, he places kisses on my neck and collarbone. I brought his head up to mine to kiss him. It was long and deep, mixed with needy. I put my arms around his neck trying to pull him as close as I could.

--------

I woke up, feeling exhausted still. My muscles were a little achey from last night and I groaned. I opened one eye to see the time. I had only gotten five hours of sleep, it was nine in the morning. I reached out for Edward but came out empty. I turned over to see his side abandoned. I pulled the covers over my body and buried my face in the pillow. Then I heard the bedroom door open.

" Morning sweetheart." Edward said.

" Sooo tired." I whined.

I felt his warm hand run over my back " I bet."

My eyes dropped closed, I fought sleep but it overcame me.

" Sleep, Bella." was all I heard before I slipped into unconsiousness yet again.

------

I woke up again to the noise of clattering pots and pans. Reluctently I left our nice warm bed. I wrapped the sheet around me and went to the box that held my clothes, only to find that it wasnt there. Confused, I walked to the closet and opened it. It was a walk in closet, not huge, but enough for us both. Three people could fit in here; without being claustrophobic. My clothes were on the left, his on the right. I grabbed a shirt without really looking, then went to the dresser to grab my black shorts and a underwear set. I put it all on and looked down. I had picked a yellow top that was kinda see through, so my bra was visable. Did really matter considering only Edward will see me in this.

When I was all done I padded out of the room. Edward was in the kitchen, arranging pots and pans in a bottom cabinet. He closed the doors when he noticed me, and flashed me a smile. He stood up from his crouch on the ground.

" Still sleepy?"

" Little bit."

I heard a box being put infront of me. It was apple jacks, then he set a bowl and a spoon next to me. I squeeled and poured a bowl for myself. I looked around the kitchen, he had set the rug down on the floor, making it look nice. Everything was organized perfectly, it looked very warm and welcoming.

" Did you go grocery shopping?" I asked

" No. Just a little. But I figured we could go today so we can stock the place up. It's only about ten minutes from here."

I nodded and ate my cereal. When I was finished, I cleaned up my bowl. Edward scooped me up in his arms briday style and kissed my forehead.

" Mmm, tired." I whined.

" It's eleven, love."

I buried my face in his chest " And..."

" We got to take showers and get a move on."

With a sigh I agreed and he set me down. He went to take a shower first, I laid in bed as I waited it out. Then I head the door open, revealing Edward. He was wearing normal clothes for him, a black fitted shirt and jeans.

I went and grabbed some clothes from my closet to take a shower.

This is it. My life is going to be like this for, four years. I was excited to start college, I wasnt a nervous wreck like I thought that I was going to be. I would get a job in photography, like I wanted and it would all go smooth sailing.

I hope

Authors Point of View

What Isabella Swan didn't know; is that soon a surprise awaits her.

**Authors note- Ha, I am in there at the end. REMEMBER! If you have any drama suggestions, before I put in what I do, you want in the story, PM me! alright**


	44. Mortified

**Authors note- Read end notes!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

When classes started up, Edward and I were ready for everything to come at us. While my classes were normal, his were hard. While I got home early, he was late from going to the library. We never really saw eachother accept for at night. Normally on weekends he would study as did I.

College took up alot of Edward's time. I knew this when he started, I mean this was only pre-med. He still had to go through the whole enchilada after he finished four years of this. He would have to get two interships over the summer, he had let me know that this summer he was going to take a break and then do it twice in a row next time. He was new to this and he wanted to ajust a little bit more before throwing himself out there.

Luckily when he talked to Carlisle about this, he completely agreed with Edward. He even told him that he did the same and it all worked out perfectly.

We dont really have time to be with eachother. I get into bed around ten and he cuddles in next to me about a half hour later. Sleep is really the only time we are together. In the morning we see eachother for ten minutes; when eating breakfast. It's shower, eat, off to class, home, sleep, awake in the morning, and then it goes over and over again.

First starting out in my classes they taught us the basics, but as we got more into it we actually worked with real professional camera's. Classes did get harder but I expected it. I was getting good grades on tests which was great.

Much to Edward's dismay and anger, I had gotten a job on campus at a coffee place, so that took up even more time out of the week. But I said that I was going to pay my father back and I have already made around a thousand dollars, which has gone to him and paid off most of my debt. After I did, Edward said I could quit, I of course refused because I wanted to pay for the food in the house. It made me feel good to know that I worked for the money.

As of now Edward, like I said, he has been working very hard. I knew that he was stressed from all of the work that was being thrown at him, but he was strong. Sometimes he was just so stressed out he would just block out and all of this work and mine kept us from visiting home. I missed everyone so much but it was hard.

We saw them during Thanksgiving and Christmas break was just heaven for both Edward and I. It was nice to have no homework or anything to do, just relaxing.

I knew that Edward tried to make an effort to see me for more hours of the day, but it just didnt work out the way we wanted. Yes we still loved eachother, it was just a little hard right now. We lived in the same apartment but still missed eachother.

So finally summer break was here. May twenty sixth we were finished, and passed the first year of hell college. Today was June third a Wednesday, also known as the day that Alice is graduating highschool. She got accepted into a design school where she would start her clothing designer career.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had already came home from college, all passing their classes and as happy as ever. Emmett was passing with flying colors and really shocked everyone. He actually told us that he was serious about the path he was taking in college.

I was dressed in a light blue tanktop with inch straps and under my bust there was a royal blue ribbon. I had on a pair of nice jeans and blue flats. I had my hair curled and my make-up was all done, all of this done by me. My teeth were all brushed and clean and I was all ready.

Edward and I were leaving our apartment now to leave. We were going to be staying home today and tomorrow, then they all wanted to come out here and see the place. They hadnt seen it all finished.

The few days we were off Edward and I spent some much needed time together. Before this, we hadnt been intimate with eachother for seven months, which was a very long time. Let just say we spent three days in bed together.

When I was finished I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag. I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward, he had his keys in hand and was all ready.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it " Ready to go home?" he asked.

I nodded and slung my overnight bag over my shoulder. I grabbed Edward's and we walked out of the aparment. He locked the door and we headed for the elevator and he clicked the button. It opened and we stepped in. When we got to the lobby Edward opened up the door and I stepped through. Edward slid into the driver side of my Vanquish and I relaxed in the seat. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips.

" We got to whole summer." he said dreamily.

I laughed " Thank the lord for that."

He started up the car and pulled out of the space, we then sped off to see our families, whom we havent seen since Christmas break.

----

When Edward pulled up on the curb I all but ran out of the car. I saw my dad waiting with the Cullens and our friends. Edward got out and went around to open the door for me, he held out his hand and I took it and stepped out. He slammed the door and I felt something crash into me.

" BELLA!" it screecheed.

Alice was clutching me to her. " I missed you sooo much."

I put my arms around her and then I saw a flash of blonde hair running towards me, and another pair of arms around me, then another, then another.

"Okay, cant breath, can I please see my dad." I rasped.

They all let me go and I walked towards my father. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He kissed the top of my head.

" How are you doing?" he asked

" Good. Everythings great." I said

When I pulled away, Esme enveloped me in her arms " How are you sweetie?"

" I'm great Esme, how about you?"

" Good, good." She said.

After she let me go, Carlisle caught me by surprise by giving me a hug. " School going, good?"

" It's great."

After we finished greeting eachother, Alice had to go and get her gown from her bedroom, under her gown she was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knee's. It was all flowy and pretty, she matched it with white stilettos.

We all got into our cars and headed off to Mills High, my dad obviously stayed back. Edward and I had to drive around to find a spot but we found one in the back. We had first row bleachers, which was a plus. I sat down on the metal seat and Edward sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me.

The speeches were made, there were about five from different people. The valedictorian compared life to the lion king, saying that the students will go through life with no troubles. Well I got news for her, if she thinks like that, life will kick her ass.

Then the names started we all watched the booklets that had the order of names, so we would be prepared when Alice was being called up. I had my camera out and waiting.

" Mary Alice Cullen."

When they called her name she literally bounced up the stage, took her diploma and shook hands with the principal, I snapped a picture while the family yelled out for her.

" GO ALICE!!"

" YAY PIXIE."

"THATS MY GIRLFRIEND."

" WOOO ALI."

They all yelled behind me and I had to laugh at Jaspers creativity ' thats my girlfriend'.

We sat through the whole thing obviously. I wanted to get a good picture of the hats being thrown up into the air. There were a little over seven hundred students graduating this year, but it wasnt that bad to sit through.

I stoodd up from my spot on the bleachers and put my camera facing the whole class. When they announced the class, the hats were thrown up in the air and I snapped my shot. It was perfect when it came out on the screen, this is good practice.

After that we shuffled out of the bleachers and saw Alice waiting by my car. She ran to us and came to a stop in front of us, she was jumping all over the place.

" I'M FREE." She yelled.

" Not completely. Congrats Alice." Edward said, he gave her a hug and then she went onto her parents. Esme was crying, poor mom had no more kids in highschool. I would probably be a wreck when Edward and I had kids and they grew up.

When we got home, Carlisle and Esme had gotten her a strawberry tort cake, which was her favorite. We sat down at the table, chatting about random things, they seemed more interested in the apartment though.

" Soo, Monday we get to see the apartment." Alice said, excitment laced in her voice.

Edward and I nodded and she smiled.

" So, Bella. I see you picked up dressing yourself and putting make-up on." Rose commented

I scoffed " That was today. When I woke up in the morning for class I had my hair in a pony tail, sweatpants and a shirt, no make-up." I argued.

They gasped " For shame."

-----

After spending more time together, it got later and I had to head home for some sleep. Everyone gave me a hug goodbye, and a promise to see us Friday, because I wouldnt see them tomorrow cause we are leaving around eleven.

Edward gave me a kiss goodnight and I headed over to my house. I felt like I was in highschool again when I opened the front door. My dad was in the family room watching the game. We talked for about an hour about school and his work, which was going good. Soon I bid him goodnight and headed up to my old room.

It was the same as it was before, accept missing a few things that were at the apartment. I went to my bag and changed my clothes, I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. It was a little harder to fall asleep, considering I have been sleeping with Edward for awhile, I was accustomed to having his strong, warm arms wrapped around me. I looked out my window and saw him in his bed, tossing and turning around, then he grabbed something from his end table

Then my phone buzzed signaling a test.

(Edward = **Bold** .. Bella = _italics_)

**I miss having you in bed with me**

_I know_

**I should crawl through the window**

_We'll be okay. I love you, baby. Sleep well_

**Okay my love. Night**

After abou two hours of tossing and turning around, I finally felt to sleepy to move another inch. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

-----

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of being lifted up by two strong arms. I relaxed into them and curled myself closer.

" Were are you taking me."

" It's eleven love. You slept in." Edward's velvetly voice said.

I groaned and rested my head in his shoulder. One arm was behind my back and curling around my waist and the other was under my knee's. He carried me down the stairs, out the front door and to my car. He laid me in the passenger side and reclined the seat, I felt my quilt being thrown over me, I smiled and tucked my head into it.

" I'll see you tomorrow Edward." my dad's gruff voice said " You too Bells."

" Mmm." was my brilliant response

I heard the door shut and my father and Edward exchanged a few more words until Edward slid into my car and pulled out onto the road. His hand reached out to hold mine and he gave it a squeeze. My eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep.

----

" Bella, love."

I awoke from Edward talking to me. My eyes fluttered open as I took in my soroundings. The passener door of the car was open and Edward was knealing by it. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I got out of the car and shut the door. Edward locked it up and led me into the building. When we reached the elevator we stepped in and clicked our floor number.

When we got into the apartment, Edward dropped out bag in the family room and we went straight for the our bedroom, knowing that we both didnt sleep all to well last night. I collapsed on my bed, Edward next to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

" I am so damn tired. I dont know what I would do if I didnt have you in bed with me." Edward told me.

" I know."

We laid in a spooning position as we drifted off to sleep.

------

When I woke up, the sun was still shining brightly through the windows. I felt very refreshed, and better then I did. I opened up my eyes and stretched out my body. Edward's arm was wrapped loosely around my waist, his head resting in the crook of my neck, I felt his even breathing brush against my skin. His hand was resting on my stomach, making it look like he was strangely protective.

I rested my hand ontop of his and let out a content sigh. Behind me, I felt Edward stir a bit, his breathing wasnt as even signalling; he was awake. He pressed a kiss to my neck and nuzzled his face in the same spot.

" Morning." he said sleepily.

" Morning. You hungry?" I asked

He let out a groan before saying 'yes'. I pried his arms off of me and got out of bed. When I got to the kitchen, I grabbed the pony tail from my wrist and put my hair up, I got out some eggs, bacon and cheese. I chopped up the bacon and Sautéed them up. I cracked the eggs in a bowl and stirred them up. I poured it in a omlette pan and sprinkled mild cheddar cheese over it. Before I flipped it over so it was in the right shape, I put some of the bacon in it and took my spatula to flip it over so it was half a circle. When it was a golden brown, I set it on one of our plates and poured a glass of milk. I set a fork on the plate and walked to the table. Edward was sitting there, still looking exhausted. I set the food infront of him and he looked down at it.

" Eat." I said.

He picked up the fork and dug in. I went back into the kitchen and made myself the same-without cheese- and sat down next to him. I took a bite of the omlette and moaned at the taste, I was staving. Edward looked at me strangley and I saw that he shifted in his seat.

" What?" I asked

He coughed " Uhh nothing."

Confused, I went back to eating my food. Edward was watching me the whole time as I ate, which was a little creepy. When I finished, I grabbed my plate and his and stacked the cup ontop of it. I washed all of the dishes and when I put the dishes away, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind and pull me backwards. A small giggle escaped me.

" Where are you taking me?" I asked

" I'm still a little sleepy." he lied smoothly.

I turned to face him and ran my hands up and down his bare back. He groaned and pulled me closer.

" Something the matter, darling?"

He glared playfully at me " Your a dangerous creature."

I broke out of his grasp " You love me though."

Quickly I ran from the kitchen, laughing the whole way. When I got to the bedroom; Edward cornered me. I jumped ontop of the bed and over it, then out the door. When I got to the family room, he ran straight to me and held me in his arms, he growled into my ear.

" I'm not scared of you." I said.

He smiled down at me " You really should of said that."

I backed up, and he took one step forward, he bent his legs in a crouching position, looking ready to pounce.

" You wouldnt." I said, still backing up.

Then he pounced and crashed straight into me. We fell onto the couch and it screeched in protest. He hovered over me, his bronze hair all wild. I put one arm around his waist and pressed down so he was closer. My other hand went to the back of his neck, I lowered his face down to mine and pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed me back roughly and deepened the kiss, our tongues danced together playfully. We laid there for like an hour, making-out like hormone driven teenagers, tecnically we are teenagers still, but Edward is almost twenty. One of his hands was entwined with mine, the other wrapped tightly around me.

He pulled away slightly and leaned down to place kisses up and down my neck. My breath was coming out in small pants. I shifted in my spot because I was in a weird laying position, Edward groaned and brought his face back up to mine. This time he gave me a sweet kiss, no roughness to it.

I pulled away from him and kissed his cheek.

" I love you."

" I love you, too." he replied

We laid on the couch and cuddled for awhile. Soon it got dark, and still we werent tired. So we took the time to talk, really talk, about everything that was going on. It was nice to be able to sit and talk to him. We havent done this in awhile. When ten pm came, I made us a late dinner. It was just some simple pasta.

At around midnight, I started to get sleepy. Edward and I dressed into our pajama's and crawled into our bed, soon drifting off to sleep.

------

When Edward and I woke up it was nine in the morning. We both took showers and got dressed. I put on a purple flowy top that had a gold, red, green and blue designs on it. It almost looked asian-ish. I paired it with a pair of dark washed shorts and my battered black, low top converse.

For dinner I decided to make a chicken and vegtable stir fry with a tossed caesar salad. The vegetables in the stir-fry, were red and yellow peppers, marinated mushrooms and chopped scalions. Then for a side I was making my own fried rice.

First I worked on chopping the vegtables. The mushrooms were cut in half, then I put them in the marinade, and stuck them in the fridge. I cut the peppers and the scalions and set them in a bowl. Then I grabbed the chicken breast from the fridge. Right when I grabbed my knife, the phone rang. I took it from the cradle and put it to my ear.

" Hello." I said.

" Bella!" Alice chirped

" Hey, Ali." I greeted

" Hey. So all of us are getting on the road now and we will see you around twelve okay? Charlie is right behind us."

I smiled at her enthusiasm " That's perfectly fine. I'll see ya in a bit." I told her.

" Okay, love you and tell Edward the same. See ya soon."

I hung up the phone and set it back on the cradle. I went to the chicken and started cutting off some of the white parts that were there once I finished, I cut up each peice to make three chunks.

A little while later Edward bounded in the room a smile on his face.

" Hey, babe, can you clean up a bit, vacum, dust, straighten things up?"

" No problem."

So while he took care of that I finished cutting the chicken. I set it in a bowl and put it in the fridge. I didnt have to start the rice early so I figured I would help Edward out. I cleaned up the bathrooms, washing the toliets and cleaing the mirrors. We werent messy people so it wasnt bad. I straightened up our bedroom a little and when I finished it was around eleven fourty.

Edward was sitting on the couch watching television on his 52' plasma flat screen when I walked back into the family room. He was watching a movie, which looked like king kong, the newer version with Adrian Brody.

(a/n: Adrian Brody is the hottest ever, when I read Twilight and pictured Edward, he is what came up in my mind, then when I found out a movie was being made and I saw RP. I was like too bad)

He opened up his arms and motioned for me to sit in his lap. I walked up to him and sat down in his lap, His arms wrapped around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat and watched the movie quietly until I heard two knocks on the door.

" It's open." Edward shouted

I smacked his arm "Edward! You dont do that, only when your busy."

He pouted " We are."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, the door flew open and everyone stood by the door, looking around the place.

" Whoa, ya'll live in this place. It's niiice." Alice commented

" Thank you," Edward and I said in usion

I walked forward " Come in." I said

They all walked in and the girls set their bags on the kitchen table, Alice and Rose set there hoddies on the table also. My dad stared around the place in wonder.

" You have a nice place here Bells." he said.

I gave him a hug " Thanks dad."

Everyone walked around looking at everything. I noticed Esme looking at the pictures on the mantel. They were mostly our families and Edward and I together. Edward put in a picture of when he was younger, he was hugging Esme and smiling at the camera. He had pictures of his mom and dad on their wedding day also. He almost took that one down saying that we could replace it with a picture of my family but I immediatly refused him.

Alice and Rose bounded all around the house and Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and my dad all started at the plasma flat screen. Emmett looked at it in complete and utter, awe. My dad no doubt probably wanted to switch the game on.

I turned to Alice and Rose " You guys can set your things on our bed if you'd like."

They grabbed their things and bounded off to our bedroom. I went into the kitchen to check on the mushrooms, they were looking good so I closed the fridge door. Edward was leaning against the counter a smile on his face.

" HEY EVERYONE COME IN HERE." Rose and Alice shouted from our bedroom.

They all walked down the hall confused. Edward and I stayed in the kitchen, looking at eachother with confused expressions, but then it dawned on us. They opened _the _drawer.

" Oh, shit." Edward and I yelled before running to our room.

They were all around the drawer staring at it. Shit.

When we first moved in, we made that 'The condom drawer' and lets just say the whole drawer is filled up with them, over fourty. Edward and I pushed through them and we shut the drawer quickly.

Esme, Carlisle and Charlie looked very shocked, while the others were either laughing, or having an amused expression on their faces. But Edward and I were serious, because they had no right to look through our things.

We looked at them seriously.

" You both had absolutely no right to look through our things. I told you that you can set things on the bed, not look through our property." I said.

They were still smiling.

" This is not funny! We invited you over and you disprespected us. Instead of doing as Bella asked you looked through our things and not only did you look, but you called everyone in to see your discovery." Edward said.

Alice and Rosalie's smiles faded away.

" We will not have you come here if you do this." I told them both.

" Sorry." Alice mumbled.

" Well 'sorry' wont erase what our friends and family saw Alice." Edward growled

Rose sighed " You both are blowing this out of proportion." she added

" No we are not. You looked through something that is private between Bella and I."

I shuffled out of the room and stood in the kitchen, feeling completely mortified at what they saw. I seriously could not believe they stooped as low to tell everybody to come look at it. Edward was right, that was something that was private between us both. I took deep breaths and leaned over the counter, my head down.

God what would my dad think... That we were not sex-crazed animals.

" I am seriously going to kill them." I heard Edward say.

He gently pried me away from the counter and held me in his arms.

" I am completely mortified. I cant believe that Carlisle, Esme and my dad saw that. I am not going out there." I told him.

" Rose, Alice get in here." Edward shouted.

I heard footsteps behind me.

" Were really sorry Bella." Rose said.

" Well she refuses to go out in there so you better fix this." Edward told them before letting me go. I wanted to run to him, But nooooo way in hell was I going out they. Nu uh

I turned around so I wasnt looking at them. I stared at the rug.

" It isnt that bad." Alice said.

" I am completely and utterly mortified. What if your parents saw that and it belonged to you?" I asked

" She has a point. I would run away." Alice whispered.

" I like the idea of the whole drawer filled with them. Whats on the other side?" Rose said.

" None of your buisness." I screeched as I turned to look at them.

They stared at me.

" Just go alright."

Without a word they left and Edward came back in. His hands rested on my shoulders, and he massaged them. I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder as he continued. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Esme. Edward let me go.

" I'll leave you two ladies alone."

I gave him a pleading glance that said dont-you-dare-leave-me. He kissed my lips sweetly before dissapearing. When Esme approached me I blushed and looked down.

" Bella there is no reason to be embarrased.'

" Esme. My dad saw that and he probably thinks I am some sex-crazed maniac!" I exclaimed

" Well of course we didnt want to see that, but it's not bad sweetheart. It's not bad to have a healthy sex life."

I groaned. I seriouly cannot believe I am talking to my boyfriends aunt about this.

She patted my back " It's fine Bella. Although they had no right to look through your things."

I nodded.

" Thirsty?" I asked

" Yes. May I have water."

I smiled " Whatever you want is fine."

I handed her a cup and she poured a glass of water for herself.

" So what's for dinner?" she asked

" Chicken and vegtable stir-fry with fried rice."

She gave me a warm smile " That sounds nice."

I poured myself a glass of coke and slowly walked out of the kitchen. Edward was sitting on the couch and I walked up to him, I sat in sideways and rested my cheek against his neck.

" So Bella. Who had the idea for the drawer?" Emmett boomed.

I clenched my eyes shut.

" None of your buisness, Emmett." Edward told him

He waved his hand off " No need to say more Eddie."

When I looked up my dad was staring at me weirdly. I took a deep breath and looked up at my dad. Trying not keep my confidence.

" Dad, I am sorry you had to see that." I told him.

He just nodded and looked away. Edward kissed my forehead and I slumped into him, still feeling mortified.

--------

When it hit four thirty in the evening I decided to get off my ass and start cooking. I put the chicken in a pan on low heat and after a few minutes it started to sizzle. I let that cook seperately from the vegtables for about five minutes before throwing it in there. I drizzled a little bit of olive oil ontop so it would all stay moist. The mushrooms were perfectly marinated and I threw them in there along with the scalions and peppers.

The fried rice wasnt to hard to make, once I got it on the stove I tossed it around as it turned brown. I took a peice of chicken from the stir-fry and shredded it with a knife. I threw it in the rice and stirred it up.

" Edward." I called out.

" Yes, love?"

" Can you please set the table for me."

" No problem."

He came in the kitchen moments later to grab plates, forks and knifes. As the food was cooking I grabbed two dishes to put the food in. When It was all finished I set it all in a bowl and then poured the rice in. I grabbed a big metal spoon for the rice and carried it to the table. I set it down and went back for the stir-fry. I grabbed tongs for it and set it in the bowl.

Once everything was set; everyone sat down at the table to get their food. Emmett practically dove into the bowl of stir-fry.

Everyone had their plates full and dug in.

" Wow this is great."

"Thanks for dinner Bella."

" Yeah, thanks this is delicious."

I blushed at all of the comments they gave me. Then they all started talking at once, driving me up a wall. I glanced at Edward and gave him a pleading look. He nodded just the slightest and looked around the table.

" Okay, can we have peace." Edward asked

Emmett chuckled " Asking for peace is like fucking for virginity."

" Emmett!" Esme screeched.

He shrugged and continued to eat his food as if he said nothing. I didnt dare look at my father; not wanting to see the look on his face from Emmett's comment. I kept eating my food quietly as they chatted. I took a bite of the mushrooms, chewed and swallowed. Few moments later I felt my stomach clench, making me feel sick. Quickly I stood up and fled the room, ignoring my name from their lips.

I kneeled by the toliet; emptying what I had eaten today. Edward came in and held my hair back as I vomited. When I was finished I wiped my mouth and flushed the toliet. Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

" You okay sweetheart?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

" Yeah, I'm okay."

I brushed my teeth and then walked back out to the table. They were all staring at me looking concerned.

" I'm fine. Just felt sick for a moment."

Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. I picked up my fork and ate my food slowly and in small bites, not wanting a repeat of before. When I was finished I cleaned up my plate and set it in the dishwater. They all did the same and I put the food in containers, then in the fridge. They hung around a bit longer before deciding to go home.

When they left I took a shower and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Edward's wife-beaters. I combed through my now damp hair and padded into the family room. Edward was sitting laying on the couch, watching a movie. I walked over to him and laid ontop of his body. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arms around me. I kept my head against his chest the whole time. Soon waves of tiredness washed over me and I fell asleep.

**Authors note- So obviously there is a reason I asked you to read this bottom note and it's about something was awas commonly brought up in reviews for last chapter...**

**Bella getting pregnant was a big guess of the surprise. Normally people guessed and didnt say anything but I did get one who said they would hate the story because it's common to do this and blah blah blah. I am happy that you can express you opinions but hate is a verrry strong word. I mean yes expressing opinions is great, I love knowing what you guys think, but If I decide to take a leap, I know I am taking a risk with my ya'll get angry at what I do and dont want to continue to read then okay, thats fine, it's your choice, dont bash me and leave that's all I ask.**

**I am not saying you were right with the surprise, I am just letting you all know this.**

**ALSO.**

**I cannot believe I hit over 1,000+ reviews and that seriously made my day. I seriously thought I would get this far. So thank you all soo much, you guys are the best reviewers out there and dont you forget it!**

**I am sad to say that I probably wont reach 2,000 maybe when I make a huge popular story and everyone knows of me.**

**But there is still more to come in the story. I hope to end it with 60 chaptes atleast**

**Review!**


	45. EC

**Authors note- Read on! OOHHH AND Happy Birthday to Edward Cullen! Today (June 20th) was the day he was born as a human! - throws confetti- He is now 111 years old**

**37 reviews last chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

The last few days have been complete and utter hell. I wake up in the morning, throw up, eat breakfast, throw up. Take a nap, wake up, eat dinner, throw up. It's been three days after the get together at the aparment and I just wanna crawl into a hole.

I crouched over the toliet for the second time today, and threw up. I had my hair in a pony tail now-a-days, so it wasnt in my way. I wretched in the toliet and when I was finished I cleaned my mouth off and brushed my teeth. When I walked into the living room I saw Edward pacing and running a hand through his hair.

" Bella, I dont care what you say. Your going to a doctor." Edward demanded

" Why?" I whined

" You wake up during the night to throw up. Something isn't right and I am starting to really worry about you. I am not going to let this continue." he said.

" I can't control it." I retorted angrily.

He wrapped me up in his arms " I know. But, Love. Something isn't right, we have to take you to a doctor. This isn't healthy and you are so tiny, you cant afford to lose weight."

" I'm not that tiny." I argued.

He lifted me up in his arms " Your a feather, honey."

I rested my head on his shoulder, again, I felt my stupid stomach clench.

" Excuse me a moment." I said before leaping out of his arms and darting to the bathroom, where I yet again vomited. When I finished I rested my head on the wall and groaned very loudly, I knew Edward heard.

" Edward. Please make me a doctors appointment." I told him.

He smirked " Told you."

I heard his footsteps as he walked away, then I heard him speaking on the phone. I brushed my teeth again and swished mouth wash around in my mouth. When I was done I spat it out and padded back into the kitchen.

" Yeah...Okay...That's fine... Alright...Thank you, goodbye," Edward said. He turned the phone off and set it back on the cradle.

" Well the soonest I got you was the eighteenth, unfortunetly I have to go back home because Carlisle was having a early get together for my Birthday, and your supposed to join me." He said

" I can go alone. You can go home and I'll stay here."

" Bella-" he started

I sighed " Edward, I'll go to the appointment, relax at home. If I need you I'll call. Seriously I'll be fine." I interupted.

" You sure honey?"

I nodded.

----------

" If you need me call me got it. I love you and, just dont hurt yourself when I am gone." He said as he placed a delicate kiss against my lips.

"Get the hell outta here Cullen." I laughed.

He kissed my lips again " I'm gone."

He slid into his shiny silver Volvo and sped off down the street. With a sigh I walked back into the complex and headed towards the elevator. I clicked on the button that took me to our apartment floor and it went up. When I got to the door I unlocked it and stepped in, I locked it up and headed towards the couch, where I sat.

My doctors appointment was in about a hour. It was ten in the morning. Luckily I hadn't thrown up this morning and was able to handle eating a little bit of eggs and toast.

I sat and read my Wuthering Heights for awhile and when it was ten fourty five I decided to get going. I slipped on a thin hoodie and slipped on my converse, after I grabbed my keys and purse from the counter I headed towards the doctors office.

-----

Luckily, I arrived just on time and only had to wait about five mintues before the wooden door opened, and the doctor called my name.

" Isabella Swan." she said.

I stood up and walked towards the door. She held it open for me and gave me a warm smile, well atleast she wasnt uptight. She lead me towards a door and stepped in. It was a regular room. Table, counter with sink, small desk and rolly stool. The room was a nice powder blue color.

" Hello, I am Dr. Cane. So what brings you here today, Isabella?" she asked nicely

" Well the past three days, I have been vomiting about four times a day. I cant keep anything down." I told her.

" Any dizziness. Fainting?"

I though for a moment " I got dizzy yesterday, I had to lay down for awhile."

She nodded " Are you allergic to anything?"

" Not that I know of."

" Okay, well I am going to take a blood test and see if I can find whats been going on."

I gave her a small smile as she left the room.

NEEDLES!

I groaned loudly. Of course they had to poke me with that evil, silver, thin needle of death. I bit my lips nervously as I awaited her arrival. Soon she came back. Two tubes and a needle, I looked away as she took my blood. I knew if I saw that; I would pass out. When she finished she put a bandaid over it and left yet again.

After about fifteen minutes I started to worry. What if it was bad and she didnt want to face me. I swung my legs nervously over the edge of the table.

I desperatly wished that I had Edward here. He would be able to calm my nervs by just holding my hand. When my leg started bouncing I started to feel impatient, I kept checking the time on my phone. Finally she appeared, holding my chart. When she looked up at me she smiled and sat down in a chair.

" Well we got the results back from the blood test that I took and found that you are not sick, but indeed pregnant. Two months along."

My breathing picked up and I started to feel sweaty. My hand rested against my forehead.

" I am guessing this wasn't planned?" she asked.

I looked up at her. Panic flowing through me. " I'm nineteen. I-I..."

She smiled at me " Well there are other options. Abortion-"

" NO! No way."

" Well, we have a ultrasound room in back. I would really like to check and make sure the baby is okay. If that's alright."

I nodded. Although I wanted Edward here. I wanted to make sure also.

When she left, I started to panic again.

How would I tell Edward that I was pregnant. I haven't even gone through my second year in highscool! He has pre-med and a whole life ahead of himself. I couldn't ruin his dreams. But I was not aborting this baby. No way in hell, thats not even last on my list to do, it doesnt make the list. I could never kill a life. A life Edward and I created.

Edward and I didnt always use condoms, but I was on birthcontrol. Of course I have to be the .1

Who knew that .1 could really make a huge difference.

When the doctor came in she lead me to a room. She told me lay down on the table and I did as she said. I pulled my shirt up a little and she squirted the cold blue gel on my stomach. She grabbed the small sensor thing and ran it over my stomach. I watched the screen and saw a circle appear on the screen, there we a few things pointing out but it was tiny.. She pointed to it.

" There is your baby."

Tears leaked out of my eyes. God this was going fast. I wiped them and smiled at the moniter. She moved it around a little while and showed me different things. Then she handed me tissue and I wiped the gel off.

" Would you like pictures."

That question then fired in my idea. I nodded quickly and she printed them out and handed them to me.

" You will have to contact an OBGYN as soon as you can." She told me. I nodded

-----

After I filled out stuff for billing ( I made sure it was my account). I was glad I told Edward not to bind our accounts until we marry.

When I drove home my mind was floating everywhere.

I am having Edward Cullen's baby. I could just picture a little bronze haired green eyed boy running around. A smile came to my face. Then I remembered

My dad

SHIT! He was going to fucking murder Edward. Oh jesus mary lord. Help me. Why did I have to get pregnant now. If I was atleast able to finish college...

How was I going to get a job, when I cant finish college, I would have to stay and take care of my baby. I was happy I didnt have a dorm, I have an apartment with an extra room... Maybe it was meant to have my child in there.

All these thoughts attacked me. When I arrived at the complex I got out and went to our apartment. When I walked in I went straight for bed. I threw off my jeans and shirt and laid down in my bed, only wearing my dark blue lacey bra and panties, my hand resting on my stomach. A few tears fell from my face as I looked down at my stomach.

" I love you, my baby." I whispered as I rubbed my stomach.

My eyes fluttered closed and I fell into a deep sleep, my hand on my stomach.

--------

I woke up to the feeling of the dipping downwards.

" Edward." I rasped.

I felt his soft hand run over my cheek " It's me sweetie. What did the doctor say?"

" Uhh. I just got the stomach flu. She said it was already going away and I didnt need to be medicated." I lied.

He stared at me a minute before nodding and laying down.

" How was the get together?" I asked sleepily

" It was good. But I missed you." he whispered.

I smiled and curled up in his arms. I felt bad for lying but I had an idea and I wasnt about to ruin it.

----------

June 20th

Edwards

Birthday

----------

Yesterday I drove out to a store to get Edward a card. It wasnt spactacular but it was good for my surprise. In red elegant letters it read ' Happy Birthday' and on the inside held the surprise.

Also I had made another stop, to a place I thought that I would never enter but I did and it's done and I just hope that he will like it. It was worth the small amount of pain.

Today, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were coming over to celebrate Edward's Birthday. Edward had begged Esme to make his favorite fried chicken to bring for dinner. It was pretty funny to hear him plead to her over the phone.

Edward and I straightened up the house, cleaned ourselfs up and got dressed.

"So your no longer a teenager." I told him.

A smile brightened up his features " Kinda hard to believe."

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Looks like he is getting a baby for his Birthday.

Edward and I just sat around the house until they arrived. Presents and all; which were set on the table. Everyone gave him a tight hug and wished him a happy birthday. I had already bought a cake for him. It was white cake with chocolate frosting, which was his cake weakness. He wanted that every single year and I was happy to get it for him.

The girls all gave me hugs and Emmett literally hugged the life out of me. Let's just hope little baby didn't mind getting squished for a moment. Everyone sat around sharing easy conversatin with eachother.

I was a little nervous for when he opened up the card. Little was actually understatment of the year. But I held it good. I tried not to stress about it because I knew Edward wouldnt walk out on me. He would never do that because he isn't that kind of guy to just leave me pregnant with his child.

When dinner came around, I put the chicken in the oven for a little while to let it heat up. I made some gravy and green beans to go with, and when it was done I set it on the table and took my seat.

" Thanks Esme." Edward said

She smiled " Anything for you sweetheart."

Everyone rolled their eyes and dug in. While eating the food I found that Esme makes the best fried chicken ever. I made sure to eat slow, and stay away from gravy because throwing up was not going to happen during dinner. Everyone would be too suspicious as to why I am still vomiting.

When we finished dinner, I took as long as I could to procrastinate, I cleaned the dishes and everything and finally I sat down at the table. I let everyone else go first to buy myself more time. But then it was my turn and everyone looked at me. I stood up and motioned for Edward to do the same. I grabbed the pony tail from my wrist and started to put my hair up, everyone was looking at me; confusion written all over their faces.

I put it up high and turned around. I put my ponytail to the side and heard everyone gasp or squeel. On the lower part of my neck in black elegant letters it had _EC _on my skin. I had gone into a tatto parlor to get it done. It was just above the beginning of my spine above the bone. I felt his fingers trail over it.

" I know its not a gift I can hand to you but I wanted to do this." I said.

He spun me around and hugged me tightly. " I love it. I love you."

" I love you, too." I answered.

We sat down and I handed him the card. He took it and opened it slowly, he took the card out and opened it.

I took deep breaths.

" Read it outloud." Alice said.

Tears welled up in his eyes and everyone stared at him, wondering why. Taped to the side of the card. was the ultrasound picture and on the other side it read...

" I-It says. H-Happy B-Birthday...Daddy." He choked out.

Everyones mouths dropped open. Edward looked up at me " Your pregnant?"

I nodded " I know this is horrible timing, but..."

He leaned forward and put his arms around me, he sat me in his lap and buried his face in my hair. I felt his warm tears on my neck, running down my skin.

" I-Im going to be a dad." he cried softly, clutching me to him.

" Oh my god." Everyone said at the same time.

I ran my hand up and down his arm and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I know." I replied

" Can I be grandma instead of Aunt Esme. I mean I adopted you, thats okay right? But I'm to young to be a grandma." Esme said.

" Esme!" Rose scolded " They are having a moment." she whispered

Edward's tears still ran down my neck as he quietly cried. I wondered what he really thought, he was crying before I knew that he thought.

" Is this okay?" I whispered to him.

He lifted his face up, tears streaming down his face. I lifted my hands to wipe them away.

" It's more then okay Bella. I know the timing is messed up but I will love this baby anyways." He told me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he rested on of his hands on my stomach and looked down.

"We have a baby in there." He whispered

" Our baby."

He smiled " Our baby." he whispered to himself

" You know my dad is going to kill you." I said.

I looked up at me " He wouldn't leave your baby fatherless."

After Edward and I stood, everyone ran to me and hugged me.

When Esme came towards me, we embraced eachother in a tight hug.

" You can be grandma if you want." I whispered in her ear.

After getting hugged from everyone, we all took our seats back at the table. Carlisle then spoke up.

" What's going to be done about school?" he asked seriously

I sighed " I'll have to take a break. Maybe in a few years I can finish. But I dont want to be a half mother, I refuse to get a baby sitter" I answered

He smiled " That's very selfless Bella. What about your father? Does he know of this?" He asked

I looked down at my lap and fumbled with my fingers " I dont know how to tell him." I whispered.

" Your going to have to, Love. And I will be right by your side."

I glanced up at Edward " You dont understand Edward. All my life he has held high expectations for me. I'm a pregnant teenager, he's going to be dissapointed and so angry." I murmured.

Edward took one of my hands and held it in his. " Bella. He is just going to have to understand, that what's done, is done. It's not like we would ever get rid of our child." He said.

Then his head snapped up to look at me " You dont..."

" God, Edward. Do you really think I would kill our baby."

He immediatly started up " No. I know you wouldn't do that, I just wanted to make sure that it would cross your mind if an-. I am rambling aren't I?"

I nodded.

"Were all here for you Bella. No matter what; we'll love this baby." Alice said.

I looked up at her, she had a big smile on her face " Thank you. That means alot to me."

They all smiled warmly at me, it made me feel happy that they are all okay with this. I dont know what I would do if I didnt have them behind me. Of course I had Edward, but having them also made me feel like it was okay.

After a little while they decided to head home, Esme insisted we come over tomorrow to swim and grill, Edward and I agreed with a smile. Edward and I each gave them a hug and bid them goodbye. It was around eight and I was completely exhausted. I went into the bedroom and reached down to the hem of my shirt. I slipped it off and threw it to the floor. After unbuttoning my jeans I slid them off and put them by my shirt. I took my pony tail out and let my hair cascade down my back. I crawled into bed and relaxed into the soft matress. I didn't want to change into pajama's so I didnt bother to get up.

Edward came in the room a moment later. I heard soft music coming on and a smile came to my face. He stripped down to his boxers and hopped into bed next to me. His body hovered over mine, his arms resting on either side of me.

He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips and I responded back the same. When he applied more pressure my head started to spin. I pressed closer to him and that's when he let out a surprised noise. He pulled away and looked down, slowly he dragged the comforter down, then looked up at me.

" No clothes." he said, quirking a brow.

" Too tired." I mumbled before kissing his lips again.

He brought the comforter off of me and set it over his body, so it draped on the sides of me. I tangled my legs with his and pressed on his back to bring us closer. A small groan escaped his lips and I smiled into the kiss. Edward moved one arm and let his hand tangle in my hair. I pushed on his shoulder and flipped him over. When I leaned down to kiss him, my hair fell into a cloak around us, covering us.

--------

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining directly in my eyes. I peeked an eye open and immediatly shut it.

" Someone turn down the sun." I groaned as I rolled over.

My body was now laying on Edward's. I looked down at him and saw that he was awake and smiling. I caressed his cheek with my hand and smiled. I set my hand down at my side and rolled back over to my side of the bed. My pillow was next to me I curled up to it and closed my eyes. My hands went to the comforter and I pulled it up to my chest.

The bed moved a little and I felt Edward coming closer. His arm locked around my waist to pull me to him. I felt my bare back hit his bare chest and sighed. He rested his hand on my stomach and rubbed it soothingly.

" How's mommy?" he asked

I let out a small sleepy laugh " Thats going to take some getting used to."

He sweeped my hair over my shoulder and nuzzled the back of my neck, I felt his lips press to my tattoo for a moment.

" I love this tattoo." He whispered.

" Yeah?" I asked

" Yes, very much so. Maybe someday I will do the same."

I rested my hand over his, that lie on my stomach, and laughed " You dont have to. I just ran out of idea's."

He trailed kisses up and down my neck " Music."

" You have too much music, baby."

" You can never have too much."

" Can't argue with that.

-------

After we talked we went back to sleep again. Well I did, he got out of bed to shower. Around twelve I finally got up. But I was still tired. Being pregnant is tiring. I showered and dressed in a pair of shorts and a white racerback with my bathing suit under it, there was a slight bumb in my stomach, but it wasnt really noticable when I had my shirt on. When I was finished I walked into the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal.

" I was thinking that we should tell your dad today. We can pay him a visit then head over to Carlisle and Esme's." Edward said.

I almost choked on my cereal " Seriously."

" We cant hide this until you actually have the baby."

" Fine."

He kissed my pout and rested his head on my shoulder " You'll be fine, Angel."

" It's not me I am worried about." I muttered

" I'll be fine. You'll protect me."

" Damn straight."

After eating my breakfast, Edward insisted that we leave. So I grabbed my wallet and cell and shoved them both in my pocket. Edward opened the car door of the Volvo for me and I slid in, he shut it and jogged over to the other side. When he got in and started the car I plugged my ipod into the car adaptor and put some Linkin Park on.

---

Music seemed to make the car ride go faster. Which made me nervous. I didn't want to tell him that I was pregnant. He would seriously beat Edward to a pulp and I knew that I would have to stick up for him. Not that I minded.

When Edward parked the car on the curb and got out I stayed in the car. Edward came around but I didnt get out.

" Bella, come on."

" I-I cant do it Edward. Do it for me."

He knelt down and held both of my hands, his eyes looking straight into mine.

" Bella, we have to. The longer we wait the more angry he will be." Edward said.

And he was correct. If I just put this off to the side then my dad would be completely and utterly pissed off at me for waiting. So with a sigh and stepped out of the car very slowly. Edward held my hand tightly in his, trying to ease some of my nervousness. Didnt really work.

We walked up the cement stairs and I got my key out. I unlocked the front door and pushed, it opened and Edward and I both stepped through. His car was in the garage so he was most definately home.

" Dad." I called out.

Then I saw him appear in the hallway, a surprised look on his face. He gave me a wide smile and came forward to hug me.

" What's with the surprise visit?" he asked

" We would like to talk to you about something." I said shakily.

He noticed the expression on my face and motioned for us to sit down at the dining room table. My hands started to sweat and my heart pounded so hard I bet they could here It. I glanced over nervously at Edward. Who looked pretty nervous also. I wasn't the only one, We were both in this together, no matter what.

" Dad." I whispered " I-I'm pregnant."

**Authors note- There you go. Sooooo bring on the hateness, got any. Just kidding!! Soo everyone go buy a cake and sing Happy Birthday to Edward Cullen!! REVIEW!**


	46. Doctors Appointment

**Authors note- So someone actually asked me what EC stood for. I was shocked. IT STANDS FOR EDWARD CULLEN. So I left alot at the edge of their seats. Some didnt like the pregnancy. That's fine with me, really. Sooo READ ON!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_Previously on Another Chance_

_" Dad." I whispered " I-I'm pregnant."_

BPOV

I waited for a moment in silence. That is until he started up.

" PREGNANT!" He roared. His gaze was fixed on Edward. " YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT, YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, SOME KIND OF PLAYER THAT CAN GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT. RUIN HER LIFE."

He stood up and went for Edward but I immediatly stood infront of him, trying to protect him. But I was pissed. Pissed that he wold say that

" Don't you EVER talk to him like that again. You have no fucking right." I yelled back at him.

He glared at Edward but then looked up at me " What so your some kinda of slut now. Is that what he turned you into? Huh?" he screamed.

" You know what dad. If you can't accept Edward then I'm sorry. He's going to be around for a hell of a long time and yes I am pregnant with his child. Does that make me a slut, no. Was this the right time for me to get pregnant, we both know that it's not. But dont you dare ever call him a player or a son of a bitch because he is far better then any man that I could find." I told him.

" BETTER. YOU THINK HE IS THE BEST?" He yelled.

Edward stood up and came next to me. " I dont care if she is your daughter but you will not yell at her, especially since she is pregnant." Edward defended

" Your damn right she is my daughter, so I can yell at her if I want."

" Your just like mom." I blurted.

Hurt flashed through his eyes " I am not."

" Look at yourself. Your yelling at me, treating me like shit, making me feel bad about myself. It's exactly what she did. I will not tolerate it under any circumstances."

" Your ruining your life Bella. You'll have to quiet college. I didn't pay so you could ruin your life." he retorted

" What do you expect me to do. Abort my baby, well your sadly mistaken if you think that. I will have to take a break from college but that doesn't matter. What matters is that in seven months I will be having a child whether you like it or not. You can be in my life and be with me or I can just walk out right now and never come back. It's your choice. Do you want to lose me like you lost mom and Lily?"

" Bella you know that your all I got."

" Well if you want to keep me around, Edward is a package deal."

I gripped Edward's hand tightly and looked at my dad.

" I'm not happy about this at all."

I kept quiet and stood; still looking at him.

" Fine." was all he said.

" Fine what?" I asked

He sighed " I-I can't lose you Bells and if I have to deal with what comes along with you, then fine."

I released Edward's hand and went forward to give him a hug. He gave me a tight hug.

" I'm sorry for yelling at you."

I pulled away " It's alright."

He then looked down at my stomach " I can't believe my baby is having a baby."

I let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through my hair " Yeah... Well I was hoping we could have a brief discussion on college."

We all sat down at the table. I then started.

" Since school starts up August eighteenth, I will be four months pregnant. I want to get in as much school as I can before I take it off."

My father nodded in agreement, then he turned to Edward " And whats you part in this besides being the...father."

Edward cleared his throat " Simple. I will take care of all thing that the baby needs and also what Bella may need. I will take care of them both."

He gave him a tight nod and then I heard Edward's cell go off. He checked the caller I.D before standing up.

" Will you excuse me a moment." Edward said.

He kissed my cheek and headed towards the kitchen. I heard him talking, well more like fighting in a way. My father and I stayed quiet. Soon Edward came back and sat down.

" Sorry about that. Alice was just being stubborn." Edward commented.

" What did she say?"

" She is demanding we go over now. I told her that we will go when we are good and ready."

My father chuckled " You guys can leave if you'd like."

" Oh, alright. Well we both will stop by when we head out." I said.

Edward stood and held out his hand. I took it and stood up, we walked towards the front door and bid my father goodbye. We walked over to Edward's house and he whipped out his key to open the front door. When we walked in I was hit by a small black haired pixie. I literally fell backwards at the force. I landed flat on my ass as she stared down at me.

" Ow." I said.

" Alice!" Edward yelled

Alice knelt down " Oh my god. Bella I am so sorry." She said in a rush, she laid her hand on my stomach " You okay in there baby?" she asked

I grabbed Edward's hand and stood up. He passed me a worried glance. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah." I breathed " Fine."

" Jeesh, Bella I am soo sorry. Are you sure your okay?" she asked

" I'm all good."

We walked through the house and Alice opened the sliding glass door. We both stepped out and then I felt two arms wrap around me tightly.

" Bella-bear!" Emmett boomed.

" Hey Em."

We all sat down at the patio table and chatted about random things. Emmett then handed me a beer. I stared at him.

" Emmett there are two reasons why you shouldnt give me that."

He laughed " Carlisle and Esme dont care. Were not that young."

I stared at him and he looked at me; confused.

" I'm pregnant Em." I stated

His mouth formed an 'o' " Ohhh forgot."

He slid mine over to Edward, who immediatly shook his head " Em, I have to drive Bella and I home."

" Edward let loose. I can drive."

" But-"

I shoved the beer in his direction and he unwillingly took it from me. He drank half of it down and made an 'ahhh' sound when he pulled it from his lips.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed my hands. I saw that rose was wearing a black bikini with white and red hearts, with thin straps going over her shoulders. Alice was wearing a light purple bathing suit with silver flower designs on it, the top was strapless.

" Were going swimming, get out of those clothes." Rose demanded.

I rolled my eyes and brought my hands to the hem of my shirt.

" Take it off!" I heard Emmett and Jasper shout.

I threw my shirt to the ground revealing the top of my bathing suit. Mine was a dark blue with white and silver hawaiian flowers on it. I unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down my legs. I threw them by my shirt and let my hair out of my pony tail. I set it on the table and made sure to put my promise ring in the pocket of my pants, not wanting it to get ruined by chlorine.

Alice and Rose went slowly in the pool.

" Does anyone have the guts to jump in without feeling it. Come one." Emmett said.

I laughed internally and jumped right into the pool. It was cool, but it was comfortable.

" You girls could learn something from Bella." Edward commented.

They scoffed " Yeah. What we could learn is to remember to use a condom even on birth-control, because she is already knocked up."

" I resent that." I chirped

I dunked under the water and swam around. When I came up for air I brushed my wet hair back.

" Sooo how did Charlie react?" Alice asked

" Well first. He called Edward a son of a bitch. Then a player. In the end he cracked."

" I actually heard you yelling, windows were open in your house by the way." Rose commented " You sounded pissed."

" Well duh. He needs to realize it takes two to tango."

After a few minutes the guys joined us. Emmett begged Rose to let him wear the speedo he owned, in the end she smacked and gave him a stern 'no'

Edward jumped in next to me and grabbed my waist from behind. I squeeled in surprise as he did, he gripped my hand and dragged me all around the pool. I jumped on his back at one point and pressed closer to him. He walked all around the pool. Then I heard the sliding glass door open, revealing a smiling Esme and Carlisle.

" Hello all." Carlisle said.

" Hey." we all said in usion.

" Bella, how have you been doing?" Esme asked

I smiled " Great."

" You daughter went power running and knocked Bella to the ground." Edward commented.

I smacked his arm.

" Alice! dear you must be careful, Bella can't afford to be falling, the baby could get...hurt."

" I know mom."

--------

Carlisle grilled up some hotdogs and burgers and we got out of the pool to eat. They both asked about Charlie's reaction, Edward and I didnt go into complete detail but we filled them in on the essentails of the conversation. They were, no doubt, surprised at my fathers big outburst, hell so was I. I have never heard him really yell _that _loud.

Edward and I hung around the house awhile before deciding to head on back to the apartment. I was completely drained from the days events and took a small nap on the way home, though the car wasn't the most comfortable surface to sleep on, I was so tired I just passed out anyways.

" Bella come on." Edward begged.

" Dont feek like moving." I whined.

" You have to get up."

" I'm pregnant, I dont have to do anything." I teased.

I felt his hands go to the sides of my stomach and move around. A small giggle escaped me.

" Now?"

With a groan, I stepped out of the car and slammed the door. Edward and I walked through the building and to the elevator, where we stepped in and clicked the button for our floor. The elevator went up and as it did I got my key out. When it stopped and the door opened we walked thorugh and went to our door. I unlocked it and stepped in.

I set down my bag on the table and went for the bedroom. I went to our bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower; washing the chlorine off my skin. When I was all finished I wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed my comb. I combed through my wet hair and ran a smaller towel through it so it wasnt dripping. I grabbed my ring from my jeans and slipped it back onto my finger.

Edward came in a few minutes later and took a shower also. I ran my hands through my hair a few times before going into the closet and getting clothes. I grabbed a tanktop and a pair of shorts and went back into the bathroom. I slipped my towel off slightly and dried myself off. I slipped on my panties and then my shorts. I grabbed my tanktop and went to slip it over my head. Right when I was slipping it on I heard a very loud groan from Edward. I pulled it over my body and looked over at him. He had only a towel on, that was hanging on his hips, his hair was wet and dripping as well as his chest.

" Like what you see?" he asked

I scoffed " No." I lied " But I think you like what you see." I said, while nodding down.

He glared at me a second before walking towards the mirror. I ran my hand through my hair once more and brushed my teeth, when I was all done I flounced out of the bathroom. I jumped onto the bed and put the blankets loosely around my waist

Soon Edward came in, wearing only his boxers. He laid in bed next to me and rested his head on the pillow, his head turned to the side.

I looked deep into his emerald green eyes. They showed love, adoration, and I am positive that mine matched his. I entwined my hand with his and he gripped my hand to pull me to his body. His other arm wound around my waist and dragged me closer. Our heads were laying on the sides of the pillows and our faces were close to eachother.

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and let his hand travel under my tanktop and rest on my stomach. I tangled my hand in his wild bronze hair and moved my lips against his.

" I love you, my love." he whispered against my lips.

" I love you too, babe."

He leaned his forehead against mine and I looked into his eyes. His hand rubbed small, gentle circles on my stomach.

" Thank you." I whispered.

" For what?" he asked

" For just being here and taking care of me."

He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and gave me a small smile " I love you. I would do anything for you. Bella you mean the world to me and taking care of you and making you happy is what I live for." he told me earnestly

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and he took his hand from my stomach to do the same. We were holding onto eachother tightly. My eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep in the arms of my love.

---------

The next morning I woke up still wrapped up in Edward's arms. Our legs were tangled together and his head was buried in the crook of my neck as it always is. A small smile was playing on his lip, making a smile of my own appear. My shirt was practicly up to my boobs because it rode up. Making our stomachs touch.

I ran my hand up and down his bare back gently and he stirred a little. His head moved upwards and rested on the pillow. His eyes fluttered open slowly and when he looked at me he smiled brightly.

" Good morning." he rasped

" Morning." I answered.

He unwrapped his arms from around me and was about to get out of bed but, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to me.

" Let's just stay in bed, please."

He nodded and wrapped one arm around me. He reached over for the remote and flicked the television on. Recess was playing on the television.

" When I was six I used to wake up and watch this while my father made breakfast and my mother slept in." I said.

" Yeah?"

" I miss those days." I murmured.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my temple. I leaned into him.

" But, I'm happy now." I added.

" Good." he whispered.

We laid in bed for a long while, just watching television and relishing in the time that we had together. Eventually we dragged ourselfs out of bed. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and my black tanktop, it clinged to my skin nicely. I padded into the kitchen and made breakfast for both Edward and I.

Today I was two months, two weeks and two days pregnant. That's alot of two's. I laughed outloud at the thought.

" What's so funny?" he asked

" Nothing. But I just realized; I am two months, two weeks and two days pregnant."

He chuckled " So you got pregnant April 11th."

I stared at him

" Easy math." he commented.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the food. I made bacon, eggs and french toast. I made him a plate and set it infront of him, along with a fork. Then I grabbed some food for myself and sat down, I felt very hungry.

I scarfed down my food in like five minutes and chugged down my orange juice. Edward stared at me strangely.

" I was hungry."

" Really, I didn't notice." he commented sarcasticly

I glared at him " Well I am carrying your kid. He may be very small but that doesn't mean he isn't hungry. Just wait til I am four months pregnant, I will be waking you up at two in the morning to get me peanut butter."

-------

July 31th

Four Months

Pregnant

-------

" Edward, were gonna be late. Lets go!" I exclaimed.

He bounded into the room, still buttoning up his shirt. I sighed and walked up to him. The collar was all messed up and crumpled, I fixed it and helped him button up his shirt. When I finished he slid on his shoes and tied them up.

Last month I got in contact with the closest OBGYN in the area and made the soonest appointment that I could get. I was at my four month mark today and had to get my second ultra sound. Then after we were going to go to the zoo since it was a nice day. It was seventy three degree's outside so it wasn't humid and this was a early appointment so we could head over to the Bronx Zoo.

I had a small baby bump that was pretty noticable. I tried to wear flowly shirts so it wasn't so noticable but Edward liked when I wore tight tanktops because he could see the bump. I could tell already that he was going to adore our baby. Today I was wearing a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strapped top that had royal blue and light blue designs on it. Edward picked it out because it ' showed off my gorgeous baby bumb' as he put it

We decided to make it easier and find out the gender of the baby so we could get clothes and decorate. Of course we could do neutral colors but we wanted to know anyways.

After Edward finished I grabbed my bag and we headed out.

-------

The car ride over wasn't long. Maybe ten minutes away. When we arrived at the white building we stepped out and walked hand-in-hand into the place. Edward opened the door for me and we walked up to the receptionist.

" We have an appointment with Dr. Mahoney." Edward said smoothly.

The lady gave him a flirty smile " Of course sir, you can sit and wait for her to call you in."

We sat down in the uncomfortable, fabricated chairs and waited. My leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation. After about a half hour the door finally opened revealing a lady with long black hair and ice blue eyes.

" Isabella Swan." she called out.

We both stood up and walked towards her. She gave us a friendly smile.

" I am Jane Mahoney. Nice to meet you both." she said

Edward and I gave her a hand shake and followed her into one of the rooms. I sat down on the examining table and she took my blood pressure.

" Hmm. Seems a little high. Not too high, just a tad. We'll have to watch that." she said.

I nodded.

Then she started getting all of the needed items for the ultra sound. She asked me to lay back and I did as she said. She dragged my shirt up and flicked the light off. Edward gripped my hand as she squirted the blue gel on my stomach. She rubbed it around awhile spreding it all over my stomach.

" So I am guessing this is your first baby?" she asked.

" Yeah." I answered

" Well you both look like a nice couple. I think you will have beautiful children. I am excited to be able to do your ultra sounds for the pregnancy."

I blushed " Thank you, thats nice of you to say."

She smiled at me before looking at the small computer. I turned my head to the side and there was my baby. A smile came to my face at seeing him or her for the second time. I looked over at Edward, who was seriously crying right now.

" Would you like to know the gender?" she asked

" Yes. We would." Edward chimed in.

I took a deep breath, feeling very excited to finally find out what our baby was. She moved it around for about a minute, as Edward and I waited patiently, and looked closely at the moniter before telling us the gender very confidentaly.

" It looks like a baby girl." she sad.

" Told you!" Edward blurted

Dr. Mahoney chuckled " Guessing who was right?"

" Yes. She was very adament that it was boy."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She set down the little baby sensor and handed me some tissues to wipe off the gel. Edward helped me wipe it off and when I was done he pulled my shirt down and helped me sit up.

" Well, everything seems to be going good. Though your blood pressure is a little high, we will watch it. I will fill out a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and make another appointment for two months, then your all set." she said

We smiled at her " That sounds great."

We all walked out of the room and she made the appointment and wrote me out a prescription; which I gratefully took. Then we left with a promise that we would be back the day of the next appointment.

Edward led us to the car and opened the door for me. I stepped in and he shut the door and jogged to the other side. When he got in, he thrust the key into the ignition and the car quietly purred to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and we headed off to the zoo

**Authors note- Recess... Dudes I remeber sitting on the couch at my old house with my siblings watching that when I was five. If you dare ask me about what that show is I will not anwser because if you haven't seen it then you are one crack. Actually I am watching it right now. I am a little old but who cares right. So yeah this was baby filler-ish, minor drama next chapter. NO GUESSING!**

**Oh, and this hasn't come up or anything but I just wanted everyone to know that Bella will not be having multiples or anything. Just one**

**Review**


	47. Fighting

**Authors note- Hello....**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight, I just borrow the characters from time to time.**

BPOV

Edward and I went and paid and then started to roam. We saw the Bison, Giraffe's, Zebra's and Camel's first. The Camel was making a weird howling noise that made me laugh, Edward was gripping my hand tightly, very tightly.

" You okay?"

" It looks like it wants to run at me." he said.

I patted his arm and looked back at it. I had to say the noise was pretty hilarious. I have never heard it make a noise before. When we came to the Bison it was just standing there, heavy mats on his back, which bothered the hell out of me. I just wanted to jump in there and get rid of them. They lived a pretty boring life; I wouldn't like to be a bison.

Edward really liked the giraffe's, he watched them eat the leaves with such interest in his face that I had to hold back a laugh that was struggling to escape me. We stayed there a little while longer then we did the other animals, but when it finished eating the leaves off a whole branch I dragged Edward away.

" But Bella." he whined

" Edward it's been like twenty minutes."

He huffed " Fine."

I laughed. He acts like such a child sometimes.

" When I was a child I would always watch the giraffe's." he noted.

Then I immediatly felt bad " Edward. If you wa-"

He kissed my lips quickly, effectively shutting me up. " Let's go Miss. Impatient Pregnant Pants."

I scowled at him at kept walking. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me close to him, I leaned against his side and smiled.

Edward and I went through the whole park. I took a picture of the lion with my phone and used it as my backround. When we came to the wolfs I squeeled.

" What's so great about these things. There so weak." Edward commented.

I gaped at him " They are the best!"

I tried my hardest to take a great picture of one. In the end I only got one good one. Edward was interested in the bear when it was doing back strokes in the water, it was pretty cool. I've only seen it do it a couple times. As a child I never went to the zoo, only when my dad took me. So this was the first time I have gone with someone besides my dad.

When we finished with the outside animals we went for the indoor creatures. Such as the starfish, penguins, dolphin, fish. I got a great picture of the penguins and sent it to Alice. Knowing that she would probably love it. I sent Emmett my bear picture. Edward was particularly scared of the big fish saying that they were: 'weird and creepy, they just swim around with their mouth open like they want to eat you'.

When we got to the bats Edward went to get his cell out to take a picture.

"Edward they are bats you cant take pictures. It's a rule."

" But. I love bats."

I scoffed " How can you be scared of fish and love bats."

He shrugged " They don't keep their mouths open twenty four seven."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. A small shiver ran through my body before of the cool air. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.  
-----

When we got to the monkeys we didn't stay long. Most of them were on the ground playing. But there was this tiny white one with crazy hair that was staring at me, when he started to reach out I smiled.

" Hey, dude this is mine." Edward said.

The monkey made an ' hu hu.' sound and shook his head. Then he swooped down and landed infront of me. People gasped around me, knowing that they normally didn't do that. I stayed still, not wanting it to attack me. He crept closer and Edward was about the scare him but I grabbed his arm.

" Dont."

He stood next to me as the monkey stopped directly infront of me. Reluctently I reached my arm out.

" Bella." Edward warned

" Nice monkey." I whispered.

Then it gripped my arm and swung on it. I let out a laugh as it's tiny hands curled around my arm. It swung up and grabbed my other arm, he crawled up and touched my shoulder.

" Oh, Miss I am so sorry." A lady-like voice said.

A lady appeared, wearing a sea-foam green polo with the zoo logo on it.

I laughed " It's fine, he is adorable."

" His name is Raquel." she said nicely.

The lady grabbed the monkey by it's arms and pulled it off me. Raquel made a whining voice but grabbed a tree branch and swung around it, making a ' oh oh' noise. Edward quickly grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. I giggled against his chest.

" Chill Edward, it was a monkey."

" He liked you." he growled.

I giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Were never going back in there."

" Why?"

He glared at the monkey " Your mine."

Then he proceeded to drag me out, I took one last look at Raquel and followed Edward out of the monkey house. When we stepped out into the fresh air Edward took a deep breath of relief. I rolled my eyes at him, he was being a little overprotective. It's not like I was having the monkeys kid. I was having his kid.

" I'm yours Edward. Raquel was just taking an interest in me."

His arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me close to his side. I rested my head against his shoulder and put one hand on my stomach. Edward smiled brightly down at me.

" How's our baby girl?"

I smiled " Good."

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Then I heard someone clearing their throat. I blushed and pulled away.

When I looked to see who cleared their throat I almost just ran. Why is she everywhere I am

There stood, not three feet from me, some guy that my mother was clinging to, and my little sister next to her. I gaped at her, knowing that she would comment on something. She wouldn't just ignore me and walk away like I wished. Edward's arm pulled me tighter to him, if that was even possible.

But the thing was, she wasn't staring at me. She was staring down at my stomach, wide eyed. I stood there, waiting for her to make some snide remark.

"Of course, leave it to you to get pregnant. What would you proud father think now?"

" He accepts it, like you should."

She scoffed " I wouldn't want to see how any child of yours would turn out."

" Then don't stay around to watch."

I hung onto Edward and walked straight past her.

" Your ruining you life, Isabella. Your making a mistake. He's just going to leave you after this child is born. You and I both know that. No guy is worthy because everyone will be better then you. Your a mistake, a failure, and everything bad in this world."

Tears stung my eyes at her words. No matter how bad she is and how many pointless, horrible things she said, it always gets to me, it never fails to hurt me. Hearing my mother saying those words put a stake through my heart, over and over and over. I wanted to scream, to yell. Just do...something. I turned towards her and looked her straight in the eye.

" You are just jealous because your so miserable that you have to make others feel bad about themselfs. That's what you do, you thrive off other people's hurt. Your a cold, heartless, emotionless, psychotic bitch, and I hate you." I said with venom.

The one guy gaped at me as if I just slapped him in the face. My sister was also gaping at me, a evil glint in her beaty eyes.

Edward gripped my arm and pulled me back a little.

" Bella, let's just go." he said

I wiped some of the tears that did fall and turned around, hanging onto Edward tightly, knowing if I didn't I would fall to the ground. He came to a secluded wooded area and sat on a bench. I crawled into his lap and let the tears fall, he rubbed circles on my back and talked soothing words to me.

" Your not a failure. I love you more then anything else in the world and I would never in a gazzilion years leave you." he told me

" I know." I blubbered.

My arms wrapped tightly around him as I continued to cry into his shirt. He rubbed my back, up and down. Even this small gesture made me feel alot better. After a few minutes I pulled myself together and wiped away my tears. Edward looked at me warily, waiting for me to start crying yet again.

" I'm fine. Pregnancy hormones went into over drive." I said.

He kissed my forehead and held me closely. His arms tightened around me as he stood up, holding me bridal style. A small squeek of surprise escaped me as he did this. He smiled brightly at me.

" Edward! put me down." I said.

" Mmm. I rather like holding you."

I squirmed around in his arms " I'm heavy." I argued.

" I beg to differ. Your such a tiny girl."

I scoffed " I am a women, carrying a tiny girl."

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips " You bet your cute ass."

---------

Edward and I went through every exhibit in the park. Seeing every single animal there was to see. So after we finished and headed out, Edward drove out back towards our apartment and pulled up to a resturaunt called Williamsons.

He opened the car door for me and I stepped out. We walked in and Edward got us seats. We sat at a small two seated table under a small light. The waitress was shamelessly flirting with Edward, ignoring our hand holding across the table.

" Coke. What do you want, love."

" Same." I said

" Is there anything else I can get you before I take orders?" she asked him.

He gave her a polite smile " I would suggest you get our drinks before we note to your manager that you are sexually harassing a costumer." he said, keeping a straight face.

She huffed and stormed away. Edward twined his fingers with mine and gave me a wink. When the waitress came she gave us our drinks and we gave her our order. Right when she left I picked up my drink quickly and started chugging it down. I was parched.

My thoughts wandered to my mother...

A year after Lily was born I knew that I had been replaced. All kids think that when the second child is born, but normally; it doesn't come true. Unfortunetly I had to be the one it happened to. I guess years with dealing with it, I thought no more of it. Though it's times like these, when she isn't in my life and pops up, I remember that yes, it happened to me and I havve to deal with it.

Our baby wouldn't have have two grandmothers. But Esme would make up for that. I knew she would because she is caring, genuine, loving and a very warm person. Any child would be lucky to have her as a grandmother.

" You okay, Bella'?"

My head snapped up to meet Edward's gaze.

" Yeah. Just thinking of little one here." I told him while staring down at my stomach.

" And..."

" I was just thinking that; even though our baby won't have two grandmothers, Esme will be able to make up for it." I answered

He stared at our entwined hands and smiled, then he looked up at me " My parents would of completely adored you."

I gave his hand a small squeeze " I would of loved to meet them. If they were as good as you I bet I would of loved them."

" It's times like these I miss them the most." he murmured quietly " It's just...never mind."

" Edward. If you ever need to talk to me, that's why I am here. Don't shut me out. I love you and if you need me, I am here." I reasurred him.

" I know." he said.

When the waitress came back with our food, she set it infront of us and walked off. I picked up my fork and took a bite of my ravioli. Edward and I ate our food in silence, it wasn't awkward or anything. Just comfortable silence, except for our utensils clinking against our plates.

After we finished our food Edward paid the bill and we headed back to the apartment. When we stepped in I went to the kitchen to get some water, I was thirsty again.

" You dehydrated, baby?"

" I don't know. I am just thirsty."

I filled up a glass with water and brought it to my lips. I chugged down the whole glass and let out a burp.

" Ahhh that was nice." I commented.

He chuckled and kissed my lips. I put my hands against his chest and pushed him away.

" I need a shower. I probably smell like my monkey admirer."

I headed towards our bedroom and felt Edward grab me from behind. " Need a shower buddy?"

" I already got one." I said while patting my stomach as walking off, a small laugh escaping me.

"Your evil, women."

When I got to the bathroom I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles. I quickly washed my body and my hair. When I washed my stomach I let my hand linger on my baby bump. With a small smile I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, I dried off my body and wrung my hair out with the towel.

I slid on my bra, underwear and shorts. Edward particularly liked when I didn't wear shirts to bed. I don't argue and think that it's just a guy thing. I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair, and when I finished I went into the bedroom. I went to the hallway and put my towel in the washer along with a few other things and started it up.

Edward was in the kitchen drinking a soda, I took a look at him before going back into the bedroom. I curled up in our bed and buried my face in the pillow, which almost sank flat from the many times I have slept on it. I flipped the lamp off and the room went dark, only the glow of the small, silver crescent moon that was in the sky.

Few minutes later Edward came in and took a shower and when he was all done he laid in bed next to me. He wrapping his arm around my stomach loosely and rested his head in the crook of my neck; his wet hair slightly wetting my neck. I turned over to face him, and Edward made some kind of whining voice and wrapped his arms around my bare waist.

" What?" I asked him.

He made the same noise again and hid his face in my...chest.

" Edward, whats your deal?"

" Your drive me crazy, women." he mumbled against my chest, where my heart was.

I let out a small laugh " It's my job to drive you crazy."

I ran my hands through his damp, bronze hair and his grip on my waist tightened.

" Don't squish little one."

He loosened his grip a little and nodded against my chest. I shifted a little to get comfortable and closed my eyes.

----------

September 25th

Friday

Six Months Pregnant

----------

Being six months pregnant wasn't all that peachy. Being pregnant at all wasn't that great, though the present you get is worth it. When I crave things I go absolutely mad when I can't get them. But I do try.

School started up again and I took myself out of the classes, Edward all but forced me, mumbling something about my 'health'. It drove me crazy sometimes just by how protective he can be. If I didn't know better, I thought I ran my own life.

So I stayed home as he went to classes. I barely saw him, only for about ten minutes in the morning and then when he came home I was in bed. It was almost the same as when I was in school. We barely spend time together because on weekends he is in study mode. Our personal life dissapeared completely, maybe some kissing but nothing more. All in all I feel kinda useless and bored.

I had to quit my job at the cafe on campus because Edward had somehow convinced me that I should. I didn't want to fight about it so I just let it be and told him what he wanted to hear; saying I was wrong and he was right.

My stomach was growing bigger each month. I wasn't huge like alot of mothers. The doctor said that I was a little smaller but, I had gained almost thirty pounds. Luckily the morning sickness stopped and I was eternally grateful for that and still am.

My Birthday came and went quickly. I went over and stayed with my dad for a few days and it just went quick. For that I was glad for.

I sat down on the couch and looked out of the window. The sky was dark now and it was a little after ten. Tonight I didn't feel like laying in bed like I normally did, I wanted to wait until Edward came back home. So I waited, and waited and when it was ten fifty he came through the door, holding three books to his chest and had his school bag hung over his shoulder. When he saw me he set his stuff down.

" Hey."

" Hi." I said, without taking my gaze from the glowing moon outside.

I heard his shoes hit the floor as he came closer to me. His hands rested on my shoulders and kneaded my muscles; which were probably wound together very tight. I relaxed under his touch and leaned back.

" Why you so tense, sweetheart."

I had to hold back an eye roll " No reason."

" You need to relax, it's not good for the baby." he said calmly

I took a deep breath and stood up, his hands falling in the process. I went to the fridge and grabbed some strawberries. I cut them up and set them in a bowl, I took a fork from the drawer and sat at the table. Edward was balancing out his checkbook, mumbling to himself about not being completly rich.

" Well maybe if you would of let me keep my job I could of helped a little." I muttered under my breath.

His head snapped up at that " Bella. Dont start. You shouldn't be working while your pregnant."

" As you said Edward, I am pregnant. But I'm not handicaped." I retorted.

" Bella. Drop it."

" Well I am not the one who is sitting here muttering things about not being completely rich."

He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the check book " Just stop Bella."

" No. You are not my master, I dont have to listen to you."

" Then what is your problem."

" You. Your my problem."

He looked up at me and scoffed " I'm your problem. Seriously Bella."

" You think you can control me. I wanted to atleast get as much college time as I could. You made me stop. I wanted to help out paying with bills, grocery stuff and you immediatly make me quit. So I sit here everyday and your god knows where doing whatever."

He glared at me " Are you indicating that I am cheating on you?"

" No. I was indicating that I never know where you are. But are you hinting you are?"

" Oh my god. You think that I would knock you up and cheat on you, dont be an idiot you know I am not like that."

I stared at him, my jaw dropped. " You think that this is just you knocking me up. So our kid is a knock up child."

"Stop being a drama queen." he snapped

I picked up my food and dumped it all out. I shoved the dishes in the dish washer and slammed the door.

" Just shut up Edward."

"Stop being a crazy bitch." he yelled.

I gaped at him. Something was seriously going on with him. He has never called me anything like that. I felt tears spring my eyes.

" Fuck you." I said before storming off to the bedroom. I slammed the door and felt Ellie kick my stomach. I rested my hand on it.

" It's okay baby." I whispered as the tears fell.

I laid down on the bed and curled up in a ball

We had named the baby only weeks ago. Her name was going to be Elenore Carlie Cullen and we were going to call her Ellie for short. We both wanted to name her something different and not often used. So Elenore, it was classic...

Current time...

Edward had no right to call me a 'crazy bitch' and to tell the truth, that cut me deep. That's what my mom used to call me back in Pheonix, she called me a usless crazy bitch. He never acted this way with me.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my best friend, his cousin, but my best friend.

" Hello." the voice chirped.

"Can I be a girl and dump all my problems on you for just this once." I all but sobbed into this phone.

" Bella! Sweetie what's wrong?"

" I dont know what's wrong with him. He fucking called me a crazy bitch."

" HE WHAT?! Bella what happened?"

I explained the whole conversationt to her, not leaving any word out because she was my best friend and I knew that I could trust her with it.

" Bella I am so sorry. He had no reason. He called you an idiot. I seriously cannot believe that."

Small sobs wracked my body and my breathing came in short pants. I set my cell phone down and rested a hand on my chest. I heard Alice talking through the phone. I lifted the phone slightly and rested it on my knee.

" Bella you have to calm down honey. Think of Ellie. You got to keep calm. Just take a deep breath and get a glass of water."

I wiped my tears and tried to stop crying. My throat was all dried up, but I didn't want to do out there.

" Bella I know you don't want to see him but just go get a glass of water, please hun."

I grabbed my phone and stood up. I opened the bedroom door quietly and walked straight to the kitchen, though I heard the television on. I grabbed a glass from the cabinets and poured a glass of water.

" Bella, want me to fly back and pick you up?" Alice asked worriedly.

" No. Really Alice, if I do anything I would just go back and stay with my dad. Though I don't want to get the whole ' I told you' speech."

I heard Edward clear his throat from behind me.

" Alice can I call you back." I whispered

" Bella! Dont you dare hang up. Dont."

I grabbed my glass of water and turned to walk out of the kitchen. I pressed my phone against my shoulder and used my hand to wipe my tears. As I went to turn into the hallways Edward grabbed my wrist. I grabbed my phone.

" Don't touch me."

" You are not going to live with your dad."

" I do what I want. Now let me go before I leave now."

He let me go and gave me a fierce glare before walking off. I all but ran to the bedroom. When I got there I set the glass on the end table and fell apart once more.

" I-I'll call you someother time Alice."

" Okay. But Bella, sweetie call me, whenever if you need me. Try and stay as calm as you can because of Ellie alright?"

" Yeah. Thanks Ali."

" I am going to have a few choice words for him. Try and sleep alright."

" Yeah. Night."

" Night. And remember call me, I dont care if its three in the morning."

" Kay."

I hung up the phone and set it on the end table.

Where did it all go wrong?

--------------

The next day I got up Edward was sleeping on the couch. I took a look in the mirror and saw my eyes were blood-shot. I splashed water on my face, but it didn't work. I threw my hair into a pony tail and walked out into the kitchen. I only made myself breakfast this time. Though he didn't wake up until I was finished. I kept my eyes down at my food and ate silently.

" Bella. Sweetheart, I am so sorry." I heard him say.

I looked up at him. His eyes widdened as he took in my appearance. I shook my head slowly and looked down. When I finished my breakfast I went back into the bedroom with a glass of orange juice ( to sooth my throat), and sat in bed, letting the tears fall.

At one point Edward came in to shower. I ignored him the best I could and laid under the comforter, rubbing my stomach, which was one of the things I did when I needed comfort. At some point I called Alice and talked to her a little while. She of course tried to cheer me up but it didn't work.

" I'll see you in two months." she tried.

I laughed dryly " Let's hope we aren't in a fight for that long.

**Authors note- Okay, so the Renee was supposed to be the drama. I really didn't expect for this fight to happen, it just came out. So this one was on Edward. Whats going on with him?Next ch is a time skip.**

**R.I.P MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON. August 29, 1958 - June 25th, 2009**

**He suffered Cardiac Arrest, thursday after noon of June 25th and was rushed to the hospital, when the paramendics arrived at his home, he wasn't responding to anything and had no pulse. At the hospital they tried to revive him but had no luck. He was the king of pop and will never be forgotten, Rest in Peace MJ.**


	48. Thanksgiving

**Authors note- So yes. THIS FIGHT WON'T LAST LONG. Trust me guys, I won't drag it on. It was a typical couple fight so don't worry about it. I am not breaking them up or anything like that, you all know that I wouldn't break them completely apart. Shit happens in relationships and Edward just had a blow up. You might even think it cleared up too quick.**

**ALSO!!!! I meant to make the apt. have three bedrooms. So keep that in mind.**

**So 24 reviews last chapter. That put a real damper on my mood... Did eight reviewers leave me?**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight related. I just use her characters to create my own fanfiction.**

BPOV

It's been a little over two months since Edward and I have actually talked to eachother. My insides felt like they were slowly ripping themselfs apart, my heart going first. He went to his classes, came home, slept. While I stayed in my room, crying, reading, music, crying. He hadn't come to any of the ultra sounds. Which broke my heart

I had painted the office and moved our things to the piano room. It wasn't much. Just a desk, files, laptop. The room was painted a light blue color. The furnature was bought after we found out I was pregnant, the room was all set up and looked nice.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and unfortunetly my dad couldn't make it because he had a very important trip to attend. Esme and Alice convinced me to join them and stay for the week since. Today was November twenty fifth, Alice and Jasper were coming to pick us up because Alice really wanted to see the nursery.

Few months ago, Alice had taken me shopping because I was getting bigger. Maternity clothes weren't bad, but I wasn't even that big. Though my boobs had gone from a full B to a 34C. So I had to get all new bra's because if I wore my others then my boobs spilled out the top. I was eight months and a week now.

I dressed in a black v-neck sweater, medium wash jeans and my leather zip up heels. My hair was curled in soft waves down my back. I also put make-up on to attempt to cover the purple bruises under my eyes, from the lack of sleep.

Alice had told Esme about our fight because if she didn't know then she would be quite confused as to why we won't be sleeping in the same bed. I finished putting on my mascara just as there was a swift knock on the door. I screwed the cap on and walked out of the bathroom. Edward made no move to open the door. He just stared at the floor, a blank expression on his face.

I opened up the door and felt a little pixie grab me in her arms.

" Hey Alice." I said, rather dryly.

She gave me a sad smile. " Hows our little Elenore?"

A smile came to my face " Good."

Jasper stood at the door way as Alice ran past me to te nursery, but not after giving Edward a hard, evil glare.

" Come in." I said.

Jasper stepped in and gave me a smile. Edward then stood up and fled the room. I looked down sadly.

" Not getting better."

" No." I said as tears sprung my eyes. Surprisingly he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.

" Let's hope it gets better okay?"

I nodded.

" Bella, the nursery looks great, I love the- Oh bells"

I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, tiny arms, that belonged to my best friend. I held onto Jasper before letting him go and wiping the few tears that fell. Edward came back soon and we headed out. We slid into Alice's yellow Porche and she put music on low. Her and Jasper were holding hands inbetween the seats. I felt sadness wash over me, the tears started to well up again. I looked out of the window and let them fall as I rested my hand on my stomach. I took a deep breath and sighed.

Alice and Jasper carried on an easy conversation about school, I sat and listened to them, how they made jokes and laughed about it. Whispering small ' I love you's'. By the time we arrived I all but ran out of the car. I grabbed my purse and bag, that held my clothes, and slowly walked towards the front door. Alice had to go drop Jasper off at home. Edward quietly opened the door and stepped through, me after him.

Esme was waiting in the foyer and when she saw me she gave me a tight hug.

" How are you, dear?" she asked

" I-I'm alright." I whispered.

She kissed my forehead and looked down at my belly " Dude in less then a month, you must be excited."

I nodded " Yeah, I am."

Carlisle greeted Edward and Esme led me up to the guest bedroom. I set my things on the floor and she sat on the bed, patting the space next to her. I sat down and she started.

" How's everything, really?"

" We haven't talked for two months. He hasn't come to ultra sounds. He just ignores me and I never see him anymore, I dont know what to do." I was breaking down by the end of the sentance. Esme wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly.

" I'm sorry honey."

_Flashback_

_Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt a hand rub up and down my back._

_" I'll try talking to her again. __**I'm sorry honey**__." My dad said. I nodded and wiped my tears._

_End Flashback_

I remember that day so clearly. The day my life completely changed. Then I heard the door open.

" Carlisle wants to talk to you Esme." I heard Edward say.

I pulled away from Esme and she stood up.

" We'll talk later, dear." she said before walking from the door.

I stood from the bed, trying my hardest to ignore Edward's gaze, and went to the bathroom. I put my hair into a pony tail and washed my face, when I finished I dried my face with a washcloth. When I got back to the room Alice was sitting on the bed. I sat next to her.

---------

I told her everything, everything that I felt, my fears and everything. Esme came in shortly. They let me fall apart and tried to sooth me, saying that it was going to get better. I didn't know if I could believe that.

What if he isn't ready to commit to this baby?

What if he isn't ready to commit to me?

What if we have just grown apart from eachother?

These questions floated around in my head, wanting to be answered. I still loved him. That would never change. But I want to know what is going on with him and what caused him to act the way he acted. Calling me an 'idiot' and also calling me a 'bitch'. That was uncalled for and Esme and Alice both agreed with me.

I went to bed that night, feeling cold, alone and sad. Like I have been for months.

-----

The next morning I was awoken by Alice. She had my outfit selected already for me and shooed me to the shower. I quickly took one and slid on the outfit she gave me, which was a blue cashmere sweater, dark wash skinny jeans and silver flats. My baby bump was very obvious in the sweater and it somehow made me smile. My back was hurting a little bit more today then it normally did, but I ignored it.

When I walked downstairs, I immediatly went for the kitchen; knowing Esme might want some help.

" Good morning." I said.

She turned and gave me a smile " Good morning, Bella. Sleep well?"

I shrugged " Do you need any help?"

She nodded and started telling me what needed to be done. I immediatly went to work on the cranberries and the mashed potatoes while she stuffed the turkey with the stuffing and popped it in the oven. I peeled and chopped the potatoes before putting them in a pot filled with water.

Alice bounded in about an hour later and started to help out with dinner. She wearing a orange sweater, skinny jeans and a pair of black pumps. Her hair was in it's normal spikey array and a smile was brightly plastered on her face.

" So are you guys excited about tomorrow." Alice squeeled

Black Friday.

" Sure..." I answered.

" Aww come on Bells. Remember that cute bag you got and it was like sooo cheap but fabulous. You were actually excited these past three years."

" Just don't have the spirit this year." I muttered.

She sighed " Bella, you two have to talk. What's going to happen when Elle is born? You guys just ignore eachother and be together for the baby. It's not right Bella and he-"

" I rather think this is none of your buisness." a velvetly voice said.

" Edward just let us talk. Or would you rather call Bella a bitch again." she spat.

" It's none of your buisness." he answered

" It is when she calls me every night practicly sobbing into the phone."

I dropped the spoon that I was using to stir the cranberries and fled the room. Ignoring everyone calling my name from behind. When I got to the guest room I laid on the bed and curled up. Nobody came to me and I was thankful for that. Though I felt bad for leaving Esme, I needed alone time.

I didn't cry, I just kept to my thoughts. All the stress was not good for Ellie and I needed to stay calm and cool on the outside, while I broke on the inside. I felt tired, so I took off my shoes, crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

-----

"Bella. Sweetheart you have to wake up."

I broke out of my sleep and opened up my eyes., which were met with dull green ones. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. Edward stood next to me quietly...

" Dinner is ready, I figured I would wake you."

" Thanks." I whispered.

He gave me a tight nod and left the room.

That was the first sentance that he had spoken to me in months. I got out of bed and changed my clothes. I put my hair up in a messy bun and changed into more comfortable clothes; which consisted of a plain black long sleeved shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked pale and just...lifeless. With a sigh I walked out of the room and went downstairs.

I padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting at the table. I sat down in the only empty place, next to Edward. It was noticable that they changed the seating arrangements because when I used to come over I was next to Alice. They all had their own place at the table. I sat uncomfortably in the spot and reached over to fill up my plate.

They all stared at me blankly.

"What?" I asked dryly, looking at them.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked

" I-I'm fine." I whispered

I finished with my plate and sat down in my seat quietly. I picked up my fork and knife and cut up the turkey, everyone was dead silent and still staring at me. When I finished cutting up the few peices I set my knife down and took a bite.

I let out a frusterated sigh " Can you please, just stop staring at me." I said calmly.

They muttered their 'sorry' and dug in. I ate my food quietly and soon they started in on conversation.

----------

The few days after went fast. I went shopping with Alice and Rose to make them happy, I bought a few things for the baby and myself. I got to see Charlie on Sunday before we left and I spent the day with him. He of course questioned me about why I looked 'horrible'. I explained to him everything and he was so close to running over and beating the living shit out of Edward.

My dad yelled at him, screamed at him and I was in tears and begging Alice to take me back. Esme, Carlisle and Alice didn't stop my father from yelling, instead they encouraged it, saying that Edward deserved it.

_FLASH BACK_

_" I TRUST YOU WITH MY DAUGHTER AND YOU BREAK HER!?" He yelled_

_Tears flowed down my face as I saw this all break open. Esme sat on the porch shaking her head back and forth. Alice was smirking in the direction and I was crying, knowing that I just wanted to go home._

_" Sir, I-"_

_" DONT. YOUR ARE A HYPOCRITE! YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A BITCH! WHO THE FUCK TO YOUR THINK YOU ARE? PRANCING AROUND LIKE YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING THEN YELL AT HER BECAUSE THEIR IS SOME FUCKING PROBLEM IN YOUR LIFE. HUH?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

After those words were said all was quiet. After ten minutes of a one sided fight Alice took us both home. I wanted to crawl in my bed and never come out again but I couldn't do that. Today I was going to get my hair cut because it was already to my hips and I couldn't stand it. I wanted it shorter.

Edward had school and had no idea I was leaving, not that he cared anymore. So I drove down to Split Endz. I walked in there and talked to the lady telling her that I had made an appointment yesterday and she led me to a girl named Erica. I sat in the seat and she gave me a smile.

" Well you sure do have alot of hair. What is the plan?" she asked nicely.

I smiled back. " I want it cut so it is five inchs below my shoulder."

She picked up my hair " Quite alot. Thats a foot off. I was thinking that since we are giving hair to locks of love where they make wigs, if you would be willing to give up your hair it would be great." she suggested.

Well, they need it more than I do. " You know what. That would be great."

-----------

When my hair was all cut off I felt alot of weight dissapear. It was alot shorter then it had been in many, many years. It had shorter layers on the top and my bang was back now. If Edward were actually talking to me I wonder what his thoughts would be. He always loved my long hair...

By the time I was home, I already saw his Volvo parked in its spot. I ran a hand through my hair and walked towards the elevator. I clicked the button for our floor and the doors closed.

My hair went into a pony tail and was cut off, then given to one of the ladies who was taking the hair. Since my hair hasn't been dyed, highlighted or anything unnatural to it I was able to give it away. I liked my hair and I wouldn't want fake color to it either way.

When the elevator door opened I got out my key and walked to the door. I shoved it in the crooked hole and twisted. The door opened and I stepped through. I hung my coat in the closet and put my key in the small bowl we kept for our keys. I heard a small noise coming from the kitchen, along with a few swear words. I walked in and saw Edward staring at the microwave, he had a sauce glass jar in there with a metal cap.

" Metal is bad for microwaves." I spoke.

He spun around and looked at me " Oh, um. Thanks." he murmured.

His eyes widdened when he saw my hair, he stared at it, looking very upset. I ran my hand through it and turned to go in the bedroom. I changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a black racerback, that stretched slightly over my growing belly.

When I finished I washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed out my hair. It would take awhile to get used to shorter hair, but the less hair the less shampoo which means I spend less money. Which I guess is a pro rather then a con.

I went and did a load of laundry before going into the kitchen to make some food. I cooked some potato perogies on the stove and set them on a plate, with a little bit of sour cream. Edward was eating god knows what across from me. We ate silently and it was awkward. It was like we wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what to say if he wanted me to talk to him.

"Is it over between us?" he asked me.

I looked up from my food and dropped my fork.

" I don't know Edward. Is it?" I asked, sounding rather angry.

" I'm sorry about what I said, what do I have to say?" he asked desperatly.

I rolled my eyes " To start. Why were you acting like that?"

" You wouldn't understand." he muttered.

I stood up from my seat and slammed my hands on the table, feeling very pissed off " I am not a fucking idiot like you think I am Edward. So you either fucking tell me what the hell your issue is or it is over. I will go back home, have this baby and leave you alone. So stop being a jack ass and make a choice."

He sighed " That's the problem. The baby." he said.

" Do you not want this baby Edward?"

" No. I want this baby more then anything. I just... Since I found out I have been so worried about you. I am always gone and working and I can't be here for you, which makes me feel like I am a bad person. I am stressed because I know that you can't do it on your own and I know that I can't be here when you need me, this baby needs to parents. I have pre-med school then med school which will be seven more years of this. I love you and I am sorry that I called you a bitch and a idiot. It was just I am under so much pressure of being a great doctor and an even better father." he said

" Why didn't you just talk to me?" I asked

" Because, Bella. You don't need to pile on my problems on yours."

I sighed " Edward, your problems are mine in some way. I have no problems except for now. Sorry if I sound like a bitch." I said.

" Bella. You are not a bitch and nothing close to a bitch. You were just the closest person I could take everything out on and I didn't mean to. And your not an idiot. Your the most brilliant, beautiful, perfect, loving most caring human that I have ever met and I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you for days let along months."

He sat in the seat, staring up at me. I opened up my arms.

" Hug?" I asked

He stood up and walked towards me. He practicly squeezed the life out of me, his hands gripped my back tightly as he crushed me as close as he could. His head rested in my neck, I felt warm tears fall on my neck.

" Are you crying?" I asked

" No." he said in a whiney voice

I pulled away from him and wiped his tears that he claimed weren't there. I gave him a small smile, showing him that it was okay, and not to be ashamed.

" It's okay to be vunerable sometimes."

" No. I am the tough one."

I groaned " Just shut up and hug me."

He hung onto me tightly " Can I sleep in the bed?" he asked, again in a whiney voice.

" Yes, Edward, you can sleep in the bed."

He squeezed me tighter before releasing me. His hand brushed a stray hair behind my ear and a groan escaped his lips. A smile came to my lips. I knew what he was going to say to me next. He was going to question where all my hair went.

" Baby, where is your hair?" he asked desperately.

I ran my hand through it and laughed nervously. He stared at me, his bright, peircing, emerald green eyes looking into my plain brown was.

" Someone else could use it more then me. I gave it to locks of love." I said.

He smiled at me " You really are perfect."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

" No. I am fat." I whined.

His hand traveled down my collarbone to my belly. He rubbed it slowly, a small smile forming on his beautiful face.

" You are not fat, you are beautiful and carrying my child. Oh god..."

" What?" I asked

His head dropped down " I just totally and completely missed ultra sounds didn't I?"

A small sigh escaped my lips before I answered him " Yes."

He swooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. We laid on the bed as he held me, he was crying again and I really had no idea what to do or how to make him not cry. I have never seen him cry. He was always so strong about anything that came at him. Maybe because it was something so important to him, it made him feel bad. That was something that I never wanted him to feel.

I ran my hands through his messy bronze hair and stayed quiet. Our bodies were pressed together. My arms were wrapped around his middle, holding him close to me. Soon his breathing evened out and he fell asleep in my arms. It took me a little longer to fall asleep but I eventually did, I rested my head ontop of his and closed my eyes.

---------

The next morning I awoke. Feeling as freezing as a popsicle. I was shivering and I had no covers over my body.

Edward wasn't in bed and I figured he went to class. I sat up in bed and grabbed my sweatshirt. We must of forgotten to turn on the heat last night. I scrammbled out of my bed and darted into the living room. I turned the heat on and went back into our bedroom. I took a quick shower to try and warm up but it did nothing when I got out.

I crawled under the covers, trying to get warm. A few shivers ran down my body.

-------------

I took a long, needed nap and when I awoke I felt refreshed. I ate a turkey sandwich and when I was done I went into the bathroom and ran a bubble bath. I was freaking freezing and I needed to stay warm. I stripped off my clothes and stepped it once it was full. I let out a content sigh and relaxed into the water.

About ten minutes into the bath Edward had come home.

" Bella" he called out

" Bathroom." I yelled.

I heard his footsteps come closer to the door and then stop.

" You alright."

" Mhm." I answered

He opened the door and I leaned my head against the tile. My eyes locked on his and he gave me a smile as he knelt down by the tub. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and pulled away.

" Damn it's freezing in here."

" I know, I turned the heat on. I just gave up and took a bath."

Then, he did something that shocked me. Fully clothed, he jumped right into the bathtub. Yes it was big enough for both of us, but he was clothed.

" Edward." I screeched as the water spashed around us.

He had an evil glint in his eye and a smile on his face.

" Ahh. Now this is warm." he noted.

" Well yeah. But what the hell! This is my bath."

A chuckle escaped his lips and I felt his hand ghost over my ribs. I jumped and scowled at him.

" Edward!" I scolded

" What?" he asked innocently " I've seen you naked before."

" Not in eight months." I muttered to myself.

He cleared his throat " What was that darlin'?"

" Nothing." I said.

Edward's body moved in a flash and he kneeled over me. Bubble's were covering from his collarbone and down, I let out a small giggle and brought my hands up to the buttons. I popped open each one and when it was undone I threw the wet shirt to the floor. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back heartily. His hands went to his jeans and I pulled away from him.

" No Edward."

He groaned loudly " Why not?"

" I am pregnant. Eight months Edward. I could go into early labor."

He huffed loudly and sat down in the tub. " Fine."

------

After finishing our bath, I made dinner for Edward and climbed into bed. I was very tired again. Though Edward stayed up to study and do some homework, he came into bed around ten. I curled my body around his and fell into a perfect and content sleep.

**Authors note- Told you. It was a minor fight. Review**


	49. Elenore Carlie Masen

**Authors note- Hello. So..**

**So Close has been nominated for the Indie Twific awards for; Best Use of Song and Inspiration Complete. **

**Another Chance has been nominated for; Best Alternate Universe Human WIP  
Best Use of Comedy WIP. **

**Happy Fourth of July to all that live in the United States. I hope some of you actually had a great day and saw Fireworks.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

----------

December 12th

Saturday

---------

BPOV

I woke up the night of December twelvth feeling a pain in my stomach. The clock next to me read nine o'clock. It was dark outside and I heard papers rustling from the living room. I sat up in bed and took a deep breath. The pain flashed through my stomach again and a small gasp escaped me.

_Oh, shit. I am going into labor._

My first thought on this was to go and get Edward. He was already awake. I stood up and clutched my stomach at the pain, I had to sit back down it was so bad. I called out Edward's name, knowing that he would hear me. He came running into the room, looking worried.

" What darlin'?"

" Uh. I think it's time." I said nervously.

" Are you sure."

Pain surged through my stomach once again and I cried out. He came to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me stand up. I grabbed onto him tightly as we walked out of the bedroom. I was scared shitless.

" Alright, let me grab my keys." he said hurriedly.

I nodded as he darted back to the bedroom. He came back, keys and cell phone in hand. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed my hand.

" Want me to carry you?" he asked

" No."

------

We had got into the elevator and down to the main ground. I sat in the car, my head back, breathing deeply. Contractions hurt like freaking hell, how do people do this.

Edward called our doctor on the way there. His name was Dr. Maline, and luckily he was at the hospital. I couldn't exactly hold a baby to wait until my doctor decides to grace us with his presence. I tried to relax but the pain wasn't very comforting. Edward held onto my hand, trying to make me feel better.

When we arrived at the hospital our doctor was already waiting outside with a wheel chair. Edward helped me out of the car and into the wheelchair.

" Bella, how are you doing." Dr. Maline asked.

" Hurts." I rasped.

" Well I got a room ready, so lets go."

They rolled me into the hospital and into the room that was cleared out for me. He hooked me up on a I.V, which I refused, but they did anyway. They checked my blood pressure and the babies heartbeat, both were good. He checked to see how dialated I was, I was four centimeters.

Edward looked quick panicked and scared, and I couldn't blame him because I was as scared as hell to be having this baby. I mean we are both only twenty and pretty unexperianced in the baby department. Phyically we were ready, but not emotionally. Edward called the family and since it was winter break they were all in state.

The doctor wasn't at all nervious the baby was early. I was about eight months and three weeks, I was due the twenty first orignally, but little Ellie had other plans.

----------

About two hours in I was already seven cenimeters dialated. I was sweaty and in pain, the doctor left because I was calling him names and I don't blame him. It just hurts like a mother fucker. Edward had yet to calm down, he was bouncing his leg and darting his eyes arond the room and it was driving me nuts and making me more nervous.

" Edward if you don't stop boucing your fucking leg then I will cut it off." I threatened.

With a sigh, he stopped.

Then, I felt another contraction coming on. " Oh freaking mother of god." I cried.

Edward held my hand and rubbed a cold wash cloth on my forehead. I was panting and I just wanted to freaking push already. I need this kid out of me, right now.

A few minutes later the doctor came in.

" Well, seems like you got alot of guests out there for ya. About seven." the doctor said.

" Thats our friends and family." Edward answered

He nodded. " Well let's check you again, Bella."

He checked me again and I was fully dialated. He got another nurse in and told me that I was ready to push. I felt like my uterus was going to explode any second. Edward was still holding my hand, but this time a little tighter. He kissed my forehead and the doctor told me to push. They were couting to ten and doing all that shit. But I was in pain. I was yelling out every curse word I knew.

" Edward, you fucking did this to me." I muttered. He sighed and encouraged me to keep pushing.

"Come on, Bella, keep pushing." The doctor said.

Few hard pushes later, I heard a small cry fill the room. I laid back with a large sigh. My breathing was coming out in small pants. My eyes fluttered closed out of tiredness.

" A baby girl. Five pounds six ounces and nineteen inchs long. Born December Twelvth at eleven fourty PM ." the doctor announced as he wrapped her up in a baby pink blanket.

He handed Ellie to Edward, who looked like he had no idea what to do. But he cradled her in his arms and looked at her like she was the reason he was still alive. Edward came over to me and set her in my arms. I looked down at her and almost gasped at how perfect she was. She had a mop of curly brown hair atop her little head and she had the cutest button nose.

She nestled her head against my chest and I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

" Hi, Ellie." I whispered to her. Edward sat on the side of my bed and kissed my temple.I smiled at him.

" She is gorgeous, just like her mom."

My smile widdened.

" What's her last name?" Edward whispered

" I don't know. I want to use yours but would she be considered, Masen, Cullen, or Masen Cullen?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a second " Masen, I think."

" Okay then, Elenore Carlie Masen."

----------

After they had put me into another room and got a small crib for Ellie, I tried to comb through my hair and wash my face. I was all sweaty and I looked gross. I washed my face with a rag and threw my hair up into a pony tail; well, Edward helped me with the pony tail. Everyone was excited to see the baby and they flooded through the door as soon as they knew they could.

The doctor had talked to both Edward and I about the baby and me. I was unable to have sexual intercourse for two months because my body needs to heal. Edward was very upset about that. He said that Ellie was okay, a little small but I didn't have a big belly or anything. The two weeks wasn't a big deal and she was a very healthy.

" Oh my god." was all I heard when they came in.

Everyone rushed to my side at once and started commenting.

" She is so cute."

" Awww we can go shopping together. Awww, I can picture her carrying a purse by age five."

" You guys! she is adorable."

" I'm a grandma."

I smiled at all these comments, as did Edward. Everyone looked at her, pure adoration in their eyes. Esme wanted to hold her first and I handed her off.

" So, Bells. Loose some of that baby fat?" Emmett asked.

" I don't know, my stomach feels like jelly." I rasped, my throat dry.

" OHH, can I see?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled up my shirt. Luckily they let me have clothes and Edward was smart enough to put bags of clothes in our car just in case I was going into sudden labor. So I had my sweatpants and a plain shirt. I pulled it up slightly and Emmett cringed.

" Can I touch it! Please Bella, please." he begged

" Emmett!" Edward scolded " That is not yours to touch."

" Go ahead."

He poked it once, and yet again; cringed. I laughed again and pulled my shirt down.

"Feels like a wrinkly old lady." he commented.

I smiled at him, " Thanks Em." my voice cracked again and Edward handed me some water.

I drank it down eagerly, that yelling really didn't do anything, my throat felt raw and it felt weird; not in a good way. I rested my head on the pillow and scooched down so I could lay. I turned on my side and closed my eyes. Everyone was talking freely while Edward rubbed my arm. He leaned down close to me.

" You did a great job, love. I am so proud of you."

" Thanks." I breathed before falling into a deep sleep.

----------

When I woke up the next day it was snowing pretty heavily outside. Edward was awake on the chair, holding Ellie and feeding her a bottle. He had a big smile on his face as he looked at her. It was hard to believe that I just had a baby just last night, our baby.

A while back I had decided to use formula, I didn't want to breast feed because just the mere thought made me cringe. Also, it can be frusterating and stressful to alot of moms and I don't want to put more onto myself then I have to.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Edward's head snapped up when he heard the rustling of the sheets I was laying on. He smiled at me and stood up, holding her in his arms securely.

" Wanna feed her?" he asked

I nodded and he took the bottle from her lips and set it on the end table. She let out a small whine as he handed her to me. I cradled her in my arm and reached for the bottle; which Edward handed me. I put it to her lips and she sucked it eagerly, her eyes staring up at me.

" Hi, beautiful." I whispered to her.

She blinked once and continued to stare at me. I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"I love you." I told him.

He pecked me on the lips " I love you, too, my love." he replied.

I scooted over to the side of the bed and patted the spot next to me. " Lay with me." I said.

He gave me a hesitant glance.

" Please."

He sat down on the bed and turned to the side, he propped his legs up and wormed his arm around my waist to pull me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared down at our daughter, a small smile on my face.

It would never be just Edward and I. We had this little human to care for, someone who would always be with us no matter what. The thought made me smile, I was ready. Mostly ready. I could care for Ellie- We could care for Ellie, it would be difficult and we would- no doubt- have our ups and downs, good and bad times. But in the end she would grow up and be a wonderful person because we would try our best to make sure she will be.

"I can't believe I forgot this, but you know what yesterday was?" Edward said.

I looked up at him " What?"

" Our third year anniversary. Three solid years." he said.

I smiled " December twelvth. Ellie was even born the same day, that's interesting."

He laughed " Now, if I can only get a ring on your finger."

------------

Feburary 5th

2 Months Later

-----------

EPOV

I groaned as I heard the shrill cry of my baby. She was on the side of our bed, crying for her food. Bella was completely exhausted because she has been up with her every night for a week. Trying to let me sleep. She groaned next to me and started to sit up.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead, gently laying her down..

" Sleep. I'll get her."

" But-" she protested.

" No. You need sleep ."

She laid back down and closed her eyes. I got up from the bed and picked up a crying Ellie. I took her out of the room and to the kitchen, where I made a bottle. She cried and I tried to console her as the bottle warmed. When it was warm I gave it to her.

" Shh, now baby." I said to her.

I sat down on the couch and looked down at her.

Things have changed alot around here. In the past two months Ellie has been here it's a little more hectic. Bella is a little more cranky then usual but I do not blame her one bit. I try and help as much as I can inbetween studying. Ellie is normally an angel during the daylight hours but at night she is a party girl.

Pre-med was only getting harder and I questioned if I could handle it. I have talked about this to Bella and she just tells me to do what I think will make me happy. I know I can handle the work, but I just get stressed so easily with the baby and Bella.

I am only twenty and I have a baby, it will be hard. But I wouldn't trade it because I love Ellie too much, she is perfect in everyway. She had her brown hair atop her head and her eyes were now the shocking color of green mine were. She was as gorgeous as her mother, I had always wanted a little girl that looked like my Bella. Though she didn't have Bella's deep brown eyes, she was a perfect mixture of Bella and I.

When she was all done with her bottle, I cleaned it up and changed her diaper. She was calm for the most part. I went back into the bedroom and laid her down in the bassinet. Her baby blanket (that I picked out) was wrapped around her. Not tightly because I didn't want her to be to warm. So it was wrapped loosely around her and then a small thin blanket was over half over her body. I kissed the top of her head and laid back in bed.

I reached out to Bella and dragged her towards me. She groaned as I placed a kiss on her neck.

" Not now Edward."

I brushed her hair from her face and tucked her head under my chin, my arms wrapped around around her slim waist.

" Baby, I am exhausted. Trust me, I know. Just sleep." I whispered.

She moved around for about a minute, trying to get comfortable until she stopped moving and let out a breath of air. I rested my legs between hers and buried my face in her strawberry scented hair.

My eyes closed and I soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

------------

Next Day

------------

BPOV

I woke up in the morning, hearing nothing but silence. Which was a good change for once.

The past few months have been difficult. Having a baby in the apartment is alot to adjust to. Ellie is normally an angel but she is a party girl at night and it's exhausting getting up in the middle of the night. Sometimes you just want her to be quiet and just sleep.

Edward helps as much as he can with taking care of Ellie. Sometimes I feel really bad because he is a working med-student who is struggling to do all of his work and take care of a baby. But the time he spends with her is special because I see the pure adoration in his eyes when he looks at her.

I laid in bed a few minutes before getting up and dressing. I took a quick shower and dressed in a plaid button up and jeans. My hair went up into a ponytail and I slipped on my glasses. I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. When I finished drinking it I washed it out and went to the family room.

Edward was holding Ellie in his one arm and he was holding a school book in the other. With a sigh I walked over to him.

" Edward this is ridiculous, please give her to me." I asked

He gave me a playful glare " I'd rather not."

" If you need to study then you need to focus."

" I am focusing."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. When I went to reach for Ellie; Edward set his book down and slapped my hand away.

" Edward!" I scolded

" Bella!" He said.

Then I looked down at Ellie, who was just opening her eyes. I smiled at her and brushed my finger lightly over her hand. She made a small whining noise and curled into Edward.

" She is a total daddy's girl." I commented

A smile lit up Edward's face at my words. He shifted her to his other arm and wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his knee.

This lifestyle was content for me. I had my small little family, a little earlier then planned but it was perfect anyways.

**Authors note- READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Alright. Next chapter is about a year or two time skip, you won't really miss anything big so don't worry about it. The story will come to a close in the next 10-11 chapters just so you know. I know you may be sad. But it will be great! Review**


	50. The Water Hose

**Authors note- Sooooooo.**

**List of nominated fics posted: 7/1  
First round of voting: 7/9 to 7/12  
Short list of Final Nominations: 7/14  
Final voting: 7/22 to 7/26  
Winners announced: 7/28**

**Please nominate this story. I don't really care if I have some people who read and don't review but if you just nominate me then I would be ecstatic.**

**Link is already in my profile, just click on it then when you are there click on nominate.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**READ!!**

**NOTE: Keep in mind that the child doesn't have words perfect so any spelling errors from Ellie are made on purpose!**

---------

2 ½ years later

July 4th

---------

BPOV

" Momma!" the voice of my little girl said.

I looked down at Ellie, a smile on my face. She held something up, it was a peice of paper with three stick figured people. I knelt down to her level and took the paper into my hands. It was us as a family, holding hands together. The little figure she made for herself had a crown ontop of the head.

" You like it?" she asked.

I kissed her forehead and ticked her belly, she giggled.

"Of course, I love it sweetie."

" Can we put it on the fidge with a manet."

I smiled sadly at her " If the fridge wasn't made out of stainless steel I would."

She stared at me, clearly confused.

" I cant hang it up because it wouldn't stay." I said.

She nodded sadly and I gave her a hug.

The past two and a half years sure have been a ride. Having Ellie was a joy to both Edward and I. We had our hard times where we just wanted to get away but we got through it none the less. He was now finished with pre-med and this fall he was going to start his second year of medical school. He did his internships and was where he was supposed to be.

I haven't gone back to college, but I had picked up something different. Which was sketching pictures. Just random things. Ellie took up most of my time so it was just something I did on the side.

Emmett was done with his college degree and started his three years of law school this fall. He has was very excited. Rosalie was very proud of him. He proposed to Rose last year and they had a beautiful spring wedding this year. Alice was her made of honor and I was a bridesmaid. She had a huge wedding with roughly two hundred people, maybe more.

Rose had gotten her degree in college for being a kindergarden teacher and was going to be working on her second year to get her masters degree.

Jasper was also working on his masters degree to be a college history professor. He had finally found what he wanted to do and since he enjoyed talking about history that was his slot.

Alice had interships in the summer working for a fashion designer. She was an intern and she learned the makings of how it all went. She worked on sketches like crazy and was super excited for what was to come next. Jasper had proposed to her last fall and they had a winter wedding. Alice always wanted one but she didnt want to wait over a year to have it.

It was actually a little bit of a shock to me. I mean I was very very happy for my friends, but I thought that I was going to get married first. I just always thought that for some odd reason. So I waited for Edward to pop the question and he still has yet to do it.

Ellie was growing fast and she was gorgeous. Her hair now looked not orange but not red. It had a little more of an orange tint then Edward's bronze hair. Her eyes were Edward's shimmery emerald green and you couldn't just take one glance at them. They were entrancing.

Over the years, of sketching and exploring different things I almost considered that when I was able to go to college I could do something in art.

Today Edward, Ellie and I were going over to the annual family barbeque at the Cullens. All of Carlisle's family was there. I wasn't nervous like I was the first time I went.

Ellie was dressed in an arodable blue dress with a little white ribbon under her chest. She was wearing little red flatts and was completely adorable. Edward was wearing a red and white stipped polo and blue jeans.

I wasn't as patriotic as them in my black tight halter top and holey jeans. I had on my converse to match with my outfit. . My hair was in waves down my back. I had on a little black eye linger and that was all the makeup I had on.

Ellie was bouncing around the apartment playing with her toys as Edward shaved in the bathroom. She was a complete daddy's girl as I had said but she needed her mom still.

I smiled as I watched her settle on the couch with a small smile on her face. Edward came out from the hallway and went to the living room. He swooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

" How's my princess?" he asked her.

She giggled " I wanna see gamma." she told him.

Edward smiled at her and set her down. She ran to me and hugged my legs. I smoothed her hair down gentle and smiled down at her. She pulled away and lifted her arms, signalling she wanted me to pick her up. I put my hands on her waist and lifted her up. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck and Edward grabbed his keys.

------------

When we arrived Edward parked on his driveway and we got out. Ellie held both of our hands as we walked towards the door. It was open, so we only had to open the screen.

" Hello." I said.

Everyone then appeared. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and my dad. They all had big smiles on their faces. They all but ran to us and hugged us. Emmett stole my sun glasses and put them on.

" Sweet there Steven Hide glasses." he commented.

I laughed at the name he gave them. Esme took me in her arms and gave me a tight hug. When she pulled back she gave me a warm smile.

She laughed and Alice and Rose came to hug me. They both embraced me tightly, and I gave them both a kiss on the cheek I brushed it off and greeted my dad.

"Hey, dad." I said.

He brought me into a tight embrace and kissed the top of my head " How's my baby girl?"

" I'm doing goo-"

" GRAMPA!" Ellie squeeled as she ran right into my dad. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

" Look at how big you are getting Elle." he said.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist and pull me close to his side.

" So, Bella. I see how patriotic you are today." Rose commented.

I rolled my eyes " I know right."

We all went to the kitchen and there was all kinds of food there. And alot of pies. Pumpkin, cherry, apple, blueberry and then cheese cake.

" Wow, Esme. You have really outdone yourself." I commented.

She smiled " It was fun."

" Momma, Em is gonna tak me swimming." Ellie said.

I looked down at her " Not now sweetie. People aren't here yet and you have to wait awhile."

She scowled at me and looked at Edward an innocent expression " Can I daddy."

I gave Edward a stern look. He had a little trouble denying her, we all knew it.

" Ellie, No.."

" But that's not fair." she yelled.

" Elenore. You listen to your mother and I. We said no." He said sternly.

She glared at him before stomping off. I sighed and looked at everyone.

" I'm really sorry." I apologized.

They waved me off " Happens plently of times."

After a few moment's Ellie still hadn't come back and Edward and I decided to scope her out. She was sitting on the stairs, fiddling with the ribbon on her dress. We both sat on either side of her.

" Ellie." Edward said.

She didn't listen, she just kept fiddling with the ribbon. I took her hands in mine and sighed.

" Elle."

Still she stayed quiet. Which was really starting to make me angry.

" Elenore." I said, my voice slightly raised.

She looked up at me with sad eyes " Yes?"

" That was a very inappropriate thing to do." I told her calmly

" You hate me." she stated.

I picked her up and placed her in my lap. " Sweetie, I don't hate you. Never think that. But you have to listen to us. We are older then you and if you don't listen, there are consequences." I told her.

She nodded and rested her head on my chest. I smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head.

" I love you, momma." she whispered.

" I love you, too."

After a few minutes we stood and she ran off to the kitchen. Edward grabbed my and pulled me close.

" Your such a good mom."

I placed a small kiss on his neck " Thank you."

His arms rubbed up and down my arms softy and I leaned into him. My head tilted up. I tapped my bottom lip with my finger and Edward leaned down to kiss me. He moved his hand down to my hip, leaving a burning trail of fire in his way. I deepened the kiss and moaned in his mouth as he responded. He pressed me against the side of the stair case and let his hand go under the side of my shirt, his other hand went to tangle in my hair and I brought my hands under the back of his shirt.

Someone's throat then cleared, making us abruptly break apart. I saw that it was Alice, she was leaning against the door frame, looking discusted.

" Ew guys, seriously?"

" It's been a long time." Edward commented.

She scoffed " Yeah, right and I haven't sketched in weeks." she said sarcasticly.

" Ughh, whatever." I said, feeling annoyed.

I pulled my shirt down all the way and walked towards the kitchen.

" Bella loosen up, don't be so wound up." Alice called.

" Maybe I wouldn't be if I could get laid." I called back as I entered the kitchen.

Everyone was wearing amused expressions, obviously they heard. But Ellie looked confused...

" Mommy, what is laid?" she asked

" Uhh. It's something you will learn when you are alot older."

She nodded, but was still confused. Everyone laughed and she huffed and put her arms across her chest, the action brought Esme and Carlisle into loud laughter. Everyone stared at them.

" E-Ed-Edward did that all the time as a child." Esme said between laughs.

At that moment Edward glared at them and crossed his arms over his chest, then he looked down and dropped his arms.

" It's a habit." he stated as everyone laughed.

Edward scooped Elie in his arms. " They are just jealous."

" very jellos."

He kissed the top of her head and set her down. She smoothed her dress out and reached her arms out to me. She must be a little more needy of us today... she normally isn't a big fan of being held. I picked her up in my arms and she rested her head against my neck.

" You okay, sweetie."

She rubbed her eyes. " Tired."

I looked up at Edward. " We'll take her to my room. I got her pajama's just in case she got tired."

I nodded and we headed towards the hallway. Edward went to the car and get some clothes while I took her upstairs. She has actually never been in Edward's room so it was unfamiliar.

" Mommy whose room is this?" she asked

" This was daddy's room before we moved to the apartment." I told her.

She nodded.

Edward came back and we changed her into her little nightgown. We laid her in his bed and tucked her in. We both stayed with her until she fell asleep, then we headed downstairs. Everyone was getting ready. The table's outside were set up and ready. Carlisle was starting to grill the hamburgers, hotdogs and steaks, before everyone arrived.

---------

The party was in full swing within two hours. Carlisle's aunt was following me, she was really a pest. Alice's cousins were still hitting on me and one actually asked me out, but was left down when I said I had a kid and was in a relationship. Ahh gotta love the kids.

Ellie was still asleep and I was going to go up and check on her. I walked up the stairs and to the hallway, where I said two teenagers making out. The guy was Alice's cousin, I noticed him. But I think that was his girlfriend that Alice introduced me to.

I cleared my throat and they broke apart

" This is a family party. None of that. Go downstairs." I demanded. The girl glared at me before flipping her blonde hair to the side and leaving.

" What the hell?" he asked

" Just go downstairs Kevin." I told him.

" Why? You interupted me and my girlfriend. Why did you do that anyways? I thought you were cool."

I sighed " My kid could of waken up and saw that. I prefer to keep her without that image."

" What about last year?" he brought up.

I groaned " Don't even. Just go."

He smirked before leaving. Smart ass.

Last year when Edward and I attended this party we had gotten caught in the process of almost doing the act. Ellie was perfectly content with Esme, Alice and Rose so Edward and I snuck up here to his bedroom. It only started as harmless making out, but it got more heated. Shirts and pants came off and right when we were about to do it, Emmett walked in. Starting laughing and everyone bounded upstairs to see why. No they didn't see any parts. But it sure was embarrasing.

I snapped out of that thought and slowly opened up Edward's bedroom door. Ellie was just starting to wake up so I sat on the side of the bed. She sat up slowly and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her.

" Is everyone here."

" Yes they are!" I answered brightly.

She squeeled and I picked her up. I re-dressed her in her dress and shoes and fixed her hair. We both bounded down the stairs and outside. Ellie immediatly ran to Carlisle's uncle, who did all these tricks that Ellie loved. Last year he pulled a twenty dollar bill from my mouth. It was freaky but cool.

Once Ellie left I scoped out Edward and found him talking with Rose and Alice, who had huge grins on their faces. I walked over to them.

" What are we talking about?" I asked

" Nothing." they all replied

I rolled my eyes and Edward grabbed my arm. He pulled me off to the side of the house, where no people were and pressed me against his house. My breathing was uneven and heavy as he leaned closer. Without patience; I pressed my lips to his. He pushed me hard against his house and crushed his body against mine. My hands traveled over his shoulders and down to the hem of his shirt. I brought my hands under it and he growled against my mouth. His hand went to tangle in my hair and wrap around my waist.

" Your so beautiful." he breathed against my lips.

" Your so sexy." I whispered.

He attacked my lips with his and all but jumped onto me. I deepened the kiss and brought one of my hands to his cheek. He kissed me deeply, but gently.

I really missed this part of our relationship, the romantic part. Where the sparks would fly around us and crackle. The way he would just kiss me and I went weak at the knee's. I guess I just missed the fire. The excitement of our relationship.

Suddenly I was broke out of my thoughts with the feeling of ice cold water being sprayed on us. We broke apart from eachother quickly. I felt some water spray in my mouth and I spat it out. Only for more to come in. The water stopped and Edward and I were sopping wet. I spit out the water, making it look like a stream and Edward did the same.

" This is oddly familar." Edward commented.

The same thing that happened last time. Accept it was dark. Carlisle was standing next to my dad, holding the hose. Everyone was laughing at us and Edward and I were freezing.

" Carlisle. I really do love you. Even though you get me wet. Can I have a hug?" I asked.

I walked closer to him and he backed up. I went into a sprint and gave him a hug. Effectivley making him wet. I laughed and pulled away from him.

" Thank you so much Bella. But. I dont think you are wet enough."

Without a warning Carlisle actually picked me up and threw me into the pool. I came up from the water and glared at him. Edward stood next to the pool, laughing, that is until Carlisle grabbed his arm and pushed him in. Edward went flying into the pool and came up next to me.

" Carlisle! I kinda have something important in my pocket." He yelled.

I stared at him. " What?"

He looked at me, clearly horrified.

" Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

He still didn't answer, so I took matters into my own hands and dug my hand in his pocket. I felt a small box and pulled it out of his pocket and the water. It was a black velvet box. A small gasp escaped me.

" Edward..." I trailed off.

He faced me and took the box from my hands. He held on of my hands and let out a long sigh.

" I did not plan to do it this way at all. But, you found the box and it's all ruined. I wanted to be romantic an-"

"Edward, get to the point."

" Bella I love you. I love you so much and I am not going to go into a speech because there are too many words to say. But, what I am trying to say is. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

He opened the small box and nestled into the wet silk cushion was a diamond ring. There was a circular diamond in the middle and five smaller diamonds embedded into the platinum band. I felt tears spring to my eyes and looked up at him.

" Of course I'll marry you. Yes."

He took the ring out and slid it onto my ring finger on my left hand. He took me in his arms into a tight embrance. I heard alot of ' awww's' going around. He kissed my lips gently and then kissed my hand. He wiped my tears that was mixed with chlorine and lifted me bridal style. He walked across the pool ground and carried me up the stairs. When we were out of the pool water was dripping from us. He set me down and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

" I love you, my Bella." he whispered in my ear.

" I love you, too, Edward."

----------

After a few minutes Edward and I had to head off to the car and get a change of clothes. We brought it just incase we went swimming, which was a smart thing to do. We changed in his room and went back downstairs.

When nine o'clock rolled around and everyone had left the party we all headed off to see the fireworks. Rose, Jasper and Emmett's parents all met us at Central Park and saved us spots on the grass; which we were very thankful for. Edward and I had brought our own lawn chairs and blankets. It was a little chilly outside and I had Ellie curled up in my lap with her baby blanket around her along with my quilt. Edward was next to us, a thin blanket resting on his lap.

We had to wait about a half hour before they started. The whole area was packed with people and we were lucky we got the spot that we did. When the fireworks started Ellie jumped a little at the loud noise.

" It's okay sweetie."

She ducked her head down and peaked up at the sky under her eyelashes. I looked up also seing the light of different colors flashing in the sky. The finale was my favorite part. How they blew off a whole mess of fireworks at once and the colors clashed together. I watched eagerly as they went off and when it was finished everyone was clapping. I looked down at Ellie to see her sleeping peacefully in my arms. I stood up slowy and Edward folded up the chair and carried it for me I thanked him and followed them back.

Once we were back Edward and I decided to head on home. I gave everyone a one arm hug and set Ellie in her car seat. Edward and I drove home silently, but he was holding my hand and planting kisses on my ring finger. He sent me grins everyone now and then also. When we arrived home I picked up Ellie while he took the bags. We got into the apartment without waking her and I set her in bed and kissed her forehead. I closed her door quietly and went into the living room where Edward was.

He all but attacked me onto the couch. He placed a deep kiss on my lips and let his hands travel under my shirt.

" Edward. Ellie is here." I breathed.

" Shh." he whispered.

He pressed his lips to mine and stood up, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. He carried me to our bedroom and laid me on the bed. I kissed him greedily, wanting more and his hands traveled all over my body, making shivers run down my spine. I pressed my body as close to his as I could and slid his shirt off, I let my hands run over the plains of his chest. I felt him smile against my mouth.

" Were getting married." he whispered against my lips.

" Yes, Edward. We can discuss it all later. Please?"

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips firmly to mine. His hands went to my shirt...

------------

I collapsed on the bed, my breathing uneven. Edward rolled over and pressed his sweaty cheek to my neck. He placed a few kisses there before breaking the silence.

" God, I love you so much." he breathed.

" Love you, too." I replied.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I tried to lean down and grab my shirt. He groaned when he saw my shirt.

" What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes "Ellie, Edward. She likes to climb in bed with us in the morning."

His mouth formed an 'o' and he reached for his boxers. He slid them on and I stood to get some pajama's. He then groaned again. I put on a new underwear set and a pair of shorts. I slid on a black tanktop and slid back into bed. Edward brushed my hair over my shoulder and kissed the tattoo behind my neck where it said _EC._ He grew fond of that tattoo. Underneath his initials I put in Ellie, but since she has the same first and last initial I put in her middle name, making it _ECM,._ I got it a few months after she was born.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. Edward wrapped his strong arms around me and I relaxed under his touch.

" I've always wanted an autumn wedding." He whispered in my ear.

" Whatever you want is perfectly fine with me Edward." I said truthfully,

All I really wanted was to marry him. It didn't matter how, I just wanted to be binded to him for life. I wanted to call him my husband. I mean we already acted as if we were married the only thing was we werent legally married.

" What about what you want?"

" All I want is to be able to call you my husband. I don't care if we marry in Vegas I just want to call you my husband."

" Hmm. I love the sound of that."

My eyes drifted shut, " So do I." I whispered before falling into sleep.

----------

I woke up later that morning to the bed dipping just a tad. Edward was behind me and we were laying together in a spooning position. Ellie laid infront of me quietly and rested her head on my pillow. I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

" Morning sweetie." I whispered.

" Good morning, mommy."

I shut my eyes and again fell into sleep.

----------

I woke up again to the sound of the television running, playing Recess and Ellie giggling. A small groan escaped my lips and I rolled over, clutching a pillow to my chest. I felt Edward's hand touch the back of my neck lightly and I reached back to slap it away.

" Mommy! You gotta wake up." Ellie said sweetly.

I buried my face in my pillow and shifted my body. Then I felt Edward's cool breath blow against my neck. I shivered and rolled over to glare at him.

He smiled at me in response and kissed my nose. Ellie was laying on his chest a smile on her face.

"Hi mommy." she squeeled.

" Good morning, Sweetie."

Edward leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

" Mommy are you and Daddy gettin' marry?" she asked

I smiled " Yes we are."

" Gramma Esme told me that marry is what people do when day love eachoder." she said.

" Yes is it."

" Do you love daddy?" she asked

I reached in and grabbed Edward's hand " I love, daddy, very very much."

" Why didn't you marry daddy awhile ago?"

" Well, we had you. You were a surprise baby." I said.

She smiled " Me?"

" Yes you." I told her.

----------

We stayed in bed awhile before Edward and I decided to get up and make breakfast. We all ate together and I cleaned up the dishes once we were all finished. I dressed Eddie and she stayed in her room to play with her toys. I let her be and went to take a shower and dress. After I was done I went into the living room and curled up on the couch with a movie. Edward joined me after his shower and laid behind me. Ellie came out of her room a little while later and settled ontop of my lap.

All of us were a tiny family. Edward and I had our perfect daughter. We were going to be getting married and for once, everything was right in my life.

**Authors note- Longer because this story was nominated and you all deserved it.**

**Categories to nominate!**

**Indie Twific awards.**

**Another Chance- Best Alternate Universe Human WIP and Best Use of Comedy WIP**

**So Close (sequel Blind Love on the Dance Floor)- Best Use of Song and Inspiration Complete**

**Nominate for those categories of those two stories. You nominated before so do it again. It would really mean alot to me if you did.**

**The link is already loaded into my profile page. All you have to do it click on it and when you reach the website click on nominate and you are there.**

**Nominations were supposed to start yesterday but due to tecnical difficulty they had to move it to today (July 9th)**


	51. She Strikes Again

**Authors note... **

**Lack of reviews, you all go on a vacation?Yes I am greedy**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just use her characters occasionally.**

BPOV

July came to a close all too soon and Edward started up school again. He was eager to do yet another year of this craziness. Though he tried to be around as much as he can, he knew that I thought it was okay for him to do what he has to do. When he is gone he is normally in class or studying at the library, which is routine with him.

Edward gets back home at nine. Eight at the earliest. Though on some days he gets home to specificly put Ellie back to bed. She loved when Edward did that, it was a special bond between them.

We haven't exactly started wedding planning. Though we said we wanted a fall wedding. Edward and I both knew that would have to wait until next year. There was absolutely know way that Edward and I could pull off a wedding in a month or two.

Though we were both content with waiting. It wasn't a big deal for us. As I had said; it was like we were already married to eachother.

Tonight, I had just finished getting Ellie in bed. She was exhausted today. I had to take her grocery shopping with me, then we went to the park, ate dinner, and she played around the house awhile before zonking out on the couch after her bath. She wasn't a kid who thrived for attention every minute, she liked to run off into her room and play. Though her time with mommy and daddy was something that was special to her, she loved her quiet time.

I crawled into bed around nine fifteen, stripping off my clothes and sleeping in a pair of underwear and one of Edward's shirts, about a half hour later I heard Edward come in the house. The small sound of books hitting the coffee table was audible. The bedroom door opened and there was a rusting of clothes before I felt the bed shift and two arms wrap around me.

" Hi." I murmured sleepily.

His lips pressed to my cheek and rested his head on my neck, as always. His arm draped across my waist, holding my body close to his. My eyes fluttered shut on their own accord and I relaxed into the soft mattress.

" Sleep, my love." he whispered into my ear before I slipped into unconsciousness.

---------

The next morning I woke up I took a quick shower and dressed. My clothin consisted of one of my tanktops, a worn plaid button up shit, jeans and converse. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, brushed my teeth and slipped on my glasses.

Ellie was already awake by now, bouncing around the house waiting for me to get her breakfast.

I threw my dirty clothes in the basket for the washer and walked into the kitchen. I snuck up behind Ellie and lifted her up in my arms. She squeeled and giggled.

" What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" I asked

She tapped her chin " Cheerios!"

I sat her down in a chair and smiled at her " Cheerios it is, darlin'." I answered

I went into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cheerios. Like me she didn't like to have her cereal soggy but Edward and I did find out that she was allergic to some dairy products. When she was a little after a year old she just started vomiting from it, after that we knew that it was the milk we gave her.

Certain things are okay, but whipping cream, ice-cream, cheese, milk and yogurt are a little rough on her stomach. Cheese isn't as bad, but excessive amounts of it, itsn't good for her. The doctor had said that she was indeed lactose intolerance.

After I set the spoon in the bowl, I went back to the table and set it on the table. I poured some apple jacks for myself and sat next to her. She was fairly good at using utensils, only using her hands for dry foods when she wants.

" Is daddy gonna be home late again?" she asked

" Daddy is always home late at night."

She quirked her eyebrow. " I wish he didn't have to. I miss him." she said quietly.

I leaned over and kissed her temple " I miss him, too." I added

After that she was quiet. Ellie ate her food and I cleaned up our dishs before going into the family room. She was entranced in her episode of Dora the Explorer and I didn't bother her. A few minutes into the show she came up by me and curled up in my lap. My hands ran through her soft locks of hair.

" We got to get you a bath." I commented.

" Do I have to?"

I laughed " Yes."

I picked her up and took her to the bathroom. She didn't fuss with me or try and sweet talk her way out of it. I washed her body and scrubbed her hair, I rinsed the suds off with a cup after telling her to shut her eyes. Her hair was pretty long. It went a few inchs below her shoulders. After I finished I picked her up and wrapped her in a towel. I combed out her hair and got her dressed.

It was still hard to believe at times that I was a mother. I had this adorable little girl who was perfect and she was mine. Edward and I had created her out of the love that we made.

Ellie and I hung around the apartment awhile. Watching television, playing with her toys. Just having a normal, fun day. I took her to the park for a little while and let her play. She quite enjoyed the swings.

As I was finishing up cleaning up our dinner, I heard a sharp knock on the door. Ellie sat on the couch while I went to answer it. When I opened the door, I immediatly wanted to shut it.

There stood my mother and my younger sister. The guy that I last saw her with wasn't with her but that didn't matter. It's been over two years out of contact and now she decides to show up.

" Can I help you?" I asked

" May I come in?"

" No."

I heard the patter of feet and was begging for Ellie not to come over here. My luck must of been out today though because she appeared by my side, hugging my legs.

" Momma, who dis?" she asked curiously.

Renee then spoke up " I'm your gra-"

" Nobody, sweetie. Just a old friend of mommy's."

She smiled " Okay." with that she bounded off.

Renee gave me a sickly sweet smile " Got quite a princess there. Might want to watch out, she may turn out like you. Useless, and nothing to the world."

" If you have come here to insult me then you best leave now. I don't need your bullshit Renee. I have my daughter, my family and my fiancee. I don't need you or my selfish sister, so leave before I decide to call the police."

She laughed darkly " But I am hurting nothing. I am not even stepping inside your property."

I rolled my eyes " Get your pathetic self away from me. Go hook up with your boyfriend you bitch." I spat

Her draw dropped and she reached up to smack me across the face. I grabbed it and laughed and the familar scene. She seriously tried to slap me after what happened last time she did that.

" Do you even want to do that again?" I asked

I twisted her arm and let go when she yelped. " Leave, before I get Edward to kick your ass."

Then I shut my door on her. Not wanting to look at her face. Instead she just stopped the door with both hands. Lily stared up at me, sadness in here eyes. Why is she sad?

" Why are you so sad? Don't like what said to your mother?" I asked her

She scoffed " She is your mother, too."

" Nice comeback. And no she isn't my mother."

Renee snickered " So who is. That bitch who cooks, cleans and takes in her sisters kid because she is so great, Edward's mother ?"

That immediatly made something click inside of me. Nobody, I mean nobody, talks about Esme that way, ever.

I curled up my fist and swung it straight at her face. It hit her jaw and she flew backwards, hitting the wall. Lily screeched and went to her. Quickly, I walked up to her and slapped her straight across the face.

" Bella!" I heard Edward say.

I went to jump at her again when Edward grabbed me around the waist. His books hit the floor with a thud as he held onto me. I thrashed against him, trying to break from his strong grasp.

" Let me the fuck go! Who the hell does this bitch think she is talking about her like that!" I screamed.

Renee held her face and I glared at her, still thrashing against Edward.

" Bella, love. You have to calm down."

" DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID!?" I yelled

" No. But, Bella you have to stop. Go by Ellie."

He let go of me and gave me a small push towards the door. I was going to walk back but he held me back and gave me a stern look. He pushed me once more and I stood back.

" Go!"

I glared at Renee once more before walking in the apartment. Ellie was crying on the couch and I ran to her, cradling her in my arms. I instantly felt bad. I shouldn't of done that infront of a two year old, my two year old.

" Shh, it's okay, darlin'."

" W-Why you s-s-so mad at your fend?" she questioned.

I kissed the top of her head " That's a mean friend. She said bad things about grandma."

She nodded against my chest and looked up at me. I wiped her tears and kissed her nose. Edward came in a few minutes later, setting down his books. He asked Ellie to go to her bedroom and she listened to him. Edward then sat down next to me on the couch. I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze, but knowing that it was impossible and that I would have to look at him sometime.

" Bella you can't let her get under your skin." he started

" Edward, she fucking said that Esme was a bitch!" I said.

He placed his hands on my shoulders " You need to calm down. I know what she said was wrong, but you have to get a hold of yourself. I talked to her and told her that she is to never come back. Now I know she may not listen but if this happens with her again you can't go throwing punchs."

I stood up " Whatever, Edward. Your right, I am wrong. Everything is perfect now. Goodnight."

I checked on Ellie before going to bed. I brushed her hair and tucked her in before heading off to bed myself. I wasn't pissed at Edward, I was just angry at Renee. My stupid mother deserved what I gave her and Edward doesn't understand that. He never had a mother that treated him as mine treats me.

Edward did come in the room about an hour later, he took a shower and then dressed infront of me. Knowing that it would drive me insane. He laid in bed, leaning against the headboard.

" Are you going to act civil now?"

I sighed " Edward. You may know what it's like to lose parents. But you never had one that treated you like your nothing. You were never called useless, ugly or unwanted. So don't sit and tell me it's wrong because she had what was coming to her. And damn me to hell if I let her get away with calling any part of your family some name."

" Your right. I don't know what it's like to feel unwanted. But you shouldn't of hit her."

" You know what, Edward. Shove that thought up your ass. She deserved any punch I threw at her."

He sighed " I love you, too."

I sunk down into the sheets with a long sigh. Now I was pissed at Edward. After few minutes he attempted to put his arms around me but I shoved them off.

" Bella, come on." he whined

" Don't be a child, Edward. You don't need me wrapped in your arms to sleep." I retorted.

" Uh yeah. I kinda do." he said as a matter of fact

I ignored him the best I could and closed my eyes. His hand trailed up my side and as a reflex I shivered. He seemed to think that was a good thing so he tightly wrapped his arm around my waist. I smacked his arm but that didn't loosen his grip on my body.

" Let me go before you really piss me off." I growled.

" Bella, I am just trying to tell you my point of view on things."

" Well I don't want your point of view, Edward. She called your aunt a bitch. Does that mean anything to you?"

He groaned " God, Bella, so damn stubborn. Yes, it does matter but you tend to have an anger issue when it comes to her."

I sat up in bed and stared down at him " You know, I really thought that you understood why I have the feelings I have towards her but obviously you don't."

Quickly, I grabbed my pillow and my quilt and walked out of the room.

" Bella! Come on love." he said behind me.

I shut the door and walked towards the living room. My body rested on the couch and I had my pillow and blanket. My blanket draped over my body, keeping me warm. I didn't really want to be alone after my encounter with my mother but Edward was seriously pissing me off.

I squeezed my eyes shut and soon fell asleep.

----------

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining brightly in my face. I peeked my eyes open and looked at the clock that was hung on the wall, it was seven. I rolled over and fell straight onto the floor. I muttered a curse word and just laid there, not wanting to move.

Edward came in and I felt him lifted me up in his arms with a sigh.

I felt our mattress underneath me and I laid down. He kissed my forehead and he was gone.

--------

I got Elenore up in about and hour and fed her. The day went on fast. I wasn't feeling happy because of the stupid fight that occured between Edward and I. He just didn't understand and he never will unless he lets himself.

Elenore seemed to notice my sour mood. She smiled at me and tried to make me happy and I loved her for the effort but I just wasn't feeling happy. I knew that I would have to talk to him sometime so I decided to wait until we went to bed to say something to him.

After I sent Ellie of to bed and tucked her in I took a shower and climbed into bed with a book. Edward came home around ten, which was a little later then normal but I wouldn't question him.

He ate some leftover dinner before coming into the room. He took a shower before settling into bed. I turned my head to look at him.

" I'm sorry." I said.

" You can be so stubborn and dare I say mean at times."

I dropped my gaze to my lap. " It's just something I learned to defend myself with."

" Bella, don't let your past dictate who you are, but let it be apart of who you become."

" The wise Edward Masen Cullen... Wait, I have a question?"

" What?"

" When I marry you. What will I be? Isabella Marie Masen or Isabella Marie Masen Cullen. Wow that second one is alot to say."

He smiled down at me " You, my darling Isabella, really know how to change a subject."

" What do you want me to say? I am sorry Edward. I know that I let her get to me and I should not of let her make me angry. But when she said something about Esme, something inside of me clicked and it made me angry. She is pissing me off to no end and after two and a half years, now she shows up in my life. I hate her, I want her to dissapear. She made me feel like I was nothing and for a long time I believed I was nothing. She made me feel like I was just something that was born and not important, like I wasn't supposed to be in the world. It hurt, and that's why my dad left with me. Because he didnt want me to feel that way any longer. When she comes back, the feeling of being unwanted comes rushing back to me. I don't know why but it does, I can't help it. She used to adore me when I was younger but when my sister was born I was nothing. Just something she liked for a few years and threw aside."

Silence washed over us for a few minutes. Edward kept his hand in mine and rubbed circles on my back with his thumb. Silent tears fell down my face and I wiped them quickly, not wanting Edward to see me vunerable.

As if he could read my mind he spoke " It's okay to be vunerable sometimes."

" No it's not." I said between small sobs.

He wrapped his arms around me and I grabbed onto him in a tight hug. My tears fell onto his bare shoulder. His hands gripped my back tighty, holding me close. He placed a small kiss on my neck and rubbed my back soothingly.

I don't know long I stayed in his arms crying, but he held me. Letting me know that everything was going to be alight. Around midnight I released my hold on him and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked up. My eyes were completely blood shot, I groaned and rubbed them. I quickly threw my hair into a messy bun, when I walked into the bedroom it was dark. I laid in the bed and clutched my pillow to my body.

Suddenly, I felt the pillow being moved. I reached for it but it was gone. Edward replaced the pillow with himself and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

" I'm sorry," I whispered

" Don't apologize, sweetheart."

I nodded into his chest and sighed. He ran his hands through my hair and kissed the top of my head swiftly.

I didn't know if he understood, but he was there for me. Edward was always there for me no matter what. We are a team. We have disagreements like any couple does but it doesn't break us down.

What doesn't break us makes us stronger.

**Authors note- Renee still wasn't finished and this isn't the last time you will see her. You may see her again, not a guarantee but we shall. This was more drama filler. **

**Saw Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was a 2 hour and 4 minute movie, and it was great. About the best yet.**

**Review!**


	52. Bunny's and Bazooka's

**Authors note- Hmm...**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**FYI- When I write Elle I do it on purpose. Say it like you would Elle magazine**

BPOV

" Bella! Come on, all I want to do is experiance this with you."

I groaned " Alice it's too soon. Let's wait til atleast spring please." I begged.

" Your so boring. All I want to do is go wedding dress shopping with you."

A small sigh escaped my lips " Alice, this is my wedding and I will go at what pace I want."

She rolled her eyes " Fine, little miss I am going to be late to my own wedding."

" Alice stop being pushy. You had your wedding and now we are having ours. So stop and leave her alone before I go tell Esme that you won't stop bothering us." Edward said.

Her jaw dropped " Your going to go tell my mom. That's childish you are a dad you don't go to your aunt or whatever."

" Go." he said sternly.

She was about to open her mouth but Edward interupted.

" Get out of my fu-freaking room, Alice. Now!"

She glared at both of us before leaving the room and slamming the door. Ellie jumped at the sound of it and ran to the window.

" Why is Aunt Ali so mad?" She asked quietly

Edward lifted her up and set her on the bed " Aunt Ali just wants to control our wedding so she is being a child and throwing a tantrum because she wont get her way."

She nodded in understanding " Okay. I'm sleepy."

With a wink of an eye she was under the covers, all curled up with her eyes closed. I sat on the bed and leaned over to tickle her stomach. She giggled and squirmed around, I smiled and reached to turn his light off. The room went dark, only the light of the full moon.

I crawled under the covers next to Ellie and Edward did the same on the other side of her. Edward leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss before laying down.

" Ew," Ellie squeeled.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek before relaxing into Edward's bed, in his home, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

------

I woke up the next morning tangled up in the sheets and Edward. Ellie wasn't in the bed and I figured she was downstairs since it was eleven. Edward's legs were tangled up in mine and his arms were tight around me, clutching me to him. It was almost funny. His head was resting in the crook of my neck, his breathing uneven, telling me he was awake.

My arms were hanging loosely around him, my head against his shoulder. I shifted to the side and felt Edward place kisses up and down my neck.

" Morning, sexy."

I smiled " Good morning to you, too." I said.

I rolled ontop of him and placed a kiss on his lips. His tongue ran a straight line over my bottom lip and I granted his entrance. He brushed my hair over my right shoulder and trailed his fingers over the opposite side and I moaned.

" Woah, woah. What a morning greeting." I heard a loud voice boom.

Edward and I jumped away from eachother quickly and sat up.. Emmett was at the foot of the bed, staring at us, head cocked to the side

" Uhh how long have you been there."

" Since the whole ' mornin' sexy'." he replied

I blushed.

" That was pretty hot for a couple that has a kid."

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes " Just because you have a kid doesn't mean you should slow down."

He laughed loudly " Well, the reason I am visiting you both is because Esme and Elle made breakfast. Good thing I came up and not your daughter."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He pecked my lips quickly and smiled.

" Okay, enough of that. Let's eat!"

" Emmett, why are you even here?" Edward questioned him.

" Dude, it's Esme. She is making breakfast, I am hungry. Do the math."

Edward rolled his eyes and stood up, bring me with him. Emmett let out a loud whistle in our direction.

" What?"

" Nice shorts." he said before walking from the room.

Edward chuckled and stood close to me. He let his finger trail over my thigh " They are nice shorts."

I slapped his hand away. " Stop."

I walked to the suitcase that I packed for our Thanksgiving trip back home and dug for a pair of sweat pants. When I found a pair I slipped them on over my shorts and turned to Edward.

He frowned " I like the shorts."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked towards the bedroom door. Edward beat me and lifted me up in his arms. A small squeel of surprise escaped me. He walked through his door, down the hall, stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone turned to look as us as we entered.

" Morning." I said as I waved my hand.

Edward set me down on my feet and we walked towards the table. Elenore was sitting at the table eating french toast with a huge smile on her face.

" Morning, momma and daddy." she said.

I kissed the top of her head before sitting down. " You and grandma make breakfast?" I asked

She nodded her head slowly and I smiled. She looked up at Edward then and giggled.

" Daddy your hair is funny."

He ruffled her hair " Not as funny as yours."

" Daddy!"

He smirked at sat down next to her. I leaned forward and looked at Edward.

" Your hair is funny, Edward."

" Yeah, Edward." Ellie mocked while crossing her arms over her chest.

Everyone burst out laughing at this. Ellie smiled and Edward glared at them.

" It's so scary how alike she is to you both. That was a total Bella moment." Alice said.

I huffed and leaned forward to grab my fork and knife to cut up the rest of Ellie's food. When I was finished with her food I grabbed my fork and started to eat my own food. Everyone chatted amongst themselfs during breakfast and I just ate my food. When I finished I thanked Esme and grabbed my plate. I did the same when Elenore and Edward finished and cleaned their plates. Everyone else wouldn't let me take theirs.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and it was also going to be with the Cullens because my father had to fly out again. I repeatedly pleaded him to refuse going but he is so hard headed he won't listen to me. The end result was me being pissed at him for not listening to me. But I had a valid answe as to why I am. We are always together on holidays.

After breakfast was cleaned up I took Ellie upstairs to clean her up and dress. She enjoyed her bath thoroughly and when I finished drying her hair and brushing it for her she ran off to go find Esme as she said.

With a sigh I went to my own bags and grabbed clean clothes. I set them on the nicely made bed and took my hair out of it's pony tail. The bedroom door opened and shut, then I heard the click of the lock and two arms around my waist.

" Wanna take a shower?" he whispered in my ear.

I pretended to ponder the thought with a smile on my face. " Okay."

We both ran for his bathroom and shut the door when we were in.

-----

I wrung my hair out with one of the towels, keeping one wrapped around my body. Edward was just behind me, a towel around his waist. Water droplets covering almost every inch of his chest. I placed a small kiss on his neck and smiled. He kissed where my pulse point was on my neck, also known as my sensitive spot, and sucked on it. I let out a small moan before pushing him away.

" Not now." I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck again. I shoved against him a few times but gave up after five minutes. My breathing was coming out in short gasps and I was leaning my head against the wall as he continued his assault on my neck. He moved his lips to mine and gave me a fierce kiss, he opened the bathroom door and backed me up towards his bed.

" Edward. Not in your parent's house."

" It's never stopped up before." he breathed against my lips.

He lifted me up in his arms easily and gently laid me on his bed. My hair was wet so it was wetting the pillows and the comforter. Edward laid over me and connected his lips to mine, sparks still flew like they did when we were first together.

" This feeling never fades."

" What feeling." I rasped

" Everytime I touch you I still feel the fucking sparks, like I'm on a high." he murmured to me.

I flipped him over so that he was underneath me. He was about to flip me back but I let out a low growl in my throat.

" Did you just growl?" he asked.

I brushed my hair to the side and leaned down to whisper in his ear " Maybe,"

My lips ghosted over his jaw and lips. They were almost quivering with want. His hands ran over my arm and he traced the wave tattoo before looking up at me with his bright green eyes.

" Your so sexy."

" Not as sexy as you." I said before pressing a kiss to his lips.

--------

I rolled over in the bed with a small smile playing on my lips. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to try and sit me up. I made a small whining noise and pushed myself down on the bed.

" We got to get up, baby." he whispered.

" I am exhausted. No thank you." I muttered against the pillow.

He kneaded the skin on my back, probably trying to wake me up. But it didn't work. I was even more tired and relaxed. When he tried to pick me up I batted his hands away and whined that I was not getting up.

" Bella." he started

I didn't answer

" Isabella Marie."

Again, I ignored him.

" Isabella Marie Swan almost Masen. Our daughter will want to come up and see us."

" You can entertain her for once, please, I am really tired." I said.

He groaned " She loves you, too."

" Edward, leave me alone before I get pissed and kick your white ass."

He then smacked my ass " Your so stubborn, god, Bella."

" Shut up."

The bed shifted as he got up and I heard the rustling of clothes. Then I felt something being thrown at me. I looked up and saw it was clothes.

"Figured I get you clothes for when you decide to get up." he spat.

" Real mature, Edward."

I heard the door open and then slam. My eyes fluttered close adn I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-------

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window, I sat up, keeping the blanket around me and looked around. It was dark outside. I looked down to see that I was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Edward was laying next to me. His arms to his side, he looked stiff and uncomfortable in his sleep. Ellie wasn't here so I figured she must of wanted to sleep in Esme and Carlisle's room or Alice's room. Outside of the window I saw that it was snowing also. It was like ice chunks. Ontop of the roofs of the houses they were covered in a thick sheet of snow.

I looked at Edward and brushed his hair from his face. I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. Slowly, I felt his arms wrap themselfs around me.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you." he whispered into the dark room.

"Im sorry for not getting up and being a bitch."

He rubbed my back slowly " I know your tired, you have to stay back with Ellie while I leave the apartment and take care of her. You deserve a break." he said.

Tears leaked from my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

" Why are you crying, sweetheart?" he asked

" I just miss you sometimes. I only get to see you when you are on breaks and on weekends and nights your studying. I just miss being with you, being able to love you and give you what you need."

I felt his lips press to the top of my head.

" The only thing I need is right here in my arms and in Alice's room." he informed me

Even though Alice and Jasper had gotten married, they decided to still live with their parents because having an apartment would be a hustle because of the long months they are away from the place so they figured to keep the current home living arrangements and get a apartment on campus for school to be together.

His hand came up to gently wipe my tears. I reached my hand up to grab his and held it tightly. He kissed my hand and looked down at me. He used his other hand to brush my hair from my face and kissed both my eyelids.

"I feel like I'm seventeen again."

" Well your not, your twenty two."

" Old." he muttered.

" Your older then me." I retorted.

He smiled " Good point."

I curled up against his side and rested my head on his chest. He kept his arm around me tightly. A small sigh escaped him and he spoke.

" I think we should take a vacation for a few days." he said.

I looked up at him " You mean, Ellie, you and I?"

He shook his head " Just us. You and me. Get away from the responsibilites and just relax and be together."

" But what about-"

" Carlisle and Esme would take her for us. We can go around Christmas break, Florida. It's nice and warm there. Just spend three-four days there."

" Are you serious?" I asked

He nodded " I love Ellie to death but I mean we haven't had a break from everything since she was born. You and I need our time too and I feel that if we get away, it will be good for us to reconnect again."

" Okay."

" Really? Your not going to fight with me?"

I shook my head " No, because in the end I never win. So if we do go then I can pay for my own ticket and half for the hotel room."

His face got serious " Your funny. No, I am paying for it all."

" Nope."

" Let's think of my money as our money." he said.

I shook my head once again.

" When can I finally get you to have us conbine our accounts. Come on, Bella."

" No."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my nose " Please," I shook my head and he kissed my jaw " Please." I once again shook my head. He let his nose trace up from my jaw. His lips were on the corner of mine. " Please." he breathed.

" Edward, I-"

He placed his hand over my mouth " Shh. Just say yes."

I shook my head. He trailed his hand to my hip and started to kiss my neck. He knew that I would agree if he kept going but I fought with myself. There was no way that he was going to win this ti-.

I was broke out of my thoughts when he, again, rested his lips on the pulse point on my neck, he bit it lightly and I bit my lip to stop from groaning. He did it over and over until I shoved him away. He just came right back over and did the same thing while caressing my waist.

"Edward. Stoooop." I whined.

" Say yes. If you say yes to letting me pay for the trip, then I will stop." he murmured against my neck.

He kissed me again and my resolve crumbled. He was just too irresistable for his own good and he used that to his advantage.

" Fine."

He kissed my forehead and rolled over. My heavy breaking evened out and I looked at him.

" Your such a fucking tease." I said, a small amount annoyance in my voice.

Edward turned over to look at me. " I'm starting to think that you only like me for my body."

I sat up and moved over him to straddle his waist. He was wearing no shirt so I ran my hands over his perfectly sculpted chest, a small shiver ran through his body and I smirked down at him. I leaned down and placed a kiss over his heart.

" Not really, thats just a perk of being with you. Excellent body, sexy smile and a perfect face. I just got very lucky." I informed him.

He trailed his hands up to my waist and squeezed. I squeeled, feeling very ticklish in that area.

" Does that tickle, my Bella?"

I nodded and leaned down to lock my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly to him.

" I love you." I whispered.

" I love you, too," he replied, stroking my hair gently. " My beautiful, Bella."

Blush crept up my cheeks and I buried my face in his neck. I felt the comforter being thrown over our bodies and I relaxed against Edward's body.

" Are you uncomfortable with me laying ontop of you?" I asked, my voice muffled against his neck.

" No, I'm fine. Just sleep." He told me

I closed my eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

------

When I opened my eyes in the morning the first thing I saw was Alice. She caught me by surprise and I gasped when I saw her.

" Shit, are you trying to scare me?"

She giggled " Happy Turkey Day!" she exclaimed.

I buried my face in Edwards neck and groaned. It was rather loud so Edward shot straight up, making me fly up.

" What was that?" he asked

" Your fiancee groaning."

He relaxed and played with my hair as he laid back down. I yawned loudly and I heard Alice's tinkling laugh. Suddenly, her hand locked around my wrist and she started to pull hardly.

" Up up up, lets go guys. Your not getting any younger."

Edward and I both laughed, remembering the conversation about age last night. Alice furrowed her brows in confusion before shrugging.

He rolled us over so he could rest his head on my stomach. He lifted his hand up to wipe his eyes before letting out a small sigh.

" Where is the little princess?" he asked

Alice smiled " Downstairs with Esme. I swear that girl is going to be a chef. She loves to help and for a two year old she is brilliant."

" She gets it from me." Edward and I said at the same time.

We both looked at eachother. I laughed

" Edward, she totally got it from me."

He shook his head furiously " Babe, straight A's through highschool."

" I got straight A's through all my school experiances."

" Trying to say that I am stupid?" he asked

I sighed " No, Edward. Sorry to bruise your ego but I achieved very highly in school."

"That's no-"

" Okay, okay. Your both brilliant alright. Now both of you get dressed and downstairs, we got a Thanksgiving dinner to make." she said happily as she bounded out of the room.

We both rolled our eyes before sitting up. I pushed my hair back out of my face and stood from the bed. I let Edward take his shower first, then I took mine and dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans, my normal clothing attire. When we got downstairs and to the kitchen Elenore ran full speed towards us. Edward lifted her up in his arms and she giggled.

" Daddy!" she exclaimed.

It never failed to make me feel so happy inside when I heard those words from her mouth. It reminded me that I was a parent and had this little tiny human being. It probably made Edward feel even more happy then it made me but thats because they have a strong father, daughter bond between them.

When he set her down she ran to me and kissed my cheek.

" Good morning, mommy." she said.

I smiled " Good morning to you, too. What are you and grandma doing?"

" Dinner!" she said happily " We are feeding lots of people today!"

I looked at Esme curiously " How many?"

She smiled " I invited Emmett's and Rosalie's and Jasper's parents over."

" Like a big family!" exclaimed Ellie

---------

I had insisted on helping Esme with dinner, though she refused each year I helped I would do it anyways, we started on cooking the bigger things so as they cook we can get the smaller dishs out of the way. The guys came in numerous times saying things like.

" Need a taste tester?"

" Oh, that doesn't look right, want me to make sure it tastes alright?"

" Looks like a little too much. Want me to eat a little?"

" That side looks to have more, want me to even it out?"

I had numerously slapped Edward's hands away while trying to prepare the food. He was acting like a starving child from China. He attempted to take some of the turkey and was whining at me every five minutes. It was seriously starting to get on my nervs when he tried to do it again about the seventh time.

" Edward! Go away! I will not give you any food and if you keep asking me then your not going to get any dinner at all. So either stay with me and shut your mouth or keep trying to steal food until I ban you from dinner."

He immediatly shut up on that one. With a sigh he sat up on the counter looking defeated.

For about an hour he stayed quiet, just watching me. I made the smaller side dishs and then started on the stuffing. Which was Edward's favorite part of the dinner. He watched me as I cut up all the things that go inside of it and put it in the oven. After about an hour I took it out to check on and because Edward stopped being a pest for two hours I gave him a spoonfull which made him as happy as a kid on Christmas. I swear that he moaned when he ate it.

" I knew there was another reason why I asked you to marry me." He commented between bites.

When he finished I took the spoon from him to wash. The side dishs were already made and the turkey and stuffing was in the oven. Esme had stuffed the turkey with stuffing for me and made a few of the million side dishs.

I loved to cook with her because she didn't boss me around on what to do and how to cook what. When I made dinner when I was younger my mother would bark orders at me, telling me how much of something went into a dish. I of course could tell her I knew because then I would get grounded for the day, only to sit in my room and wait for my dad to convince my mother that it wasn't right to ground me for such a small issue.

Esme was like my mother figure. Thats how I thought of her, as my mother. She was gentle and caring, which was something I was not used to with my own mother. I used to think when I was really young and around the age of nine and ten that all mothers were mean to their kids and that I wasnt the only one. As I got older I then realized that mother shouldn't be like that. Which is what made me resent my mother. Knowing that she treated me wrong made me almost immediatly not like who she was. She talked to me wrong, being mean, the worst thing she said to me was ' I brought you into this world and I can take you out'. She told me that when I was twelve and that scared the living daylights out of me.

" Bella," I heard a voice say loudly.

I looked up, breaking out of my reverie, and saw Edward. He was staring at me, a worried expression on his face.

" Are you okay?" he asked

" Yeah, fine." I said quietly

He got off the counter and walked towards me. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and trailed one down to my nose.

" You seemed a little out of the world."

" I'm alright. Just thinking about things?"

He gave me a glance before shrugging " If you need to talk I am here."

" I know."

I stood up on my tip toes and leaned forward to give him a kiss. He gave me a chaste kiss before letting me go, still looking slightly worried.

" I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go hang with the guys." I said.

He nodded before turning around and starting towards the family room. I reached over and smacked his ass. He jumped about a foot in the air and quickly spun around to glare at me. All I did was laugh.

" Bella! That hurt."

I put on a fake frown " Want me to rub it for you?"

Edward scoffed " Your crazy women."

" I know." I said happily as I walked past him quickly, not wanting him to do what I did.

When I reached the family room I walked over to the couch and collapsed next to Jasper. He gave me a smile.

" Why hello there, Bella." he said.

" Why hello there, Jazz." I said.

" Still going to hold that name over me."

" Duh, dude. I gave it to you, that makes it cool."

He laughed " Still cocky."

Ellie was chattered to Emmett about bunnys and he seemed genuinely interested. He was giving her paper and crayons and they were coloring. When Emmett finished he showed Ellie the picture, she giggled before grabbing it.

" Uncle Em! What is he holding?!" she exclaimed loudly.

Everyone seemed to go quiet. Emmett looked at her, looking kinda shy.

"What did you call me?" he asked

" Uncle Em! Thats who you are!"

A wide smile spread across his face. " Sweet."

" Now what are these?" she asked, poinitng to the paper.

" Bazooka's."

We all laughed and leaned over to look at the picture. Emmett had drawn four bunnies that were in the air, holding bazooka's. We all laughed at the creativity of Emmett's picture. He just smiled.

" All you need is Bunny's with bazooka's."

**Authors note- Lateness. I have no excuse...**

**Checked the list of final voting and I didn't make it... Just a little dissapointed but I still have a chance in the future. To start. I am going to go through my files for the chapters and fixing any errors, I know I have alot. Maybe if I clean it up then I have a bigger chance. More detail and better spelling. My spelling gets messed up because I type fast and dont bother to go back. I will trying my hardest and I will let you all know when I start to replace the chapter by a better one. **

**People who were voted and are still able to win deserve it more then me and I am willing to admit that. They are better writters and they have a better story and I accept that. But I will still try.**


	53. Birthday and Anniversary

**Authors note-..**

**Last chapter hit only 17 reviews from my normal 33. It's been lacking for quite sometime and I hope I didn't lose all those people because Bella had a child because that was when it was going down. So that makes me a little fucking sad... My other story has 33 for a chapter and its only 16 chapters so far and it's like the stories just switched the review count. **

**This story might not hit 60 chapters. Maybe it's meant that way because it's kinda hard to stretched it out. I'll try.**

**On the plus side if I get reviews I will reach the 1,300 mark.**

**Well, read on...**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight related.,,**

**Note- Any words that have incorrect spelling that are from Elenore are on purpose**

**--------**

December 12th

--------

BPOV

I shifted around in bed as I felt something soft being brushed against my cheek. Everytime I moved, it followed. Someone's even breathing was close to me and I knew that it was Edward. After a few minutes of being touched with the soft surface I popped my eyes open to see what it was.

Edward was sitting at the end of the bed, all dressed and holding a bouquet of red roses. Then I thought about why he was doing this. It was Elenore's third Birthday. Yet he was holding flowers for me...

Then I immediaty remembered. Not only was today Elenore's Birthday but it was also Edward and I's four year anniversary. A smile came to my face as I looked at him. I brushed my hair back and grabbed my pony tail from my wrist. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and leaned towards him.

" Happy Anniversary." he said

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Happy Anniversary to you, too." I said quietly

He pulled back and handed me the flowers. I smelled them and smiled at the familiar scent.

" I love you, so much." I whispered.

" I love you, too." he replied

We both leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on eachothers lips before pulling away. He smiled at me and dug something out on his pocket. It was a small velvet box and I was about to open my mouth when he put his hand over it and shook his head. He set his hand down and put the box on my lap. I picked it up carefully and opened it, nestled into the velvet was a small charm. It was made out of platinum silver and had diamonds on half of it. I took it out carefully and handed it to Edward.

" Put it on?" I asked as I held out my braclet that held the crystal heart. He nodded and gingerly took my wrist.

" I figured that I would get you a heart charm for the bracelet. Then when we get married I can buy you rings and charms." he said, a smile on his face.

" No rings. All I need is my engagement ring and my wedding ring."

His smile widdened and he dropped my wrist. The heart dangled from the bracelet and I admired it before setting my wrist down.

" Wedding." he whispered.

" Our wedding." I corrected as I placed another kiss on his lips.

Just in the moment I heard our door squeek open revealing Ellie.

" It's my Birthday." she said quietly.

Edward and I pulled away from eachother just as she sat on the bed.

" Yes it is. Do you know how old you are?" I asked

She smiled " Three."

I tickled her belly and she giggled " Your right."

She climbed into Edward's lap and rested her head against his chest. He dropped a kiss atop her head and smiled.

" When do I get to see Grandma?!"

This year for her Birthday she wanted to have a sleep over at Carlisle's and Esme's house. They were more then happy to hear that and so we were going to drop her off around four as we planned and she was going to sleepover and we were going to pick he up tomorrow evening. Edward and I were a little sad that she didn't want to be with us, but Edward was a little happy because he wanted to take me out tonight.

" Tonight daddy and I are going to drop you off."

" Yay. Do I get to see Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunty Rosie and Aunty Alice?" she asked

" Yes, because they got come from school." I said.

Her smile widdened and she quickly stood up, knocking Edward in the jaw. I could hear his teeth snap together and a groan escape him. He laid against the bed and Ellie giggled and sat on his stomach.

" I sorry. You okay daddy?" she asked sweetly.

He adjusted his mouth a second before nodding " No permanent damage to my mouth."

" That good. If you broke your mouth then you and mommy can't play tosil hockey!" she exclaimed.

My mouth dropped open as she giggled and ran away. I chased after her and caught her in the wall.

" Did Uncle Em teach you that?" I asked her.

She giggled and nodded. I let out a sigh " Well, Uncle Em is going to be in big trouble when I tell Aunty Rose." I informed her.

Her mouth formed an 'o' and I let her down. She skipped down the hall and into the kitchen. On the table were her wrapped presents, which consisted of things that she liked. Barbie dolls, a new doll house and many other toys and knick knacks for her to play with. Edward and I did invest in buying her a few educational things. Books and word flash cards because she was in the process of learning to read and Edward and I wanted to make sure that we had all the tools to help her.

I made us pancakes as she opened up her presents. Every smile or squeel I heard bringing a smile to my face. I loved to make her happy and just the littlest things can. Edward was watching her with a smile on his face, looking genuinely happy.

I set the pancakes on a plate and grabbed three other plates and forks. I set everything on the table and leaned against Edward as she finished with her presents. She looked at everything for a minute before smiling, setting it down and going to the next. When she was finished we took the wrapping paper and threw it out. She ate and then we helped her get everything in her room. Where she stayed and played with everything.

" Thank you." she said to both of us.

We both gave her a hug and a kiss and she twirled around and played with her things. Edward adn I cleaned up all of the dishes and he washed the table for me. I took a shower and when I finished I walked into my room and went to my closet. I looked through my old clothes that I wore when I was a teenager and I grabbed a racerback and my plaid shirt. I grabbed a pair of my old holey jeans and my converse. I put it all on and tied up my shoes. I threw my hair into a pony tail and reached for my glasses. After a few years I got contacts, I haven't worn my glasses in years, they were the first ones I got. I slipped them on and walked out of the bathroom.

I did a load of laundry and put my clothes in the basket. After closing the doors I walked down the hall and found Ellie playing with her barbies by the kitchen and Edward sitting on the couch. When he heard me he looked up at me and quirked a brow at my clothing.

" You look sixteen again." he murmured.

I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

" One of those days?" he asked

I nodded and he smiled at me.

The rest of the day we spent with our daughter, we played with her and talked with her. She was so happy and I couldn't help but smile the whole time I was with her. She genuinely loved everything.

For lunch we went out to a small resturaunt and let her order for herself. I somehow convinced Edward to let me pay but he pouted about it and muttered something about 'combining accounts'. He has wanted to do it since we first moved into the apartment. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was just because I didn't know if something would happen between us...

I don't think that he would ever leave me, that was never an issue. I just didn't know if something would just happen and we would seperate from eachother. Then we would have to go through the combined account issue.

As we were walking into the complex I heard my cell phone go off. It was Carrie Underwoods song from Enchanted, because I was weird like that.

I dug into my pocket and grabbed it.

" Hello."

" Bella! Dear. I was just wondering if you were feeding Ellie there or if we were?"

" Whatever works for you, Esme." I said.

" Well, we can feed her, if thats okay with you."

" That's fine. We will probably be leaving soon."

" Okay, Sweetie. Tell Edward I said that I love him. I love you, too."

" Okay. Love you too Esme."

I shut my phone and slid it into my pocket. I leaned against Edward and put my mouth next to his ear. He leaned down a little so I wouldn't have to stretch up so high

" You aunty loves you." I whispered with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a small shove. I shoved him back and grabbed Ellie's hand before he did it back. I smirked at him and he glared at me playfully. We got up to the apartment and Ellie ran straight to her room. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.

" Alone at last." he murmured against my neck.

I pushed him away " Wait until tonight."

" Be a lover not a fighter."

He placed a delicate kiss on my lips and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

" Okay, lover. It's time to let your fighter go. Come on, Edward."

With a sigh he let me go and he slumped over to the couch to sulk. I sat next to him and patted his leg.

" I can't even kiss my own girlfriend slash fiancee." he said out loud.

I placed a quick kiss on his cheek " When we come back to the apartment tonight. We are going to be alone, nobody to bother us and you can have me for yourself until tomorrow evening."

" Okay." he said brightly before standing up " Thirsty?"

I nodded and he went into the kitchen. He came back holding two glasses of coke. I grabbed mine from his hands and drank it down, suddenly feeling very thirsty. Edward had a tight grip on it so when I pulled he stumbled forward a bit. After he straightened himself he sat down on the couch.

" Okay my little crazy lamb. You must be thirsty."

" Mhm." I muttered against the glass. When I was satisfied, I set the glass down on the coffee table. When Edward finished drinking and set his glass down I shifted on the couch so I was laying across it. I rested my head on Edward's lap and draped my arm across his knee's. He ran his hands through my hair and started to play with a strand.

-------

I was awoken by Edward a few hours later. He was telling me that it was time to go drop off Ellie. When I opened my eyes I saw her jumping up and down next to her overnight bag that I packed her. Edward grabbed my hands and stood me up. I ran my hands through my hair a few times before grabbing my purse. Edward grabbed Elenore's bag and we headed down to the car.

We loaded her into the car and set her bag down on a seat. Edward hopped into the passenger seat with a grumble and I got into the driver seat of my Vanquish. He was still jealous that he didn't have one which was pretty hilarious.

The drive there seems to be quicker then it used to. It was quiet in the car, except for my music that was playing softly. Soon we arrived at the Cullens house and Esme was sitting outside on one of the steps. She stood when she saw us. Edward and I both got out and helped Ellie, who ran straight for Esme.

" Grandma!" she exclaimed as she held onto Esme tightly.

" Hi, sweetie. Happy Birthday."

" Thank you. Where is Grandpa?" she asked

" Right inside."

With that she darted straight into the house. Esme came forward and gave both Edward and I a tight hug.

" How are you two?" she asked

" Fine." we both answered.

" I know today is a special day, so I will let you both go and I will see you tomorrow. Oh and I hope if it's okay if I take Ellie to see your father, Bella."

I smiled " Of course, that's great. I am actually going to stop a see him a minute before we leave. If Ellie needs us or anything just give us a ring."

She nodded and gave us both a hug before dissapearing inside the house. Edward held my hand as we walked towards my house. I unlocked my door with the key that I still had and pushed open the door. My father wasn't in sight around the foyer so I called out his name. He appeared on the stairs in a flash and walked down.

" Well, there is my daughter." he said.

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. Suddenly, I felt something like metal poke my hip. I pulled away quickly as looked at my dad. He was a little dishevled and his belt was loose.

Oh god...

" Uh dad, were we interupting something."

In that moment a women came down the stairs. She looked to be around my fathers age and she had curly dark blonde hair that was a few inchs below her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel color, she had a slim body and she was wearing a backwards red shirt and jeans.

Mother shit fucking jesus...

" Isabella!" my father scolded

I guess I didn't say that outloud.

" Is this why you have been flying out to Forks, Washington so often?"

He blushed and nodded

" It's been like what four, five years and you haven't told me. Y-You tell me everything." I said angrily.

" Bella, I think it would be best if we went." Edward said quietly as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

The lady looked at me, a bashful smile on her face. I rolled my eyes.

" You are?" I asked

" Sue Clearwater." she answered quietly.

I looked back at my dad " Why?! Why didn't you tell me."

" Wait? Who are you?" Sue asked

I stared wide eyed at my dad before looking at the lady.

" His daughter." I answered.

She looked a little taken back for a moment. I sighed and slapped my forehead.

" You know. I really don't care right now. It is my anniversary and my daughters Birthday and as of right now I don't want to deal with this. Just so you know, Esme is going to stop by because Ellie want's to see you. Make sure nobody see's _her_. I love you and I will see you tomorrow. Bye." I said quickly before fledding the house

I walked straight out of the front door. My dad was calling my name but I ignored him and got in my car. When we were both in Edward then burst out laughing.

" This isn't funny." I cried.

" Baby, it's hilarious and you know it." he said between laughs.

I put my head down without thinking and the horn went off. I jumped up and hit my head.

" Ouch. Shit. Mother fucking hell." I yelled.

Edward continued to laugh as he rubbed my shoulder " You okay."

" No" I whined " My daughter is three and no longer my baby, my anniversary is also today and I can't stay in bed all day to be with my finacee and my father is sleeping with some lady from small town Forks. Today is not my day." I said.

Edward leaned over to place a kiss on my lips. " My poor baby."

I faked a sob " I know. Now lets get home."

-----

We stumbled through the door and I heard something fall. Edward and I started laughing as we saw that it was the bowl we kept our keys in. Not caring, I threw my car keys and purse to the ground. Edward placed a deep kiss on my lips and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and covered his body over mine. All of a sudden I felt something vibrate into my pocket. I yelped into Edward's mouth and he pulled away.

" Shit that scared me."

" What?" he breathed against my neck.

I dug into my pocket and saw that it was a text from Alice.

" Alice texted me."

Edward slipped my phone out of my hand and threw it somewhere in the room. I giggled and he pressed his lips to mine. He slipped of my plaid button up and I unbuttoned his black button up. I slid it over his shoulders just as he slipped my racerback off me. Just as our jeans were off I heard a knock on the door. We tried to ignore it but it just kept going.

" God. Just go away." I groaned.

Just in that moment the knocking stopped. Thank the lord. Then all of a sudden Edward stood up.

" What?" I asked

" I have dinner reservations for seven and it's six fifteen."

I threw my head back and groaned. " Edward." I whined.

He climbed back in bed and kissed my chin. " I know. But hey in a few days we won't be here. We will be on a beach in Florida and I won't make any reservations."

" You owe me." I stated

" Yes, I do."

I reluctently climbed out of the bed to take another shower. When I got out there was an outfit already laid on my bed. There was a pair of nice black trousers and a grey, black and red argyle sweater, then a black tanktop and red stilettos. Then next to that I noticed that he picked out my under garments, which was a black pushup bra- of course- and black lace underwear. I groaned at the shoes part but took them anyways.

I slipped on the outfit and shoes and applied some makeup to my face, smokey eyes and a tad bit of blush. I curled my hair nicely and left it down because that is how Edward normally likes it. When I was finished with most of my makeup I brushed my teeth and put on a thin layer of red lipstick on my lips.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I grabbed my silver clutch and shoved a few twenties in it, I grabbed my jacket from our closet and slipped it on before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. It was dark, only the light of the moon coming in from the front windows. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I squeeled.

" Let's go." Edward whispered in my ear before appearing infront of me and taking my hand.

" You look stunning as always, my love."

I blushed and looked down. He put his finger under my chin to pull my face up, I looked at him and he kissed my forehead. After a few minutes we released eachother and went down. Edward opened the Volvo door for me and I stepped in. He shut the door and jogged to the other side. Soon, he got into the car and we sped down the roads.

Soon, we pulled up to a place called Del Frisco's. It looked kinda fancy, which was probably why Edward picked out nice clothes for me to wear. Edward opened the door for me and held ot his hand. I took it and stepped out of the car. Edward slammed the door and took my hand in his.

" What is this place?"

" Del Frisco's Double Eagle Steakhouse." he answered

" Steak... Is there something you want from me?" I asked

He smiled and pecked my lips " Just love me."

I rolled my eyes and reached forward to wipe the little bit of red lipstick that I left from him kissing me. He smirked at me after I was finished.

" I can't work the red lipstick?" he asked

" No, your a boy. Boys don't wear lipstick."

He puffed out his chest " I am not a boy. I am a man, a big strong man."

I slapped his chest and started towards the restuarant. He pulled on my hand and I did the same back. He followed me in and opened the door. We stepped through and the place revealed it self. It was an elegant restaurant done in light creams and burgundy's. There was a huge glass chandelier as you walked in. It hung by a very high up ceiling. There was a hostess standing right by the dining rooms. She came forward with a smile on her face.

" Welcome to Del Frisco's Double Eagle Steak house. How many people today?"

" Two. Non- smoking."

She nodded and grabbed two menu's before leading us through the dining rooms. We got a table in a corner that was pushed up against a wall. It had a three rose's in a vase in the middle and on each side of it there was a white candle. She set the menu's down just as Edward pulled out my seat. I thanked him and he sat down.

" Your waiter will be here in just a moment." she said nicely before leaving.

Edward and I quietly opened out menu's and looked through all the different food that they had. I almost choked on air when I saw some of the prices of the food.

" Expensive." I muttered to myself.

" I don't want to hear it, Isabella." Edward said, not taking his eyes from his menu. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it.

With a sigh I looked back at my menu and made my desision on what to order. I set my menu down just as the waitress arrived.

" Hello, I am April and I will be your server." the girl said brightly.

She babbled on about all the specials for the day before asking us what drink we wanted. As I was about to open my mouth Edward spoke up.

" Two glasses of red wine." he said.

She wrote it down and nodded before leaving.

" Wine is okay, right?"

I rolled my eyes " It's my first alchohal drink."

" Not true. On your Birthday we took you to a bar,"

" Which I ordered water and told you all it was Vodka."

He glared at me before rolling his eyes. " Only you would do that."

" Well I kind of have a daughter. I didn't want to come home smashed. Like someone I know."

" It was one time. I was a little stressed from classes. So what. I bought some Smirnoff vodka and had myself a night."

" Yeah, and when I came home with our daughter you were all giggly and weird. After I put her to bed you all but jumped me in the dark hallway and starting taking your clothes off. I had to force you in bed and you thought that we were going to... You know what I mean, but you are very touchy feely and giggly when you are drunk."

He smiled at me " Ahh, you loved it."

" No."

" We got to get you drunk tonight."

I immedialty shook my head at him. The waitress came back and set down two glasses of wine infront of us.

" Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes."

" We're ready." Edward said.

She nodded and got out her pad of paper and a pen.

" I would like the lobster tails with the lemon butter." Edward spoke.

After she wrote it down she turned to me. Edward glared at me before and I avoided his face.

" New york strip, cooked medium, with sauted mushrooms and garlic mashed potatoes." I answered.

" You food will be out momentarily." was all she said before leaving.

I looked at Edward " Happy."

He nodded.

" I wanted to talk to you about something." he said.

" Yes."

" Well, since Elenore is three I was thinking that maybe we should put her in a preschool during morning and the afternoon."

My head immedialty snapped up to stare him straight in the face. " If you are thinking this because you want me to have a break then no." I said.

" Slow down, that is not all of what I was thinking. What I was thinking was that maybe if we put her in a day care you can start taking college classes again. I mean the same classes as before which ended around two and three in the afternoon. Then you could pick her up and there you have it. I mean maybe it would be good for her to be around other kids her age and make friends. Prepare her for Kindergarden." he said.

I thought about it for a second. It really would be nice to start taking classes again. College has been put on hold ever since she was born and I did need to have some kind of job in the future. I didn't want to be a housewife. Not that it bothered me, I just wanted to feel usefull for more then taking care of my husband and future kids.

Photography got very interesting for me as I got into it and it would be nice to start classes again. I was only worried about Elenore feeling like we just put her in there so I could do other things. That was something I never wanted her to think. It would be nice to have her in Pre-school so she can get used to having kids around her, rather then just putting her in Kindergarden and have her be

scared to see all of those kids.

" I want to talk to her about it first. I don't want her to feel like we are putting her in there so that I can go do other things. I just don't want her to think that she is holding me back."

" Okay, I just wanted to see what you would think."

" I like the idea. I really want to be able to finish the three years that I missed."

Edward set his arm across the end of the table and reached his hand towards me. I brought my hand up from my lap and entwined it with his. We chatted for a little while and soon our food was here. She set down the food infront of us and left.

I picked up both my fork and knife and started to cut up the steak. I prefered to have it all cut up rather then cut a peice of eat it and cut another. The mushrooms were cooked to perfection as was the steak. I set my knife down and looked towards Edward. He had two big steaming lobster tails on his plate with butter coated on some of it, then there was a small circular container with butter in it.

I pried my eyes away from him and stabbed a peice of steak and a mushroom with my fork. I brought the fork in my mouth and slid it out slowly, not failing to notice that Edward was staring at me now. I chewed slowly and almost moaned at the delicious taste. Edward started to eat his lobster, he got a chunk off and had it on his fork. He dipped it in the butter and speared it into his mouth.

How could watching him eat buttery lobster be so hot.

As it went into his mouth some butter was dragging down his lips and to his chin. When he was about to grab his napkin I spoke.

" Don't," I said slowly

He stopped moving and looked at me. I leaned forward and darted my tongue out to lick the butter. Edward stayed perfectly still at the moment. When I got it all I leaned back into my chair.

" That was sexy."

I picked up my fork and began eating again. Every few minutes Edward would stare at me eating my food, finally he spoke up and asked me if he could try my steak. I stabbed two mushrooms and a hunk of steak on my fork and pointed it towards him. Instead of taking the fork he just wrapped his lips around it and pulled back, he chewed it slowly, savoring the taste.

" That is a good choice steak."

I smiled at him. He forked a peice of lobster and dunked it in the butter. He pressed it against the plate so it wouldn't drip and pointed it towards me. I leaned it and ate it from his fork. Damn, that is good lobster.

" Not a bad food choice yourself, Mr. Masen."

He smirked at me before continuing to eat. The rest of dinner was spent in comfortable silence. Soon we both finished and Edward got the bill. I almost choked on my wine at the total.

" Atleast let me pay half." I pleaded

" No way." was all he said before taking the bill and slipping a few twenties inside. The waitress took it and we stood. Edward helped me put my black pea coat on and I buttoned it up. He slipped on his own jacket and we walked out of the resturaunt.

We got into the car and he was drove down the roads. After only five minutes he pulled up to a place, it had twinkle lights hung from beams that were built. I couldn't see where we were because of the all the cars.

" Where are."

" Ice-skating rink." he answered

" Oh, no. No, Edward. I'd rather get smashed rather then be smashed."

He got out of the car and I didn't move. When he opened my door I sat there. His hands locked around my wrists and he pulled on them. After a few tugs and pushing he got me out of the car and locked the doors.

" Now, your going to be a good girl."

" Good girl my ass." I muttered

He took my hand and pulled me through the cars. When we reached the front people were ice-skating rather gracefully. The place had twinkle lights over it, there were builts in beams that has lights wrapped and hanging around them. The tree's were also covered in them. It was actually kinda pretty for an outside skating rink.

Edward led me to a small building. There were a few people there but not much. He led me to a counter where we got the ice-skates. We got a locker to put our shoes in and I turned to Edward.

" I have no socks."

Like a fucking magician he held a pair in his hands and I took them. " Okay that was weird."

I slipped off the heels and put on the socks. Edward handed me the skates anad I put them on. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to lace them up but Edward taught me. When we were finished I put my heels in the locker and Edward locked it up.

He held my hand as we walked out. As we were by the enterance to get on the ice I froze.

" Bella. Just hang onto me, it's alright." he said soothingly.

" If I die on our anniversary remember that it's your fault."

He rolled his eyes and stepped onto the ice. He took both of my hands and I stepped onto the ice. I kept my legs close together so they wouldn't stretch out.

I grabbed onto Edward's arm as he moved slowly. After a few minutes I let my hold on him loosen and he started to move quicker. I was moving at his pace considering I wouldn't let him go.

After about twenty minutes of going slow Edward pried my hands off his arm and stood infront of me. He took my hands and started to skate backwards as I went forward. A few minutes after that he let me go completely to try. Finally I got the hang of it and was skating alot quicker. I went around the rink a few times by myself.

Edward was skating around like a pro, skating past people in a flash. He actually went past me and I seriously felt a whoosh of air. I hadn't fallen and I was still going fast, that was until I was trying to go a little faster and someone pushed against me and I fell backwards. When I fell to the ground I hit my knee weirdly. Even though it hurt I leaned up against the wall and started to laugh. Edward went past me and saw me on the ground. Immediatly he stopped and knelt down infront of me.

" You fell and your laughing." he asked

Once I calmed down Edward helped me up again and I smiled at him and darted off, him hot of my heels. My hair was winding behind me as I sped down the ice. When I came to a stop I spun around and faced Edward. He seemed to find my stop unexpected because as he was stopping he crashed into me and I pressed against the wall.

" Thanks for the warning." he muttered.

I giggled against his chest that was pressed tightly against me. " Anytime."

He moved back and looked at me " Are you alright?" he asked

" I'm fine." I said happily.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him behind me. He caught up and skated besides me. I leaned into him, a smile on my face.

" I love you." I said, loud enough for him to hear.

" I love you, too." he replied

He pulled his arm out, making me go infront of him, and twirled me on the ice. My laugh rung out around me as I spun. When he stopped twirling me he held me close to his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and I had my arms around his middle.

After a little while we decided to head out. We got our shoes back and returned the skates and the locker keys then walked back to the car. My heels clicked on the hard pavement as we walked to the car. My ankles were a tad sore but it wasn't bad. We got into the car and Edward started towards our apartment. Right where he was supposed to make a turn he pulled into a small strip mall. I didn't question him as he parked.

" I will be right back." was all he aid before getting out.

I watched him as he walked and soon he walked through the door of a liquor store. He must be crazy if he thinks I will drink.

-------

We walked into the apartment. Edward holding his special bag that had Smirnoff vodka in it. He picked me up and set me on the couch, he slipped off my shoes and took out the bottle of vodka. He opened it up and handed it to me.

" Come on."

I rolled my eyes and took the bottle. When I took a swig my face twisted a little from the burn.

" It'll pass."

After a few more gulps I felt myself loosen up a bit. Edward was watching me carefully as if I were about to pounce. A small giggle escaped me and I couldn't stop laughing.

--------

EPOV

Bella was sitting next to me laughing uncontrollably and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her laughing. After about ten minutes she stopped laughing and took a few more gulps of the vodka.

Since she had never drank before it burned her throat a little. I was surprised to find that she faked drinking on her Birthday, she was never a good actor but she played that one like an instrument.

After about an hour the bottle was half empty and Bella was getting very touchy feely. I ripped the bottle from her hands and took a swig.

" Edward! That's mine you silly willy." she whined

I laughed at her " Silly billy?" I asked

She nodded and started to rub her ankles " My ankles hurt."

" I'm sorry baby, want me to rub them."

" Yes." she said immediatly.

She propped her ankles on my lap and I rubbed her ankle bone. After a few minutes she giggled and moved her legs. I took three gulps of the vodka and set it down, just as I did Bella attacked me, literally. She jumped onto me and pressed her lips to mine, all but shoving her tongue down my throat.

I pushed her away a little and caught my breath " Whoa there baby."

She stood up and snatched the bottle. She walked slowly, holding the neck of the bottle in her hand, a smile on her face.

" Aren't you sexy."

" Not as sexxxy as Eddie."

" Don't call me that." I whined as I stole the bottle. I took a few more swigs and found that the bottle was empty.

" You drank it all." I said.

She giggled " Say what ya want Eddddie. Buuuut you drank it all." she slurred.

" You talk weird." I said as I stood, I swayed slightly.

When I looked and started walking I started to trip over something. Bella was laughing uncontrollably and I looked down to see it was a barbie doll. I chucked it across the room and Bella put her hand over her mouth.

" Edwarrrdd that is Elllie's." she whispered.

" Why are we whispering?" I whispered

" I don't know." she said before running for the room. I followed her and caught her in the hallway. She squeeled and struggled to get out of my grasp.

" You owe me for making reservations." she whined

I dragged her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. I laid over her and started to kiss up her neck. It was soo soft, I wonder if she puts lotion on it. She pulled back and gave me a sloppy kiss. I pushed my body against hers and she groaned and stuck her tongue down my throat. What if it touched my hangy ball?

I threw off her sweater quickly and it landed on the ground. She unbuttoned my pants with quick hands and literally threw them. I heard a crash before she started kissing me again.

------

BPOV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. My head was pounding loudly and hurt like a mother fucker. I groaned loudly and put the blanket over my head. Last night was a blur, all I remembered was Edward giving me the vodka.

Edward...

What happened to him?

Just then I heard a loud groan. It sounded like he was screaming in my ear.

" What the fuck happened."

I winced at his loud voice.

" Stop screaming." I whispered.

" Shh." he replied.

After a few minutes of quietness I heard Edward get up and leave the room, only to come back and set something on my end table. I heard the sound of the curtains close and the click of the lamp turning on.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I winced at the small light from the lamp but started to look around the room. Clothes were laying on the floor and on furnature. Edward's pants were drapped on the television somehow. My bra was hanging on the closet handle and other clothes around the room.

" What happened."

" I don't really remember anything after tripping over a barbie doll." he muttered.

" Well, it's kinda obvious. I am not wearing clothes." I murmured.

" Neither am I."

He reached over and handed me two pills. I put them in my mouth and he handed me a glass of water. I chugged it down quickly and set it on the end table. My body was twisted around in the comforter and sheets, slivers of skin showing.

" I am never drinking again." I moaned.

Edward shifted over and rested his head on my stomach.

" It was fun, you just don't remember. You were all giggly and touchy. Just like me."

A few flashbacks of me jumping ontop of Edward came back.

" Sorry I leapt on you." I muttered.

" It was cute."

I shoved my head into the pillows and sighed. I felt Edward's hand trail up and down my stomach. Suddenly I felt sick, I grabbed the sheet and darted for the toliet. I threw up, all the vodka from last night coming up. I heaved into the toliet before throwing up more. I heard Edward behind me and felt him when he knelt down next to me, rubbing my back in soothing circles. After about ten minutes of non-stop throwing up I was finished. I quickly scrubbed my teeth, when I finished Edward picked me up and set me on the bed gently.

He curled up next to me, resting his head in the crook of my neck and his arm draped across my waist.

" Sleep," he said quietly.

I looked down at him to see that his eyes were closed and his breathing was evened out. I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead gingerly. Edward buried his face into my neck deeper and tightened his arm that was around my waist. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side to rest ontop of his.

" I love you." I whispered before closing my eyes.

**Authors note- This is the longest chapter that I have written. Which is why it is a little late in an update. Review...**


	54. The Dress

**Authors note- Story is in full swing. **

**Important!**

**This story needs drama and I need to find some idea's. Someone had mentioned that this story is now about Elenore and the others (Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper) need to be put more in there. It's turning into Breaking Dawn in a small way, all the focus is going on the child. **

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**The only thing that is changing is Bella's tattoo's. Go back to chapter 50 (The Water Hose) The mentions and descriptions of tattoo's are all gone. I don't like the idea of getting married with tattoo's all over Isabella. Alot of people were bashing about that recently. So she only has two.**

**She only has the**

_EC_** and **_ECM_

**They are still behind her neck, same place**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just borrow her characters.**

BPOV

It was a beautiful spring day, the tree's were getting their color back and flowers were blooming. The snow was melted and all traces of winter was gone, fot that I was glad. A light wind was swirling around me as I walk towards a nearby coffee shop, where I was meeting Edward.

Edward was obviously still in school and working hard. His first four years were almost up, to say he was happy would be a huge understatement. Every night he was spending a little more time studying because being Edward; he wanted to be an over achiever.

During winter break Edward and I had planned a trip to Florida, unfortunetly that had to be cancelled due to a sudden heart attack with my father. It was a minor heart attack and the doctors had no idea why it happened. Though he was okay now I told him that he had to calm down and put his health first and his work on the back burner.

To say I was scared to find he had one was an a lie. I was completely freaked out and panicking. The mere thought of losing him made me have a heart attack of my own. He was the only person I had left from my family and losing him would be unmanagable for me, I could never live without him.

His girlfriend, Sue Clearwater, was always hanging around when I saw him. I guess she had two kids back in Forks, a son named Seth and a daughter named Leah. I had never met them but I didn't doubt in the future I would.

Today, Edward had an hour between a class and I decided to meet him at a coffee shop that was just five minutes from campus.

As I walked into Starbucks the smell of coffee hit me. I walked over to the counter and ordered a Carmel Machiato, I paid with my debit and walked over to a table. I sunk into the seat and took a sip of the coffee.

A few minutes later Edward made an appearance, he ordered his coffee before coming to sit by me. He kissed my lips lightly before sitting.

" Where is Ellie?" he asked.

" With Rebecca." I said.

Rebecca was our neighbor you could say. She lived across from us with her husband and three year old. We got talking one day and became good friends. She watched Ellie when I needed her to, she was a stay at home mom. I watched her son, Justin, when she needed to go out. She was all bouncy and happy, she was like a taller version of Alice. She had straight blonde hair that ended at her shoulders and olive green eyes. Her husband, Kevin, was a very nice guy, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

He nodded and leaned back in his seat. In the light I could see the purple bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. I knew that he didn't sleep much, maybe four to six hours. He was always studying something.

" You need to sleep." I stated.

" I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes " You suck at lying."

" Don't worry about me, Bella." he said, sounding bitter.

" I can worry about you if I want. Your my _fiancé _remember?"

" Well of course I remember. I was kinda there when you got engaged." he commented.

" Then when I say something I don't want you to back talk me. I was just merely stating my opinion that you needed to get a little more sleep."

He took a long gulp of his coffee and let out a huff of air. I stared him down and he finally started to talk.

" I'm sorry. I am tired. I just want to get good grades this year and I am just stressed with everything being thrown at me and I know it happens often but it's my last year of pre-med and have medical school. I'll be learning and working in the hospital with other learning students. I will have to learn the works of it all. It's nerv wracking to know all I will have to go through.

" I know and I understand but don't wind yourself up so tightly. I am just trying to talk to you, I don't want you to be stressed. Just talk to me, that's what I am here for." I said.

We talked for awhile until Edward had to leave and go back to class. After I finished my coffee I started to head back to the apartment. On my way in I got Ellie, I thanked Rebecca before leaving and unlocking the apartment. Elenore walked through and I shut the door softy and hung up my jean jacket in the closet.

" Did you have fun?" I asked her.

" I did." she said innocently.

I smiled at her and she came to hug me. I knelt down and hugged her back and she pulled away.

" May I have my apple juice?"

" Of course."

I went into the kitchen and poured some apple juice in a small cup befor handing it to her. She took a few sips of the juice before handing it to me, I set her cup on the counter before lifting her up. She was so light and tiny.

" I'm sleepy, can I take a nap."

" I'm sleepy, too. How about we take a nap in the big bed and I'll make dinner when we wake up."

She nodded in agreement and I took her to her room. I changed her out of her jeans and put her in a pair of small sweats before going into the bedroom. She curled up in the middle of the bed, her brown/bronze hair whisped around her. Her green eyes stared into mine before she closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes also, soon falling asleep.

----

When I awoke I got up and put my hair in a messy bun. Ellie was still sleeping and I let her be. It was six in the evening and I started on dinner. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the kitchen. I settled on making spaghetti, something good yet simple.

I made the sauce first. Throwing in the crushed tomatoes, seasonings and ground meat. When it was ready I let it sit and simmer for awhile while I started to boil the noodles. As they boiled I went into the bedroom to wake up Ellie. She was groggy for a few minutes but perked right up when I said dinner was ready.

Surprisingly when I got out of the bedroom I saw that Edward was there.

" Oh, hi." I said.

He kissed my cheek before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

" I tried to work fast so I could get home for dinner."

I smiled at him and went to the stove. I drain the pot that held the noodles and set them in a bown. I put the sauce pot on the table and got out plates and silverwear. Edward and Ellie sat down at the table and I took my seat after I finished setting the table.

We ate in silence during dinner and I cleaned the dishes when they finished. I brought Elenore to the bathroom for her bath and then tucked her in bed when I finished. She was a little whiny about going to sleep, but I understood because she took a nap. A few minutes of telling her to sleep she finally did and I walked from the room and went into our bedroom.

Edward was flopped on the bed when I reached the room, he was awake and his hair was wet from his shower. I slipped my shoes off and tore my ponytail out. After I took a quick shower and dressed in my pajama's I got into bed.

" What time are you leaving tomorrow."

" Alice is already home and I told her that I would be leave at seven. Rose is also there, staying at your house."

Though it was only May, Alice convinced me that we should start going wedding dress shopping. Esme and Rose were -of course- going to join us and I was really excited.

Edward and I haven't set a exact date but we wanted the month to be August. We both knew we couldn't have it in September because of medical school.. We had four months now and we had to shuffle. We had yet to find a place to wed, and being us, we didn't want to get married in a church. It was too original.

Tomorrow we were going to go 'wedding dress hopping' as Alice had put it. I didn't exactly know what kind of dress I was looking for. But anything weird and puffy was completely out of the question. I wanted a beautiful white dress, that wasn't that expensive. My father said that he wanted to pay for the dress, but Edward said he wanted to pay for it. In the end they both agreed to cut the price. I said that I would find a way to pay for it but they immediatly ignored that idea. I felt a little bad but there was nothing I could do, they wouldn't listen.

We both had alot to do this summer if we wanted to pull this wedding off. Med school starts of a little late this year and for once we were happy about that. It was August thirtieth.

Our honeymoon was straight after the reception, once it ended we were off. We were going to stay in a beach house in California, very far away from home. It was going to be five days long, that was a plan. Elenore was going to stay with Carlisle and Esme in the meantime and I was so relieved that they would be so nice as to keep her for almost a full week.

" Are you excited?" he asked

I nodded " Yeah.

He kissed my cheek and smiled " Good. I'm glad you are, and I can't wait until I see you walking down that aisle in the perfect dress."

I laid down on our bed and rested my head on his shoulder.

" Night." I murmured.

" Goodnight, love."

-----

I woke up at six and immediatly got up to take a quick shower. I shaved my legs, scrubbed my hair with shampoo and conditionair and washed my body. When I was finished in the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was still sleeping peacefully in bed and I smiled at the sight. I quietly walked into the closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing. I went to our drawers and pulled out a bra and a pair of panties.

I scampered back into the bathroom and changed into my clothes. I put on easy loose fitting clothing since I would be changing my clothes when we changed stores. It made it easier. I blow dried my hair and threw it into a pony tail. When I was finished cleaning up I went out into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal.

When my hour was up I got my things ready and went into the bedroom. I walked to the bed and dipped down to give Edward a kiss on his forehead. A smile smile came to him face as I pulled away.

I slipped out of the bedroom, grabbed my bag and headed down to my car.

----

I pulled up to the Cullen's house around eight fifty. I noticed that Rose's car was parked on the street, no surprise there. I got out of my car and headed towards the front door. Before I even rung the doorbell Esme opened up the door, a big smile on her face.

" Bella! So good to see you."

She opened up the door and I stepped through. In the same moment Alice and Rose were jogging down the stairs. I gave them each a hug.

" Okay, we have to get a move on. We have to find 'The Dress'." Alice said eagerly

" Calm down. I have to get my purse." Esme said

" I cant calm down! I got alot of work to do! Get a photographer, caterer, order invitations, brides maid and maid of honor dresses. We have to get flowers, book a place for you both to get married and many other things. Bella cant you just move your wedding! I cant do this is four months!"

I slapped my forehead and huffed. Alice had something planted in her head that toldher she had to control our wedding. I was close to bursting.

" Alice, this is my wedding. I will take care of all that, all you have to do is pick out your dress, shoes and nothing else. This is my wedding."

Her jaw dropped " No! I have to help with everything!"

" No. This is my experience, I want to do this. You had yours and I want mine. I only get married once."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. I felt Esme wrap her arm around my shoulders.

" I understand sweetie, don't make her pressure you. If you don't agree with something just tell her. She may be my daughter but she is pushy also and I know how she can get."

I nodded and headed towards the front door. Wedding dress shopping here we go.

-----

" I think that it looks a little bit puffy. As you said you wanted something a little less." My consultant, Mary, said.

I was standing in a room that had a mirror and three chairs to the side, which, Esme, Rose and Alice were currently occupying. There was a door to my left which was the changing room. We were currently at Klienfeld. There dresses were nice, but so grand and expensive. Though there was no budget there was so many.

I had tried on many dresses in many stores. I just couldn't find 'the one'. They were either to less or too much. Nothing had yet to make me feel amazing. It was harder then I originally thought it would be.

We had been to Cymbeline, RK Bridal Boutique, Brial Reflections and Julius Bridal.

The girls starting laughing when they saw me in this dress. I had to laugh with them. I looked like a freaking snow monster. With a shake of the head I tried on the last dress Rose picked out. When I put it on and went out I examined it. It was a straight dress that had alot of lace. They had cap sleeves and a small slit up the side.

" Of course you picked this." I commented.

She smiled and shrugged " It looks hot."

" But not for Bella." Esme said.

I nodded in agreement and went to change back into my original clothing. The lady was upset that she didn't make a sale but this was just not my store. We walked across the street and stepped into a davids bridal.

" Where is the big fashion. The glamour?" Alice asked

" I rather like this story better. It's elegant." I said quietly.

" I agree. It doesn't have all the flowers and weird things on the dresses." Esme said.

She was the only one that agreed with me. We went through the different dresses, I tried on a few of the ones Alice and Rose picked out but they weren't my style. About an hour later Esme came in the dressing room, holding an beautiful dress.

" I like this one. Try it."

With a smile I took it. I slipped it on and had her zip it up. When I walked out Alice and Rose gasped.

" Oh my god. That is the dress."

With that I walked over to the mirror and took a good look at the dress that they thought was the one.

The dress was a Taffeta draped A-line gown with beaded lace appliques on the bodice and skirt. It had a train and it was slightly long but I loved it. On my right hip there was alot of beads that brought some of the soft fabric together and it flowed out nicely. When Alice put on the veil and set it behind my shoulders I started to cry. I put my hands over my face and all but sobbed into them. I felt them all embrace me in a big hug.

" Aww she is crying. It is the one. Good job Esme." Rose said.

After I calmed down I got out of the dress and we talked to the sales lady, the dress as a total was two thousand six hundred dollars. We decided since Edward and Charlie were paying that I was going to drive them down here to pay and also have Esme with us. She said that she would hold the dress for me since I knew Edward would try and take a peek if it was in our closet. I put the down payment on it so they would hold it. I only had to put a two hundred down payment and with it all set we left.

" Well ladies looks like we got one down. Many more things to do." Esme said.

I smiled " I can hardly wait."

-----

Us girls went out for dinner and chatted. It was nice to have them to talk to. I missed being with them during the school year, I was kinda lonely with just Ellie and Edward. I love them both but it's nice to have my best friends and Esme to talk to. I liked my girl time believe it or not.

We reluctently parted and I wished the girls a safe trip back. I promised Esme that I would meet her tomorrow at five in the evening. She was going to bring Charlie down with her, bless her heart.

When I got home it was around ten. The apartment was pitch black. I carefully walked through the apartment and made it to the hall. I checked in on Ellie and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. After giving her a kiss on her forehead I shut the door and went to the bedroom. The lamp was on and Edward was sprawled out on the bed, papers and books laying around. He was half asleep, his eyes were slightly open but he looked tired. When he heard me close the door his head snapped up.

" Hey, how was shopping."

" I found the dress. Tomorrow we are going down there to pay for it. If you want me to pay for it I ca-"

" Shh. I don't wanna hear it."

I rolled my eyes and Edward started to rest his head back down. I walked towards the bed and closed his books. After grabbing all his papers I set them in a neat pile and put them ontop of his books, which I put on the dresser. After changing out of my clothes and putting on pajamas I crawled into bed and curled up against Edward. He was still wearing his shoes and jeans.

" Aren't you uncomfortable in jeans?" I asked.

He smirked " You know me so well."

----

I woke up around eight and dropped Elenore off at Rebecca's. She agreed to keep her until twelve so that I could go out. I knew that I could take her with but I just didn't want her wandering around the store. After I dropped her off I still had a hour and a half so I crawled back into bed with Edward.

----

When I awoke again it was Edward who was waking me up.

" You better get in the shower." he said.

" Okay."

I tossed off the covers and stood. I took a quick shower and dressed and by the time I was finished we had to leave.

The drive down wasn't too long but when we arrived Esme and my father were already there. Edward and I walked in the store hand in hand. Surprisingly, Carlisle was there with them, a big smile on his face. Edward and I gave each of them a hug before going to the counter.

It was the same lady from yesterday so she knew about the situation. Edward and my father paid for half of the dress. Though Edward paid four hundred more because the dress is two thousand six hundred. I put a two hundred down payment and Edward said he would just pay the four hundred. Esme put the dress in her car safely and I thanked her again for holding the dress.

Carlisle suggested that we go out for a late breakfast and we all agreed. We went to a IHOP that was close by and settled into our seats.

" Hello, I am Becca and I will be your server! What can I start you off with?" the waitress said brightly.

We each gave her our food orders and she bounded off happily. She must be having a good day.

I sipped my apple juice quietly as everyone chatted amongst themselfs.

" Bella, Edward. You both haven't said a word. Any idea's of where the wedding will take place. What kind of food." Carlisle said.

Edward and I both turned our heads to look at one another. We had no idea.

" Uhh. I don't know." I mumbled, feeling embarrased.

There eyes widened " Well you have to find all this out! The wedding is in four months!" Esme exclaimed.

" We'll figure it out." Edward said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

" Edward! There is so much to do. Alice was right! We do have to help you both alot! Bella you have to pick maid of honor and brides maid. Edward you have to get a tux and pick your best man. You both have to get a photographer, book a place to wed, a caterer."

" Enough! If Bella and I need help then we will come to you. You can't control our wedding. I love you and Alice very much but just let us be. I don't want you both breathing down my neck about this. Bella and I can handle this." Edward stated sternly

Everyone seemed to be taken back by his authority. I was too.

Esme seemed to be a bit upset at his words but she stayed quiet. Carlisle looked also looked kinda upset and my father looked more angry then upset.

CPOV (Charlie)

Thats a good look of what marriage will be for them. Nothing is more frusterating then a controling husband I would imagine.

BPOV

The table was quiet, very quiet. I cleared my throat and took a sip of my apple juice.

" So, uhh...How is everyone." I said awkwardly.

They stayed quiet.

" Okay, umm. Look, we both love you all but we can handle this. We got ourselfs into this and we can get out. So if we need any help then we will ask." I said politely

Still, nobody said anything. Soon the waitress came back with our food and she set each plate infront of us. When I got my plate of pecan pancakes I immediatly started to cut up my pancakes and started eating.

" God, I love pancakes." I moaned.

Then they laughed. It brought a smile to my face. Edward's arm draped across the back of my chair and smiled.

" Your love for pancakes never fades."

I scarfed down the four huge pancakes in a matter of minutes and ate the side of hashbrowns. It was quite delicious if I do say so myself. The pancakes were fluffy and delicious and the hashbrowns were cooked to absolute perfection. Edward didn't finish his so I ate them for him. He must have a small stomach because he didn't finish all he ordered. I just ate it for him.

" Lord, Edward. Do you feed this girl?" My dad asked, clearly astounded.

" Yeah. Baby, are you pregnant again? it's like your eating for three people." Edward said.

I scoffed " No, I am not pregnant. I am hungry. This is the girl that beat Emmett in a pancake eating contest, remember." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. " How could I forget, my tiny little girlfriend was scarfing down pancakes like she hadn't ate for years."

" Ahh, it's a talent. When we get married be sure to have our cabinets stacked with instant pancake mix. I prefer Rustez. Oh! and don't forget the apple jacks."

A laugh was heard around the table and I smirked at them. In this moment I wished that Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice were here. It would be like old times where we just sat and talked, cracking bad jokes and saying weird things. But that was a long time ago. I was getting married and there would be no night time sleepovers with them. Hell, they already stopped when college started.

I can't say I don't miss it. I do. I miss being careless about everything but there had to be some adventures in adulthood.

**Authors note-**

**I understand that some are upset with the updating schedule, but I don't always have the time to write. School is starting up again soon and I will not go back to the update everyother day, I just don't think I can handle it, school comes first. Let's hope that I can finish this up before the 24th.**


	55. Invitations, Caterer and Wine

**Authors note-... Washington is a town in New York. Also, this story was starting out in the year 2005.**

**This chapter is a series of fillers for wedding details.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_daughter of_

_Mr. Charles Swan_

_and_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_son of_

_Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen_

_Hope that you will join in the event of them coming together in holy matrimony on Saturday, August twenty second, two thousand eleven. The event will take place at 2382 Midnight Pass, Washinton, NY._

_R.S.V.P by 7/20/11. Call: 555-0124_

I looked over the invitation a few times, making sure that everything was spelt perfectly. When I saw that it looked okay I smiled and handed it over to Edward. He read it over a few times and then set it down, a smile on his face.

" I can't believe this is real."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

" You better believe it, baby because it's happening." I whispered

He pressed a kiss to my lips and twirled me around. When he broke the kiss I threw my head back and laughed.

" I love you." he told me.

" I love you, too,"

After he set me down on the ground I grabbed the packet of invitations and Edward's hand. We sat down on the floor and set the invitations on the coffee table. Edward set down a sheet that had the address's of Carlisle's family, our friends and some of my family.

" Wow, there are like a million of these. Why does Carlisle have to have a big family."

" I dont know...I wish I could of had my grandparents at the wedding. They would of loved to meet you, Bella."

" I wish that we had all of your family there." I added

He gave me a sad smile and picked up a black pen. I grabbed one for myself and we started to write out the addresses. There were alot and we had some work to do. We wanted to send them out by tomorrow, which is July sixth.

Edward finished up his first four years. Passing all of his classes with great scores. He was so excited about that and I was happy for him. Then he was going into med-school, finishing up his four years.

" Momma, Daddy. I wanna go to the park." I heard Ellie say from behind us.

" Not now sweetie. Mommy and daddy have things to do."

She huffed and walked over to the couch. She sat ontop of it and looked down on us.

" Is this coloring?" she asked shyly.

" No, we are writing out addresses to send people an invitation to the wedding." I told her.

She nodded and slid off the couch. I watched as she grabbed her juice and walked towards me. Ellie crawled into my lap and rested her head on my chest. I smiled down at her before continueing writing.

There were going to be a good amount of people attending the wedding. Carlisle's siblings plus their kids, Carlisle's parents and then I guess they had a good family friends who lived in Denali, Alaska. Edward told me that there was, Carmen, Eleazer, Irina and Laurent, in a total there was atleast going to be fourty or so from Edward's side, no joke. We had our friends also. I had invited, Angela, Ben, Jake, Leah, Billy. Then there were Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

Though I don't have any good family from my mothers side I had my two uncles on my dads side. Uncle Jerry and uncle Peter, they were both married, uncle Jerry had one child, a girl, her name was Holly and she is fourteen. My uncle Peter had two kids, boy twins, they were sixteen, Seth and Robert. I haven't seen then in awhile and I missed them. My grandfather Nicholas was coming as well as my grandmother Marie.

Roughly there were going to be sixty. Not too many, but enough. I knew that my uncle's were coming as well as my grandparents but they were getting an invitation anyways.

We had picked a place to have the wedding. After walking and driving around we found a building, a stone building. It was big and sorounded by green grass and tree's. The place was empty inside when we went in. There was a huge empty room and at the end there was a platform that was a step up. In the next room it was the same size. There where glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The ground was made of cement and the walls were the same stone.

It wasn't anything medieval, it was just out of the ordinary and we liked it. We had gotten in contact with the owner of the building and asked him if we could use it for our wedding and wedding reception. After convincing him, he caved in and let us use it, with no charge. He said aslong as he didn't have to do anything to the place that we could use it for free. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was so excited, as was Edward.

Evverything was coming together greatly.

------

I breathed a sigh of relief when I set the pen down. My fingers were cramped from being folded around the pen for a while and my knuckles were red. Edward all but threw his pen down on the table when he finished, he bent his fingers and winced.

" My fingers hurt." I whined.

" I am right there with you." he replied

" Nooowww can we go to park?" Ellie asked.

Edward lifted her up in set her in his lap " Of course, princess."

With a whine, I stood up. My hands ran through my hair and I grabbed the pony tail from my wrist and threw my hair up in a messy bun. Ellie grabbed my other hand and started to walk towards the door. I followed where she led me and opened the door. She bounded through the door with a smile and ran over to click the elevator button. Edward and I stood beside her as we waited. When it opened we went in.

----

Edward and I walked hand in hand down the street as Ellie walked infront of us. When the park came into view her grin widened. As we arrived at the playground she ran off to play on her own. I sat on one of the swings and Edward sat on the one next to mine. I watched as she ran around, going on the slides and other equitment. When she tried the monkey bars I immediatly stood. Edward held her waist as she hung on and went to each one. He set her down when she finished and she was all smiles.

" I did it!"

" Yes you did."

She skipped off towards the slide and I laughed at her enthusiasm. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

" We created one very happy child."

I smiled at him " I'm glad she is happy."

-------

" Elenore, please stop running around and yelling." I called out, over her yells.

Our phone was ringing like crazy today after we sent out all the invitations. It seemed like so many people. I had alot of them wanting details on everything and I had to cut it short cause I got more calls on another line. It was crazy.

Ellie was running around the apartment like a banshee. Her toys spread everywhere, Edward was trying to calm her down but she only got more and more hyper. Times like these I wished I had an actual house where she could go crazy on another floor and run around.

" Bella, dear you still there." Carlisle's sister called out.

" Yes. Umm thank you for calling. I will see you at the wedding." I said before hanging up.

I walked from the kitchen and in the family room. When Ellie saw that I was angry she got quite.

" I told you to be quiet. Now you know I told you many times and did you listen to me?" I asked

She shook her head.

" Bella, she's just three, she is-"

I put my hand up " That is no excuse. She knows what being quiet is and when I have the phone ringing every minutes I cant hear people over her screaming."

Edward shrunk back into the couch.

" Sorry, mommy." she said quietly before going to the couch to sit in Edward lap. She knew that with him it as a free pass.

" Edward! Seriously. You can't give her a free pass with you." I said.

He sighed " She is only a kid Bella."

Without another word I went back into the kitchen. Then the phone rang. It was Carlisle's brother. He was confirming his wife and all of his kids coming. I wrote it down on a sheet of paper, along with how many kids of theirs were attending. After writing down how many next to the family's last and first name. I set the pen down and sighed.

When it rang again, Ellie started up again. She was giggling loudly and making loud noises. I could barely hear who was on the phone. After I caught the name I knew. It was Jake. I apologized for cutting it short and promised to call him later. When I hung up I looked into the family room. I stared at Ellie and she again got quiet.

" Go to your room, I told you to be quiet now please go to your room."

She stomped off towards her room and actually shutt he door. For a three year old she could act like a teenager. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

-----

" Okay, so we are deciding on a pasta dish, and few others. We wanted to do a greek salad. We were also thinking steak and...Ellie stop."

Today, Edward and I were talking with a caterer to get the food for the reception ordered. We had already decided on some of the dishes but were not sure for a third dish. There were a few things that I wanted to make for my wedding myself. Edward had said that anything I wanted to make we could order but that wasn't good enough for me.

There were only two things I wanted to make, my own pasta salad and macaroni salad. Edward said that it was our wedding and we shouldn't have to bother but I wanted to make a few of my own things.

Past few days of planning and getting things ordered were a little tough. Ellie has been more moody and antsy lately, like now, currently pulling on my hand as I try and talk to the caterer about the food choices. She was tugging and tugging with all her might.

" Okay, and we obviously need specifics on the pasta and steak. So here we have menu's of the two food dishes."

He handed us the menu's and set them infront of us. Edward and I peeked down at the menu.

" What about linguine and clam sauce, for the pasta? White, not red." Edward suggested.

" That sounds good. Is that alright?"

" Perfect." he replied confidently.

The guy wrote it down on a sheet as we looked at the steak menu. We decided on a new yorkstrip with sauteed peppers and mushrooms. The salad was going to be a greek salad as I had mentioned.

" Okay, so how many are we feeding at your wedding?"

Edward and I looked at eachother. He, being my savior, pulled out the sheet of paper that I wrote out, it had how many people were attending. After we counted it out and gave it to the caterer he wrote it down and we gave him a date, where it was to be delivered and discussed a few more details.

Next week we had an appointment to come back and have a taste test to make sure it was satisfactory. He gave us a total and we paid the total, after making sure that we could get a refund if the food was not satisfying when we tasted it.

-----

He set the food infront of us with a smile and sat across from us. Edward and I both cut a few peices of the steak and speared it on a fork along with a few peppers and mushrooms. I put the fork in my mouth and clamped my mouth down. I slowly slid the fork out and chewed. After swallowing the food I voiced my opinion.

" This is fabulous. Great."

" I completely agree. This will do just great." Edward agreed.

With a big smile he took the steak and put the salad infront of us. It had feta cheese, tomato, shredded parmesan cheese, slivers of carrot, lettuce, onion and a delicious dressing that was drizzled ontop of it. Edward and I both grabbed a fork and dug into it. I took a few bites of it and it was quite delicious. After it was cleared we ate the linguine ang white clam sauce, which was great. Everything was set and he was going to get everything set up for the twenty second.

Next, we were going to, Fine Wines and Liquors. To order some wine and champagne for the wedding.

We had left Ellie with Rebecca, she insisted to let her stay with her. I didn't exactly want my daughter in a store that had liquor. Alchohal and kids don't mix.

After we arrived at the store Edward opened the car door for me. I stepped out and walked towards the door. When I opened it I was kinda surprised. The walls were filled with different wines and champage's. The floor was a dark cherry wood that shined. There was a man wearing a nice suit standing behind a counter doing some paperwork.

When he heard the door his head snapped up and he smiled.

" You must be Mr and Mrs. Masen."

My heart leapt at him saying that. Though I wasn't a Masen yet, it was still pretty exciting being called that. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled.

" Almost Masen." he commented.

The guy smiled and we walked over to the counter.

" Anyways, I got a call from your fiancee here, who was very adament on coming today to order up champagne and wine for your wedding. I am Mr. Vendra" Mr. Vendra said.

I looked up at Edward and smiled, I gave him a shove and sighed. " So eager." I commented as he chuckled.

----

We were saw and tasted a variety of wines. Some good, some bad. Alot were good, which made it hard to pick which one. Edward and I both prefered red wines, which was a good thing, we wouldnt have to get two different ones. For the wine, we decided on getting Shiraz Cabernet Merlot red wine. For the champagne we were getting Dom Perignon champagne.

" Okay, so I have all the information and what date would you like to be picking this up?" he asked

" Early morning of the twenty second." Edward said.

He wrote it down on his sheet. " Sounds perfect. Everything will be here and be ready for pick up on the twenty second of August."

With that said we left the store. Rain was coming down in a light mist. It felt good considering all the hot days we have been getting. I paused by the car and leaned against it.

" Bella. What are you doing."

" I like rain." I stated.

He chuckled " Then we best move to Washington."

" I dont like it that much."

After a few more minutes I climbed into the vanquish. Edward linked his hand through mine and I rested my head on the headrest.

" I love you."

" I love you, too." I replied.

-------

**Authors note- I know, short. So claw my eyes out. Review if you'd like**


	56. Wine, Cake and Cleaning

**Authors note- Sorry about lateness.** **There was a internet connection issue with my main computer and it had to be fixed. Don't bash me 'cause it really isn't my fault. Ya'll are very patient with me as it is, but I am tryin'.**

**This story probably wont end with 60 chapters. Next is the wedding, then some of the honey moon and then epilogue. So thats like 59... so close...**

**This chapter is short.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

The days were nearing close to the wedding day. The closer it was to the date the more nervous I grew. I kept reminding myself that it was Edward, the same boy I have been with since I was seventeen, it wasn't anyone else. Just him.

Calls at the house simmered down after a week or so, for that I was glad. I didn't have to worry about missed calls and Ellie running around like a banshee.

Since Edward and I got into the whole wedding fiasco, Elenore had been acting out a little, more like getting on my nervs constantly. She always wanted my attention every second of the day and it was hard to tend to her twenty four seven. Soon we found out a little birdy, named uncle Emmett, told her that when people get married that they start to have lots of babies. Now, like any little child would think, she thought that she was going to be replaced.

I almost killed Emmett.

After telling her over and over that if I were to have another baby that I would still love her, she believed us and I thanked god that she didn't hold this over for days on end like most kids would. I have been letting her participate in wedding things. Like today, we were going out shopping to find white and black cloths for the tables, cloth napkins, champagne and wine glasses, and many more things.

Our wedding was mostly based around two traditional colors, which are black and white. Edward and I both agreed that we would keep things simple and nice. We didn't want a huge center peice on every table, we wanted simple yet classy.

We decided that we were going to bring Ellie with us and let her join in. Edward and I got out of the car and I went to the back to help her out. She stood up and took my hand, a small smile on her angelic face. I grabbed a water bottle from the front cup holder and kept it, just in case she got thirsty.

Edward grabbed a small basket on our way into the store and we started to walk through the aisles. As we went through all of the items we tried to find the ones that were the best quality, we didn't want no plastic table cloths, that was kinda cheap looking. We got a variety of white and black table cloths that were nice, also matching cloth napkins. When we neared the glasses I groaned at the expensive prices.

" Why can't we live in the old days where everything was cheap and good quality." I asked.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders. " I don't know, babe. But I sure do wish it was like that."

" Can I please pay for some of this stuff." I begged.

Edward's face went serious and he shook his head.

" Well its supposed to be our wedding and your paying for all of it."

" I just want to take care of everything." he whispered, sounding hurt.

I groaned " Don't guilt trip me, Edward. It makes me feel bad."

He ignored me and started to look at the sets of champagne/wine glasses. Ellie was about to reach up and grab one but I reached out to hold her hand. There was no doubt in my mind that if she touched or held the glasses that she would break them.

" Don't touch these, sweetie, they are breakable."

" Yeah, your mommy shouldn't touch them also because she would break them, too." Edward mocked.

I scowled at him and Ellie giggled.

" Jerk." I muttered.

He smirked his lop-sided grin and I wanted to smack it off his face. " Your stuck with me." he retorted.

" Says who?" I challenged

With one point in the direction of my left hand, he laughed. I looked down at my left hand to see my engagement ring. Of course he was going to go for the easy answer.

" That does, honey."

" Whatever."

------

August 1

------

" Edward! Will you please just make a decision, either four or five. How about we made it two and call it a day." I said sternly.

" Shut up, just stop. I can't make a decision with you jumping down my throat."

" Edward, you have been sitting there for over a half hour. Becky is probably going crazy with Ellie, we need to get home."

He groaned loudly, still staring at the cakes.

Today, we had an appointment to meet with a guy that worked at a bakery, we were placing in our wedding order and we knew a style, but Edward didn't know how many layers he wanted the cake to be. I, of course, don't care if its a two layer cake. He is so adament on having the perfect cake that it's taking forever.

The cake was going to be chocolate on the inside, simply because yellow/white cake is completely boring and very typical, chocolate was the way to go. The cake wasn't the hardest to pick out, it was white with a black stipe design on it with nice detail, it was very pretty, ontop it had edible red roses and there were petals scattered on the layers. Edward mostly picked it out, I had absolutely no issue with him picking, it was the layer part that was driving me up a freaking wall.

He couldn't decide whether to leave it at four or add a fifth.

" Okay, fine. Make it four, please." Edward said.

I could almost hear the guy sighing in relief.

" When will this cake need to be ready by?"

" The wedding is on the twenty second of this month, so it will need to be picked up around noon, it's taking place during the evening so I would plan to have it around three to pick up."

" August twenty second. For one of my cakes. I don't know if it can be done." he said hesitantly.

Edward dug out his wallet and handed him a roll of cash. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

" I think you can handle it." he said quietly.

The guy nodded and started to write down on his pad of paper. " I will try."

After we got our total and we paid for the cake I all but dragged Edward out of the bakery.

" Pushy." he mumbled.

I ignored that comment and he walked past me. He sat in the passenger seat in the Volvo and I stared at him, confused. He shrugged and I stepped around to the drivers side. He handed me the keys and leaned back.

" You want me to drive your precious Volvo?"

" No, thats why I got in the passenger seat."

-----

I grabbed the broom that was leaning against the stone wall and started to sweep, there was alot of different things scattered on the floor. Dirt, grass, dust, rusty nails and many other things of the unknown. I went around the huge room, sweeping the dirt into a big pile in the middle of the room. The dust pan was laying in a corner.

This morning I decided to get up and come out to clean, Ellie was at a sleepover with Alice and it was just Edward and I at the apartment. I left in the morning, after prying Edward off me, and decided to get a start on cleaning up the place. I left Edward a note so he knows where I was and was on my way. I was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a plaid button up. It was rather hot outside.

Music was blaring in the building, my ipod doc was on the floor playing Theory of a Deadman. My hips swayed lightly to the music as I sweeped along the cement floor.

I have been here for a good hour or so, sweeping the huge rooms, it took alot longer then I thought but it had to get done. Edward rented a ladder so that we could go up and clean the chandeliers, luckily they still worked, the glass just needed to be shined.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my arm. I immediatly spun around and put my hand over my chest to try and calm my heart that was bashing against my chest. Edward stood next to me, all dressed and cleaned up. I reached over to slap his arm.

" Don't do that you scared me." I said breathlessly.

" Sorry, darling."

With an eye roll I turned around and kept on sweeping. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up. The broom fell with a 'whack' on the floor and I pulled forward.

" Edward! We have to get this stuff done." I squeeled.

" We have time, now, I need you to apologize for leaving me to wake up alone in bed."

" I needed to get stuff done around here." I admitted.

He walked us over to the wall and set me down. I sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall, Edward kneeled infront of me, his knees on either side of my stretched out legs.

" Apologize anytime now." he said.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. When I pulled away, he frowned.

" I'm sorry." I murmured.

He leaned forward and kissed me hard on the mouth. I kissed him back for a moment before pulling back. His hand went to the back of my neck and he pulled my head forward.

" Just kiss me." he said quietly.

" Edward, we have to clean up."

He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. " Is something wrong with me. Were finally alone and you just don't..."

" Nothing is wrong with you...We just need to clean up."

I pecked him on the lips and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and not stopping the kiss. I squirmed against him as he applied more pressure against my lips. He deepened the kiss and I unwillingly opened my mouth.

" Bella, what is wrong?" he whispered, pulling away slightly.

" Nothing. It's just we have things to do and I like getting things done." I said truthfully.

" What happened to the Bella who was careless about shit and didn't care if things weren't perfect."

" The teenager Bella who didn't have a wedding coming up." I retorted.

He smirked and shook his head " I could care less if the floor is a little dirty."

His sweet breath fanned over my face and I pressed my lips against his and kissed him gently. My hands twined in his hair and he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I pushed against his chest and he leaned back against the hard cement. I had my hand behind his head so he wouldn't hit it hard. His fingers danced around my waist and I smiled against his lips.

" Time to clean." I said, climbing off of him. He pulled me back down and cocked an eyebrow.

" Don't leave. This is nice." he whined.

I broke out of his grasp and stood up. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. I walked over to the broom and picked it up, starting to sweep again. When I got all of the crap off the floor and it was in a pile in the middle of the room, I grabbed the dust pan and started to sweep up the dirt and when I got it all I threw it out and sighed.

One of the many things done.

**Authors Note- Short and kinda pointless.... Next chapter, wedding.**


	57. Black and White Wedding

****

Authors note- So I found a way to make this to chapter sixty. All of you know that I would find a way to do it, I mean, would I settle for an uneven number anyways, not that I am one to care, I just wanted to reach 60. I wish to reach 2,000 reviews but that is impossible at this pace, so I will have to dream when I make new stories, but anyways I have you all to thank for how far I have gone.

So can we believe that it has taken me 57 chapters to get them married! Seriously, I don't know how I made it so long, it seemed like it was in the back of my head. But I had her wedding dress picked out before they even got together, thats an interesting fact.

LINKS!!!!!!!!!

I have links for the wedding dress, the building they are wedding, the wedding cake and the wedding rings. SOOO CHECK EM OUT!

Read!

THE BUILDING WHERE THE WEDDING IS TAKING PLACE.

In the picture you only see one building, but behind it, there is a sidewalk out and there in another building behind it, which is where the reception is being held, so there are two buildings. TWO! I hope that made sense.

ALSO!!! Bella's hairstyle is the same as it is for the prom in the Twilight movie

Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Note: Any spelling errors from Elenore are written on purpose.

------

August 22th

Edward and Bella's Wedding

------

BPOV

I woke up to the sun streaming through the windows, lighting up the room with it's brilliant glow. A smile graced my face as I realized what today was.

This was the day I was getting married.

When I turned over Edward wasn't there. I saw a single red rose on his pillow, along with a note. He must of snuck back in early this morning just to leave this for me.

_I can't wait to marry you_

I picked up the rose carefully and smelt it, the fresh scent of the flower put a wider smile on my face.

At the end of the day I would be Mrs. Edward Masen!

---

" Are you ready, Bella?" I heard Alice ask from the kitchen.

I walked from the bedroom and into the kitchen. Esme, Ellie, Rose and Alice were waiting by the door. I grabbed my purse, keys and cell phone before nodding.

" Look at that smile. I can't believe it has taken this long for your wedding day. I swear Carlisle and I thought you both were going to elope at eighteen." Esme commented.

" I know." Alice and Rose agreed.

Just thinking about him made my smile widden even further. Ellie stood next to me, reaching for me. I picked up her tiny body and used my other arm to hold my stuff. She rested her head on my shoulder and Esme opened up the apartment door. We all walked through and I locked up before getting in the elevator with everyone.

Last night Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stole Edward from me, they had gotten a hotel room for themselfs and wanted one last guys night before Edward was, 'bound to the jail that was marriage', which was what Emmett said. Alice, Rose and Esme stayed over and then we were going to a salon appointment for my hair, Angela and Leah were going to meet us there. And then I was getting a manicure and pedicure, then we were going to run back to the apartment to get dressed and get our makeup on, then head to the ceremony.

Our wedding ceremony was going to take place at 7:00 pm. It was going to be dark outside and we wanted it to be that way. There were going to be candles lit and the chandelier was going to be on, giving it a romatic glow. That was just what Edward and I wanted.

It was two thirty now, us girls just hung around the apartment for awhile, talking and having fun until we drove to the salon. I was excited to see Angela, I hadn't seen her for a long time, but that didn't mean that she still wasn't one of my freinds. We all walked in and I saw Angela. She ran to me and gave me a hug.

" I missed you!" she exclaimed.

I felt Leah wrap her arms around me from behind. I pulled away and looked a her, she was just glowing with happiness. I didn't fail to notice the diamond ring on her finger.

" So, you and Ben?" I asked.

" He proposed four months ago." she said.

I smiled at her " Thats so great Ang. You look good."

When I turned around I saw Leah. She looked so excited and happy.

" Leah! You look great. Thank you so much for coming."

" Of course I would come. Who's the one that told you to fight for this guy."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a tight hug.

I had not picked a maid of honor because it was just too hard to choose in the beginning. I couldn't do it because I knew Alice and Rose wanted it...In the end, I gave it to Esme, I thought it would be perfect because Carlisle was Edward's best man. Leah was a bridesmaid in the wedding and I offered to Angela but she said that she wanted to sit with Ben, I didn't take that into offence.

When three o' clock rolled around I got into the chair, ready to get my pedicure and manicure. The girls were next to me, Rose was instructing the lady on what was getting done and when the water started she turned her head to look at me.

" I swear I would get these everyday just because I love the warm water."

The lady infront of me started up the bubbles and I swear I almost moaned.

" I am right there with you." I agreed.

She laughed and I smiled, leaning back in the seat. I enjoyed the warm water on my feet while it lasted but soon it was over and she started to pedicure while another lady came around and did my nails. I didn't bite my nails so they didn't have to have fake white tips. She filed and buffed them, then painted on the white tips and put on a clear shiny coat. When it was finished I stood and walked over to the seat where my hair was getting done, being carefully not to stub my foot on anything and smudge the white nail polish.

I had talked to the lady a few days ago about what was getting done and she was really nice about everything, not trying to push for what I didnt want. The other girls finished up with there pampering and got in their seats to get there hair done. Rose was getting a high twist and surprisingly Alice was getting little pin curls, Esme was getting nice curles and Leah and Angela were unknown to me.

My hair was going to be down and curled. Edward liked when my hair was down, he always liked to run his hands through it so I decided to leave it down and get it curled nicely. Peices of hair were going to be back in bobby pins so it wouldn't be in my face.

When Samantha, the lady who was doing my hair, walked in and saw me she smiled and walked over.

" Bella, great to see you, are you excited?"

I smiled " Yes, very."

She turned on the curling iron to heat up and turned towards me.

" So you want you hair down and then the bobby pins to hold it back with a few peices, looking intricate."

" Yes, that sounds perfect." I said.

She smiled and me and grabbed a comb, running it through my long hair easily. She combed out all of my hair and put it up in sections. After leaving a chunk out she grabbed the curling iron and started to curl it.

We talked a little as she did my hair, I was glad that she wasn't a lady that talked and talked and not paid attention to my hair. When I was young my mothers aunt used to be on the phone chatting away while doing hair and on my eighth grade graduation my hair was burnt in a few places where she held the curling iron for too long. That night, I cried and cried because I was made fun of.

Ellie was walking around, sometimes coming to me holding my hand.

After she finished curling it I looked it the mirror, it looked perfect. I handed her the bobby pins and we both worked them around in my hair, pulling peices back and making it look nice. When she finished she spritzed just a little hairspray on so it would stay but my hair wouldnt go stiff.

I stood from my seat and gave her a hug, thanking her for doing a great job. Then I looked at the girls. Alice's hair looked so cute and stylist in the curls. Rose's twist looked really good, a few tendrels of hair escaped, framing her face. Angela had her hair straightened and pulled back into a half pony tail. Leah has her hair curled and it was all bouncy and shiny and Esme also had her hair curled down in waves.

" Well I say that our hair looks fabulous." Rose said.

Ellie was running around the salon with a big smile on her face, looking happy. After we got our stuff we all drove to the apartment to get ready. Angela and Leah both had dresses with them and were joining us. The apartment would be slightly crowded but it would be fun.

When we arrived we got up to the apartment. Leah and Angela fawned over our living room saying how jealous they were.

" Can we trade?" Angela asked

I laughed " If you want. I hope that maybe we can get out of here." I said.

They all cocked a brow.

" What? I just...I like the idea of getting a house and having more kids."

Leah laughed in all the silence, so did Angela " Amen, I would tap Edward and have his kids."

I gaped at Angela " Hey! Thats my almost husband and you can't have him."

" Momma was is tap daddy mean?" Ellie asked suddenly.

I gave her a stern look and she laughed. I knelt down to Ellie's level and kissed her forehead.

" Baby, that is something you wont learn until you are older." I answered.

She nodded and said nothing more.

----

We all got down to buisness and got dressed. My living room became the public dressing room for the other girls. I borrowed Esme because I asked her to help me with my dress. Under my dress I had a corset, it was white and it had dark blue ribbons holding it together. My underwear was dark blue lace that was the same color as the ribbon on my corset, it wasn't that inappropriate though.

My makeup was already done, I kept it light, using a light grey color for my eye shadow. I had on a thin layer of light pink lipgloss, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara . I didn't want to do all out and do too much. Alice wanted to do smokey eyes but I wanted it light and more natural.

Alice did Ellie's hair, she put it in a nice half ponytail and she also helped her into her flower girl dress. It was a pretty white dress that went to her ankles, along with little black flats that we picked out together.

I held up my hair as she helped me ease it on. When it was up she zipped it up and I let my hair fall from my hands. Esme stood infront of me with a big smile on her face.

" Bella, you look beautiful." she said.

I looked down at my dress " Thank you, Esme."

My emotions started to fly everywhere and I leaned forward to give her hug.

" Whats this for?" she asked

" For being the mother I never had." I said, tears starting to leak from my eyes.

She pulled away and looked at me. " Bella...Your welcome sweetie. I love you, so much. Thank you for bringing so much happiness to Edward's life."

I wiped my tears and gave her a smile " I can't believe I am getting married."

"You'll be a great wife, Bella."

We talked for a few minutes before I excused myself to get my shoes. They were peep toed shoes with a small twisted design where it connected ontop, they were clean and white and to my happiness only three inchs high. I carefully sat on my bed and slipped them on.

I grabbed my cell phone from my end table, making one call to Jake.

" Hello Mrs. Masen, how can I help you." his voice rung out.

" Almost Masen. I just wanted to make sure that you got the cake."

" Don't worry about it Bells, your cake is sitting perfectly where it's supposed to and your almost husband picked up the wine. Everything is fine."

" Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

" It's going great. Eddie here is talking to the minister and everything is great. I even lit the candles. People are here and let me tell you, these people are crazy. You can tell they are related to Alice. Oh and the photographer is here, too." He said

I rolled my eyes " Okay, Jake and thanks so much, I will see you soon."

He chuckled " Bye bye."

I hung up my cell and stood up. I looked around, making sure that I had everything. The bouquets were in the living room... I walked out of my bedroom and took one last survey of the bedroom. Wouldn't be seeing this place for a few days so I wanted to make sure everything was in place and not messy.

When I walked out all the girls were dressed and ready, with big smiles on their faces.

" You all look beautiful."

" So do you. Wait! The veil!" Alice exclaimed.

She was holding it in her hand and walking towards me. Rose took it from her and she frowned.

" Alice, I can reach, Bella. No offence. I am just saying."

Alice huffed and Rose stood behind me. She put the veil in gently and started to move it around, trying to get it in the perfect place, once she got it she smoothed it out nicely so their were no wrinkles and stood infront of me.

" Perfect. Now lets go!" she said.

Esme handed me my bouquet of red roses, freesia and orange blossoms. I took it and then asked her to hold my cell phone until I got there, she took it and nodded. I thanked her for helping me out and she waved me off.

The only reason that I was taking my cell phone with me on the honeymoon was so Ellie could call. I knew that she would miss us and I didn't want to completely cut her out for a few days, plus I would miss her too. Aslong as she didn't call tonight or in the morning then it was okay for the most part.

It was six fourty and we were in a rush to get out. We got in the cars, me carefully getting in the train, not wanting it to get caught. Once we were all in we started driving towards the building, my nervs were on high, but I was alright.

---

I was nervous. Beyond nervous, and I had no idea why. This was Edward. Edward...

" Bella, I swear your going to ruin my hard work. It's Edward. He loves you and he is waiting for you so calm down." Alice said.

I took a deep breath " I know."

She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek " No worries."

In two minutes I was walking in there, I hadn't seen my father yet and I was a little worried. Where was he? Esme looked around for him and...Speak of the devil.

He walked up to me a smile on his face.

" Bella, you look beautiful."

I smiled " Thanks dad and you look quite dashing in that suit."

He muttered something about a 'monkey suit' and rolled his eyes. We were at the enterance and it was almost completely dark outside, the moon shone brightly down. Everyone was seated in their seats and were ready for the ceremony to start.

" Are you ready?" my dad asked

I looked at him " Yes."

" And you love him. You can back out of this, last chance." he added, a smirk on his face.

" Dad, I love him. So much."

He smiled " Good."

My father linked his arm through mine and I took a deep breath and smiled. Butterfly's fluttered around in my stomach but it was a good thing. Ellie was already walking down the aisle letting down rose petals on the white sheet of fabric that was on the ground for us to walk on. Esme quickly walked over to me, she took my hand and dropped something in it. I looked at my hand to see it was a necklace. It had a silver chain and a scarlette stone that was shaped as a heart was hanging from it.

" I almost forgot about your something old... Edward wanted me to give this to you, this was his mothers. She wore it the day that she wed his father. It was her something new. He wants you to have it."

Tears formed in my eyes " Was he sure about it?" I asked.

She nodded " Bella, if she was here I know that she would of gave it to you."

I nodded and held it in my hand. I clasped it behind me neck and it hung nicely around my neck, the heart held about an inch below my collarbone. It was perfect, I would have to thank Edward for giving it to me later.

Esme kissed my cheek and went to Carlisle. They linked arms and walked down the aisle, then parted to take their spot. Rose, Alice and Leah all went down the aisle and soon it was my turn to walk down the aisle with my dad. I took a deep breath and the music started. I looked forward and took my first step. Everyone stood and their attention was on me, a blush spread across my face. I was not used to all the direct attention, nor did I like being the center. When my eyes locked with Edward's he smiled at me. I had to admit, seeing him almost made me swoon, he looked completely and utterly gorgeous and he was all mine.

His eyes held adoration and I knew that mine held the same. Our gaze never broke as he slowly walked forward. My father placed my hand in his and then turned to sit down in his spot, next to Sue along with her son, Jared. I handed Esme my bouquet and she took it from me with a smile. Edward and I faced eachother, holding eachothers hands as the minister spoke. Everyone sat down in their seats.

" Marriage is a gift from God, a miracle. It is obvious that you already know some of the great blessings marriage has to offer. It is an opportunity to feel the joy of taking care of someone who takes care of you, to be challenged towards growth yet gently nurtured, to love deeply and receive it in return. It is about trust, friendship and having a partner to share all life has to offer. It is a commitment to participate in a process of mutual evolution, understanding and forgiveness. It is indeed a sacred union to be treated with reverence."

"Marriage is not a place to hide from the world. It is a safe place to grow and become wiser. It is a place to evolve into better people; so that you can go out in the world and make a difference by spreading the joy and wisdom that you have found with each other. Together in this marriage, you shall contribute more fully, for you both shall be more full. "

Everyone listened intently as he spoke. I was staring straight into Edward's eyes throughout the whole entire speech and I seemed to be quite caught up because I heard the minister telling Edward what to say to me.

" I, Edward Anthony Masen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have, to hold. In sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer aslong as we both shall live and take this ring as a token of my love for you."

He looked at Carlisle for the ring and Carlisle dug into his pocket. When he didn't find it in his left, he looked in his right and came up empty. Then Carlisle actually ran down the alter and out the doors. Everyone was quite for a moment and I let out a small laugh, shaking my head slightly.

When he came back he was holding the ring, he handed it to Edward and took his spot. Edward slid the ring on my finger. It was a simple platinum band with round diamonds in it, nice a simple. When he slid it on I almost felt something inside of me fill, like I was now completely whole, knowing that he was binding himself to me for life.

The minister reicited the words to me and I looked at Edward and repeated them.

" I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold. In sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer aslong as we both shall live and take this ring as a token of my love for you."

Esme handed me the ring and I slid it on Edward's finger. It was a simple Edwardian style ring, I thought it was funny because it was a style that had his name in it. It was platinum, so it matched mine.

" Now by the power invested in me by god. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward brought his hands up to rest against my cheeks, he dipped down and kissed my lips as everyone around clapped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my lips against his. He moved one of his hands to my back and the other behind my neck, then he dipped me down. I squeeked in surprise and he smiled against my lips before pulling me up straight and breaking the kiss.

" I am delighted to annouce to you. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

He gripped my hand and we started to walk down the aisle past everyone. When we reached outside by the sidewalk he paused and lifted me up in his arms, placing another kiss on my lips.

" Your so beautiful." he whispered against my lips.

" And you look mighty fine in that tux." I commented, brushing my finger across his black bow tie.

He chuckled and set me down on my feet. My heels clicked against the concrete and I heard the constant clicks around me from the photographer. Of course he followed. Everyone piled into the other building. All the food was there and everything was perfect. Edward and I took our seat at the table, he seemed to want me close so he sat me in his lap and was nuzzling my neck.

" I love you, my wife."

" I love you, too, my husband."

We looked at eachother, smiling like idiots.

" Woo, your finally hitched." Emmett booming voice yelled

Edward and I chuckled at him. Carlisle and Esme appeared infront of us, smiling brightly.

" We are so happy for you two." Carlisle said

" Thank you." we responded.

Esme grabbed me into a hug " Welcome to the family!"

The words shocked me no doubt but I hugged her back. I guess I was part of the family now, I was a Masen. After she let me go she and Carlisle headed for the food. A few minutes later Emmett came back, shoving the pasta salad that I made in his mouth.

" This stuff is the shit. Where did you find this caterer?" he exclaimed.

" Bella made it." Edward replied

" Dude, you made this?! I wish Rosie could cook this way!"

What he didn't know is that Rose was next to him, she thumped him on the back of his head and he muttered an 'ow' before scampering off to the food table. I wasn't surprised when I saw him go back for the pasta salad.

Then I saw my uncle Jerry and my uncle Peter, I immediatly stood up and walked towards them. I hadn't seen them in a long time and I really missed them. They pretty much looked the same as they did that last time that I saw them. When they saw me their faces lit up. Uncle Jerry brought me into a big hug, squeezing me tightly.

" Bella, sweetie. I missed you so much." he exclaimed.

" I missed you, too, Uncle Jerry." I said, my voice muffled against his suit jacket.

He rubbed my back and let me go. Uncle Peter walked forward and literally picked me up in the air. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He held me close a second before letting me go.

" Now, you go and have a baby, get yourself a husband. You better visit us now." he said sternly.

" I will. Hows the wife, Karen?" I asked

" Good. She had a buisness trip and couldn't make it she sends her congratulations."

I smiled " Good. Where's grandma and grandpa?" I asked.

He pointed over to a table across the room. I said that I would save them both a dance before grabbing Edward and taking him to meet my grandparents, Ellie followed behind us, wanting to meet her great grandparents, all I hoped was that they wouldn't make a big deal out of her like I think they might.

" Grandma, grandpa?" I said.

Their heads snapped up and my gramma Marie's brown eyes bore into mine. She had a smile on her face, looking happy. She took my hands.

" My beautiful grand daughter. Look at you, Bella." Grandpa Nicholas said.

I blushed and thanked him.

" Grandma, grandpa this is my husband, Edward." I said.

My grandma took Edward's cheeks in her hands and gave him a once over " You treat my _nipote _well. Or I hurt you." she said.

I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laugh. My grandfather also gave him the once over, looking a little surprised.

" My Isabella, you pick such a nice looking fella. Good job." he said.

I smiled and took a seat infront of my grandma. Ellie stood besides me, shyly staring at her great grand-parents.

" Oh, who's this little one?" she asked.

" Grandma this is Elenore, Edward and I's daughter." I answered.

They both looked shocked for a second. " Isabella! You have kids before getting married?" grandfather said.

" She wasn't planned, but a surprise. She is going to be four in December."

" Hi." Ellie said quietly

" Hello little one. I am your great grand father." he said nicely.

She gave him a small smile and stayed by my side, blushing.

My grandparents werent old, my father was only fourty two and my grandmother gave birth to him when she was twenty seven, she was sixty nine and my grandpa was seventy. Though the white hair aged them, they were still dancin' as they always said. They both loved to fish and when I was younger they used to take me up to the lake and we would go fishing, though I wasn't good, they still took me.

" Bella she is absolutely beautiful." My grandma gushed.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

" Go give them a hug."

Elenore was hesitant but soon she launched at her great-grandfather. He hugged her tightly before letting her go and letting grandma hug her. When she was finished hugging both of them she stood halfway behind Edward's legs, hugging them.

We chatted for a few minutes, my uncles came around and we left to let them talk for awhile. Edward and I took our seats and ate some of the food, when it came to the wine he popped it open and poured two glasses. He handed me mine and picked up his, staring into my eyes.

" For a long happy life together."

We clicked out glasses together and took a seat. Alice was standing up by the microphone, ready to talk. I quirked a brow.

" Now for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife." she announced.

Realization flooded through me and Edward stood, holding out his hand. I took it from him and walked towards the middle of the dance floor. Edward and I picked out our song, it was by Savage Garden, called, Truly Madly Deeply. I put one hand on his waist and one on his shoulder. His arms were around my waist, holding me close. The music started and we started to sway.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning. _

All was quite, only the sounds of our feet moving and the music. He led us around the floor, moving us expertisely.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..

I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder, he leaned his head against mine._  
_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge_

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply, do...

When the song was over Edward and I stopped and we pulled away to look at eachother.

" I love you." I whispered.

" I love you, too."

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. Camera's flashed fervishely around us as we kissed. Soon we pulled away and headed over to our cake, we figured it was time to cut it. Everyone was gathering around us and Carlisle handed us a knife. I held it and Edward put his hand over mine. We brought it over the cake and started to cut into it.

His other arm was wrapped around my waist tightly, holding me to his side. We cut the first peice and set it on a plate. He picked up a chunk with his thumb and forefinger and brought the chunk of chocolate cake up to my lips. I wrapped my lips around his fingers and brought my face back, I swear I heard him moan. I did the same with him, getting a little bit of cake on his upper lip. I licked his lips to get it off and everyone cat called around us.

----

During the reception I made sure to dance with the people who wanted to dance with me. Edward was dancing with everyone, him and Esme were all but ballroom dancing. She had told me that when Edward was younger his dad made him take ballroom dancing. He even danced with my grandmother and my cousin Holly. He was a dancing machine. I danced with my dad, my uncles, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and my grandfather.

By the end I was done with dancing, my legs felt like they were going to fall off. My feet hurt from dancing in the heels and I was dying to take them off. I finally sat down at our table and started to eat a little food. I had some pasta and salad and then just rested for a little while.

Soon ten thirty rolled around and Edward and I had to head out for our flight at eleven ten. We both went around bidding our goodbyes and thanking everyone for coming. Emmett and Jasper were missing for a few minutes but we found them after ten minutes of looking around. I promised my grandparents and uncle's that I would visit them sometime during the winter.

I saw my dad at a table talking with Sue.

" Hey dad. We are heading out." I said.

He stood up from his spot and gave me a tight hug " Have a nice time in California."

I pulled away and kissed his cheek, then I turned to Sue.

" Thanks for coming."

" My pleasure." she said shyly.

I still wasn't very fond of her. But if she made my father happy then I would have to deal. After saying the rest of my goodbye's I met Edward by the exit and he took my hand. Everyone was now outside, no doubt getting ready to throw rice at us, I didn't fail to see Emmett and Jasper handing them out rice land rice in cups. We shared one more kiss before walking out. The photographer was at the end, ready to take pictures as we walked out. The rice was flying everywhere. It was going down the front of my dress and getting in my hair, I had to laugh though.

Ellie was waiting with Carlisle and Esme close to the car. I knelt down to her level as did Edward and we both kissed her cheek and hugged her.

" Now, you be good for grandma okay. I promise we will be back in a few days. If you want to call us then ask grandma or grandpa and you can call and say hi, okay." I said.

She nodded and gave me a tight hug " Promise to come back?"

Edward smiled " I promise, sweetheart. Me and mommy are just going to have quite alone time."

I looked up at Esme and she smiled, mouthing _' She wont call tonight, promise'_. With a blush I kissed Ellie's cheek and stood up. Luckily, there was no waterworks and I was glad. I didn't want her crying.

EPOV

As I gave my daughter one last hug and stood to wrap my arms around my wife. I would miss my daughter terribly, but I was looking forward to being alone with Bella for a few days. After I bid Esme and Carlisle goodbye we went to my car. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it. Anger flooded through me, they were going to get it.

" EMMETT! JASPER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!" I yelled loudly.

There was my precious Volvo, wrapped up in plastic wrap. Making it impossible to open the doors. Alice came to my side, handing me a pocket knife. I thanked her before walking forward and pulling a peice of the plastic. I sliced it off and did that on all the peices. When I finished I tanged the plastic wrap around Emmetts wheel of his car, it would take him alot to get it off, but I knew it was his idea to do this. I just wanted to get out of here with my wife so I could be with her, alone, in that beach house.

When I was finished Bella round up the girls in the back of my car and she threw the bouquet in the air for one of them to catch. Everyone watched as it flew in the air, landing in the hands of Kevin, Alice's cousin.

He smiled " Looks like I'm the lucky girl!" he exclaimed.

How did he get it?

Bella sat on the hood of the car and I was getting ready to take off the garter. I lifted her dress up, but not enough for anyone to see anything, and used my teeth to get it off, making her blush wildly. I was careful not to accidentally bite her, that would not be plesant. When it was successfully off I flung it in the air and Emmett reached his arm up high and pushed Jasper out of the way, he caught it in his hand and held it up.

" Woohoo."

" I WANT THAT BACK!" Bella yelled before standing up and heading towards the passenger seat. To drive them all crazy I pressed her against the car and started kissing her. She kissed me back deeply before I pulled away and opened the car door. She waved before getting in, I shut the door soundly and went to the driver side. I slid in quickly and shut the door. I started up the car and took Bella's hand in mine.

" Ready to catch a flight?" I asked as I started to speed off.

" Mm, yes." she said.

BPOV

I was so excited as we headed towards the airport. Just me and Edward, for five whole days. I reached for the backseat for my bag. There were three, one of them was smaller and it had my clothes for the airplane that I put in there, I didnt want to go on a plane wearing my wedding dress, it was a little too much for an airport. Edward was, no doubt, watching me as I unzipped the dress, I made sure to have him look away when it was off because I didn't want him to see the corset. It was going to be a surprise.

Quickly I slid on a pair of black shorts and a white top. I put my dress in the back carefully and leaned back in the seat.

" What about those heels."

"My shoes are in the trunk, so it's alright."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips swiftly.

Soon we arrived at the airport and we got our stuff out of the trunk. I slipped on a red hoodie so I wouldn't look a hooker walking in their. I rolled one of the suitcase's behind me, Edward besides me, a bag slung over his shoulder. When we got in the airport we dropped our stuff off at baggage and our number was called. We handed the lady our tickets and she let us through, staring at Edward the whole time.

We settled into our first class seats, that Edward insisted on, with a glass of wine. The arm rest was pulled up and Edward held me in his arms since it was like a small single bed, sipping wine. I looked down at my necklace and remembered my something old.

" Edward. Thanks for having Esme give me the necklace."

He looked down at me and smiled. I was fingering the necklace a little and he was watching me intenly.

" You deserve it. She would want you to have it."

Edward pushed my hair back and dipped down to place a kiss on my lips. I gently caressed his cheek with my hand and kissed him back for a moment. He pulled back and smiled his crooked smile at me, making my heart flutter.

" This is nice." I commented as I rested my head on his shoulder.

" Mm, very."

" And to think we have five days of it, starting tomorrow."

He kissed the top of my head " That we do."

**Authors note- 7,003 words, not including the Authors note, so look at this. REMEMBER THE LINKS! I stayed up until 4 in the morning yesterday night to write this and get details, so that is dedication. Review**


	58. Honeymoon

**Authors note- Everyone seemed to like last chapter. I have to thank; sammy may cullen... When I said that I wanted to reach 2,000 on this sometime in the future, she went back and reviewed every chapter. That seriously means so much to me that someone would do that for me. That is the nicest thing a review has ever done. And I read every single one, just so she knows, thank you!**

**Someone mentioned a sequel and one will not be made, it's not meant to be. I will have to let go of this story as much as I don't want to. If I could write everyday of them being married, having more kids and growing old then I would. But there might be something I will do, it would be sad, I might cry as I would write it, but it would be a funeral for either Edward or Bella. This is my choice if I write it, but we will see. **

**Again; thank you sammy may cullen for reviewing every chapter.**

**Just so you all know. In high school Edward was registered with both Masen and Cullen as a last name. When it comes to his license, mail, credit or debit cards, checks and what not, he is known as Masen. Edward was never tecniclly adopted by Carlisle and Esme, they just took him in. So he is Edward Masen, not Cullen.**

**Warning: You sick of the fluff? Well I am the fluff master and if you dont like it then don't read the chapter because it's FILLED!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight, I am fortunate enough to be able to make fanfiction with them.**

BPOV

Edward pulled up to the beach house and a smile lite up my face. It was about a two story beach house, it was white and had stairs going up. Behind was where the pacific was, it would have to wait. When I opened the door Edward was immediatly there and slamming it shut quickly. He made no move to get out bags, instead, he lifted me up in his arms and made a mad dash up the stairs. I reached down into his pocket and grabbed the key to the door, I unclocked it and Edward pushed it open and walked through. After slamming the door he pushed me up against it. Kissing me roughly and deeply. The key in my hand clattered on the floor and my hands pushed through his hair.

"Mmm Edward. Room." I breathed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved from the door. His lips were on my neck as he walked up the wooden stairs, he was walking down a hall, probably not knowing which room to walk in, after walking into a bathroom and a small bedroom we reached the master bedroom. I didn't exactly pay attention to the room, right now, all I knew is that the walls were a carmel color.

He tossed me on the bed quickly and covered his body over mine. I slid off his jacket and threw it somewhere in the room. I pulled his white button up out of his pants, since it was tucked it, and started to undo his bow tie. He slid off my shorts and threw off my top, immediatly pausing to see the corset. Edward ran his hands over it slowly, tracing the lines of the thread and the lace pattern.

" Beautiful." he whispered, touching the royal blue ribbon.

---

I awoke to the feeling of a warm breeze whisping against my skin. The room was bright with the sun streaming through. I lifted my head a little bit, the french doors that went out to a balcony were open, the partly white see through curtains were blowing upwards from the warm air breezing in. Edward was laying next to me on his stomach, his hair was wild, mouth slightly onen. His arm was stretched out, resting above my head and his other hang was hanging off the side of the bed. I looked at his back and noticed there was a scratch there, no doubt it was from me.

My eyes traveled to my body and locked on my left hand, the diamonds on the wedding band were sparkling in the lightthat was shining through the window. A smile came to my face just looking at it.

I rolled over on my stomach and closed my eyes. The hand that was above my head started to move down, trailing over my hair, down my neck and over my back. I turned my head to look at him, his green eyes were staring into mine and I gave him a small smile.

" Good morning, Mrs. Masen." he murmured, his voice rough and dry.

" Morning, Mr. Masen." I said, my voice cracking with each word.

He turned his head and reached over for something. I heard something open and shut and then he look at me and reached his hand out, giving me a water bottle. I stared at him curiously.

" Mini fridge."

I unscrewed the cap and sat up to take a few gulps. When I drank about half of it I gave it to him, he finished it off, screwed on the cap and threw it somewhere in the room. I laughed.

" Looks like someone is lazy."

Edward rolled his eyes and rolled over on his back, groaning a little. I clawed the millions of pillows and blankets out of my way and got to Edward, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me ontop of him. I rested my head on his chest and my arms were limp by his neck. Edward ran his hands up and down the skin of my back, nuzzling my neck with his face.

After a little while of resting Edward's stomach started to growl.

" Let's get you food." I said, rolling off his body.

He groaned at the loss of contact but sat up. I reached down to my side of the bed and grabbed my tanktop, after slipping it on I found my shorts and put them on, going commando. My hair went up in a messy pony tail and I reluctently left the warmth of the bed.

" This place stocked?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

" Yep, I made sure."

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was able to admire the place. The floor was all wooden in the foyer and the walls were white, there was a dark wooded fireplace to the left of the front door, a few feet ahead of it. We walked into a living room. The walls were white as well as the lush carpet. There was a big plasma mounted on the wall and there was a huge black leather couch that looked rather new. There was a clock hung on the wall along a with a few pictures of flowers and the beach. The kitchen was nice. It had dark wood cabinets and black marble counter tops. They had top appliances including a food processor, expresso and coffee maker, blender and toaster. There was also a island in the middle with a sink and a glass bowl filled with fruit, cliche.

I opened up the fridge and saw that it was full of different foods. Eggs, bacon, yogurt, ground meat, orange juice, milk, coke, pepsi, water bottles, assorted fruits and many many more things. I grabbed bacon, eggs and set them on the counter. I grabbed some bread, cinnamon, sugar and butter. After getting out pans I started to cook the bacon and french toast. I had a plate with paper towels for the bacon when it was done.

After I was done cooking the french toast I coated it in a thin coat of butter before coating it with the cinnamon and sugar mixed together. I set three peices on a plate, then put the bacon next to it and quickly fried sunny-side up eggs. Once everything was cooked and ready I got a glass of orange juice and brought the food to him, along with a fork and knife.

" Mmm, this smells delicious. Thank you so much. What about yourself?" he asked

I stood up and grabbed some of my food. Two peices of french toast, three peices of bacon and a sunny-side up egg. I sat next to him on the table and started eating my food quickly, I was absoluetly starving.

When we finished eating I cleaned up our plates and put them back. Edward took the time to go out to the rental and get our bags. He set them upstairs and I went up with him to take a shower. We both showered quickly and I dressed in a pair of shorts and a top, after finishing getting ready I dragged Edward downstairs to sit with me on the couch. Sitting and watching television didn't last long because Edward was kissing my neck and I was loosing focus.

" Edward, come on." I whined.

" Am I not allowed to kiss my beautiful wife."

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my throat. I laid on the couch and rested my head on the arm rest. Edward was over me leaning down toe kiss me deeply. I kissed him back and deepened the kiss, the tip of my tongue touched his and I groaned. His hands ran through my wild hair as he pressed his body against mine

----

After running my hands through my hair a few times I got it to calm down a little bit. Edward pulled on his shirt and looked at me with a big smile. I rolled my eyes and strutted towards the kitchen, passing him a look over my shoulder. I grabbed a coke from the fridge and chugged down about half the can, feeling thirsty. Suddenly I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

" Let's go upstairs."

I stared at him, incredulous. Was he serious?

" I just want to lay down with you...Please."

" Oh...Yeah, that sounds nice."

He lifted me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom. When we got into the bedroom he plopped me down on the bed and laid next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

" I can't believe we are already married." he commented.

I smiled " Yeah, I know."

" I love you, so much, Bella. I never thought that I was capable of loving someone so much."

" You know that I love you, and as over loving as it sounds I love you more then anything. You are my life now and will always be."

Edward placed a sweet kiss on my lips and gave me a smile " I am excited to have a few days alone with you."

" It's nice to get away. Though I miss Elenore."

" I do, too. But sometimes it's good to have time away." he murmured.

I leaned into his side and rested my head on his shoulder. My eyelids were heavy and they fought to stay open, finally I stopped fighting them, letting sleep over take my body.

" Sleep, my Bella." was all I heard before I slipped into unconsiousness

----

I awoke few hours later to Edward placing kisses all over my face and feeling up my ass. I groaned, but not for the normal reaction of him touching me, I was tired.

"Edward. I'm tired." I whined.

His lips moved to my neck where he bit my flesh. My body jolted and I rolled over.

" Bella." he whispered

"Mm."

Edward brushed my hair to the side and brushed his hands over my ribs, still continueing his assault on my neck.

----

When the sun came up the next morning I was not planning to get out of bed anytime soon. I laid around in bed, doing nothing, but around eight Edward had other plans. He wanted to take a midnight swim in the pacific. I laid on my stomach, my hair splayed around the pillow and the moon shining through the window. Edward was behind me, straddling my back and massaging my shoulders, trying to charm me out of bed.

" I bet the water is nice and warm." he said.

" Yeah well this bed is nice and warm."

" Please, Bella."

I groaned " Your the one who woke me up in the middle of the night for more together time awake. Now I need some sleep."

He hit a tender spot on my back and I yelped.

" Did that hurt?" he asked.

" Yeah." I said.

He dug his hand into the spot more, trying to de-knot my back. A few moans escaped me but he stopped after a few minutes.

" No, come back."

" Come swimming with me."

" As my husband I demand you."

" Fiesty. Now get your lazy ass up." he growled.

" Make me." I grumbled, burying myself into the bed further.

I felt his arms worn their way around my waist, he pulled me up and I squeeled.

" Edward, please don't." I begged, bringing the sheet up to cover my chest.

He lifted me bridal style and I was wrapped up only in the sheet. As he walked out of the room and down the stairs I realized what he was doing. He was going to throw me in, buck naked. I gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

" Okay, I'll go. Just let me get into a suit."

Instead he ignored me and kept walking. I kicked my legs but that didn't work. We were outside and by the water, which he was slowly walking into. When he was up to his hips he gripped me before prying my hands off him and dropping me. I gripped the sheet as I dropped into the water. It was warm, but I was pissed,

When I came up he was laughing, hard. I slapped his chest.

" Such a fucking jerk. Why the hell did I marry you?" I yelled.

" Don't be a drama queen."

I pushed my wet hair from my face and held the wet sheet to me, knowing that there were around other people. With a sigh I stood in the water and started walking back towards the house. When I reached the shore I grabbed a towel from the small white container by the sliding glass door. I replaced the sheet with a towel, being carefull not to show anything and wrapped it around me. Edward came out of the water and walked towards me.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I was just having fun."

" I know, but I would appreciate it if you wanted to have fun with water you would let me change first. I wouldn't like it if some guy saw me flashing something and I don't think you would of either."

I securely wrapped the towel around me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" How about we occupy the hot tub." he whispered.

" Can I change?" I asked.

" Yes, but hurry up."

He released me and I walked in the house, going up the stairs and into the bedroom and grabbing my swimsuit. It was a bikini but not that skimpy. It was white with navy blue polka dots. After I changed I put the towel around me and walked back downstairs. Edward was already in the hot tub, it was one and bubbles were floating around along with the few rose petals that were dropped in there. I set my towel down on the ground and walked up the steps into the hot tub. Edward's head snapped up when he heard me, his eyes traveled over my body as I walked in the hot tub. Once my whole body was in the warm water, I moaned, the warm water and the jets felt amazing against my skin.

" I wouldn't mind sleeping in here." I said.

Edward's hand brushed mine and he gripped it tightly, leaning his head back.

" This is nice."

I moved next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. His hand traveled up and down my waist, making me move closer to him. Edward's head turned to the side and looked down at me, I started up into his entrancing green eyes, seeing love in them. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. His head cocked to the side to open his mouth wider, his tongue brushing mine. I moved infront of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands went to my hair, pulling me closer.

In that moment everything was perfect.

**Authors note- Well, there is a honeymoon chapter. That's all I got. So uh review or something like that.**


	59. House

**Authors note- Sorry this is late. But I am back, along with a 2 and a hlf inch cut under my thumb, fabulous right?**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

BPOV

Our honeymoon ended all too soon and we were forced to go home and return to our lives. Edward and I spent all of those days together, never drifting away. I mostly enjoyed the beach and the long times in bed, it was nice to feel like we had no responsibilities. It made me feel young again.

When I had a baby I had to grow up, I love my daughter and immensly enjoy my time with her but it's nice to have a few days where I don't have to worry about her and know that she is taken care of.

After Edward and I got back there were numerous wrapped gifts awaiting us in our living room. Lots and lots of wedding gifts. We picked up Ellie the day after we got back because we arrived back at the apartment at nine. We spent the night opening gifts. There were incense, candles, plates, silverwear, towels with our names embroidered, a snowglobe. Then a few weird personal gifts like bath bubbles and couples lotion that you rub on eachother...that was weird. Then there were many other things. Alice and Rosalie's gift was unforgetable. It was a slutty nurse costume... Edward said that it would go to good use...I think not. Some actually got us Russell Stover assorted chocolate's, not that was going to be in good use. There were atleast nine boxes of them.

Edward started up medical school when we got back and Ellie enrolled in pre-school, which she enjoyed. I started taking up my classes again and thanked my lucky stars that they all ended around three. Elenore started at eight and I picked her up at three thirty, she was only there for seven and a half hours. I met with the director and teachers of the place, making sure they weren't uptight bitches and understood that she was not to eat anything with milk in it. They seemed to be nice enough so Edward and I enrolled her.

The relationship between Edward and I didn't really change, just as I thought. Though it was a little more obvious how much we loved eachother with all the kissing and hugging going around. We were newlyweds what can I say.

It was November and the weather was chilled. Snow had yet to fall on the streets and buildings of New York. It was seven in the evening and I was awaiting Edward's arrival when I heard the phone ring.

" Hello."

" Bella! I was hoping you were home, are you dressed?" I heard the voice of Edward speak.

I looked down at my sweatpants, sweatshirt and moccasins.

" Umm, if you call sweatpants and a sweatshirt dressed then yeah." I answered.

" Well slip on some jeans I will be home in two, I need to show you something." he said urgently.

" Everything okay, baby?"

" Yeah, just dress fast. I love you." he hung up before I could answer.

I hung up the phone and walked into my bedroom, after slipping on my jeans I put my moccasins back on and walked out of the bedroom. Ellie was sitting quietly on the couch watching Dora. Suddenly the door opened and a excited looking Edward stepped through.

" Ready."

I shrugged and looked towards Ellie. " Sweetie come here." I said.

She stood up and walked towards me, Edward put a jacket on her and zipped her up. She was jus as confused as I was.

" Edward. Where are we-"

" Don't question. Just follow."

I rolled my eyes and reached down for Ellie who asked me to carry her. We got down to the Volvo and I buckled in Ellie before stepping into the car. Edward got in quickly and started up the car. He leaned over and kissed me.

" Good evening, honey."

" Mmm. Good evening to you, too." I mumbled against his lips.

He drove and drove and about a fifteen minutes later I was about to ask where we were but he pulled up to a curb, I saw alot of tree's around. Confused I stepped out of the car as Edward helped Ellie out. She held his hand as she walked and it was pretty funny because Edward had to dip down a little to hold it.

He led us through the trees and I soon I saw a house appear. It had a for sale sign dug into the ground infront. The house was gorgeous, it had two sets of stairs going up to the front door and the siding was a grey color. It looked to have four floors on it, which was pretty big. Inbetween the two sets of stairs were bushes and different plants.

Over the past few months Edward has been hinting about getting a house. I said that we should wait until he was done with school and we can move out by our family's homes. But he was adament on getting one soon.

There was a wrap around porch from what I could currently see and I was in complete awe.

" Where did you find this?"

" I was just driving around and I saw the for sale sign and thought that I could take you here and we could check it out. I know that you want to wait on a house, but could you consider it?"

" Can we look inside?" I asked, eyeing the open house sign.

He nodded and took my hand.

----

I had to say, I was in complete awe. The house was gorgeous and the kitchen...well the kitchen was everything I hoped it to be and more. The only thing that I was worried about, was the price. Edward said that it was no big deal, that it was nothing. Eight hundred and sixty thousand is not _nothing_. Though Edward had more then enough in the account from his parents, there was still more then a million from what I knew.

" Edward, it's sooo much money." I whined, walking into the apartment.

Ellie went running into her bedroom saying something about playing with her Barbie's. I kissed her forehead and she was off.

" Bella, that's nothing. I could pay that off right now."

I groaned and unzipped my jacket. I threw it in the closet and walked over to the couch, laying down.

" I feel so useless. You have all this money and I have like a thousand to my name."

" Well if you would loosen up and let me combine our accounts then you would have more." he cried

" That's your money, not mine Edward."

He sat next to me and tapped my arm " What's mine is yours, my wife"

" Well, husband, as your wife I say that it's too much."

He slapped my leg, but not hard. " Your so damn stubborn. For once just listen to me. I will drag you to the bank tomorrow and we are combining the accounts."

" Your so annoying. Can't we just leave the accounts alone."

" Shut up. I am not listening to you. We are doing it whether you like it or not."

" I bet I have to sign something. You can't make me sign my name anywhere." I stated

Edward sat me up and looked at me, his face inchs away " You will not give me trouble, Isabella."

" Your not the boss of me."

" Can you for once just let me do something for you, for our family." he said, defeated, while staring into my eyes.

He was trying to charm me into this. I knew it.

" Stop dazzling me, Edward Masen! It's not fair." I yelled.

His face stayed in the same expression as he wrapped his arms around my waist and touched his nose to mine.

EPOV

I was trying to charm her into this. I knew that she loved the house and I loved it too. It almost felt like home, all it needed was our touch.

After the wedding I have been trying to get her to combine bank accounts. My money was hers and she didn't understand that. She had to be so damn stubborn all the time, I swear if I didn't love her so much I would be incredibly pissed off.

I touched her nose with mine and stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

" Please, Bella." I asked

She shook her head a little.

" Your making me very sad that you won't let me buy a house that I want and you want. Your cheating me out on the oppurtunity to make you and me happy."

Now I was trying to make her feel bad. I knew it was mean but I had to crack her.

Sadness passed through her eyes in a haze. " Stop making me feel bad." she grumbled, pulling away. I gripped her tighter around the waist and held her. My face burrowed in her strawberry scented hair as I pressed a sweet kiss to her neck.

" Fine, we'll make an offer." She said reluctently.

I knew she was dancing on the inside, she just didn't want to admit it.

I kissed her lips quickly and smiled at her.

" You don't have to hide your excitement."

She rolled her eyes and broke out of my grasp. Not wanting her to leave, I grabbed onto her and pulled her back, laying her down on my chest.

" I was going to make some late dinner but if your not hungry..."

" Just stay with me."

Medical school was hard, though I enjoyed being in the hospital and helping out the doctors. I was like a learning assistant, wearing the whole suit/doctor clothing. Bella enjoyed seeing me in that, when it started she went out and bought me a whole mess of different ties.

There were seven other students who were also in medical school. I haven't made friends with them but they seemed like nice people.

The hours were crazy and I was normally out of the apartment at six fourty five and back home around ten. I missed spending time with Bella and my daughter but I took advantage of the weekends. I knew that Bella missed having her time with me. This was different then pre-med. Alot different, there was no time for anything during the weekdays. On the weekends I tried to get sleep and time with them both. I missed spending time with my little family. I knew in three years that I would have a break. I was only awaiting for those years to be up so I could take a break.

Bella laid with me, holding my hand and smiling.

" I love you." she said quietly.

" I love you, too, beautiful."

She blushed and hid her face in the crook of my neck. " The wedding pictures came today."

" Finally. Took long enough."

She laughed and brushed her hand over my chest. I rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head, shifting around a little to get more comfortable. Bella tossed her leg over mine and I heard a small giggle. My head immediatly turned and I saw Ellie standing there in her nightgown, smiling.

" Mommy aren't you hurting daddy by sittin' on him." Ellie asked.

BPOV

" No, daddy is strong." I answered her.

Just in that second she hopped up and sat down. I heard Edward let out a painful groan and I looked at Ellie, seeing where she was sitting I almost laughed, but felt bad. She was perched on his lap, a smile on her face, while Edward was trying to cover up his face that was contorted with pain.

I leaned down and gave him a kiss. " Sorry."

He muttered a curse word and reached out to adjust Ellie so she was on his situated on his stomach.

-------

Three weeks later

-------

I was in the kitchen. Preparing a desert, one of Edward's favorites. It didn't have a name and today wasn't any special day to my knowledge, I just felt like baking. After layering the thin dough with a thin coat of butter and stacking them I cut twelve squares and got out a pan that had twelve circular inserts. I put one dough square in them, the top sticking out and looking like tissue paper ontop of a gift bag. When I finished with each I blended apricots, walnuts and honey in a food prosessor until it was all mixed, when it was done I spooned some into each of the little dough bowls.

As they cooked in the oven for twelve minutes I sat in the family room. I already picked up Ellie from pre-school and she was playing with her toys on the floor infront of the television.

The loud ring of the main phone rang out and I stood to answer it. I wasn't a familar number but I answered anyways.

" Hello." I answered

" Hello, this is Katelyn Burke, I was calling on your offer to my house, we have accepted it and wanted to know when you wanted to come and sign paper work."

I almost dropped the phone. " Of course. Thank you so much." I said.

She laughed " Well, Mrs. Masen your husband seems to be very persuasive and determined and you offered the full price." she said " Would Saturday around two work for you?"

I grabbed a pen and a peice of paper to write down the date and time.

" Yes, that sounds perfect."

" Okay, see you then. Have a nice day."

" You, too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and almost screeched. I would have to wait two hours until I could tell Edward but I was excited.

We got the house!

The rest of the day I had a big smile on my face. I made dinner for Ellie and I and made a plate for Edward, making sure it was in the microwave and had a note on it. I played with Ellie for a little while before giving her a bath and setting her to sleep. I let her stay up a little longer because she had waken up a little late today. She was easy to tucker out, for that I was glad.

I took a shower after getting Ellie in bed and settled into bed. I couldn't sleep because I was so excited. Everything was coming together.

By his word, Edward actually did drag me to the bank and after a half hour of refusing to sign my name he finally started to get angry so I signed my name and got it over with. The lady who worked at the bank was fighting laughter at the situation and I wanted to slap her. The account name was under his but there were two debit cards, one with my name and one with his.

We made an offer on the house the day after seeing it and were awaiting a call. I was bouncing off the walls knowing that it was going to be ours.

A few minutes after ten I heard the apartment door open and Edward setting his things down. I heard the click of the plate as he ate dinner and the water as he washed his dishes. When he came into the room I almost pounced on him. He was holding one of the deserts I made.

" Something special happen today?" he asked.

I nodded and he pondered it for a second. Realization crossed his face.

" Your pregnant!" he exclaimed.

" Uhh, no. We got the house!"

" What?! We did."

He wrapped me up in a hug. " When do we sign the papers?"

"Saturday at two."

He placed a long kiss on my lips and smiled " I can't believe this." he said.

" Neither can I."

**Authors note- So fillerish on the whole house details. I will put the link in my profile next chapter...The last chapter. Okay, no tears. I'd better suck it up**


	60. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Current Age's**

**Edward- 27**

**Isabella- 26**

**Alice- 25**

**Emmett- 26**

**Rosalie- 26**

**Jasper- 27**

**Elenore- 7**

--------

4 years later

August 29th, 2014

Friday

--------

BPOV

I awoke to the loud sound of the doorbell ringing. I reached down to grab my clothes that were discarded last night, compliments of Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist tighter and pulled me to him.

" Someone is at the door. I have to get it." I whispered against his cheek.

He let me go reluctently and I slipped on my shorts and tanktop. I grabbed my black silk robe and loosely tied it before slipping down the stairs.

The past few years have really been the best and I think have gone as good as they could get.

We moved into our house and made it our own. It was easy to call it home and we loved it. Ellie was a little scared by it's size but liked in anyways.

The rest of our group, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, were all finished up with school and were attending their jobs.

Alice is currently working in the city as a personal assistant for a fashion designer, a few of her sketches were actually made and are out for the world to buy. I had to say I was really proud of her, she was so happy. Her and Jasper had tried for their first baby and were blessed with a daughter, her name is Mary Dakota Whitlock. She is two years old now with curly black hair and bright blue eyes. Edward and I were excited when she annouced that we were the godparents.

Jasper is working as a History teacher at the highschool closet to their two story house. He has been working there for a year and to my knowledge he is really enjoying his job.

Emmett successfully graduated with a law degree and is also working in the city as a lawyer. He loves it.

Rose got her masters in kindergarden teaching and was a teacher at the school. Currently she is two months pregnant with her first child. Her and Emmett wanted to wait a few years to work on their job before trying.

Edward finished up medical school and was working in the local hospital close to the house. It was hard for him, he had his fair share of break downs, but he got through it and was the doctor that he always wanted to be.

As for me, I finished up college and am working as a professional photographer. I enjoy my job, it is great and all of those days of being confusion, I knew I made the right job decision. Three and a half months ago I stopped taking birth control and I am now three months pregnant with a baby boy. I was so excited as was Edward.

Ellie is going currently in second grade. She has grown and it's so scary how much she looks like Edward, with her vibrant green eyes and curly bronze hair, she got the curly hair and her nose from me but the rest is him. Today she didn't have school, something about a teachers institute

Edward wanted a little girl that looked just like me, he had said that many times actually. I just wanted little bronze hair green eyed babies because quite frankly, Ellie was adorable. She had this sweet face that just was almost impossible to say no to, she used that to her advantage.

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard the doorbell ring again. Edward poked his head up and looked at me.

" Babe, lay down. I can get it. You should rest, with the baby and all."

I scoffed " Are you implying something."

He winked at me " Of course not, my beautiful wife."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I got down the stairs and to the front door, tucking a peice of hair behind my ear I opened the door. When I opened it, I just wanted to shut it.

It was my sister, Lily, standing by the door. Looking scared and upset. My mother was nowhere in sight and I had no idea how she found where we lived. Edward and I made sure that we weren't in the phone book for our town so they couldn't get a hold of our phone number or address.

" I know that you hate me but I didn't know where to go." she said.

She looked different from when I last saw her, she was now sixteen with straight brown hair that was a few inchs below her shoulders. She looked a little more thin then she should of, she could use some cake and a cheese burger.

With a sigh I opened the door wider. " Come in and follow me." I said.

Lily stepped through quietly and I shut the door and locked it. We walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table.

" So, why are you here?" I asked.

She sighed and looked down " We were staying at a cheap hotel about a half hour from here. Mom brought back some guy and kicked out yesterday. She hasn't let me in and she or the guy haven't come out. I have no friends and I didn't know who to go to and the first person that popped into my head was you."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed " I would think since she picked you over me that she would atleast treat you right." I murmured.

" I'm really sorry. I know that I treated you horrible and it wasn't right. Bella, even to know I dont know my neice I bet that your a great mother to her and I missed out on the chance of having you be a great big sister, I pushed you away and I'm sorry. I hate her, I hate what she has done. I am behind in school and she doesn't give me money for food. I know how you feel in a way." she said.

For once, she actually sounded sincere.

" Look, Lily. Your my sister and I will always love you. I do accept your apology aslong as your not just being nice and screwing me over." I said.

" I'm not lying. Promise."

" Bella, is everything okay. You didn't come back up to bed and I tho-" he froze " What is she doing here?"

" Calm down, Edward. Renee locked her out and she had nowhere to go. We were just talking."

" Morning. Dad can you make pan-" Ellie stopped "-cakes... Mom who's that?"

" Come here, Elle." I said

She slowly walked over to me, still staring at my sister, and leaned against my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and smiled. She was pretty shy when it came to meeting other people, but it was a little different considering this was the aunt that she had no idea that she had. Ellie never questioned about her other grandma, she just let it go and never asked questions.

" Ellie, this is your Aunt Lily. This is my sister."

Ellie stared at her for a moment before giving her a small smile. " Hi."

" Hi, kid. You can just call me Lily or whatever."

She nodded and walked over to Edward, holding his hand and smiling up at him. That was the look that she gave him when she wanted something.

" Dad, can you make pancakes, please?"

Edward gave her a smile and ruffled her hair " Of course, sweetie. Anything you want. Umm Lily, would you like some pancakes."

She gave him a small smile " Yeah, that would be nice."

" How many?" he asked

Lily laughed loudly " Would eight be alright."

Edward actually laughed " Just like your sister. Bella just eats and eats, even before carrying the baby."

I rolled my eyes. " Love you, too. Now get cookin'."

" So, Edward, what do you do?" Lily asked shyly.

" I am a doctor at the local hospital." he said proudly as he got out the Krusteaz pancake mix and added water, after mixing it all up he started making the pancakes.

" Sounds interesting." she commented.

I talked with Lily for awhile at the table as Edward cooked. She was telling me all that had went on in these past years. The things she told me pissed me off further. Apparently my mom is snorting coke and has been sleeping around.

She really seemed to be genuinely upset about this. Lily shouldn't have to deal with that. The only thing a sixteen year old girl should be worrying about is what outfit to wear for school.

After about twenty minutes Edward set a huge plate of sugar cinnamon coated pancakes on the table. I set plates, forks and knives down and we dug in.

When we were finished eating and everything was cleaned up I went upstairs to our bedroom to shower and get a change of clothes. Edward did the same after me and when he was about to leave the room I said his name, stopping him.

" What?"

" I'm going to go over to see my mother. I have to talk to her." I said

" What?! Bella last time you decked her. No." Edward stated sternly.

" You are not the boss of me. I am going and I am taking Lily with me. If you want to come, fine. But you will not tell me what I can and cannot do."

He sighed, defeated " Fine. But I am going with you. I can get Mrs. Wilson to watch Elle."

Mrs. Wilson was a seventy year old women. She was so sweet when we moved in, baking us cookies and offering to watch Elle when and if we needed her to. Ellie immediatly loved her, they baked together and played. She lost her husband eight years ago and was a lonely widow. I loved her though, she was a sweetheart.

I went back downstairs and told Ellie to come with me. I took her next door and rang the bell. Mrs. Wilson opened up immediatly with a huge smile on her face.

" Bella! Ellie! How are you two?"

" Good, Mrs Wilson, I was just wondering if you could watch Ellie, sorry for such short notice but something came up. We should only be gone an a hour or so." I said nicely.

" Of course. Come in, dear."

I gave Ellie and hug and she smiled " I'll be back soon, okay."

She nodded and looked at Mrs. Wilson " Can we make brownies?"

" Of course!"

I said goodbye and walked back over to the house. Edward and Lily were waiting outside and I motioned for them to get into the Vanquish. I slipped in the driver seat, Edward in the passenger and Lily in the back.

On the drive to the hotel I had Lily tell me how to get there. When I pulled in I saw that it was a really trashy hotel. One story and dirty siding. Of course she would take the cheapest place. When I got out I was livid. How could she do this to my sister.

" Bella calm down." Edward soothed.

" No! Stop telling me what to do." I yelled.

I went to the guy that owned the place and demanded to have the key to room five.

" I am sorry lady but I can't do that." he said smugly. He was a short skinny white guy with shagy blonde hair and mean grey eyes.

" If you don't give me the fucking key then I will kick get my husband to kick your sorry ass."

Edward smiled at him and waved. The guy immediatly handed me a key and I took it.

I didn't exactly know what I was walking into but I unlocked the door anyways. My mother was on the bed, with some guy. I wanted to throw up.

" Lily, stay against the wall." I instructed. She nodded and listened to me

The last thing I needed was for her to see her mother banging some random guy. They both looked up and stopped their activity.

" Get your ass out of here. Now!" I yelled to the guy.

He got up and Edward put his hands over my eyes. I rolled my eyes, of course. When he dropped his hands the guy was walking out of the place. My mother put on a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. Standing up and staring me down.

" What are you doing here?" she spat.

" My sister came ringing my doorbell because you locked her out." I seethed.

Renee laughed and I wanted to slap her.

" YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" I screamed.

" Honey, go take your boyfriend and get out of here." she said.

" You picked her over me. The least you could do is give her the life she deserves. You taught her to be mean to me, to hate me and now she is older and smarter and she knows what is going on. Why are you doing this to her? Why? Is it your goal to destroy people." I yelled.

She rolled her eyes " I don't have to give her anything."

" Yes you do? Your a mother. It's your job to support your children. To make them feel safe and secure. Not scared and alone."

" And you have been a mom for how many years?" she questioned.

" Seven and even though that's not alot I know alot more about parenting then you do."

She scoffed " Right."

I walked forward and Edward took that like I was going to hit her, so he held me back. I wasn't going to hit her. Just inform her she had a nose bleed.

" Your nose is bleeding."

She scrambled away and grabbed a tissue. Blotting under her nose and eying the back of coke that was on the table, along with a rolled up dollar bill.

" YOUR SO FUCKED UP! YOU NEED HELP." I screamed at her.

" Bella, think of the baby. You have to calm down." Edward said.

" Oh, how sweet. Another little devil child." she said, anger in her voice.

" That is enough! I am calling the authority's. You have illegal drugs around a child and you have to get into a facility that will give you help. I will make sure that you get that." Edward spoke.

Panic overcame her features. " No! Don't. Please!"

Lily came into the room and looked at Renee. Tears were streaming down her face.

" Mom, you need help." she said.

" No, I'll stop. I promise."

I shook my head, still looking at her. Edward had already left the room and was making a call.

" In the mean time I am going to take Lily and she is going to stay with Edward and I. I won't stand for this, it's wrong."

" You hate her!" Renee yelled.

" She was young! She didn't no any other way." I defended.

Renee came forward and grabbed Lily's arms.

" Sweetie, I'll stop. Just make them go." she said shakily. Kissing her cheeks.

Instead, Lily broke out of her grasp and walked over to me.

" No mom. I love my sister and I love you. But you need help and people who love someone will get them help if they need it. You need to understand that." she said.

Edward came back into the room.

" Police are coming. It's over Renee."

--------

1 ½ years later

March 5th

--------

I dropped Lily back of the apartment and she gave me a hug and a smile before walking into the apartment.

After the situation with my mother at the hotel the police came and took her in. She went into a facility that helped her with her drug addiction. Edward and I took Lily into our home where she lived with us for a little over a year.

My mother has not been clean for a year and her and Lily went into counseling. They are living together again in a apartment. My mom has a stable job, she is now using her teaching degree for something. She is a second grade teacher and is dating a really nice guy named Phil.

I haven't sat down to talk to my mother about what went down. We both knew that our relationship with eachother could not be mended. There was too much damage done and I think we both accepted that.

I spend alot of my time with Lily. We go shopping and do girl things. Alice and Rose loved her after getting past the stories of me telling them how mean she is. They realized the situation now though.

Rose gave birth to her first baby. Her full name is Abigal Serena McCarty. She has her fathers brown hair and her mothers blue eyes. She is a complete doll and has everyone, especially Emmett, wrapped around her little finger.

Alice is now currently five months pregnant with a baby boy. His name is going to be Jackson, that was decided when Jasper found out. Alice reluctently agreed.

I gave birth to twins. Which was a shock, after the fifth mark Edward and I knew that there was more then one baby in their. We found out there was two, and I delivered a boy and a girl. Edward finally got a baby girl that looked just like me, her name is Elizabeth Leigh Masen and she has beautiful brown eyes and curly brown hair. Edward cried when I said that her name was Elizabeth, I thought it would be nice to carry on his mothers name. Our son has bronze hair and brown eyes, he has Edward's shaped face and nose, and has my tiny ears, his name is Adam Edward Masen. We mostly did Edward because of Edward's biological father.

Ellie was very grumpy the first few months. Since there was two babies Edward and I had to be with then, but we made sure that we got time with her. The twins were really good though. They rarely cried and slept through the night after the first week of being here. It hurt to push out them both but it was worth it.

There first birthday was two months ago, January sixteenth.

My father is still dating Sue and proposed to her last December. It was really cute how nervous he was. I could tell that he was really happy with her and I accepted that. They were planning to wed sometime during October.

Carlisle and Esme re-newed their vows their last anniversary and we all attended. It was amazing to see how they have been married for so long and still love eachother. Esme is still the mother I never had, she really is my mom.

We were all happy with our lives. So was I with mine, I am thankful for my life.

Thankful for Edward. How much he has loved me and accepted me for who I am, and my crazy family issues, he has made me who I am today. I love him with everything I am and I will continue to until the day I die.

My friends, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Jasper was always telling me that things were always going to be okay. Rose and Alice always tried to comfort me. Emmett for making me laugh and making me always feel happy. I will never forget the day I played video games with the boys and we had so much fun.

My children, they made me see how life can get better and better.

And my dad. He is the one who gave me _another chance _to start over and move. He brought me to Edward, to happiness and everything good. He always stood up for me and loved me.

I got _another chance _and not many people get those. I went through a roller coaster to get where I am now but I don't regret any of it because I have eveything I need, my dad, Esme and Carlisle, my best friends, my kids, my sister and most importantly Edward.

I turned to look at him and kissed his lips softly. He smiled at me, his bright green eyes sparkling.

" I love you." he told me.

I leaned against him and smiled up at him.

" I love you, too. Always."

" Always." he repeated.

**Authors note-...**

**Okay, so there it is. The end... I am sad...This is the story that really hit it big. Even though I lost my reviewers to the whole kid thing, it's okay. I still love my reivewers because seriously, you all are the reason I got over 1k reviews. So I thank you all for reading this story. If some of you others are around please just review. If I got over thirty reviews for this chapter then I would feel it ended on a good note. **

**Thank you to the ones who actually stayed from when I first started on chapter one and are still reading now. I still thank the ones that came in the middle of it, too. Thanks to the ones who went back and reviewed every chapter when I wanted more reviews.**

**This story has officially ended today, 8-29-09, with 147,154 hits. 531 favorites and 446 alerts. There are so many favorites, so please everyone review just to let me know your there. I will still be writing stories so keep checking up and seeing what more I have. Again, I thank you all. **

**I took in a story from (who is now, .Overrated) and I already posted it. It's called Cheerleading isn't so Easy.**

**OH! I may change my penname, don't think I dissapeared, if you keep me on favorites I am going to be posting a note on here to let you all know!**

**Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, your the best, never forget!**


End file.
